


Don't Tell Me My Fate

by Ashes_Of_Roses



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Character Death, Daddy Issues, Dom/sub, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Violence, Humiliation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ivy has a hand fetish, Ivy is resistant, Ivy lost her love, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Moral Dilemmas, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Pining, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Violence, confused main character, faith is adorable, fuckin nancy, long story, much swearing, non con elements, peaches and cheeseburger being awesome, some kinky stuff, the Seed siblings entitlement, the author loves the colour red, the deputy has a twin, the first twins to be a pain is Joseph's butt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 92,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_Of_Roses/pseuds/Ashes_Of_Roses
Summary: Ivy Rook hasn't heard from her twin brother in two months, since being sent to arrest a cult leader - he has been MIA.The exhausting search for him comes at a cost to more than just her body, but her heart and mind too. A baptist that continuously captivates her. A soldier who infuriates yet entices her and a magnetic preacher who believes he knows her fate."A person often meets their destiny on the road they took to avoid it." - Jean de La Fontaine.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), John Seed/Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s), Original female character /Far cry companion
Comments: 165
Kudos: 161





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for other people. Constructive criticism welcome as I'm always looking to improve.  
> This is gonna be a long one and I will update as often as I can. Thank you for reading and please comment if you enjoyed.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ashes-of-roses-ivyrook

Joseph Seed awoke with a start, panting and sweating as if he’d just finished a five-minute mile, eyes wide and unfocused as he tried to control his breathing. After a few minutes of deep inhales and using his bedsheets as a makeshift hankie for his sodden body, he sat up and began to attempt to recall the reason for his predicament. Rubbing the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes gently, he forced his mind the replay what he’d just observed in his sleep, silently praying the voice could offer some more clarity or guidance as to it’s meaning. He focused hard as the subconscious nightmare began to trickle back into his mind. 

Sitting cross-legged in under a large tree… A beautiful valley… Small wooden buildings… Blooming flowers either side as far as the eye could see… Figures in the distance… John? Jacob? Faith? All of them are there with him., older indeed, but there. Joseph smiled warmly at the picture before him. John was dancing with Faith, chuckling softly as he twirled her around and around while she giggled like a child. Jacob was sitting in the grass, his neck bent back, eyes closed as he silently enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his face. Groups of people, families were laughing together around a large campfire. Men, women, and children holding each other, singing and praying together. This was Eden, the new Eden. The voice had shown him this scene before and Joseph had often woken feeling elated after seeing The Prophecy whispered in his ear come to its completion, surrounded by his loyal followers and his family. Home. Joseph closed his eyes and smiled, relief washing over him. If this truly was what was to come, the measures taken to reach it would certainly be justified.  
The ground shook suddenly, jolting him out of his calm like a freight train had crashed into him. He stood abruptly and looked back to were his siblings and flock had been congregating and gasped when they came into focus, all remained in the same positions as before, still singing, dancing, praying… but this time, they were all aflame. Faces hidden in the bright flames overtaking them, Joseph stood open-mouthed with tear-filled eyes as he watched everyone he had saved, his family and flock disintegrate into piles of ash before him. He stood frozen, watching fire engulf everything around him, the floral scent that surrounded him now overtaken by the pungent odor of death and unrelenting smoke. He forced his eyes closed and fell to his knees, weeping, willing the fire to end his suffering. He heard the voices of his flock asking to be saved, begging, pleading. Forcing his hands over his ears coupled with his tightly shut eyes, trying to block out the views and sounds of his failure, of his new Eden, becoming nothing more than a faraway fantasy, a prophecy of fiery death rather than prospering life. All the wails, cries, and crackles from the fire stopped in an instant as silence settled around his huddled form, the cease of sound startling Joseph more than when the ground had trembled.  
Joseph was left with the sound of his shaky breaths and a broken heart. How could such a beautiful future be so fragile? Who or what could cause such death and destruction? A loud hiss forced his wet eyes wide open. His head rose, darting around searching for the source of the vicious sound. He caught the scorched grass moving, eyes following the shape that moved towards him. He backed up against the now black tree he had been under, eyes still fixed on the creature, slowly getting closer to him. A snake, he realized, in his garden, in his Eden. Forest green with black patches and tongue flicking around wildly. The snake came to a stop in front of him, hissing and swaying side to side. Joseph decided in that moment to not be intimidated. Reaching out with calm hands he ran his fingers down the leathery body of the angry beast while keeping his determined gaze on the onyx eyes staring back at him. A few seconds of calming the serpent were enough for Joseph to pull it closer to him, laying it gently over the lap, it’s head still level with his. He smiled softly at the creature, knowing it needed saving as so many others did too. Perhaps if this harbinger of destruction could be saved, his Eden would be saved with it. Pain shot through his body as the seemingly now placid creature reared back and struck into Joseph’s neck, it’s long fangs holding on like a vice. The shock and pain causing him to awaken.  
Head now clear and thoughts reassembled, Joseph knew this was a sign that soon things would be changing. Soon, the next stage for the project would be ignited, Soon, the white horse would make its arrival. Soon… The reaping would begin. 

*2 MONTHS LATER*

“Shit” Ivy sighed, fumbling to light her cigarette in the horrendous wind that always seemed to be commonplace in Missoula. She ducked into an alleyway and managed to spark it up. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, she searched through her contacts and frowned when she came across her brother’s name. She called three times before giving up, only reaching his voicemail, just like it had done the last one hundred times she‘d tried. How long had he been gone now? Seven maybe eight weeks? Silently cursing at herself for not listening more closely when he’d rambled about his new job with the Hope County Sheriff’s Department, about an arrest warrant and a federal marshal being involved. Maybe he was undercover? Maybe he’d been run into complications and forced to stay out in the county with no service? Maybe he’s dead... her anxious brain forced the nasty thought to the front of her mind and she shook her head to push it away. No, definitely not, he was a fighter, a survivor. Plus, she’d never had any abilities that most assumed she would, no psychic connection with him, but if her twin was in danger or worse, she would know, right?


	2. Grey eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph's dreams take a dramatic turn for the better.  
> Ivy decides to take matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism appreciated as always. I hope you enjoy.

Joseph stood in front of his flock, praising their dedication to the project and to himself and his brother's teachings.   
“My children, you know as well as I that the collapse draws near. The arrival of the law enforcement officers who sought to take me from you were a clear sign from God that it was time for the reaping to begin, that the first seal had been opened. Faith, John and Jacob each have a sinner from the Sheriff’s department in their loving embrace” Joseph smiled, gesturing to his siblings either side of him “and soon, the rogue deputy will be caught, they will atone and they will be welcomed into our family with open arms. They have caused destruction to our property and taken the lives of your brothers and sisters” Joseph tone suddenly solemn “but they will have the chance to atone as all of you have. Be strong, my children, soon we will march to Eden’s Gate, we accept you and we love you”. Joseph took a small step back from the podium and raised his arms to the congregation, who were all singing praises to the preacher before them. Cries of “praise the Father” and “thank you, Father” were echoing around the church before Joseph nodded his head and smiled, a silent signal for them to return to their duties and preparations.  
John sidled up beside him and watched the last of the flock leave the church before speaking.  
“Another fantastic service Joseph” he smiled warmly before continuing. “I have my men currently searching for the deputy and they are under strict orders to bring him straight to my bunker for confession once they he has been taken”.   
Joseph turned to his brother and leaned in before pressing their heads together softly. John slowly exhaled, revelling the feeling of approval from his big brother.   
“Wonderful, John but remember we must have the deputy atone. Joining our family is of vital importance. He is the destruction from my visions and the voice has warned me of his unrelenting belief in his path being the righteous one”. Joseph spoke softly, but with an underlying tone of fear that John hadn’t heard for many years.   
“Of course, Joseph, I will see to it that the deputy understands how much we will value him as a member of our family”.  
“Gonna take more than some persuasive lawyer talk, John” Jacobs gruff voice came from behind him. John rolled his eyes and focused on his red-haired brother.   
“I can handle the junior deputy, he is just a man who doesn’t realize how lost he is… yet” John retorted with a smug smile.   
“If you say so, John, but I’ve had him do one of my trials… He has potential as a Chosen, as a hunter for me” Jacob looked down to his youngest brother with confidence and an air of authority which he’d naturally carried since they were young.   
“Jacob, John” Joseph spoke softly yet both men turned their attention to him.   
“His purpose will become clear after he has atoned. Then we shall see where that leads him”.   
That night, sleep came easily to Joseph, preaching to his flock always reassured him of his purpose and filled him with a sense of calm. Not long after falling into his slumber, the same sights from his reoccurring nightmare were playing out before him. His family, his flock and the buildings burning, the snake moving through the grass. The snake approached as it always did, and before Joseph had the chance to reach his hand to touch it’s cold skin, something began to manoeuvre under the snake's throat. A loud tearing sound coming from the mass in the serpents neck as something broke through. Joseph stared, captivated by the new edition to his fiery dream, as a second head broke through the snake’s skin. The same shade of green as the first but this one had bright eyes; grey… A colour that reminded the preacher of clouds before a thunderstorm. The black-eyed head seemed completely unfazed by the appearance of it’s twin head and reared back as it had many times before and as Joseph prepared for the impact of the vicious fangs once again, the grey eyed serpent head lunged forward and stopped the attack, holding it’s place in front of Joseph’s face as to protect him from the bite. 

Joseph slowly opened his eyes, instead of in a panicked sweat that he’d become accustomed to waking in. That grey eyed serpent still fresh in his mind. It had saved him, stopped the strike. What could that mean? Would he need someone to protect him? Joseph spent the new few days praying for the voice to shed some clarity on this new development but he would received no answers other than the same saviour in the form of a snake gracing his dreams. 

**

It didn’t take Ivy long to end up in front of the sheriff’s department, after finding an address online, it only took her a couple of hours to find the small building. A warm Sunday afternoon was warming her skin as she slowly paced around her car. Stubbing out her cigarette, she grabbed her backpack and strolled inside.   
Stepping through the glass door at the front of the building and wandering through the dimly liy room to the front desk, she noticed a woman sitting quietly at the desk in front of her with her eyes squeezed shut, she was… praying, it seemed, which she thought was a strange sight but shook the thought away after a second of observing.   
“Umm.. Hello?” Ivy said softly, trying not to startle the woman.   
The woman jumped up with a yelp, the silent room suddenly full of the woman’s voice.   
“Oh shit, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just hoping to get some help”.  
“N-no, Umm, That’s okay, Ma’am. I shouldn’t be praying while on the job, anyway” the woman chuckled warmly, visibly calming after a few deep breaths. “What can I do for you today? Oh I’m Nancy by the way” the woman with greying hair and green eyes smiled expectantly.   
Slightly taken about by the woman‘s suddenly prim and sweet behaviour after nearly having a heart attack from Ivy‘s intrusion, she faltered slightly before correcting herself and answering the woman still smiling at her. “Err, Nice to meet you, Nancy, I’m Ivy. Okay, right, so, I’ll just cut to the chase then“ she stated after getting no response other than a head nod from the older woman. “I know my brother recently began working here and I’m aware of an arrest he was sent to make around… 8 weeks ago? I’m not that familiar with law enforcement’s timing schedules but I’m starting to worry about his whereabouts” Ivy said with a hint of sarcasm behind her genuine tone of concern.   
Nancy studied her for a moment with shrewd eyes before suddenly looking down at her hands.   
“I-I haven’t heard from the sheriff or his team since they were sent to arrest Joseph” she said softly, with a tinge of shame mixed in.   
“What!?” Ivy exclaimed suddenly angry at the woman’s admission. “Who the hell is Joseph? Why haven’t you called anyone out to look for them?”  
Nancy raised her hands as it to try to placate the now angry woman in front of her. “I did call, I called all the other police departments in the state to ask for assistance, they told me with the rising tensions and threat of nuclear attacks they had to stay local to their areas” Nancy responded coldly. Of course there’d been rumours of a nuclear attack, they happen every few years, Ivy thought to herself.  
She let out an exasperated breath and searched the walls looking for answers. “That’s fucking ridiculous” she closed her eyes briefly before opening them with renewed confidence. “Fine, if no one else is willing to help, I’ll find them myself. Hopefully, if I have a secret twin location power it’ll show itself now, you got a map of the area I can use?” Ivy said sternly.  
“You’re the deputies twin?” Nancy deflected with a raised eyebrow.  
“Er, yep… So, that map? Perhaps you could point me in the right direction”   
Nancy stood from her chair with a slight groan and wandered to a door behind her before turning to Ivy. “Please could you wait here for a moment, there’s some things I need to take care of quickly, I’ll get you a map while I’m upstairs”. She disappeared before an answer was given, but Ivy just huffed and slumped in a chair opposite Nancy’s desk. She pulled her backpack open and double-checked her supplies she’d packed for the short journey here and took a mental inventory.   
Her iPod, full of cheesy 80s and 90s music that her brother always teased her about, with headphones wrapped around it was next to a small tin of mints, two cans of energy drinks and a couple bags of candy. Underneath everything was a small pistol with a full clip, her concealed carry weapon that she always kept close by. In the back pockets of her jeans were her phone, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Ivy frustratedly fiddled with a loose piece of her ponytail between her fingers, not knowing, not having any possible way of knowing, that today would change everything. 


	3. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph finally learns the truth about those eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters after this are going to increase in length by a whole lot.  
> I hope you enjoy :)  
> Ivy will be in Peggie county very soon, Joseph will make sure of it.

A few hours after delivering the sermon to his flock and informing them of the deputy's capabilities as a functioning member of Eden‘s gate, Joseph was heading towards a dinner with his siblings. The worry of the rogue police officers fool-hearted efforts around the county seemed to feel less concerning on God’s day. He was lost in thought during the drive to John’s ranch, the follower chauffeuring him knowing better than to bother the father with idle small talk after glancing into the rearview mirror and seeing the preacher with his head bowed.   
The snake, the grey-eyed snake. He could picture it perfectly, still. Perhaps there was a new member of his flock coming to him, a true believer who would save his life, but why the form of a snake? Why in the form of an additional head to the biggest threat to the project?   
The off-white vehicle coming to a stop broke him from his thoughts, glancing up to see the beautiful home John chose to reside in. He stepped out and after a thoughtful hand through the window to the driver’s shoulder who’d delivered him he set about ascending the stairs before Jacob burst through the doors and dashed over to him. “What’s the matter, Jacob?” Joseph murmured gently while being ushered inside by his protective brother. Not stopping the answer before making sure the door behind him was closed, Jacob turned to his brother. “Don’t want you out in the open too long with that deputy and his merry band of cowards still on the loose, Joe”.   
He smiled at his big brother while bringing their foreheads together for their trademark show of affection. “You know God won’t let them take me, brother” he repeated as he had many times before “but I appreciate your concern for my well-being”. 

After their delicious dinner (John certainly was a marvel in the kitchen) the siblings retired to the living room and sat on the comfortable couches dotted around before the fireplace. John, Jacob, and Faith listened intently while Joseph told them of the alternate ending to the dreams that had been plaguing him prior to the deputy's arrival.   
“Maybe it’s the deputy coming around to our ideas, maybe the second head is a new side to him” Faith offered.   
“Could be a resistance member the deputy trusts joining us” Jacob countered.  
“Maybe the grey eyes were a sign of our dear deputy becoming one of Faith’s little angels” John jabbed with a smug grin taking over his face, to which Faith paid no mind.   
Joseph listened to all their individual ideas for the meaning of the mysterious serpent.   
A static hiss from Jacob’s belt was followed by the voice of Deputy Pratt, the young man who’d been taken up to The Whitetails after the pitiful attempt of taking the Father. “Um… Sir, the deputy was captured b-by the chosen while attempting to take over the Fang Center” the man rambled and Joseph recognized the fear behind his words, He’d seen grown men and women turn into sobbing messes after only a few days with his big brother.   
A wry smile overtook Jacob’s face before he raised his radio to his lips. “Good. Take him to the cages” he ordered. Placing his radio back down on his hip, he looked to his siblings with confidence. “Looks like the deputies trying his hand with the Whitetails again, guess it’s time for another trial”.   
Joseph studied his brother, an almost sinful level of pride oozing from him, knowing he’d soon have the deputy under his control again.   
John tutted loudly and focused on Jacob’s huge form. “You should have him brought to me, he still hasn’t atoned” he snapped.   
Jacob let out an amused scoff. “No can do, little brother. He tried to take from me. He needs some time to reflect on his actions”.   
“He needs to atone” John countered.   
“I ain't gonna let some deputy come to my mountains and try and take my shit be handed off to you” Jacob growled.   
“You cannot expect him to join us if you force him to make his sacrifice first, he-

A knock on the door interrupted John’s increasingly frustrated rant, he stomped to the door and swung it open.   
“Yes?” John hissed.   
“I’m sorry to interrupt, a radio call came through for the father, apparently it’s important” the man responded before holding out a radio in his hand.   
John snatched it up before slamming the door and returning to his siblings, handing the radio to Joseph who instantly took it to his mouth.   
“I am here” Joseph greeted warmly, thankful for the radio call breaking his brother's confrontation.  
“Oh thank god, Father, I am sorry to bother you on God’s day, It’s Nancy… from the police department”  
“It is okay Nancy, my children are free to speak with me any time they feel the need”.   
“Yes Father, thank you, it’s just, there’s a young woman downstairs who is looking for her brother, she means to go to your territories to find him. I wasn’t sure what you needed me to do”.  
“Who is her brother, is he a member of our flock?” the father asked curiously.  
“Her brother is the junior deputy” she paused “and she told me they’re twins”

Joseph’s breath caught in his throat, heart suddenly pounding in his chest. His siblings all shared knowing looks. John grinning wolfishly.   
“The twin head makes it’s appearance” Faith giggled and clapped her hands together.  
The Father remained silent, remembering his slumbering savior, those beautiful eyes. It was a she, a literal twin of the rampaging deputy. It was obvious now. No surprise the voice hadn’t given him clarification. His little snake was going to be in his presence soon… Close enough for him to see those eyes that he’d been haunted by since they’d first appeared to him. 

“Father?” Nancy’s rough voice broke through Joseph’s thoughts.   
Joseph cleared his throat and raised the radio once again.   
“Nancy” he responded with his signature preacher voice, full of confidence and strength “I am going to send a chopper to your location. I need you to get her to me safely, the pilot will fly you here to John’s ranch, are you ready to start your new life here with us?”  
“Y-yes Father of course!” she exclaimed full of joy.   
“Then you will deliver her safely to me, Nancy” Joseph warned.   
“Yes Father, I will bring her home” Nancy concluded before the radio cut out.   
Joseph’s lips upturned at the corners as he looked to his family.   
“I’m looking forward to meeting her!” Faith gushed.   
The Father relaxed back into his chair and sighed contently “As am I”. 


	4. Towards Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy finally lets up her charade but it may be too late for Ivy. Joseph is anxious as hell.

Ivy decided to enjoy a cigarette while Nancy was taking her sweet ass time upstairs. Stepping outside into the afternoon sun , she pulled a smoke out and lit it up before leaning back against the building and enjoying the warmth and not so fresh air.   
A few puffs into one of her many vices, Nancy came crashing through the door to her right with a terrified look on her face.   
“See a ghost in there?” Ivy quipped  
The older woman spun around to face her and let out a relieved exhale before walking over to her side and patting her shoulder.   
“I was worried you’d left”  
“Um, no just having a smoke before I head out” Ivy responded, slightly creeped out by the woman’s strange behavior.   
“Sure, no problem, Listen, the roads that lead where we need to go are blocked due to a tunnel collapse, a friend of mine has offered to pick us up in his helicopter and drop us off there” Nancy said sweetly.  
“Wait, us?” Ivy asked, confused.  
“Of course, it’s the least I can do considering how little I’ve been able to do to help locate them since they first went silent“ Nancy spoke with an eerie sense of calm.  
_Okay, this woman is acting really weird._  
“Do you have any weapons on you, dear?” the woman asked, looking at Ivy with a sickly sweet smile and curious brow.   
The Colt 1911 in my bag count? I’ll hold onto that til I’m somewhere safe, thanks.   
“Err, no, why? Will I need one?” Ivy countered suspiciously.   
“There’s some strange wildlife in the countryside is all”.   
“Ah, Okay, well hopefully your friend will drop us someplace not so tooth and clawey”.   
Nancy said nothing and looked to the East of the station, breathing heavily. 

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before the whir of chopper blades could be heard nearing their location. It landed around 50 feet away without cutting the engines so Nancy and Ivy jogged their way over.   
The pilot of the chopper had a shaggy beard and hair, long and unkempt, and a sweater with a strange symbol on it. Ivy expected the pair to greet each other, but they didn’t so much as give a nod in each other's direction. She watched the strange woman climb inside the back of the chopper and motion for Ivy to do the same.   
She hesitated for a second, this whole situation was off, every cell in her body was screaming at her to get in her car and drive away but that wouldn’t solve the riddle of her missing twin. She let out a defeated sighed and climbed in next to Nancy, settled back, and buckled her seatbelt, silently thanking her brain for not letting Nancy know of her hidden weapon.

The ascent was smooth and they began in a specific direction. After a few minutes of enjoying the view - Montana really was beautiful; she decided to probe a little.  
“So, who’s Joseph, you mentioned he was the man your team was sent to arrest?” Ivy yelled over the sounds of the helicopters chopping blades.   
Nancy turned from the window and looked over Ivy as if she were sizing her up.   
“People call him The Father, God prophesied to him many years ago of the great collapse, the end of days, and instructed him to save as many souls as he could, whether they wanted to saved or not. He, his brothers, their sister Faith, and their loyal followers have been preparing for that collapse for a while now, filling bunkers with everything needed to survive underground once it comes“.  
Ivy stared at the woman with wide eyes, thoroughly uneasy. She hadn’t used the word cult anywhere in her statement, but that’s what she’d described. She also never used the word alleged either and why the hell had she sounded so in awe of them?  
“So, a doomsday cult?” Ivy laughed nervously “That’s original”   
Nancy’s eyes narrowed and Ivy felt the need to shuffle in the opposite direction in her seat.   
She continued to stare scolding holes into the side of Ivy’s face before her eyes caught something out of the door behind her, face lighting up in an instant.   
Ivy turned and gasped; a concrete statue… maybe 80 feet tall was passing by the window next to her face. She took a few moments to take it in, turning her whole body to look over the obnoxious monument. A man with a determined face, a beard, and holding a book of some sort in one hand and motioning with the other.   
Holy shit… these people are serious.   
“That” Nancy’s voice suddenly boomed behind her “is the Father”.   
Ivy looked down at her hands, finally realising the woman beside her had no intention of helping her find her brother, or the team sent here with him. Her strange behavior was a clue but the tone in which she used his title was the final nail in the coffin. Ivy’s stomach flipped and she felt as if she’d swallowed a lump of hot coal.   
“Where are we going, Nancy?” she asked through shaky breaths.   
“The Father is going to show you the path to New Eden, Ivy. I can’t wait for you to meet the family, he seems interested in you so we’re going to join him and his siblings now” Nancy gushed and Ivy noticed a spark in her eye. She truly believed in these people.   
“Where is my brother?”   
Nancy‘s face turned into a scowl once again. “He’s been causing some real problems for the project here, Ivy. I hope after you meet the Father, you can convince him to cease his foolish attempts to cause more trouble” Nancy sneered at the mention of her twin. 

Bile rose in her throat as her dad's words filled her now foggy brain. “Panicking ain't gonna do shit, use your brain and survive or lose your nerve and die”.  
Ivy tried to remain unnoticed as she tilted in her seat slightly and fished around for her backpack. She managed to unclasped the buckle with little effort and slid her hand inside, waiting for the feeling of cool metal to meet her fingertips. After a few seconds, Nancy leaned forward and slipped her hand through the space between the seats of the cockpit. Ivy tried to keep her eyes focused on what the pilot handed to the woman while tilting more and more so her trembling fingers could find her handgun.   
Bingo! Ivy’s hand slipped around the grip and she took a few steadying breaths.   
“Ivy?” Nancy’s voice broke through her panicked inhales and her head snapped in the direction of the woman. She looked almost guilty, before she lunged at Ivy and jabbed something sharp into her neck, causing her to shriek and lose the grip she’d had on her pistol. Nancy slowly removed the needle and pulled Ivy’s head onto her shoulder and running her hands over Ivy’s scarlet locks before speaking “Shhh, everything is going to be okay”. Her voice became an echo on the last few words she spoke as stars and glittering spots burst behind her eyes, dancing around in her unfocused vision. The world and everything in it began to blur in a soft green hue. The noise of the helicopter blades became a gentle hum and Ivy, slowly, blissfully, fell asleep. 

**

Joseph paced anxiously around the living area of John’s ranch. His radio clutched in one hand, a rosary softly swaying from the other. He’d sent the chopper out to collect the girl a short while ago but he was already in a panicked state.   
“Father” a voice came through the radio.   
“What is it?” The father questioned, trying not to sound impatient.   
“There were some complications, Nancy believed the girl had a concealed weapon and was reaching for it, so I gave her a bliss syringe which was used” the pilot answered cautiously.   
Joseph’s blood boiled, she been collected from the station less than 20 minutes ago, what had Nancy said to cause her to reach for a weapon?  
“I see. When will you be arriving?”  
“ETA 10 minutes, Father”.   
Joseph lowered the radio and settled his gaze back on his seated brothers. Faith had excitedly run upstairs to make a bedroom up for their new guest.   
“A concealed weapon and prepared to use it?” Jacob mused “I like her already”.   
A smirk emerged over his scarred face at the idea of another bloodthirsty Rook under his thumb.   
“She will need to be baptized before she goes anywhere else, Jacob” Joseph said firmly.   
“Sure thing, anyway, I have a junior deputy to deal with. Let me know if ya need something, Joe” he nodded his head at John and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.  
**  
The whir of the helicopter blades coming to land on the runway outside of John’s hangar cut off as he and Joseph swiftly made their way over. Nancy and the pilot hopped out before the pilot reached into the passenger seats and hauled a small, limp figure over his shoulder. Joseph’s heart began to pound once again at the sight of her. A cascade of cherry-coloured hair covered her upside-down face. Her body was slender but shapely. Light denim jeans, a plain white tee and red pumps, very casual for a woman on a search for a missing person, he thought.   
He turned to see John’s eyes roaming over her, a small smile of his face. Lust. It was always one of his little brother's deep-rooted sins. John caught Joseph’s stern gaze and averted his eyes to his suddenly interesting boots.   
He briskly rounded on the pilot and placed a hand on his free shoulder.   
“Well done, my child” he praised, causing the man's face light lit up and a blush to creep onto his cheeks under his beard.   
Nancy shuffled awkwardly beside him.   
“I trust this was completely necessary?” the Father said, turning to Nancy, hand gesturing to the unconscious girl.   
“Yes Father, I checked her bag and she did indeed have a concealed weapon on her person” Nancy rambled before handing over a small pack of the girl's belongings which John took from her.  
“I see, well, you are here now. Please go inside and make yourself comfortable and I will come and speak with you soon” the woman nodded and began walking toward the open door of the ranch.   
“Oh and Nancy?” the Father called behind her, causing her to turn back towards him “What’s the girl's name?”  
Nancy smiled softly and called back. “It’s Ivy” and Joseph nodded slowly.  
Joseph directed the man carrying her to the house and John escorted him to where she would be staying.   
“Ivy” the Father whispered to himself before following inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 hits! Thank you so much! I rewrote this chapter a few times and I'm still not sure how I feel about it. Please let me know your thoughts. Much love.


	5. Temper, Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy meets John Seed and gets to see both sides of him quickly.

Ivy awoke to a beam of sunlight hitting her directly in the face. She groaned and turned over, blinking her eyes open. They and her brain began to work and her focus caught a painting of a flying plane on the wooden wall. Her brow furrowed slightly, where the hell was she?   
She forced herself into an upright position, instantly letting out a yelp from the blinding headache that struck her. She pushed her head between her knees and whimpered, feeling like an angry samurai had struck his sword into her frontal lobe.   
A soft squeak from the other side of the room wasn’t enough to force her to look up, the pain more intense than any fear of the unknown.   
The sound of boots moved gently across the room and came to stop at the end of the huge bed she’d woken in.   
“Ah, You’re finally awake” and honey-smooth voice floated into her ears and Ivy finally lifted her head to the direction of it.   
There was a man in front of her, a toothy grin plastered over his bearded face. His black hair was combed back neatly. He was wearing a button-up blue shirt, which matched his intense, sky blue eyes, the sleeves rolled up to this elbows and his hands…  
 _Fuck, his hands._   
Large and tattooed fingers wrapped around the bottom bed frame and Ivy hesitantly averted her gaze back to his handsome face.  
 _Nope Nope Nope._   
“W-where am I?” Ivy croaked before raising her fingers to her temples, gently massaging the area, headache easing slightly but not enough to let her focus completely.   
“Somewhere safe” he crooned “how’s your head?”   
“Like a volcano full of icicles erupted inside it, thanks for asking” she groaned.  
He chuckled and walked to her side, causing her to shuffle in the opposite direction. He paused and furrowed his brow. “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you” he purred before placing two tablets on a small table next to her. “These will help ease the pain from your first trip into the bliss”.   
He walked to the adjoining bathroom and filled a small glass of water which he set down next to the pills.   
“The… what?” Ivy questioned, raising an eyebrow.   
The man came closer than before and squatted down so his head was level with hers. One of those damn hands came towards her chin, fingers softly gripping and turning her head slightly so their eyes met. Ivy swallowed hard, which he noticed and responded with an arrogant smirk.   
“All will be explained, dear. Don’t you worry” he spoke gently “There are fresh clothes in the bathroom, feel free to shower and use any of the products in there. Once you are finished, come down the stairs. I will be waiting for you. My name is John, by the way”.  
His eyes bore into hers for a few seconds before he abruptly stood and left the room, releasing her chin and Ivy exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. He left Ivy feeling way more confused than when she had first awoken.   
Whipping the covers off and sliding her legs over the side of the bed. She reached for the pills and water, greedily gulping them down.   
She stood on wobbly legs, too foggy and confused to pay attention to the fact she was only wearing her underwear, and stumbled her way to the bathroom, pressing her hands into the counter under the sink to steady herself. Ivy took a deep breath and looked up, meeting her own grey eyes in the mirror. Her ivory skin somehow was even paler than she remembered. Her recently dyed red hair was loose and fell in soft curls down to her waist. If her dad was here, he would’ve scolded her impractical hairstyle. She frowned when she noticed a nasty bruise of the side of her neck, her furrowed brow then came shooting up as it all came flooding back. _Nancy… The statue… The Father… The chopper… That bitch drugged her._  
Rage boiled in her gut, her body shaking more than it already had been. Ivy took deep breaths through gritted teeth, the mixture of confusion, betrayal and pain making her a damn mess. Spending the next few minutes controlling her breathing and trying to stop her hands shaking, Ivy managed to internally talk herself into her next move.   
_Focus. You have to be smart about this. Play along. Strike when the time is right. You can do this, Ivy, come on._  
Turning around to face a gratuitously large shower, she leaned in and switched the water on, pulled her panties and bra off and stepped inside. The water felt wonderful on her skin and Ivy leaned her head back to let it fall over her body.   
After a moment of enjoying the feeling, she glanced at the bottles lined up next to the shower hose and snatched one up to inspect it.   
_Super expensive stuff, holy shit_  
After lathering up and washing all of her bed sweat away. Ivy turned off the water and stepped out. A neatly folded towel was sitting on top of also neatly folded pile of clothes, Ivy let out a scoff at how ridiculously perfect it was. The towel was the softest thing she’d ever felt and she pondered how costly this mans life must be. Her headache had eased to a dull ache at that point and she quickly grabbed the clothes left for her and tiptoed back into the room she’d woken in.   
The outfit looked like it’d come from some Beverly Hills boutique. A white blouse with lace over the sleeves and shoulders felt like silk and the dark blue jeans just felt quality, there was even a matching underwear set in between it all.   
_Seriously, what the hell? How did they even get my sizes?_  
She dressed quickly before heading back to the bathroom mirror and stared at herself. She was an adult but was still taken aback by how grown up she looked. A brush next to the sink caught her eye and she ran it through her hair til it was soft.   
“Guess it’s time” Ivy said aloud to herself in the mirror.   
The hallway was empty as she exited the room. She followed the sounds of household appliances until she reached the top of the stairs, listening hard for the sounds of voices, picking up the sound of John‘s hushed words.   
Tiptoeing down the stairs, she encountered a large living area. Spacious with a large table in front of a ridiculous fireplace that would take up most of her apartment. At the bottom step, she noticed him, a phone to his ear, facing the fireplace, foot tapping rapidly on the hardwood floor.  
“Yes, Joseph I understand… I will bring her to you soon - yes Joseph, of course she is-Okay, see you soon”.   
He sat the phone down on the table and let out an exasperated sigh, Ivy noticed his face, softer and less confident than before.

Clearing her throat and stepping forward, John’s eyes shot up to meet hers. He instantly changed his demeanor upon seeing her. That grin that was more sinister than sincere was plastered over his face, a mask of his true intentions, Ivy thought.   
“Ahh, don’t you look ravishing?” he purred, looking her up and down.   
_Play along, Ivy. You got this._  
“Thank you for the clothes, much appreciated” Ivy said with a weak smile.   
John stepped forward into her personal space and Ivy instinctively went to move back but he took a hold of her arm.   
“Ivy” he smiled, causing a shiver of unease to shoot up her spine, her name of his lips made her uncomfortable. “I told you I wouldn’t hurt you, we are going to drive to the Father’s church now. He wishes to speak with you about the reason you are here before I do” he mumbled, smile turning to a grimace.   
“John, listen, I don’t know why I’m here aside from Nancy tell me about the c- err family you have but I’m just looking for _my_ family, I want to make sure my brother is safe” Ivy responded sincerely, looking him in the eye, causing him to pause and examine her face like he searching for any sign of an act on her part.  
“He is safe” John growled and Ivy decided to ignore him, knowing she wouldn’t rest until she could see or at least speak to him.   
“Okay, if I meet the… Father, will you let me see him? Nancy said he’s been causing trouble for you guys, maybe I can convince him to stop?”  
 _Smooth. Nice. Be sweet. Be kind._   
John examined her again, before he violently threw his back and chortled causing Ivy to take a step back in shock.   
After his little inside joke was over, he shook his head at her. A harsh step her way so he was directly in front of her.  
“Firstly, Ivy” he spoke with such cruelty in made her stomach drop “I do not need your help. Once your brother atones, he will belong to the project and we will decide which role will best suit him for the upcoming collapse” he growled, only a few inches from her face now “Secondly, if you believe that your brother would stop killing the men and women of this project then you obviously don’t know that coward as well as Jacob and I do”.   
Ivy’s breath left her, she stood staring open-mouthed at the man’s admission and watched him mentally curse at himself for saying too much, not following the Father’s demands. He ran his fingers through his perfect hair and took a deep inhale before going back to his calm and cool behavior.   
_Okay, just do as he says for now. Pretty boy has a temper._  
“Let’s go, Ivy” he said coldly before gesturing to the door. She noticed her red pumps sat next to the glass exit and hastily kicked them on before John opened the door and ushered her outside to a wooden set of stairs leading down to a parked vehicle. There were men and women dotted around, on the rooftops and around the ground areas. Holding loaded weapons and all either physically wearing, or had clothes adorning the symbol Ivy remembered from the pilot that picked her up from the police station… yesterday? Was it yesterday? How long had she been out for?   
John opened the car for her and she climbed in, avoiding his eyes.   
He slammed it behind her and moved the front of the car before climbing in and starting the engine.   
An awkward few minutes passed by before John broke the tension, speaking in a calm and collected tone that was much more pleasing on the ears than his earlier growls through gritted teeth.   
“I apologize for losing my temper, Ivy. Your brother has taken many things from me recently and I am struggling to contain my anger” glancing at her in the mirror next to his head. Damn his eyes were so blue - like the sky on a perfect day at the beach.   
“It’s okay” Ivy lied. Trying her best to sound like she didn’t want to punch him directly in the dick for lashing out at her like that.   
“I hope you decide to join our family. You’re a smart young woman and I would be glad to house you in my bunker when the collapse is upon us.   
Ivy stifled a laugh and resisted the urge to smirk, just nodding.   
“And I will be happy to cleanse you of your sins, Ivy, and help you to atone”.   
There was that word again. “Atone”. What the hell did he mean by that? And what the hell would he do to cleanse her sins?   
He sensed her confusion and reverted back to his earlier statement.   
“All will be explained” he said softly “Joseph will be thrilled to finally speak with you” the car came to an abrupt stop “We’re here”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I am doing my best to lay the groundwork for the story and establish the Seed boys feelings towards the confused Ivy. I really hope you'll keep reading and share this journey with me.  
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism always welcome.  
> Much love.


	6. The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy finally meets the man himself. He promises to be honest, but that may be a mistake.

Ivy decided to continue with her wilting flower routine despite that fact John had seen right through it. Perhaps if she could put on a façade and act like she was just a weak, pathetic little girl, they wouldn’t deem her useful to enough to their “project” and cast her aside. Wishful thinking perhaps but worth a shot. The other members of the group she’d seen around John’s ranch looked strong and capable, and if she could show she was the opposite of that, they might let her go. 

John guided her through the strange compound. A white, metal gate stood tall between small wooden huts, barracks perhaps? The sun was glaring down today it was difficult to make out the words bent into the iron as John’s hand on the small of her back was firmly directing her further down the path.  
‘The Church Of Eden’s Gate’ Ivy realised were the words above the menacing steel bars before her.   
_Good grief. Was ‘The Super Cult of Heaven‘ already taken?_  
Passing through the gates, a small structure came into view, a chapel, white and tiny in comparison to how grandiose as the other things she’d seen from them so far, from choppers to John’s ranch, Ivy assumed no expense was spared in their pursuit of… Saving people from ‘The Collapse‘ as Nancy had called it?  
“The Father is inside the chapel” John’s voice came from beside her, startling her out of her anxious thoughts as they reached the double doors at the entrance, that familiar symbol above the door along with an arched window. Both of John’s hand came to rest on her shoulders before he spun her to face him directly, Ivy looked down at the at her feet as John looked her over, like he was assessing her suitability for meeting their king. He sighed and turned her back to face the doors before reaching around her and opening one of them.   
“I will speak with you after the Father has finished” his silky voice said behind her.   
Ivy froze up and her feet refused to co operate. “You’re not coming?” Ivy asked, staring into to the dark room, sensing John hadn’t moved from behind her. Somehow even John’s company seemed less intimidating than the unknown in the room in front of her, the sun causing a glare in the entrance so it was impossible to see inside but it seemed ominous.   
He bent forward slightly so his mouth was an inch from her ear and whispered softly “You seek answers to your questions, don’t you? Go inside and ask them -you will not be lied to in this church”.   
Ivy shuddered at his proximity, feeling his warm breath against the shell of her ear. Was he consistently entering her personal space to make her uncomfortable or perhaps trying to intimidate her? 

Ivy took a deep, shaky breath and entered through the open door,   
_One step closer to finding him, Iv._

The door slammed behind her causing her to startle and glare back at the offending sound. She walked cautiously forward, floorboards creaking under her feet as she took in the sights before her. Several rows of pews, a pristine white book placed at the end of each. A window at the end of the aisle behind a small podium was in the shape of their symbol, the light bursting through so bright that it almost seemed to be glowing. The windows of the building were on either side of the church were boarded up. Ivy came to a stop at the last pew, standing awkwardly in front of the podium, glancing around anxiously. Huge iron crosses featuring their symbol were stacked together leaning up against the back wall and she wondered what they used them for.   
A soft breath to her left caused her head to snap around to find the source of the sound, eyes landing on a man sitting on the end of the pew closest to the few steps leading up to the small stage. His head was bowed and eyes tightly closed. She decided to study him for a moment while he was occupied in prayer. His dark hair was swept back into a neat little bun, his beard was well groomed too, a goatee that broke into a beard running along the curve of his jaw. He was dressed smartly, a crisp white shirt, tight black jeans and black boots. There was rosary hanging from his closed hands, gently swaying back and forth as he mouthed silent prayers. She tried to guess what he was saying was but his lips were moving too fast and as she focused, they suddenly stopped. Her eyes lifted to his as they slowly opened, filled with sorrow.   
_Should I say something? God this is weird._   
“I am glad you’ve finally come, Ivy, though I knew you would, the wait has been arduous” he declared. His voice was beautiful, soothing, and hypnotic, echoing around the small space.   
Ivy remained silent, having no idea how to respond.   
He stood slowly, and her eyes followed him stride toward her. Even his walk was strange, boots gently scuffing along the wooden floor until he was stood right in front of her. Ivy didn’t look up but felt his gaze baring onto the top of her head.   
_Fuck he’s tall. Why am I so intimidated? I don’t even have to act apprehensive… I just am._  
“Ivy” he spoke so softly it was almost a whisper “look at me”. 

She swallowed hard and gingerly lifted her head until their eyes met, her head craning back slightly to meet his gaze, the same cobalt blue as John‘s, Ivy noted. They have to be related. His intake of breath upon looking at her, more specifically directly into her eyes (possibly her soul) caused her to frown in confusion. His eyes closed for a few seconds, as he ran his fingers through his hair. _Why is he looking at me like that? And good God is the only stipulation to join these people that you must have sexy hands? Stop it Ivy. Get your shit together._   
Ivy continued to stare at his hands, one had a rosary wrapped tightly around the palm, they looked soft but hard-working, each line and a bump where his knuckles met his fingers told her a different story, he’d seen hardships, definitely. 

It was only a brief silence before he spoke again, this time louder and with more confidence than before.   
“I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here, Ivy. In fact, I assume you have many questions, you may speak freely and I will answer them to the best of my ability” he offered, hands gesturing the pew he’d just risen from.   
Ivy nodded and perched herself on the edge of one of the wooden seats, not comfortable enough yet to relax into it.   
Joseph chose to very sit close to her and Ivy wondered if anyone in this cult knew the concept of boundaries.   
She took a steadying breath before speaking, telling herself that ignoring the man wasn’t going to help her situation.

“So, am I supposed to call you Joseph or Father?” Ivy questioned, looking down and her cupped hands.   
“You are not yet a member of my flock” he exaggerated the first and last consonants of most of his words, making them sound more final and deliberate. “So you may call whichever me is more comfortable for you”.   
_Not yet? Very presumptuous of you._  
Ivy nodded again. “Okay… Joseph. I do have a lot of questions, yes. The most important is the location of my brother?”   
“Your brother is safe, with mine”.  
“John?”  
“Jacob”.  
She remembered Nancy saying brothers, plural.   
“How many brothers do you have?” Ivy prodded, still keeping her voice as even as possible under his unnerving eyes.   
“Two, John and Jacob are my biological brothers, while Faith is more of an adopted sister, though just as dear to me”. Joseph declared, Ivy focused on his face once more, noticing a small smile appear on his lips but quickly disappearing and a sombre expression take it’s place. Not knowing that he was recalling them turn to ash before him.   
“Well then I’m sure you can understand how worried I am about his well-being, may I speak to him?” Ivy asked, making sure to look directly into his eyes, trying to convey her sadness.   
“Of course, Ivy. Once he has finished his training with Jacob, I will gladly reunite you”.  
“Training?”  
“Yes”.   
“For what?”  
“The collapse and life afterward. Your brother's arrival set the wheels in motion, a sign from God that it would soon arrive”.   
_And there’s the crazy, God-loving, doomsday preacher I’ve been waiting for. I can work with that. Play the role._  
“I see” Ivy said, unable to hide the skepticism in her voice.   
“Do you?” he countered “most people who first hear what I have to say think that I’m crazy, schizophrenic perhaps… or seeking power over others” he continued, hurt evident in his voice.   
“So what is it that you want?”   
“I want to spread the word of God to the people, to have them listen to his words spoken through me and accept that the world will soon be cleansed. God’s wrath upon the earth will soon come and I only wish to save as many as I can”. He sounded so genuine, Ivy was beginning to see why people followed him so willingly, such conviction in his rambling words.   
_Remember what Nancy said, Iv, You have to ask him._  
“The lady who brought me here, _she_ _drugged you, Iv_ , said that you were saving people, whether they wanted to be saved or not, what does that mean?” Ivy looked to him, hoping he wouldn’t lash out as his brother had done.   
He remained stoic though, looking into her eyes as if he’d known her forever. He stood and stepped over to his podium, still in close range, Ivy followed him with her eyes.   
“If God told you that the world was going to end, that it was your job to guide as many people to a new Eden as you could. Would you believe it?” he asked while fiddling with the rosary around his hand.   
Ivy thought over his words for a few seconds, unsure of how to answer.   
_Will he lose his temper if I tell him I didn’t believe in God? Better to be honest, he’d probably be more angry to catch you in a lie._   
“I umm- I don’t believe in God” Ivy admitted, keeping her eyes on his, looking for any sign of his reaction.  
His eyes closed once again and nodded slowly before opening them, this time staring right at her.   
“He… Believes in you, Ivy”.   
She looked around awkwardly, again not knowing how to answer his cryptic words, not noticing him moving until he came to stand in front of her once again. He knelt down in front of her knees and Ivy squirmed slightly.   
_Dude. **Boundaries.** Uncomfortable. _  
He held out his hands is a silent plea for her to take them and she decided to fully commit herself to her open-minded façade, reaching out to place them in his. His hands _were_ soft, and Ivy had to resist biting her lip when they enveloped hers, warm, long fingers wrapping around the backs of hers.   
After what felt like an hour but was probably more like 30 seconds, his eyes caught hers again, this time full of adoration.   
_Shit. I hope I didn’t just agree to marry him in some weird cult tradition._  
“Those who don’t wish to be saved will be taken anyway, they will be baptized in our waters, they will atone and either train with Jacob to become soldiers, or join their brothers and sisters in preparing for the collapse, I was instructed to save as many as I can, and that is what I intend to do.” He declared, his gaze remaining on hers, watching carefully for any subtle reactions she gave away before her brain kicked in.   
She shouldn’t have been shocked at his admission of kidnapping, she'd been treated relatively well but was still abducted by these people, nor was she surprised of them forcing people to join. He spoke so menacingly, so sure of his actions, he truly believed God had sanctioned this.   
She slowly pulled her hands from his, the proximity becoming uncomfortable and instilling a fear in her that was becoming too much.   
“Is that what’s happening here?” She asked, “am I next to in line to be baptized and forced in your cu- err family?” Accidentally sounding more accusatory than curious.   
He paused and sighed.   
“No” he answered finally, voice showing a sign of weakness she hadn’t heard yet.   
“Why?”   
He rose to his feet once again and turned his back to her, breathing deeply.   
“Because,” he said in his whisper-soft voice again “God sent you to me, you are meant to be here, I have seen you in my dreams, my visions, your eyes have haunted me since before we met”.   
A horrendous ice-cold shudder shot up Ivy’s back, making her whole body twitch in response.   
_What. The. Fuck._   
Her unresponsive reaction caused him to continue.   
“I foresaw the arrival or your brother, Ivy. The one to bring death and destruction to my family, to my flock and to me” he said through grit teeth “and then saw you, Ivy, not in the form you are now but your eyes are the same ones that came to me, saved me from him, from your brother”.   
Ivy remained silent, her head pounding at this new information.   
_Save him? From her brother? What does that mean? Does he want her to kill him? Or try to force him to stop? This is too much. I can’t._

His voice broke through her thoughts once again, he was looking down at her bewildered expression. “I understand how confusing this must seem now. Unfortunately, I must end our talk for today” he spoke gently before he took her hand and assisted her in standing.   
“We will talk again, Ivy. I promise I will explain everything to you then” he said before raising a hand and wrapping it around the back of her neck, her eyes widened as the panicked thought he was going to kiss her rushed into her head, instead, he moved her face upwards, closer to his, forcing her onto her tiptoes and placed his forehead on hers. Remaining there for a few seconds as his hot breath warmed her face, he reluctantly let go and removed his hand from her skin. She still stood motionless as he told her to leave, running his hand down her arm, which annoyingly helped her to relax.   
“You will return with John now and remain there until I come to speak with you again tomorrow, go now child” he said before turning away and walking back to where she’d found him sitting earlier. 

She started out of the church, her body, especially her legs like jelly, mind racing. Just as she reached the doors to free her from this stifling place, something caught her eye. Another iron cross… this one was broken though, a few of the corners of their symbol had broken off into sharp jagged pieces on the floor at its base.   
_A sign from fucking God_  
Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Joseph with his back still to her, keeping her eyes on him she leaned down and grabbed a sharp little broken off segment and slid it up her sleeve, luckily the lace from John's expensive outfit only coming down to the elbows so it would remain hidden from sight.   
_No way I’m staying here, I’m getting my brother and we’re leaving. Fuck this place. Fuck acting like a scared little girl. Fuck Joseph and his crazy delusions._  
She took a deep breath and stepped into the outside world again, feeling as if she’d been inside Joseph’s church for a day rather than an hour. She saw John approaching and smiled kindly, the tip of blade digging uncomfortably into her palm.   
_The time to strike is now Ivy, you got this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put my heart and soul into this chapter and holy shit it took a lot of out me. I really hope you enjoy and as always, kudos comments are always appreciated. Also, if there's something you're hoping to see soon, let me know as I only plan chapters a couple of days in advance. I aim to please. Much love.


	7. The Pointy End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy decides that the murderous cult who have her brother probably arent the good guys, who'd have thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely happy with this chapter but hey, we're all our own worst critics. Enjoy and thank you so much for reading. You guys are awesome. Kudos and comments always appreciated. Much love to you.

A few minutes into the drive back to John’s ranch, Ivy began to notice small patches of blood on the either side of the road and she wondered how many people had been taken against their will while just driving their cars. The next object that came into her field of view was a person slumped over, she focused hard and recoiled in shock when she realised what she was gawking at.   
The same symbol of their cult, the same type of iron cross that had been in Joseph’s church less than ten minutes ago, was driven through a man’s torso as he sat on his knees, blood dripping out of his dead lips. Her audible gasp alerted John and once he noticed what she was so horrified by, he spoke while glancing at her momentarily in the mirror.   
“Some people wish to fight against us, they do not want to come to me for atonement” he spoke with true sadness in his voice.   
“What the hell is Atonement?” Ivy half yelled back at him, still seeing the image in that poor man every time she blinked.   
“Ahh, I’m so glad you asked” Smugness returning to him in an instant. “Atonement… Is a beautiful thing, Ivy. First, you are baptised in our holy waters then you come to me for confession, it‘s very simple” he declared.   
“That’s it?” Ivy questioned, sceptically. Still completely on edge and uncomfortable.   
“We’re all sinners… It is my job to find out peoples deepest sins, the sins that drive them, the sins… that power their every move. After I have deciphered that, I carve that word onto their flesh, either with ink or one of my… tools. Exposing those sins so they may be, absolved. Once they are free of their sin, I remove it”. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, making Ivy wince.   
_Is he… getting off on hurting people? Some religious, sadist pervert?_  
Ivy swallowed hard. “How?”   
John smiled at her warmly in the mirror. “I remove the area of their exposed sin, Ivy. Once they say… ‘Yessss’” to me” the volume of his voice rising by the second “yes to being redeemed, yes to being free from sin, they may be forgiven. You see, confession without pain isn’t a confession. It’s. Not. Real”.  
“Neither is a forced one” Ivy blurted without thinking, just loud enough for John to hear.   
Her eyes raised as fear set in. She didn’t want to end up as another lifeless body on the side of the road impaled on their messed up form of a cross.  
His eyes met hers with a sharp glare, a clear warning to shut her mouth, which she accepted while waiting for the right moment.   
She dug the shard of the Eden’s Gate sigil deep into her palm again, breathing hard. She remembered fucking up her attempt to free herself from Nancy and was not about to make that mistake again, knowing that John’s temper would flair at her escape as soon as she tried to gain the upper hand. This was not a man to underestimate.   
_A distraction. Get him to talk again some more. He clearly loves the sound of his own voice._   
She gazed out of the window again to the mountains around the valley. Eyes landing on three huge letters, raised like a budget version of the Hollywood sign standing tall on the mountains overlooking the valley. The giant letters spelling ’YES’ and Ivy raised a bemused eyebrow.   
_Fucking nut job. He must really like that word._  
“What’s that?” Ivy asked in a sweet voice laced with mock curiosity.   
He knew what she was referring to, many people had asked him about his sign.   
A proud smile blossomed over his bearded face.   
“A reminder” he purred “that salvation is only one word away, that at any time, they may come to join our family and I wi-”  
A sharp pain in his neck stopped his words, Ivy noticed his breath catch in his throat, taking enjoyment in seeing him look fearful.   
“Ivy…” he growled.   
“Shut up, John. Stop the car. Give me your gun, keys and radio, and get the fuck out” her growl in response was harsher than his, though she was shaking like a leaf, adrenaline beginning to flood over her.   
John pulled the car over to the side of the road before he stopped and reached for his gun which Ivy noticed, jabbing the piece of iron deeper into his neck, causing him to groan slightly. Put it on the passenger seat, radio too“ she spoke with an attempt at authority.   
“Of course, my dear” he said sarcastically before doing as she instructed.   
“Gimme the keys” Ivy’s hand emerged from his opposite side, still pressing the jagged object into his jugular with the other.  
He ripped the keys from the ignition and dropped them in her hand.   
“Now. Get. Out” she growled again.   
The door flew open and Ivy lunged for the gun and radio before slinking back into her seat, taking aim at his amused, smug face before he raised his hands in mock surrender. Ivy rolled her eyes and opened her own door, pissed off that he wasn’t taking her threat seriously.  
She stood in front of him, glaring viciously, grey eyes burning into blue.   
“Tell your brother I have NO interest in joining your creepy cult, you fucking psycho” Ivy spoke through grit teeth and marvelled in seeing his smile fall.   
Now, walk away and don’t even think about touching me ever again” she concluded. He remained still, a few feet away, watching her closely, eyes dancing over her face.   
“Leave!” she bellowed at him, raising the gun toward higher so the barrel was level with his forehead.   
“I’ll see you for your confession soon, Ivy” he said, chillingly calm and she resisted a shudder.   
“I’ll be sure to wear something super pretty” she spat sarcastically “now fuck off”.   
Ivy watched him walk away towards the lowering sun, annoying her even more as he acted like he was taking a casual stroll to enjoy the sights before disappearing into the trees.   
Ivy leant back against the truck and let her head thump against the door. Breathing like she’d just finished a marathon, relived tears threatening to spill over.   
She inspected her surroundings, remembering she was still in the open before glancing down at the keys in her hand.   
_They’ll be looking for that car, leave it. Still got a little daytime left to find somewhere to rest._  
Ivy threw the keys into a ditch close by and took off towards the trees, gun still in hand and radio clipped onto the waistband of her jeans.   
Around ten minutes into her heedless sprint, a sign came into view, telling Ivy that there was a place called Falls End another mile down the road she been following from the trees alongside it.   
“Fuck fuck fuck” Ivy cursed furiously, not knowing if it was cult occupied, John could be waiting for her there now but who knows where the next place she would come across would be, she had to take the risk. Huffing out an exasperated sigh, she took off again, puffing and panting her way towards the town.  
**   
Her eyes darted around from the back of a house, Falls end didn’t look cultish. A few people roamed around the now dark street. Rowdy music and voices coming from a bar across from her. She stifled a giggle at the crass name written in neon letters. Nah, this place was the opposite of religious.   
She began towards the bar, her legs burning from her sprint and pushed through the door. A few sets of eyes landed on her frozen form, a beautiful woman behind the bar was eyeing her with a raised eyebrow. A preacher was over by a set of tables, his brow furrowed in confusion at the new arrival. A couple sat and the stools in front of the bar, the woman was heavily pregnant and looked concerned next to a friendly-looking man.   
The music suddenly stopped and Ivy opened her mouth to speak.   
“I-I…”  
“People of Falls End!” a silky, familiar voice came through her radio and few others dotted around the bar, causing every person to tense up or freeze completely. “something of mine just made a very valiant effort to escape me” he tutted before continuing “and that thing needs to be returned to me, I assume after she fled, the first place she’d head is the sad little group of resistance who reside in that town. Treat her well, dear people. She is _very_ special to the Father” his voice even more smug than usual. “And Ivy… you’re not free because you’re surrounded by sinners, I’ll see you very soon, my dear”. Her radio and the surrounding ones fizzed out, and Ivy realized she believed she would see him soon and knew next time wouldn‘t be an enjoyable encounter. She burst into tears in front of a room of strangers, shoulders bobbing up and down and head in her hands. The blonde lady pretty much vaulted the bar and the pregnant young woman wasn’t far behind. Pulling her inside and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she squeezed tightly before a soft voice came into her ears. “Hey, you’re safe now, don’t cry it’s okay… John Seed is a huge asshole, we all know that, I’m Mary-May. This is my bar and nothings gonna happen to you while you’re in this place, I promise".  
Ivy looked up and saw a smiling face looking back at her, guiding her to a seat before nodding to a greasy looking man in the kitchen, who nodded back and walked around to the bar. The pregnant lady sat opposite them and she too smiled warmly, their kindness causing Ivy to relax slightly.   
“I’m Kim, resident angry pregnant lady” she joked and Ivy chuckled through her last sniffle of tears. A shot of what looked like tequila was placed in front of her and she looked up at Mary-May confused, who winked and nodded towards it. “thought you could use it, John’s a dick and we’ve all had encounters with him, alcohol helps us live with the fact his face is so punchable yet we can’t get close enough to do it”.   
Ivy threw back the shot and slammed the little glass back of the table.   
“Yet… “ she growled, wishing she’d at least put a bullet in his leg before letting him leave “but next time I’m gonna do worse than punch him”. Everyone in the bar shared an impressed look before the man who’d been sat with the pregnant lady spoke up.   
“Damn, looks like the deputies got himself a challenger here” he laughed, everyone else joining in not long after.   
_Do they know him? Of course they do, any resistance member is bound to know the man causing so much drama for the dangerous cult who were murdering innocents close by. Just tell ‘em, they aren’t friends with those psychos._  
“Umm, yeah, the thing about that is…“ Ivy took a deep breath. “Just bear with me here, the last time I told someone this I got drugged and abducted”.   
All attention turned back to her, curious faces and raised eyebrows in her direction once again.   
“The deputy… the one who’s been causing all the trouble for that… cult. He er… he’s my brother. My twin brother” Ivy said with a subtle shrug like it wasn’t a big deal. The residents of Falls End would definitely disagree with her.


	8. Learning Her Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy meets the people of Holland Valley and learns more about the brothers. A following dream makes her want to know a little less.

John paced around his living area, furious exhales hissing through his nose. He had to tell Joseph of her escape and his stomach dropped at the thought of his brother's disapproval, the thinly veiled anger he’d hear through calmly spoken words. He closed his eyes and lifted his radio, another shaky breath leaving him before pressing down the button of his new radio, connecting him to his brother.   
“J-Joseph?”   
A few moments passed before his older brother's soothing voice answered his call.   
“Is everything alright, John?” he spoke with a hint of suspicion in his voice, knowing John something to tell that he wasn’t going to like.   
“The girl… Ivy, she had a er, a weapon on her person, concealed and she used it to escape from me”.   
He heard Joseph sigh softly, and that pang of guilt of letting his brother down made John almost want to cry.   
“I’m sorry Joseph, I will get her back. She can’t have gone f-”  
“Are you hurt, brother?” Joseph interrupted.   
“No Joseph… She threatened violence but never used it” John replied.   
“Good. I want her found John, but unharmed… Only use the bliss if it is absolutely necessary and once you have her, she is to return to your ranch, perhaps next time, find a way to keep her there. If she must be bound to stop her escape, then do so. She cannot have contact with her brother, he will attempt to poison her mind against us and it will take a significantly much longer time to show her where she belongs”.   
“Yes Joseph, I understand” John spoke in almost a whisper.   
The radio cut out and John sat down opposite his fireplace, eyes closed, and replayed the images of his day again.   
The way her hands shook even as she took control of the situation, adrenaline probably. Her blood-red hair hanging loosely around one shoulder, her pretty eyes closely following his every move. Her high pitched yell telling him to leave had surprised him, he was beyond furious but slightly impressed she’d taken the initiative to evade him. The chase was fun and if she were anything like her destructive brother, it certainly would be. Smart, pretty little thing, he certainly enjoyed the thought of keeping her handcuffed to a bed at his mercy, it was the will of the Father, after all. 

  
Ivy regaled the residents of Fall’s End with the tale of her arrival. Nancy, the chopper, John’s ranch, her weird talk with Joseph. It was cathartic to spill her messed up few days (after Mary-May had informed her it was Tuesday) and see their looks of confusion, she was starting to believe she was the freak in this place. It was so calming to be surrounded by this badass group of people.   
They told her stories of the seed brothers first making their way to Hope County and how quickly Joseph’s influence had turned their former neighbors into religious nut jobs. They spoke of her brother’s arrival, how everything went to shit, the reaping began and people were being forced from their homes all over the county. The stories blew Ivy away, him blasting the cult out of Falls End with a woman with a bow and damn cougar. Sneaking into John’s ranch and flying off with Nick’s plane. Pastor Jerome, a kind man, with a warm voice rolled out a map of the county on a table and drew little points of interest, where the different regions began and ended and the areas that her brother had liberated in the name of the resistance. Ivy smiled with pride at how much of a hero they saw in him, he had truly become the figurehead of the resistance in the two months since their helicopter went down. He also pulled out candid photographs of the cults “heralds” and she examined them, John and Joseph had similar features, those intense eyes, Ivy focused on another set of blue eyes, Jacob, she assumed. He had ginger hair and wore a camo jacket, what looked like burns and scars littered his face, though he was still handsome behind his intimidating exterior, all of them were. A prepossessing woman surrounded by flowers was the only photo left, she had soft features and was wearing a pretty white dress - Faith. She discovered that each of the other deputies and the marshal that had joined the attempted arrest were taken by a different herald of the cult. Joey Hudson was in John’s bunker. Staci Pratt was in the whitetail mountains with Jacob and the marshal was in the bliss with Faith.   
Only the sheriff was free from them, set up with a different group of resistance fighters in the Hope County jail.   
Ivy made a mental note to speak with him soon. She bummed a few smokes from the kitchen worker, Casey, which she smoked outside with him while talking about a festival that sounded absolutely disgusting.  
Kim and Nick managed to get in contact with a man named Dutch on the radio, filling him in on the situation and asking where he’d last seen or heard from the deputy, Ivy informed them that Joseph had spoken about training with Jacob.   
“That ain't good, Kid… I’m not completely sure what he does to folks but I’ve heard enough stories about brainwashing and people turning on their friends at the drop of a hat to be wary of those mountains. Luckily, Eli and his whitetails militia are also up there… They’re the best at what they do, messing up plans for Jacob and his hunters and keeping each other safe, I’d say your best bet was to get in with them, I’ll radio Eli the now and tell him the situation. Dutch out”.  
The radio made a static hiss before going quiet and everyone began to leave the bar, telling Ivy it was a pleasure to meet her and how they were praying for her brother’s safe return and she thanked them.   
“Hey, if you wanna go all John Rambo up in the whitetails to find your brother, you let me know, I can fly you up there whenever you’re ready” Nick offered.   
“Wow, Nick… I don’t wanna take you away from Kim when your baby is so close to coming” Ivy said, truly touched at his offer.   
“Pfft, a break from this guy would be a gift” Kim joked with an elbow jab into her husband's side.   
Ivy chuckled and thanked them again. She really liked them, their relationship was so relaxed, so easy. Ivy hoped one day she’d find someone who looked at her the way Nick did at Kim... Again.   
Mary-May offered her the room upstairs and Ivy happily accepted, tiredness, a truckload of new information, and the come down from the earlier adrenaline had drained her mind and body.   
She thanked Mary-May again before trudging her way up to a small bedroom. 

Stripping off John’s expensive outfit and sliding into the single bed in the equally costly underwear. Cocooning herself in the blankets, she fell asleep quickly. 

**  
_She was back in her apartment, curled up on her old couch watching dumb cartoons like she always did on her days off. Standing and opening her window to smoke out of, Ivy noticed people on the streets below, running around like crazy and screaming about ‘The Collapse’. Panic set in and Ivy was knocked to the ground by a huge boom that followed them, a cloudlike ball of fire that formed a mushroom shape caught her eyes from her place on the ground, heat suddenly overtaking her and becoming unbearable. She couldn’t move. Her breath wouldn’t release._  
_A man’s arms snaked around her, he felt like ice and she held him tightly and he picked her up and carried her like a child, away from the heat and pain until it was gone completely. She looked up and saw blue eyes, beautiful like the beaches of the Bahamas. Joseph Seed smiled calmly at her and set her down on the ground. Ivy looked around a saw a valley full of flowers, relieved and safe with him. She also realized she was completely bare before him, but felt no shame at all. She stepped closer and pulled his face to hers, forcing a hot kiss into his waiting mouth which he returned with fervor, pulling her flush against him. Another set of hands ran over her stomach from behind but there was no fear, instead reveling in their gentleness. She leaned her head back against the mass as Josephs's mouth began to work his powerful kisses on her neck. She looked down at the new hands on her and noticed they were tattooed all over. John. One arm bending back to slide behind his neck. God, they both felt so good. Her other arm was suddenly yanked from resting in Josephs hair and she gazed up at the same blue eyes, this time surrounded by fiery hair and a hard look. Jacob. Ivy wrapped her fingers around his and pulled him into a searing kiss. The pleasure of having these three men lavishing her with their full attention was intoxicating… exciting and God, Ivy wanted them to take her right there, in the flowers covering the valley. Jacob focused on her hungry mouth, Joseph’s tongue and lips covering her neck while John remained behind her, expert fingers brushing up and down her body, occasionally dipping his fingers between her legs causing her back to arch further into him. Their ministrations became more impassioned, more aggressive and before long they were too much, too painful and she began to beg them to stop, crying out each time one of them bit down, yanked on her hair or dug their fingers into her flesh. She could feel blood and bruises staining her skin. They didn’t stop, however, and Ivy could take no more, they were tearing her apart, forcing her in each of their directions for bruising kisses as she continued to plead for them to end the suffering. She shrunk to the ground beneath them to escape and closed her eyes, begging the world to burn up once again, it seemed a better alternative than being torn to shreds by these ravenous men._

Ivy shot up, eyes wide and panting like some kind of overexerted dog. The images from her dream were still bouncing around her mind and she began to shake and tremble at the shame of her dream, no, nightmare. It was terrifying… _mostly_ and Ivy wriggled uncomfortably and the hot feeling in her tummy, along with the wetness that had seeped through her panties.   
_Really, Iv, really?_  
She dropped back down into the bed and pulled the covers over her head, hoping to forget that nightmare and the effect it had on her body. She groaned and tried to fall back into a slumber, resorting to tossing and turning the next few hours before the morning light shone through the window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite ready for the smut yet, but a little teaser I hope will sate the thirst. Who's ready for Ivy to meet the big bad wolf?  
> Once again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Much love.


	9. North Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy heads to The Whitetails and meets some new allies. Jacob likes what he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my story, your comments have really inspired me to write over the last few days and as a thank you for all the support, I'll be uploading two chapters tonight. The second will be posted in a couple hours. Much love. <3

After a quick breakfast made by her burly, smoking buddy at the Spread Eagle, Ivy radioed Nick Rye, deciding to take him up on his offer of flying her north to the Whitetail mountains. Staying within grabbing reach of John seemed like a bad idea and she didn’t want anyone getting hurt because of her occupying the local bar. Ivy stopped into the store opposite and managed to open a tab with the owner, promising to pay him once she returned. Grabbing herself a holster and a combat knife to go along with the black P226 Pistol with stars on the grip that she’d nabbed from John the day before.   
She thanked Mary-May and gave her a quick hug before taking the short walk to the airstrip, skulking through the trees instead of using the road. Running into one of John’s patrols that Pastor Jerome had warned her of wasn’t in her plans and the last thing she needed after her messed up nightmare was to see one of those Seed boys. Getting settled in the Whitetails and contacting Eli was all that was on her itinerary for the day, one step closer to finding her brother and…   
Then what? Will we just leave? Surely he’ll want to finish what he started here. Cross that bridge when you come to it, Iv.   
She emerged from the trees, eyes landing on Nick leaning against a garish yellow plane. Smiling warmly she closed the distance and approached.   
“Hey!” she called out behind him, startling him in the process.   
“Goddamn!” he hollered before chuckling slightly. “You can’t go sneaking up on people like that, ‘specially not with them cult fucks lurking around”.   
“Shit, sorry Nick” Ivy apologized, stifling a giggle at his shocked face and Nick waved his hand dismissively. “No biggie” he murmured before opening the passenger door behind the pilots seat and Ivy climbed in, buckling her seatbelt.   
Nick got himself in and comfortable before turning his head sideways towards her.   
“You ready there, mini dep? You’re gonna love this, it’s incredible up there…“ he said proudly and gesturing with both hands to the sky ” this planes been in my family for three generations and I can’t thank the deputy enough for getting ol’ Carmina back for me, you find your brother and bring him back so we can get some beers and talk about our next move in taking down John fucking Seed”.   
Ivy smiled at his positivity and at how much he seemed to love his plane.   
“Sure thing, Nick. I just hope I get there in time to…” she trailed off, suddenly worried after coming this far that he may have suffered a similar fate to the man she’d seen on the side of the road with the iron cross driven through him.   
“Hey” Nick’s voice cut through her memory of that poor dead man. “Your brother is one of the toughest motherfuckers I’ve ever met, gonna take more than some ginger fuckwit to break him” he reassured and Ivy believed him. He was always strong, way stronger than her and he never let anything get in his way once he was convinced he was on the right path.   
Ivy smiled and patted Nick on the shoulder, thankful for his words.   
“Let’s do this!” he hollered and the plane revved up before turning and began barrelling towards the runway. Ivy giggled nervously as the plane sped up and lifted from the ground with surprising ease and grace.   
**  
It really was beautiful, there was no Eden’s gate up here - no war, just beautiful waters, and farmlands that stretched across the county.   
“We’re gonna follow the river to the north and I’ll find you somewhere safe for you to contact the Whitetails” Nick called from in front.   
“Thanks Nick, shame we can’t stay up here a little longer, the views are spectacular” Ivy replied.   
“Your brother knows how to fly my plane, maybe I’ll let him borrow it to take you for a ride if you can drag his ass back to the valley” he laughed and Ivy joined him.   
Her laughter cut off abruptly as she looked to the east and noticed the same statue in the distance, the same statue she’d seen the day she’d arrived here with Nancy. One of the last views Ivy had seen before having that needle plunged into her neck, she rubbed the area around her jugular at the memory, wincing at the feeling of her still bruised skin being irritated.   
A few minutes passed as Ivy remembered his terrifying words, what he expected of her, the fact he assumed that she would just accept him and turn on her brother because he claimed he heard a voice or had a dream of her eyes? It sounded so damn stupid.   
“Here we are, Iv” Nick shouted back to her and she pressed against the plane's window to gaze below. The plains that covered the valley were replaced with forests and rocky mountains. Nick began to lower his altitude and Ivy noticed a small area, a few cabins and metal buildings huddled together, surrounded by a stone wall.  
“It’s the Whitetail Ranger Station” Nick clarified before lowering the plane towards the locations adjoining road. 

**   
“You need anything, you just radio me and I‘ll be there, alright? I owe your brother a hell of a lot” Nick said from the parked plane and Ivy nodded.   
“You’ve already helped me plenty, Nick, but I promise I’ll call you if I need a badass pilot” she grinned at him as a look of pride blossomed over his face.   
“See ya soon… and tell your brother I’ve taken out two of John’s silos while he’s been M.I.A”.   
“Sure thing, man” Ivy chuckled and waved before turning on her heel and heading towards the ranger station.   
The place seemed okay, resistance members were heavily armed and loitered around, presumably waiting for one of Jacob’s unsuspecting patrols to go cruising by.   
She spent some time chatting to the group there, explaining who she was, the fact she was here to contact the Whitetail militia, and learning her brother had taken this place back from the cult less than a week ago.   
She took a walk to a private area and pulled her radio from her hip, raising it up to her lips, she took a breath before speaking.   
“Hello, this is Ivy Rook, I’m trying to contact Eli of the Whitetail militia, please respond”  
No answer. She tried again.   
“Hello? This is Ivy Rook, I’m trying to co-”  
“Well, well” a gruff voice cut her off and she froze at his menacing tone.  
“I heard from my brother that the little Rook had left her nest… Think you can just enter my mountains with anyone noticing? I was hoping you’d come north” the voice continued and Ivy was instantly uneasy, scanning the tree line around her. Jacob Seed certainly sounded as intimidating as he looked.   
She shakily raised the radio again, attempting and failing to keep her voice level.   
“Err… Jacob, right? You know why I’m here man, just… give me my brother and we’ll get out of here, no one else has to get hurt” she tried to sound authoritative but what came out was a panicked plea.  
She heard him guffaw at her demands and she squeezed the radio in her hand.   
_What an asshole. His voice certainly matched the roughness of how he’d acted in her nightmare. Ugh, No. Stop. Gross._  
His radio line crackled again.   
“Is that an order, _little girl_?” he taunted and she could hear the smile he wore as he spoke.   
“Joseph doesn’t want him here, told me how much shit he‘s done… I can convince him to leave and we’ll fly the fuck out of here and never come back” she ignored his jabs and tried to reason with him.   
“’ Fraid not, little girl… He’s taken from me and he needs a reminder of his place before he gets to walk away from here” he said, voice calm but still with an underlying smugness “but feel free to come try and rescue him, Be interesting to see how far you get. I‘m sure Eli and his little group of cowards will give you a dose of false hope to get you… inspired”.   
Ivy’s skin burned at his arrogant attitude and goading attempts.   
“Fuck you, Seed. You‘re just an insane as your brothers. I’ll see you soon when it's time to take mine back” she growled back at him, giving up her act as she realized he wasn’t gonna give her an inch to work with.   
He laughed at her again and Ivy ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm herself down, a little too forcefully as strands of it snapped loose and floated towards the ground.   
“You keep that fire, it’ll be useful. Looking forward to seeing you” he retorted, icily before the radio on his end fizzled out. 

Ivy was furious, she slammed her radio down on a wooden table, causing it to shake and almost buckle before leaning over it and breathing through her nose. That patronizing nickname and taunting threats he made got under her skin more effectively than anything ever had before. How _dare_ he use her brother as bait. She couldn’t wait to meet him face so she could punch him square on the nose, wiping off that smug fucking tone in the progress, he was ex-military but consequences be damned. It would be worth it. She splayed her hands over the wooden tabletop and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force her brain to relax and let her focus enough to continue. The slam of a car door startled her eyes open again, glancing at the road and landing on a man with twin plaits scanning around the people there. Their eyes locked and he smiled kindly before jogged his way over to her.  
“Hey there, I assume you’re Ivy” he spoke in a balmy voice. “I’m Wheaty, with the whitetail militia, Dutch told us you were heading this way and Eli sent me out to get ya”.   
Her brain was still frazzled from her little back n forth with the eldest Seed and she stood shaking her head in front of him, trying to make herself cooperate.   
“S-sorry... just had a super irritating conversation with-”  
“Jacob” Wheaty finished her sentence and she looked up at him, puzzled, before he continued.  
“We have our radios tuned to theirs to listen out for any useful information they may broadcast, heard your conversation. He’s a grade-A asshole, huh?” Wheaty half-joked, half stated and Ivy suddenly felt a lot calmer, thoughts lacing together again instead of bumping around in her head like flies looking for a window.   
“Yeah, pretty much” she agreed with a soft laugh. She liked Wheaty already.   
“How’d you know where I was?” Ivy asked, impressed at how fast they’d come for her.   
“Got cameras set up all over the mountains, Eli‘s idea but I set most of em up” Wheaty declared proudly.  
“Smart” Ivy replied, nodding.   
“Best not to stick around, no doubt he’s already looking for you” Wheaty warned before gesturing to his truck, Ivy followed, waving goodbye the few people she’d met there before climbing into his camo off-roader and buckling herself in.   
“Eli’s been looking forward to meeting you” Wheaty exclaimed as they took off towards the mountainside. 

Jacob prided himself on always being one step ahead, he watched the cherry haired girl and one of Eli’s pathetic little militia enter a truck through his rifle scope, smirking to himself. John was right, she was a little spitfire and he couldn’t wait to hunt her down, once Joseph had agreed, and have her train for him. 


	10. The Whitetails and Jacob Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy learns more about her new friends. Jacob has some thoughts about Ivy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, oof my hands are tired! Here ya go.  
> Much love.  
> P.S Who's your favorite Seed siblings?

Wheaty scanned the area after they’d taken up the mountain on foot, leaving the camo truck at the bottom so there was no trail any of Jacob’s chosen could follow. Half an hour of walking uphill was exhausting and Ivy panted her way across a helipad, silently cursing her smoking habit.   
They came to a stop in front of a metal hatch in the ground. “Wait here while I get the door, keep your eyes peeled behind you” he instructed and Ivy peered over the mountain through squinted eyes, the sun was blinding today.   
A loud squeak came from Wheaty’s direction as he yanked the hatch in the ground open.   
“Alright, you go down first, gotta close up the door behind you” he smiled, gesturing with a hand to the strange square hole in the ground, it looked totally out of place but Ivy assumed that was the point.   
Ivy descended the ladder, hopped down the last step, and moved out the way of Wheaty coming from above. 

The place seemed decently stocked up, in the shape giant square with an exit at either end. Smart. Dimly lit rooms and a few people were relaxing inside. Wheaty showed her around the living/sleeping area and was proudly showing off his little DJ station when a man approached them.   
“So, you’re the deputy’s twin, huh?“ The man questioned, he had a bushy beard and shaggy hair, she might’ve confused him for a cultist had she seen him in the wild. His eyes were kind, honest and for some reason, Ivy could imagine her brother being best friends with this guy.   
“Oh right, yeah, sorry” Wheaty mumbled “Ivy, this is Eli, he leads the Whitetail militia and more importantly, pisses off Jacob”.   
Eli extended his hand and Ivy grabbed it without hesitation.   
“Already knew your name but good to meet ya, we’ve been working hard to get your brother back but it’s tricky with all of Jacob’s chosen around. Last thing we need is to lose more fighters, Jacob’s been coming down hard on us and we ain't about to go charging into his compound” Eli declared sadly.   
Ivy recognized to look of loss he wore, relating to the feeling of having to carry on regardless of how much pain was consuming you.  
The door across from Eli’s comms room opened and a woman with a scowl stomped out.   
“Tammy, this is Ivy, the one Dutch told us ab-”  
“I know who she is, Eli” she interrupted and turned to Ivy “I’ll tell you what I told your brother, I don’t trust easily without it being earned, we’ve all lost people thanks to Jacob and his fucking brainwashing bullshit”.   
Ivy had a thick skin, partly from her dad's no-nonsense attitude he’d passed onto her and school bullies, she almost snapped back at the woman but realized it wouldn’t help the situation.   
“To be honest, I’ve been in this county for less than a week and I already found out the hard way not to trust people easily” Ivy retorted, cringing at the image of Nancy’s stupid face that popped into her head. 

**   
They spent the afternoon chatting about where her brother was before he disappeared, apparently the Fang Center was a big hit around Hope County and the cult had taken it over pretty quickly after the reaping had begun. They told her stories of how her kind brother had helped a woman track down and murder a cult maniac aptly named The Cook, who had a penchant for burning people alive. Ivy shuddered at the thought of someone so evil having power over the innocent. How Jacob’s brainwashing worked, how they’d seen people turning on their loved ones just after hearing a song that he’d conditioned them with.   
Ivy learned that Eli was the man who’d built the bunkers for Eden’s gate when they’d hadn’t been murderous and insane.   
“You know how to use a gun, Ivy?” Eli asked with a cocked eyebrow.   
“Err, yeah. My dad taught me to use one and we used to go hunting before he died, I hated it but I learned to be pretty useful with a rifle. I’ve never shot a… human before though…” Ivy responded, her stomach lurching at the thought of taking someone’s life, killing animals made her feel like shit enough despite her dad’s incessant belittling of her being too soft.   
Eli nodded slowly and gave a sympathetic look.   
“Most people here had never taken another life before the cult started to force people from their homes and make em’ kill, desperate times an’ all that” he said gently.   
Ivy looked at her hands, noticing them tremble slightly and clenched them into fists.   
_If it’s you or them, make it them, Iv. They’re evil. They deserve it._  
Eli stood slowly and gestured to the corridor outside the area they were chatting in. “There’s a shower through there and some more protective clothes, you can sleep in here tonight, and in the morning we’ll see about getting you a rifle” he said with a half-smile and disappeared back to his comms room. 

**

Jacob paced around his office, planning his next move. Perhaps if the deputy couldn’t complete his sacrifice, his sister would. Her form that he’d seen so well through his scope popped into his head again and he enjoyed the picture. Scarlet hair, almost the same colour of the ribbed handle of his knife fell to her lower back, white tee that hung loosely from her body, slightly exposing her flat stomach. Black jeans that tightly clung to her legs, thick thighs and an ample ass. Her ivory skin looked so soft and he smirked at the idea of how well she’d bruise if he got his rough hands on her. The way she bared her teeth at his goading and shook with frustration. Goddamn he'd got some great reactions out of her just using his voice, he wondered how well she’d react to the other things he could do to her. Perhaps if she passed her trials; he’d offer her a place in his bed. It’d been a long time since he’d had a woman interest him enough to fuck. Joseph didn’t have to know and once his bunker doors were sealed, he could do what he wanted with her.   
As if on cue, his brother’s voice broke through his thoughts and he sauntered over to his radio.   
“Jacob?”  
“Hey, Joseph” he said warmly, still musing over how good the dep’s sister would look on her knees.   
“Ah… Brother, how are you?”  
“Can’t complain” Jacob answered curtly.   
“I see… I take it Ivy traveled north?”  
“Yeah, she’s pretty determined to get to her brother, it’s almost admirable” he chuckled.  
Joseph sighed.   
“Jacob, I must insist again that she doesn’t have contact with him, she’s already been surrounded by the sinners in Fall’s End and now she’s seeking out the Whitetails. You and I both know how many possible followers we’ve lost since his arrival, I don’t wish her to be another. Her purpose is to join us but I’d prefer she do it sooner rather than later. If she attempts to get to your compound before the deputy completes his trial and is captured. I ask that you keep her confined inside the center, not in the cages”.   
“Of course, Joe. I won’t let you down”   
“You never do, brother” Joseph replied, voice full of adoration and love.   
Jacob put his receiver down and walked out to his balcony, peering down at the deputy, sitting against the side of his barred prison, head bowed and knees pulled up to his chest.   
“Peaches!” Jacob yelled, not taking his eyes away from his favorite caged tool.   
The door to his office swung open and the shell of the former deputy Pratt stood anxiously awaiting orders in the doorway.   
“Y-yes Sir?” he stammered.   
“Get the deputy some water”. 


	11. Don't get cocky, Kid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy takes her first step to becoming a Whitetail, it goes to plan, until it doesn't.

It didn’t take too long for Ivy to reacquaint herself with the feel of a rifle, Eli fishing out a suppressed MS16 with a modified scope from one of their many stockrooms while Ivy traded in her admittedly pretty but impractical outfit from John for camo cargo pants, a long-sleeved black tee, and a baseball cap. She also found a holster strap to carry her new beast of a gun of her back.   
“Alright,” Eli declared as everybody grouped together in the comms room “The first step in building a group enough strong to take down Jacob and getting the deputy back is reclaiming our people from those lunatics. “Ivy, you, Wheaty, and Harris are gonna check out one of the outposts where they got our Whitetails. No killing today, just scope the place out, see how many Peggies and alarm systems they got so we can build up a rescue team to go out and get em’”.   
“No problem” Ivy responded. After learning what Jacob was doing to people, she was more than happy to assist in a rescue mission, even if it wasn’t her brother just yet. It all helped and building up the Whitetails to take down Eden’s Gate was a happy hand she could play in that. 

** 

The walk to Elk Jaw lodge wasn’t too far, the three of them walked mostly through forested areas and snuck across open roads as to not alert anybody of their location or where they were headed. The place was more of a mansion than a lodge and it reminded Ivy of John’s ranch, though more dilapidated. The three crouched and approached from the luckily heavy amount of trees in front of the building.   
“I’ll take a look through my scope and count of the number of people I see” Ivy whispered to Wheaty and Harris who nodded before ducking behind the trees either side of her. Jacob’s voice was billowing around the place, spouting his bullshit about the weak and the strong, the herd needing to be culled and more Darwinist garbage that made Ivy roll her eyes.   
She found a small rock ledge overlooking the grounds and laid flat on her stomach, resting on her elbows and bringing the scope of her gun to eye level. Trailing her sight over the lodge and outside areas, she noted six Peggies in total, turning her head back to Wheaty and mouthing the word.   
A man with a flamethrower was stood between three other cultists and Ivy bit her lip. _Oh, how easy it would be._  
She fell back to where Wheaty was focused beside a tree and pulled him down so they were level.   
“I think we could take em’, Wheaty” she said through hushed but confident words.   
“No, Iv. We’re just supposed to check it out”.   
She tapped her fingers on the side of her gun and grabbed her radio, turning to see Harris focused on an area of cages.   
“Eli?” she whispered into it.   
“What’s happening, kid? You find em yet?”  
“Yeah, listen. There’s one alarm system and no more than 6 of em, four of which are grouped together around explosives. I think we could do this now and quickly too” Ivy declared, peeking around to see the four guards still milling around together.   
“Ivy, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea. We don’t want none of ours getting hurt cos of carelessness” Eli said but Ivy could hear the room in his voice to change his mind.   
“We could have your people outta there in less than five minutes, Eli. Just trust me, please?”   
A few seconds passed before he responded.   
“Alright” Eli relented “but if anyone gets killed cos of you I’m taking that gun back” he continued with a small hint of humour in his deep voice.   
“Gotcha” Ivy responded with a grin.   
*  
“Right, First, Harris you take out that alarm system quietly, Ivy, once you see the light on it go out, you’re gonna blow that flamethrower asshole and his buddies sky high while I sneak inside and arm our friends to take out any remaining cultists” Wheaty declared and they all nodded at each other. 

Ivy watched Harris sneak closer to the alarm and kept her eyes glued to the green light flashing above it. The second it cut out, Ivy turned her rifle right towards the thankfully still grouped together cultists and took aim at the gas canister on the flamethrower wielders back.   
_They’re killing people, Iv… Innocent people in the name of a psychopathic soldier and his equally messed up family. You can do this. Suck it up. This is for the greater good._  
She shuffled slightly, adjusting her aim and psyching herself up. Taking a deep breath and squeezing gently, a bullet flew through the air and landed a direct hit, the resulting explosion almost blinded Ivy and she rolled on her back and ran a fist against her stunned eyes.   
After a few seconds of regaining her senses, she shot up again. Her heavy rifle pressed into her shoulder and she spotted Wheaty snatch up the weapons strewn around by the now mushed remains of cultists. Ivy smiled. Easy peasy.   
Jacob’s words cut out and Ivy silently thanked Wheaty for ending his repetitive rants.   
The only noise left was a few bullets being fired before Wheaty, Harris and a group of 5 disheveled and malnourished looking people came through the doors. Ivy stood up straight and beamed at Wheaty, who returned the gesture.   
“I’ll meet you at the entrance” Ivy yelled and got a thumbs up in response.   
Walking the short distance to regroup with the others, Ivy felt elated, she’d saved people, the guilt of killing those Peggies certainly was outweighed by knowing that the Whitetails were safe. 

Checking the road was empty before stepping out, Ivy saw the group together at the vehicle entrance of the lodge and began to walk towards them. Excitedly grinning at the prospect of having enough of a group to rescue her brother. Wheaty pointed her out and they turned to look at her as she approached.   
Her steps faltered as her radio crackled to life, and she stopped to listen.   
“I told you… Nothing happens in these mountains without me knowing it. I was planning on letting you play your little games for a while… but you’ve taken from me and I think it’s time you come and find your purpose” Jacob’s growl made Ivy adrenaline flood through her body and from the look on Wheaty and his group's face as she looked up, they’d heard it over his radio too.   
A whoosh filled the silence she was frozen in and pain immediately burst through her, breath hitching and nausea filling her body and she hit the ground, landing heavily on her knees.  
“Ahhhfuuu” she screeched, trying to swallow the bile that had risen from the rush of adrenaline and agony.   
Wheaty shouted something at her but it only became a soft echo as Ivy glanced down at her thigh, seeing an arrow with a green tip impaled through her leg, a clear shot right through.   
She gazed up at the group, now running to her aid and panicked.   
_No. They’re free now. They need to get back to the Wolf’s Den. If he gets them back, he’ll kill them._  
It took all of her strength the lift and shaky hand and move her heavy head from side to side gesturing for them to stop, which they did.   
“R-run… They w-won‘t… kill me... GO!” she managed to call out before the tiredness became too much.   
For the second time in less than a week, Ivy was dosed with bliss and the pain soon ebbed away, becoming a dull ache as blue butterflies and soft bursts of light danced around before her. 

**

The ground was so soft and Ivy nuzzled against what she realized was grass. She forced her eyes open and peered around, a field, full of white flowers. The sky was an ominous shade of green and she managed to climb to her feet to stand, dizzy but calm. This place was beautiful and foreboding at the same time. Straight ahead, fading in and out of sight, a woman, a beautiful woman was dancing, twirling in circles and laughing to herself. Ivy approached, fear apparently not existing here, so was drawn to the siren before her.   
“Faith” she called out and reached her hand towards her form, yearning for guidance from the ethereal woman.   
Faith extended a hand back and Ivy felt herself float across the ground, her peripheral vision nothing but a blur until they were inches apart.   
Her smile was perfect, soothing and Ivy smiled back at her.   
“I’m so glad you’ve come” she cooed, interlocking her soft fingers with Ivy’s.   
Ivy looked down at their joined hands, confused. She felt so peaceful but knew it wasn’t real, it couldn’t be.  
“I don’t know why I’m here…” Ivy murmured, eyes fixed on Faith’s.   
“Yes you do, Ivy… The Father told you… You must trust in him… In us. We can save you, we want to save you” she whispered, close to Ivy’s face.   
“I don’t believe, I can’t… I don‘t want to be saved…” Ivy said, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.   
Faith ran her free hand over Ivy’s cheek, still smiling, eyes lit up by the emerald world around them.   
“You will believe” she paused “It’s okay… We can wait for you. We will love you. My brothers and I. The Father will wait for you, but the Collapse is coming… Please don’t force his hand, talk to him… Listen” Faith concluded before Ivy’s vision faded, once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Jacob time. Just an FYI: I'm from England so if my spelling sometimes seems off to any American readers, it's just minor spelling differences. Sometimes I just suck at spelling though, so could be that. :)   
> "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf  
> The big bad wolf, the big bad wolf  
> Who's afraid of the big bad wolf  
> Tra la la la la".
> 
> Much love and thank you for reading. <3


	12. Fire with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy gets to meet Jacob face to face, he's everything she expects... and a whole lot more.

The sounds of pained wails were what caused Ivy to awaken, shooting up and immediately slamming back onto the hard cot, she’d been sleeping in, head pounding.   
Mary-May had explained that Nancy had used Bliss. A hallucinogenic flower the cult used to make people resistant become submissive, compliant, and depending on the dose; knock them out cold.   
Ivy tried to massage her temples, but when she parted her hands, a metal clacking sound stopped her and she gasped at the sight of handcuffs on her wrists, a few test pulls proving they were not gonna budge an inch.   
Attempting to sit up, slowly this time, a similar metallic sound and ache in her thigh made her grunt, realizing her ankles were bound too.   
“What the fuck!?” she bellowed, furious at being treated like a prisoner.   
_So much for loving me._   
Ivy remembered her conversation with Faith but couldn’t decide if it was real or not. Hallucinogenics not known for giving much clarity. 

The door to the left of her makeshift prison opened an inch and Ivy’s eyes snapped to the intruder, a broken looking man peeking in before giving her a sad smile. He stepped in and Ivy noticed his uniform, a deputy's. ‘Hope County Sheriff’s Department’ written on the sleeve.   
“I er.. I gotta change your bandage” he muttered before holding up a small bowl full of medical supplies.   
She studied him before the realization hit…   
“You’re Deputy Pratt, right?” Ivy asked, breathless at meeting her brother's colleague.   
He visibly cringed and Ivy wondered what this man had been through at Jacob’s hands.   
“I’m gonna take the blanket off of you, kay?” He ignored her and she decided to let him start his job before questioning him more. Nodding and raising her cuffed hands so he could drag the scratchy, thin blanket from her.   
She looked over herself, noticing she was still wearing the same clothes, except the left leg of her pants was cut away just at her thigh, revealing a bandage that had red stains seeping through it.   
He put the bowl down on her side and began unraveling her ruined bandages with gentle hands.   
A bloody but healing hole on her leg made her gasp and the deputy winced at it too.   
“This is gonna hurt, I’m sorry” he said softly before lifting a small clear bottle from the bowl and popping the lid.   
Ivy braced herself but it wasn’t enough, the pain was unreal as it splashed onto her destroyed skin.   
“AHHH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUCK” she cried out.  
“I know, I know. I’m so sorry” Pratt blurted.   
Ivy laid her head back down, panting and shaking, headache all but gone replaced by the agony in her leg as Pratt continued his cleaning of her wound with a cloth.   
“Jacob asked me to change them once you were awake” Pratt said apologetically.   
“S’not your fault” Ivy reassured him through shaky breaths. 

Once he was finished cleaning her wound, the pain had subsided enough for Ivy to ask him a question.   
“My brother… Is he here?” she questioned, trying to catch his eye.   
“I-I’m not allowed to… I can’t… “ He babbled and Ivy moved her cuffed wrists to place them on his arm, causing him to flinch.   
“It’s okay, the Whitetails are gonna free you and Hudson, we’ll get you out of here but you have to help me, I need to know wh-”  
The door crashing open stopped her words and Ivy and Pratt jumped from the intrusion.   
“Get outta here Peaches” a gruff voice that Ivy recognized as Jacob’s came from the doorway.   
“Sir I haven’t fini-”  
“Out!” he ordered and Pratt fumbled around to his feet and disappeared out of the room at breakneck speed.   
Ivy tried her best not to tremble as he strolled casually into the room, smirking down at her.   
He had those same blue eyes as his brothers but he didn’t have their delicate features, face scarred and sharp, Ivy scowled at his smug presence.  
They remained for a moment, blue eyes locked on grey. Ivy refusing to back down.   
He took a breath and moved into her space, reveling in her shifting backward as he reached an arm out towards her wound.   
“Healin’ well” he commented, running a calloused hand over the skin around it.   
“Go fuck yourself” Ivy hissed back at him, immediately regretting her words as his finger pressed into the hole in her leg, letting out a scream and raising her cuffed hands to try and bash him in the face.   
His reactions were impossibly fast and he shoved her back down flat on the cot, using one hand to hold her cuffs above her head, the other squeezing either side of her face together as she writhed and desperately tried to escape his vice-like grip.   
“Let’s get one thing straight” he spat, leaning down to within an inch from her face “Just cos my brother thinks your _special_ … Doesn’t mean I do, you are nothing but meat. A tool - and you should real grateful I didn’t leave you in a cage with one of my judges”. He remained for a moment, looking over her face, examining her features while she fidgeted, stuck in his grasp, his eyes briefly running over her hair. He released her face with a shove her head snapped to the side. Ivy fought the urge to go at him again as he snatched up the bandages from the bowl and perched himself beside her legs.   
“You gonna behave while I do this or do I need to cuff you to the bed?” he questioned her with a cocky eyebrow, daring her to make him do it.   
Ivy reluctantly nodded and looked down at his hands, fiddling with fresh bandages.   
_Okay, it’s official. The Seeds are all former hand models. Not to mention absolute assholes._  
He pulled the bandage tight and lifted her wounded leg as far as it would go with cuffs on, grinning at her trying to hide her pain from him.   
“Thing you gotta understand, little girl, is that everyone has a purpose, the weak, the strong… Everyone” he declared, still slowly wrapping a bandage around her leg.   
“What’s yours?” Ivy blurted without thinking.   
_Why the hell did you ask that?_  
He paused and turned his head to her, looking slightly amused at her question, before that smug grin took over once again.   
“I cull the herd” he said with a shrug, as non-challantly as saying he was a banker or a used car salesman.   
“You mean you kill people?” Ivy countered.   
“I’ve killed people before, but ya see here… everyone has a chance at survival. You pass your trials, you survive. You be strong, you survive. You make your sacrifice, you survive” he said through his heavy voice, hand gesturing this way and that to accentuate his point.   
Ivy studied him for a moment as he was talking about survival, something in his eyes gave away how much he believed in this.  
He finished wrapping the bandage around her leg, patting it after he tied it off, making her gasp and scowl at him again.   
“Do you get off on being such a colossal dick?” Ivy asked, trying to tuck her legs under her chin and failing miserably.   
“Such a mouth on ya, most people would get pissed off but I told you to keep that fire. You‘re staying here for a couple days, then Joseph‘s coming to get you, try to behave til then” he warned.   
Ivy instantly panicked at the thought of being around that frustratingly persistent but oddly captivating man again.   
“Wait, why aren’t I staying here, weren’t you talking about training?” Ivy questioned, hating how timid she sounded in front of him.   
He smirked at her. “Aww, pup. You wanna stay here with me? Doesn’t seem like you like me very much though” tone full of sarcasm and condescending as hell.   
She rolled her eyes and he chuckled at her childish display of insolence.   
He leaned against the door and watched her for a moment; Ivy furrowed her brow and shuffled awkwardly at his weird behavior.   
“You’re little escape attempt was brave, dumb… but I certainly got a kick out of hearing about it” he praised and she actually enjoyed hearing him say something that wasn’t just a ploy to piss her off.   
“Successful attempt” she corrected, her own smug smile crossing her face.   
He frowned slightly, musing on her words. He liked her. He liked her spirit, her fire, the challenge she offered him. Not in combat, no, he could break her in 2 seconds, but mentally, she was smart, cunning, a sly little fox and part him wanted to release her just so he could hunt her down again.   
“Jacob?” she spoke softly, this time, breaking him out of his thoughts.   
“Hm?” he responded, gruffly.   
“Why is Joseph coming to take me?” she asked, a flash of fear crossed her face and he decided there was no harm in the truth, what could she do?  
“He’s taking you to be baptized, then he wants to talk with you some more” he stated.   
She sighed and looked down at her body, hating how pathetic she looked, small, wounded and bound.   
“Is my brother here, Jacob? Is that why I’m not in a cage?” she asked, though it came out as more of a plea.   
He let out a deep exhale, before turning and exiting the room, slamming the door as he went.   
“Asshole” she groaned.  
 _What a strange, infuriating man. If I’m gonna be forced into the company of this family, he’s gonna be the one to push me the furthest. I just know it. You got this, Iv. One step at a time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter out three times, changing elements to make it perfect for you people that love the mountain man as much as I do. I really hope it wasn't an anti-climax. If you enjoyed it, please let me know in the comments so I know what works best for the readers.   
> Much love and thank you for reading.


	13. Dreams Mean Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph is confused over his feelings for the grey-eyed little snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today. Apologies. Got a lot of drama going on in life so haven't had much time to write but there should be another, much longer chapter tomorrow.  
> Thanks for reading and much love to you beautiful people.

Jacob’s raspy voice was full of promise as he spoke of Ivy being captured outside of an outpost she’d recently taken over with The Whitetails, sounding slightly irritated but he had Ivy, safe, at the centre and bound to stop any more escape attempts, it was regrettable that is what had to be, but the woman was clearly against joining their family, despite it being shown to him. He would speak with her once more, hopefully, if he could tell her what he’d seen in his vision, how important she was, she could understand her true reason for being in Hope County. He probably had come on too strong when they had first spoken, giving her too much information than was humanly possible to comprehend in her time with him, but he could make her see, he _would_ make her see. He would love her and prove that loyalty to him would be rewarded with salvation, protection from the impending cleansing on the earth. The beauty of the new Eden they would all build together. It was going to be perfect and her being a part of his family would only serve to make it better. Joseph wondered if Jacob was treating her with care, he’d informed his older brother of her fate, surely he would keep her safe if that was necessary. She was certainly less likely to escape Jacob. John had let his confidence, his pride take over, therefore allowing Ivy to flee from them, from her destiny. Joseph fell asleep quickly after finishing his radio call, Ivy’s safe return to the Veterans Centre with only minor injuries was reassuring. He fell into his slumber while carefully choosing what he would say to the girl once they were together again. 

_It was warm. The sun beating down on his face was calming. Squinting and casting his gaze on two figures, his older and younger brother coming into focus. John and Jacob had their backs to him, they were stood only inches apart, Joseph realised he was seated, a few feet behind them, he tried to move but his body refused to cooperate. He looked back to his brothers, this time they were facing each other, but there was an addition. The red-haired girl, the saviour from his dreams was stood between them. She glanced down at Joseph, rooted on the soft ground. Her eyes burned into his as she leant forward and pressed her lips to John’s, greedily forcing kisses into his open mouth before reaching an arm behind her and pulling Jacob closer behind her, his mouth latching onto her neck as she kept her eyes fixed on Joseph. A devilish smile fell over her lips as John and Jacob both worked on kissing and biting into her neck. She reached a hand to Joseph, who desperately reached for her outstretched arm, he wanted her too, needed her. Desperation and lust forcing themselves into his very soul as kept his attempts to grasp her waiting hand. Their fingertips brushed and she closed her eyes, clearly enjoying the ministrations of his brothers. Hands finally entwined enough to pull him closer to her, he felt her yank him in her direction. After what felt like an eternity, he would get to touch her skin, kiss her lips and…_

Gasping awake, Joseph resisted the urge to vomit, ashamed of his hardened member, bought upon by the hazy figure of Ivy, the promise of getting to touch her. That dream was not from God, surely? That was a nightmare that must have been of his own making. Why on earth would his head come up with something so cruel, so unnecessary? He didn’t think of Ivy like that… Did he? She was beautiful, of course, he would be a fool not to notice, a long-forgotten pang of envy washed over him as he replayed the sight of her between his brothers, tasting her skin, her lips. He growled in frustration, Lust and Envy were incredibly destructive sins and he refused to let her presence in his subconscious lead him to them. No… he couldn’t… she was the sister of the man destroying everything he had built, not to mention probably more than twenty years his junior. No, he refused to see Ivy as anything more than a follower, maybe a friend later in life after the voices prophecy had come to fruition. Willing his erection away and resisting the temptation to take care of it himself, he managed to force himself to calm down, replaying the nightmarish collapse he had seen in dreams to placate his traitorous body. He prayed for hours after, seeking an answer to a question he couldn’t bring himself to ask. 


	14. Overstepping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Jacob enjoy pissing each other off. Things take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me two days and I am actually pretty pleased with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy, I'm sure you will towards the end. *wink wink*  
> Comments are really appreciated, so let me know if you enjoyed this chapter, your feedback is so helpful.  
> Thanks for reading. Much love.

Ivy was sore, bored and getting more infuriated by the minute. The mattress that she guessed was made jagged rocks and lego bricks offered no relief, sleeping on it would only make her aching body worse. Her bound hands awkwardly fumbled around in the small drawers next to the demon bed, the only thing she discovered was a white book with the Eden’s Gate symbol emblazoned on the cover, before slamming the drawer closed again.   
She sneered at it, no way was she reading their propaganda.   
She guessed it’d been around twenty-four hours since Jacob had ignored the question about her brother and left her, the only contact she’d had since then was with Staci, now sporting a fresh black eye and barely uttering a word to her as he dumped down a tray of slop and discolored water.   
Ivy had always had too much energy for her own good, staying still was not one of her strong suits, having anxiety made her overthink constantly so keeping her body active forced her brain to focus on less self-destructive topics.   
The dark, dingy room offered no reprieve from her thoughts now though, and she found herself trying to piece together the next stage in her bizarre journey in Hope County.

 _Could I steal Staci’s keys?_  
_Nah. He’d get punished for it and the guy already looks broken enough._  
_Would they kill me if I tried to escape? Joseph told me I was important but how far would their ‘generosity’ extend?_  
_Would my brother suffer the consequences if I managed to get out of here?_  
_What would the family do if I evaded them once again? Would they stop using bliss and start using actual bullets? Perhaps they’d break my legs so I couldn’t run? Not that I can run now with this arrowhead hole in my thigh. How do I avoid being in Joseph's unnerving presence again?_  
The door swung open and slammed Ivy back down to earth from her overactive thoughts. Looking up to Jacob’s stern face, the air of the room became uneasy as they studied each other for a few moments before he spoke.   
“Am I interrupting something? He questioned with a cocky eyebrow.   
“Yes, actually. I was just writing sympathy cards to everyone that’s been forced into your boring ass company”.   
He chuckled and stalked over to her body, removing a set of keys from his belt, dextrous hands flicking between them as he studied her face for a second.   
“You wanna go for a walk?. He said, head tilting slightly.   
“What am I, a dog?” Ivy retorted.   
Jacob shrugged and moved to leave, Ivy instantly scolded herself for speaking too soon.   
“Wait… I… Yes” she relented.   
He turned with that same smug grin and she resisted to urge to scowl at him before he leaned over her and roughly grabbed her ankles before unlocking the cuffs. She fidgeted awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say.   
Jacob stopped by the door and glanced at her over his shoulder.   
“You comin’ or not?  
Ivy got to her feet, grimacing at the pain in her thigh and wobbling slightly as she hadn’t attempted to stand with cuffed ankles out of fear of falling on her face or injuring her leg even further.   
Limping along behind Jacob who wasn’t bothering to slow his pace was agonising, but she wouldn’t beg him to slow down, her pride wouldn’t allow it.   
The few people she passed nodded their heads at Jacob, some offering a brisk “Sir” before continuing on their rounds.   
_He certainly has these people under his massive thumb._  
They stopped at a set of double doors leading outside, the sun had only just risen and there were off white vehicles haphazardly parked out-front. Jacob starting ushering her to a small truck, and Ivy glanced around, seeing cages grouped together on the other end of the centre's expansive courtyard.   
“Eyes front, pup” Jacob snapped at her.   
“Is my brother in one of those… cages?” she questioned, ignoring his authoritative tone, stomach lurching at the thought of her brother being so close but having no way of getting to him.   
“Eyes. Front.” he repeated, this time hissing and turning so they were face to face.   
Ivy almost teared up, she just wanted to see if he was okay, let him know they were working to free, tell him she loved him. Deciding it wouldn’t do any harm, she wrapped her still bound hands Jacob’s camo jacket where the buttons met.   
“Please, Jacob, please, just let me see him” she begged, knowing she sounded utterly pathetic but not giving a shit.   
He studied her face briefly, before glaring down at her hands until she removed them.   
“No can do, pup. He ain’t here anymore” he declared.   
Ivy’s eyed widened and she felt the hot sting of dread shoot down her spine.   
“W-what do you… Is he…” the tears came despite her trying to blink them away.   
“He’s not dead yet, pup,” Jacob said frowning, in a surprisingly reassuring tone, well, for him “he passed his trial so I’m letting him loose for a while”.   
Ivy let out a stuttering breath and hid her face while she wiped her face.   
“Oh um, right… Okay” Ivy sniffed before looking back up to Jacob, who was watching her intently with those eyes that reminded her of the flame from a gas fire.   
He shook his head disapprovingly at her embarrassing display and continued to the vehicle, opening the passenger door for her.  
She glanced at him suspiciously before climbing in, wincing at the sting in her thigh, and buckling up.   
He slid into the front seat starting the engine, the truck roaring to life and they began bumping down the rocky path.  
Once they hit the main road, Ivy was growing apprehensive.   
“Where are we going?” she asked as nonchalantly as possible, acting as if she wasn’t bothered at all.   
“Not far” he murmured back at her, not taking his eyes off of the road.   
Ivy rolled her eyes and resorted to observing the world speeding by outside of the window.   
After about five minutes of driving, the truck turned onto a small trail, gravel and dust kicked up behind them as they sped down the narrowing path between large looming trees. Ivy sideways glanced over her shoulder into the backseat while Jacob was preoccupied navigating his way through their forested surroundings, she noticed a red rifle, gorgeous, she could probably grab it if she was fast enough. Her hands were bound though and there‘s no way she could position it correctly enough to fire it, she’d have to hit him hard with the barrel.   
“You’re welcome to try it, _little girl_ ” Jacob’s baritone voice startled her and she immediately looked down at hands, sitting together over her one exposed leg. Of course, he knew what she was thinking, she’d successfully carjacked John and he knew about it.   
_Geez. He’s got eyes in the back of his head and also fuck that nickname._  
“Try what?” Ivy asked, trying her best to sound like she was confused by his accusation.   
His icy stare was all she got in response and she fixed her gaze back down at her now sweaty hands, understanding why so many people feared the soldier though she’d still punch him given the opportunity.   
The truck came to an abrupt stop outside of a heavily wooded area and he climbed out, giving her no instructions to follow so she stayed put. He collected his rifle and kit from the backseat and Ivy considered opening her door and fleeing in the other direction.   
_No. The scope on that thing would seek me out before I put enough distance between us._  
Her door flew open and he frowned down at her.   
“Get out” he ordered with a head gesture.  
Ivy wanted to kick him in the face, his tone and rudeness were irritating and unnecessary.   
“What are we doing here?” Ivy questioned suspiciously checking her surroundings.   
“Your brothers off his leash for a while, but your little whitetails buddies are gonna tell him I have you. He’s gonna be looking for ya, so we’re staying at my cabin tonight til Joseph comes to collect you in the morning, now get out”.   
She shifted awkwardly in her seat, the deprivation of her hands made the simplest task much more difficult and he sighed at her struggle.   
“You could help” Ivy snapped at him.   
“I could, but then I wouldn‘t get to enjoy watching you struggle” he mocked.   
“Oh fuck you” she growled, not caring about his anger enough to hold her tongue.   
“Not in the mood right now, Ask again later” he joked and Ivy scowled at him in disgust before deciding to get a well-timed jab in.   
“You’re not even allowed to fuck people” Ivy laughed mockingly and his face twisted again, before he grabbed one of her arms roughly and dragged her away from the truck and further up the path til they came to a tiny cabin. It was wooden and looked like it’d been here for a long time. Jacob shoved her into the front wall of the house and she hit it with an audible “oof”.   
He took out the same set of keys he’d uncuffed her with and opened the door of the cabin, before grabbing her arm again and pushing her inside, causing her to stumble slightly before he stepped inside and slammed the door closed.  
“You don’t have to fucking manhandle me, Jacob! I get it, you’re bigger than me, good for you!” she yelled at his face and he fucking laughed at her. Again.   
Rage boiled over and she kicked him the side of his knee, hard (her dad taught her that taking out a man’s knee can save you valuable seconds) before attempting to dart past him to get outside. Jacob caught her by the ends of her hair and her head snapped backward as she tried to continue her escape despite his grip. He was down on one leg since she’d actually managed to knock out his knee, though only serving to piss him off in the process. Ivy cried out as she felt the sting of her hair ripping in his fist before twisting and swiping her bound hand at him, nails stabbing into his face, screeching like a banshee as she went for his eyes. He yanked her down by her hair so they were level and backhanded her across the face with the other, the strength of it knocking her to wooden floor as he released her hair in the process. She hit the ground, the back of her head made a thud as it made an impact. Ivy saw stars for a couple of seconds but adrenaline was pumping through her and she turned over to crawl on hands and knees away from her pursuer, handcuffed wrists clanking as she forced herself up. Only half a second after she started to maneuver herself to the correct position to escape; her body was slammed into the ground again, his boot coming down hard on the small of her back and forcing all the air out of her lungs.   
She wriggled for a few seconds, crying out in pain and he dug his heel deeper into her spine.   
“Ya finished?” he asked, not even sounding out of breath from their tussle.   
“G-get offa me you… asshole…” she tried to shout but her voice was weak from the lack of oxygen.   
He removed his boot from her back and Ivy began sucking in greedy gulps of air before she was flipped onto her back, Jacob grasping her bound hands and holding them above her head and she snarled at him, baring her teeth as he pressed his muscled legs into hers.   
“Calm the fuck down” he growled into her face.   
She thrust her face forwards in an attempt to headbutt him, which he dodged, his soldier's instincts flooding back after she kicked his knee.   
“Stupid, weak, little girl” he spat “You really think you can win this… Huh?!”   
“It’s not fair fight if I’m handcuffed, asshole. You’re the weak one!” she hissed back.   
His eyes ran over her face, briefly roaming over her red hair fanned out around her head, fury emanating from every pore in his body before he took a deep inhale, trying to quell his temper before he snapped her neck.   
“Stop with the disrespect, stop with the quips and DO NOT attempt to fight me again because if you do” he leaned down so their noses were almost touching “I will make it impossible for to run again”.   
Ivy kept her narrowed eyes on his face.   
“Quips?… Oh, did I hit a nerve cos your daddy brother won’t let you get your rocks off?” she jabbed while smirking, slightly surprising herself at the malice in her voice.   
He growled audibly and she was pleased she had managed to turn the tables and piss him off.   
“You think I follow anyone’s orders?” his voice rumbled and she felt it vibrate through his chest, still pressed against her.   
“You’re all scared of Joseph, you wouldn’t dare disobey his comm-”  
She was cut off as Jacobs lips melded with hers, tongue forcing her lips apart, battling for dominance as she let out a surprised whimper into his hot, open mouth. His hand still held hers in place above her head, forcing her down with his body weight as he continued kissing her like she’d never been kissed in her life, it was so hungry and she couldn’t stop herself from returning it. The adrenaline and battle were terrifying yet exciting and this seemed to be the only remedy to the anger they were both filled with. His free hand slid gently around her throat and she felt him smirk when she swallowed hard.   
They finally separated and gasped for air. Ivy’s eyes were wide and she felt nothing but confusion and an unwelcome heat in her belly.   
His gaze was fixed on her lips he couldn’t help himself, lowering for another kiss, this time more gentle but just as passionate, her mouth opened for him immediately as his tongue met hers, humming in approval as they tasted each other. One of the legs he was holding her down with shifted and slid along the wooden ground until it pressed firmly against her core, a pleasured gasp escaping her while he groaned in response, enjoying her reaction to his boundary-pushing actions, knowing she would let him fuck her if he was welcomed there. He wanted to hear the noises she’d make, so he turned his attention to the soft flesh of her neck, nipping and kissing her there as he shifted his knee up and down slightly, massaging her cunt and reveling in the sweet little whimpers she was giving him.   
Ivy was a mess, the pressure of his body on hers, his mouth working expertly on her neck, the feel of his rough jeans pressing against her was a lethal cocktail of pleasure and her eyes rolled back every time he brushed over her clit.   
_God, I can’t wait to fuck him. I want him angry, I want him forceful. I want him to hurt me. I want to hurt him right back._  
He released her hands after more of his passionate ministrations and they came to rest over the back of his neck as he devoured hers, the pleasure between her thighs was building fast and her legs began to tremble.   
His head was turned to the side, red hair and beard shining in natural sunlight seeping through a nearby window she'd never truly noticed how handsome he was, scars and marred skin couldn't cover the strong features and those full lips. The light caught something else though, glinting beneath his grey shirt. A key.   
She remembered Eli telling her about the keys they all had for their bunkers.   
_Wait… Eli. The Whitetails. My brother. What the fuck am I doing? Stop. Gotta stop. Now._  
“J-Jacob?” Ivy stammered out.   
“Hmm” he groaned in response, indicating he could hear her, before sinking his teeth into her pulse point. She groaned and almost forgot her need to put an end to this. Her resilience almost dissolving but she managed to gather enough of her thoughts to formulate words.   
“I- I can‘t, Jacob I can‘t… Just- Just stop” she begged, breathing becoming heavier by the second from her sudden realization of their mutual mistake.   
She felt his head drop into her shoulder and he released a deep sigh. Slipping his leg away from the now over-sensitive body, he pushed up on his hands and stood to his full height, looking down at her with no discernable expression.   
He held out his hand she took it, pulling her to stand with ease as they stood awkwardly a foot apart.   
“It’s wrong, Jacob” she mumbled. There was no confidence behind her words as she spoke though, her body still buzzing with anticipation.   
Her eyes managed to focus on his, neck craning to gauge his reaction.   
Now he looked irritated, frustrated and there was a hint of regret behind his eyes that confused Ivy.   
He gave her a curt nod and gestured with a hand for her walk ahead, she managed to step on shaky legs towards a door which he opened revealing nothing but a single bed, he followed behind her and ordered her to lay down. She complied and watched him intently as he raised her arms to the bed metal frame, uncuffed them, and then placed them back on, a little looser than before and snapped them to the frame. She had no words for him, it was beyond awkward as he watched her for a moment, jaw tight before he turned and left the room.   
_You fucking idiot!. Seriously? That guy? He kissed first but I definitely kissed back when I should’ve ripped his lip off immediatly. Fuck, he felt so good between my legs though. NO. STOP. TERRIBLE IDEA._  
She didn’t sleep that night, not due to the uncomfortable position. No, she was panicking about nearly fucking Jacob Seed, the psycho soldier who brainwashes innocent people, and on top of that, his delusional brother was coming to get her in the morning, and really, God knows what he was planning for her. 


	15. Hell Is Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness turns to aggression pretty quickly for Ivy and Jacob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated, always open to suggestions, or let me know what you want to see next and I'll always tweak chapters to make your reading experience better. :)   
> Much love and thanks for reading.

It was still daytime when Jacob had left her there and the sun was almost rising again before Ivy managed to relax at all. After maybe fifteen minutes of actual sleep, Ivy awoke to the motion of being jostled around, hesitantly opening her eyes, she spied Jacob fiddling with keys while holding her arms, still bound to the frame of the cheap bed. The feel of her wrists loosening and becoming free from their uncomfortable position was as euphoric as it was agonizing, she hissed through grit teeth as they fell free and pulled her hands close to herself, massaging where the cuffs had dug into her flesh and wincing at her reddened skin. The sound of breathing came from beside her and she peered up, meeting Jacob’s eyes and swallowing hard. He looked as pissed off as ever but the images of last night's brawl that became far too intimate was still fresh on Ivy’s mind.   
Jacob flung a set of clothes on the bed next to her feet and turned to leave.   
“Get dressed and be ready by the door in five minutes” he ordered in a tone she assumed he used for his soldiers before slamming the door behind him.   
Ivy kept her gaze fixed on where he’d just been stood.   
_Was he going to act as nothing happened? Maybe he was pissed she stopped him. He probably does this with all the people he can and never gets denied._   
Shaking her head in a lame attempt to force her thoughts away, she climbed out of bed, noticing her leg wasn’t as painful as it had been before, giving it a few test bends before stripping off the clothes she’d worn since the morning she took the outpost with Wheaty. God, that felt like so long ago.   
He’d left her a faded pair of jeans and a plain black tee, for a moment she wondered if they were his before raising the shirt and realizing they were her size. 

Plodding into the open living area near the front door, Ivy’s gaze fixed on the area of the floor that Jacob had her pinned to the night before, noticing nail marks in the laminate, she must have clawed at it while Jacob was grinding his knee into her.   
A clunk startled her and her eyes shot to a cup placed next to her then to Jacob as he walked away. He’d set a fresh cup of coffee on the table beside her before retreating to the other side of the kitchen to drink his own.   
She stood awkwardly for a moment, just observing him sip away at his coffee and gaze out of the window to the path they’d stopped at the day previously.   
“Err… thanks” Ivy mumbled, just loud for him to hear, lifting the cup and taking a sip. She hated coffee, but her throat was like the Sahara and caffeine was probably going to be useful after her restless night.   
He didn’t reply, just remained focused on the path outside.   
“Joseph on the way?” Ivy inquired sheepishly. Hopefully if she could get him talking, it wouldn’t be so stiflingly awkward.   
“Yep” he replied hastily, as if conversing with her was the most tedious experience he’d been forced to suffer through.   
Ivy sighed at his dismissive tone and realized she needed to pee.   
“Where’s the bathroom?” she asked as politely as possible, worried he’d deny her if she came across as rude or demanding.   
He turned away from the window and his eyes bore into hers before his head tilted slightly as he were trying to solve a particularly challenging riddle.   
Jacob gestured his hand to the door next to the one she’d been stuck in for hours on end and Ivy smiled awkwardly before turning and heading for it.   
“If you go outta the window in there…” his deep voice rumbled through the cabin and Ivy froze in place “I won’t send my hunters for you. I’ll find you myself, I won’t use bliss… Or arrows… I’ll use my rifle and I’ll aim for your fuckin’ head” he spoke in a tone full of malice, almost hatred and Ivy almost relieved herself right there, truly believing his threat to blow her head from her shoulders. The man she had argued and fought with, the man who had so passionately kissed her and had been so close to making her come less than twenty four hours ago now seemed like a different person, she barely knew him, but the stark contrast of Jacob to Jacob Seed was terrifying and Ivy flew into the bathroom before slamming the door and pressing her forehead against it, panting like she’d run five miles instead of feet to the bathroom. Tears filled her eyes as she realized how truly intimidating the man was, instead of letting herself cry though, she did her best to blink them away and she got angry - no - furious at his treatment and his vile words. Her emotions were out of control and had been since she’d flown into this fucking hell hole county.   
_How dare he act like I’m in the wrong when HE kissed ME. Does he want me to beg for forgiveness? Asshole. We’ll see who’s weak when I inform his precious brother about his attempt to fuck me._   
She relieved herself, finally and left the bathroom, still completely wrapped up in her anger, but also bordering tears at a seconds notice.   
He was guarding the door outside the bathroom and he moved away as she exited.   
“You’re listening to me pee now” she questioned, though obviously a rhetorical one.   
He scoffed and strolled back to his brother lookout point. Ivy’s temper was still flaring and she just couldn’t help herself. Self control never being one of Ivy’s qualities.   
“You know what really just… gets me…” she hissed at him, still far away enough to run back to the bathroom with a lock if he decided to charge her. He didn’t respond, she didn’t expect him to but continued anyway “is the fact that YOU kissed ME… and now you’re acting like I killed your fucking dog or something! Seriously, Jay, I know you keep people in cages and screw around with their heads but really… how fucked up are you?” she spat, preparing to run after his resolve snapped.   
Jacob turned slowly, eyes bluer than she’d seen them before, full of rage but she refused to let herself be afraid. If he killed her, her brother would kill him, and it may be a worthy sacrifice given all she’d heard about his trials, his brainwashing and his utter indifference towards human life. Burning eyes watched her for a moment, examining her features, her body before finally resting menacingly on her own.   
“Shut. The fuck. Up” he snarled, face similar to a wolf closing in on skittish prey. “Sit your ass down and wait for Joseph. You really think I give a shit about kissing you? You’re nothin’ special… Would’ve been a quick fuck to keep you quiet. Pretty sure those noises you made weren’t out of anger, were they, _pup_? I hear another word escape your annoying little mouth; I’ll show how the people I keep in cages are treated, I wouldn’t mind making you a mindless tool for me. I could probably get ya to kill your brother after a while,… wouldn’t that be something?” his snarling turned to a mocking growl as his burgundy knife flipped over his hands, an obvious threat.  
Ivy stood, shaking with anger and breathing through her nose as they glared at each other from opposite sides of the room, even the sound of the door swinging open didn’t stop their contest of wills. Jacob was the first to remove his death stare as his brother's voice broke through the tension that filled the room.   
“Jacob” his soothing drawl, full of concern at walking on in the violent display filtered into Ivy’s now burning hot ears, too.   
Jacob didn’t respond, visibly trying to calm himself before addressing his younger brother.   
“Is something the matter?” he questioned, glancing between Ivy and Jacob, clearly confused at their obvious conflict.   
“Nope” Jacob finally responded, looking at Joseph before gesturing a haphazard hand towards Ivy. “You wanted this one, here she is, safe and sound” Jacob declared.   
Joseph looked between them once again and nodded apprehensively, still curious as to what had transpired between the two of them here, such animosity in such a short span of time.   
“I gotta get back to the center, Joseph” Jacob grumbled.   
“Of course, brother, you have done well. Thank you for keeping her safe in my absence” Joseph responded before bringing their foreheads together in their trademark show of affection, Ivy cringed at the sight, recalling how Joseph had done the same with her back during their introduction in his church.   
Jacob gave one last resentful glance back at Ivy before disappearing out into the blinding sunlight.   
Joseph moved in front of Ivy, eyes full of concern, a small smile pulling at his lips when her eyes caught his, she’d managed to put to the back of mind just how intense his gaze was and it immediately put her more on edge, they full of danger and yet so magnetic, hypnotizing in a morbidly fascinating way.  
He raised his long fingers to her chin and she furrowed her brow as he turned head from side to side, examining her features, seemingly checking for any damage.  
“Are you alright?” he questioned softly, as if he weren’t there to take her against her will.   
“I’m fine” Ivy lied, Jacob‘s disgusting threats still banging around inside of her disheveled brain.   
“Very well, we should depart then” he sighed, before two men entered in behind him, and bound her once wrists once again. Ivy didn’t fight, despite her muscles screaming in pain at the unwelcome yet now familiar position, she didn’t see the point and just wanted to get out of goddamn Whitetail mountains. Her brother was out there, free now and probably already searching for her. Getting blissed trying to fight off these freaks didn’t seem like a smart idea.   
_Stay aware of your surroundings, Ivy. Keep a level head. Forget Jacob Seed._  
 _Jack won’t let them steal you for long._


	16. The Devils Walk Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob still believes the deputy could be a chosen.  
> Ivy is back at John's ranch with Joseph and tries to reason with him.

Jacob crashed through the door to his office slash bedroom, throwing down his rifle on the over stacked desk and launching his knife where it embedded into the wall with a satisfying thunk, missing a picture of Eli by an inch.   
God, that woman was irritating, she’d managed to get under his skin, despite how furious he’d clearly made her feel in return. He’d thought about fucking her from the first moment he’d spotted her through his scope, but he still felt foolish for attempting it so soon, before she’d even atoned. She didn’t give a shit about the project, a real liability.   
He perched on the rickety chair and allowed himself to seethe before throwing himself into his work, learning about his newest recruits. Pathetic. Weak. Fearful. The deputy seemed the only tool worthy of becoming one of the Chosen, shame he was too damn stubborn, he’d be a capable soldier, perhaps if he could truly break him… He’d be one of the best.   
A knock on the door forced his teeth on edge, he didn’t want to be bothered today.   
“Sir?” Pratt’s name from the other side and Jacob released heavy sigh.   
“What?”   
The submissive man entered and shuffled awkwardly, his hands wringing together before speaking.   
“Erm… The d-deputy sir… he took the Fang centre and is travelling with the bear you’d marked for judge e-experimentation”.   
Standing with a growl and cracking his neck, he rounded on the smaller man, who instantly cowered, slamming himself back into the door.   
Jacob yanked the man up by his collar, tearing the filthy uniform at its seams.   
“Get. Back. To. Work” he snarled an inch from the terrified mans face before releasing him with a shove and glaring as Pratt got himself together and fled the room.   
Picking up his radio, he took a calming breath and pressed down on the button to open the line.   
“Deputy; know that I still have hope for you… but if you continue to support Eli and his merry band of cowards, that hope will cease to exist. Your judgement is clouded cos’ your mind is weak but I have _confidence_ you’ll make the right choice in the end. If not… you’ll all pay in blood” Jacob spoke with conviction and promise, not just to tempt the deputy in returning to him, where he would be trained and ultimately saved from the collapse but in his threat of bloodshed.   
The deputy never responded to Jacob so when his radio crackled the life, he furrowed his brow in confusion, not expecting a retort.   
“Should’ve thought about that before taking my sister, asshole. Not that I would’ve joined you anyway, but you just put the nail in your own damn coffin… I look forward to watching you die, and my sister will be right by my side when you do” the deputy’s deep voice rang through his room and Jacob grinned, pleased he’d found a weak spot to exploit in the usually unbreakable deputy. He raised his radio again, prepared to see how far he could push, how much he could piss him off.   
“Ahh, deputy… Seems you and your sister are just as aggressive as each other. Gotta say though, I prefer her company over yours. Nothing personal, she’s just so… sweet. Those lips, those legs, that body… Mmm I wonder how far I could push her til she c-”  
“You touch my sister once and I will castrate you, you sick fuck” Jack interrupted so hatefully that Jacob could practically hear the spit flying out of his mouth.   
_Too late_. Jacob smiled to himself before replaying Ivy’s anger and rejection and feeling that anger bubble in inside him again.   
“I’ll see you soon, deputy” he replied in a calm voice. His hunters always managed to find him, sooner of later.   
“Nah. You won’t. Got bigger fish to fry and more important places to be” the deputy declared, causing Jacob to wonder if he knew Ivy was back in Holland Valley. “but I’ll come back soon, don’t worry, I look forward to ending you” he added tauntingly before his radio cut off, leaving Jacob no option but to muse over his words.. Would there really be a showdown between them? Was the deputy strong enough to win?   
He shook his head and lifted his radio once more, changing the frequency.   
“John? You there?”   
“Yes, Jacob. What is it?”  
“Joseph there yet?”  
“Not yet, but they should be arriving soon”.   
“Just got a call from the deputy, seems his sister is a touchy subject. Pretty sure he’s heading your way, just letting ya know”  
“I see” John chuckled and glanced out of his window, observing two white vehicles approach the ranch “they’re here now. I must go, thank you brother” he concluded before cutting off the call. 

Ivy was still furious as the vehicle came to a stop outside John’s ranch and she huffed out a defeated sigh, back where she’d started. Feeling as if she’d accomplished nothing other than almost fucking one of those freaks. Grimacing at her lack of self control, over her words, over her actions. The peggie who’d been tasked with keeping his AR-C trained on her the whole trip hopped out, opened her door and lifted her out to her feet. Her bound hands were completely numb and she did her best to make fists to force the blood to move around.   
Joseph exited the car that followed, straightening his white shirt before striding towards Ivy and placing both hands on her aching shoulders and offering a warm smile that though she assumed was sincere, was full of pride at having her back under his control.  
She just stared back into those angelic, maniacal, deceptive blue eyes, not offering a smile or words in return. He raised a small key from his breast pocket and released her from her handcuffs, the corners of his mouth raising slightly at Ivy’s groan of pleasure.   
He turned her towards the armed guards and lead her with a hand of her back towards the double doors at the front of the ranch.   
Ivy scanned her surroundings, she was in the living area with that ridiculous fireplace again, the room that John had shown his temper in - though her actions last time they were in each others company would give him no reason to quell his temper this time.   
As if on cue, John came into focus, Joseph leading her directly towards him.   
She stopped, suddenly panicked at what they had planned for her and Joseph moved his hand from her back to her shoulder and leaned forward.   
“He is not angry, child. He understands that you were fearful and that is why you ran from us” Joseph purred in that soothing drawl behind her ear, a shudder escaping her as his words tickled her neck.   
John stood as he noticed them, his eyes glued on hers. He sauntered over and grinned down at her, placing his tattooed hand over his brothers on her shoulder.  
“How wonderful to see you again, my dear. I know our last encounter ended somewhat poorly but I do hope you will take the time to learn about our purpose here, I assure you, we only mean to save as many souls as we can” he stated confidently, looking up to his brother with a genuine smile before turning and gesturing the couch opposite him.   
Ivy purposely opted for the armchair so she wouldn’t be crowded by the two men, sitting back so her feet lifted off the ground slightly. Jack always made fun of her height, he was just over six feet while Ivy stopped growing around 5’2. They were polar opposites and Ivy didn’t mind at all, if he was more like her, they wouldn’t get along.   
John scurried off to the kitchen to make tea while Joseph sat on the couch opposite her, his elbows resting on his knees while he examined her closely.   
“I apologise, Ivy… I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It’s just, I saw your eyes so clearly in my vision and it still has me in awe to have you in front of me” he spoke with a soft sigh.   
“I honestly don’t know what you mean by visions” Ivy retorted with a furrowed brow.   
“Once you’re baptism is complete, I will gladly show you what I have seen, what is to come”   
“How would you do that? And… Do I really have to be baptised?” Ivy screwed up her face at the idea.   
“I’m afraid that part in non negotiable” he replied, leaving no room to argue.   
John returned with cups of tea, placing down a cup in front of Ivy and Joseph before sitting down with his own. Ivy picked hers up and examined it closely, sniffing it and looking expectantly and John who gave a knowing smile.   
“It’s just tea” he insisted and took a large sip of his own to emphasize his point.   
Taking a sip herself, she relaxed slightly. John hadn’t lied and it was really good tea.   
“Ivy” Joseph started warmly “I want you to understand, the world is going to be cleansed by God’s righteous fire soon. The collapse will come and those who do not join our family will be left behind, and they will suffer. I only want those who want to survive to join, those who are willing to fight for a future, those who understand that God will keep them safe so long as they accept his into their hearts” he concluded, opening both hands to her, almost an invitation to be held, which Ivy ignored.   
“Joseph, I get it, I do, but you know I’m an atheist, you must have seen the news before, the cults, the doomsday prophesies…“ Ivy looked around, searching for the right words, not wanting to push them too far, and not knowing how they’d react from one minute to the next “I’m not saying you’re Jim Jones, I just, I can’t put aside my own philosophies and ideologies because you’ve told me the end is coming”.   
Joseph and John exchanged a look that Ivy couldn’t decipher, but she saw they both had a private conversation between themselves, a hundred words spoken with just one look.   
Ivy decided to give herself a chance to express her feelings while remaining kind, maybe they’d release her if she truly was a lost cause.   
“Honestly, thank you. I understand that I could be… In a cage or locked underground and I appreciate that you’ve treated with me kindness, but I don’t see any future where my faith will return and I can believe something so catastrophic without proof, without seeing it for myself”.   
Joseph raised his head to Ivy once again, having dropped it during her speech.   
“What do you mean by… ‘faith will return‘?” he questioned, eyes shining and full of curiosity.   
Ivy felt her stomach lurch, knowing she’d given them reason to question her, to let them in. Knowing she’d previously had faith meant that an event had caused her to lose it which they’d pull out of her eventually. Glancing to the windows, she decided to try her lurk as the sky looked as it were bruising.   
“I’m um… I’m really tired, Joseph… I will tell you everything, I promise… I’m just not mentally strong enough to get into that talk right now” she confessed, not lying but preferring a restful night over talking about any of that shit. Showing weakness in front of these people would be a mistake, she’d escape the next chance she got, still not having spoken to her brother, the reason she’d come to Hope County in the first place, and these brothers having something over her was not going to help her situation.   
She was lead up by Joseph to the same room she’d stayed in the first time she’d awoken there. This time, the door had a new deadbolt on the outside and the window was barred, Ivy scowled at the attempts to keep her caged.   
Joseph stopped her in front of the door and moved to stand in front of her.   
“Everything you could need is in this room, feel free to bathe, use any of the products and sleep when you wish, for the time being… This is your room” he said with such sincerity that Ivy felt slightly grateful, before pushing that thought away.   
_Being looked after doesn’t mean they haven’t taken you against your will, idiot._  
“Ivy…” Joseph’s voice was suddenly serious, demanding and her eyes snapped up to his. “My patience only extends so far. If you attempt to run from us again, if you try and search for a way out of here and betray my trust, that patience will no longer work in your favour and I will not show you such kindness again. You will be taken, you will atone and kept inside John bunker with the other people we have saved. Do you understand?” he demanded, those blue eyes burning with such intensity that Ivy’s legs began to shake. She hadn’t seen this side of him and it was terrifying.   
“Do you understand, Ivy?” he repeated, increasing in volume and Ivy nodded rapidly.   
Joseph released a deep sigh, smile returning to his lips.   
His hand found the back of her neck again and Ivy tensed, pulling their foreheads together and closing his eyes.   
“I will keep you safe, child, I will welcome you into my family and I will love you… Just trust in me” he purred close to her face and for a moment, frozen in time with him, she wanted to believe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for not uploading for a few days, it was my birthday recently and I had a two day hangover. Oopsie.  
> Much love. Comments and kudos always appreciated.  
> <3 <3


	17. Broken Cups.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph has another vision. Ivy listens to him. Things get weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are always appreciated. I think it's time Jack and Ivy get to be reunited, don't you?  
> If you have Father (Greg Bryk) fetish like I do. There's a short film (only 2 minutes long) that I will link at the end of this chapter. Nudity warning as he worships some boobs, money and has his hair down *drools*. He also narrates it *fans self* Enjoy the sin.

Joseph chose to reside in the room opposite to Ivy’s, reveling in knowing she was close, safe, and secure where she belonged.   
He spent a few hours writing his sermon for his next congregation, practicing in the mirror to calculate which words held the most impact. He briefly pondered mentioning Ivy, telling his flock to avoid conflict with her at all cost if the worst were to happen and she fled them again. He could place her in front of his followers so they could see her, familiarise themselves with her, and talk of God's plan laid out for her. Maybe forcing Ivy to face the people who’d loved and stood beside those her brother had so mercilessly slaughtered would help her understand how this war had changed people, her brother may not be the man she remembered, his bloodlust and ideals of “what’s right” had overtaken him.   
Rubbing the bridge of his nose with a grimace, a splitting headache had formed in the last few minutes, the sign of more of God‘s prophecy ready to reveal itself. He closed his notes and strode to the bed, sleep overtaking him before long. 

_The world was aflame once again, the collapse had come and was destroying the beauty of Hope County. Joseph managed to open to his eyes despite the burning overcoming everything around him. The familiar snake - the deputy - was slipping around completely carefree, unaffected by the fire. The forms of his brothers came into view, running towards Joseph, fleeing from the serpent. He tried to reach out for them but found his body was rooted to the ground. Tears filled his eyes as he watched his brothers struggle to save themselves, unable to help. The serpent was nipping at their heels, terrifyingly close to sinking its vicious fangs into their legs. As the deputies vile form was close enough to stop them, the serpent was slammed to a stop, hissing and flailing wildly as the form adorning hair that almost blended in with the surrounding fire yanked it into the air and launched it backwards, towards the flames which didn’t seem to hold any impact. Joseph’s brothers reached him and knocked him the ground with a harsh thud and before managing to awaken, Joseph heard Ivy’s voice, the soft breathy tone she possessed now a shrill scream penetrating his ears like a white-hot knife as he sunk down into the ground away from her._  
Sweat dripped off of him as he flew from his bed, over to the writing desk to recite in words what his vision had shown. He closed his eyes and replayed it again before he realised, he understood… Ivy wasn’t there to save him… She was there to keep his family alive, his brothers and him. Save them from the snake - the deputy - was her purpose. His pen was flailing around as he began to write his vision onto paper, completely lost in his own thoughts until he heard the creak of Ivy’s door from across the hall.

Ivy awoke to the darkness filling the room - _her_ room, as Joseph had told her. She rolled onto her side with a deep sigh, replaying her journey she’d gone through to find Jack. Nancy had shifty written all over her, but she’d followed. John oozed vengeance, but she’d attacked. Jacob screamed violence, but she’d pushed. Joseph… Joseph exuded all of those qualities but had a way of mesmerizing her, captivating her with his intensity and sincerity that she’d never encountered before.   
_That’s how he gained the following he has, he’s magnetic and he knows it._  
Knowing sleep would not return, she swung her legs over the side of the queen-sized bed and stood, examining her surroundings. She was hungry, thirsty, and feeling defeated. Ivy walked to the large wooden wardrobe adjacent to the door, letting out a gasp as she opened it to find it fully stocked with everything she could need. Flicking through it to find the most expensive brands she’d ever seen, shirts, blouses, tees, jeans, pants, skirts, shorts, and beneath them an ivory box full of new underwear and lingerie sets. Everything seemed so perfect, outside the rest of Hope County was suffering and dying for freedom, for choosing just to live their lives the way they wanted, and Ivy was being pampered and treated like royalty. It wasn’t fair and Ivy desperately wanted to help the people on the outside, the people being dragged out of their homes and forced into cages, forced into baptisms and cut open as part of John’s atonement. Tears filled her eyes at the guilt of her preferential treatment. Fishing a pair of shorts of out the wardrobe, she stepped into them before letting out a sigh. She needed a cigarette, some air, some water… Tiptoeing to the door, she decided to at least test it, which, to her surprise, creaked open when she turned the knob.   
_Why didn’t they use the giant ass bolt they’d attached to it?_  
Ivy poked her head out and tested both directions, not noticing anyone, surprisingly. She’d half expected an armed guard at her door.   
She was still wearing the black tee Jacob had given her and pulled it lower than her shorts to cover a little more.  
Descending the stairs, she manoeuvred her way to the kitchen, attempting to silently hunt for a glass, settling for the mug she’d drunk her tea from earlier.   
The water soothed her dry throat and she let out a relieved sigh as she licked her lips to spread as much of it around as possible, she was definitely dehydrated. The water would sate her for now, she could wait until morning to eat, food prep would make noise. Refilling her mug, she turned to head back to her room.   
A looming figure with curious blue eyes was leaning a few feet away and she felt her stomach drop as she jumped backward like a startled cat, dropping her mug and wincing as it smashed against the ground, splashing icy water over her bare feet.   
“What the fuck?” she exclaimed, pressing a hand over her heart. “You scared the shit out of me!… I wasn’t even doing anything, I was just thirsty and the door wasn’t locked and I-”  
“Hush, child” Joseph interrupted her babbling and moved toward her, brushing past her frozen form to retrieve a broom from beside the counters. He had his trademark tidy bun and was fully dressed.   
Ivy finally regained her senses and her heart didn’t feel like it was about to fall out of her ass anymore, shuffling awkwardly as she watched him clean the shattered shards from the floor.   
“S-sorry about that” she mumbled quietly.   
“It’s of no importance” he sighed as he dropped the broken mug into the trash.   
“I wasn’t trying to get out”.  
“I know” Joseph smiled warmly at her. 

Joseph seemed in a relaxed mood and Ivy decided to try and use that to her advantage.  
“Umm, when I first arrived here, I had a backpack with me… I haven’t seen it since Nancy dru- err… Bought me here”.   
“The backpack you were concealing a pistol in?” Joseph asked with a taunting head tilt.   
Ivy pursed her lips to hold a spiteful retort about her senses being correct and nodded slightly.   
“I will ask John to return your belongings to you, without the weapon of course. I‘m sure you understand” Joseph offered, his gaze made her uncomfortable but she managed a small smile in return.  
They studied each other briefly, Ivy noticing how much he seemed disturbed by something, something he wanted to say.   
“What is it?” she whispered with a furrowed brow.   
Joseph sighed and gestured to the stool against the island as he seated himself on the other.   
Ivy forced herself to perch next to him, crossing her legs, feeling slightly self-conscious at her partially dressed state. Joseph examined her for a moment, almost immediately forcing his gaze in another direction.   
_Even the preacher has sinful thoughts, hmm?_  
“I had another vision… The voice has shown me more of what is to come” he spoke softly with an underlying hint of frustration.   
“I see, and what is that?”   
“You… I thought you had come to save me” he frowned. “But it seems you here to keep _us_ safe, my brothers and I”.   
Ivy frowned back at him, confused at his cryptic words. Jacob was more than capable of handling himself and Joseph and John always had a myriad of armed peggies surrounding them, what could she possibly do to save them?  
 _He wants you to stop Jack. Idiot._  
“I really don’t see how that’s gonna happen, I’m not a soldier, not a… fighter, really, I’m just… Normal. Boring… Weak” Ivy confessed, remembering Jacob’s harsh tone as he’d berated her.  
His eyes burned into hers, a reprimanding look of disapproval crossed his face and she swallowed.   
“Do not pretend you aren’t extraordinary, child. I see you. I see all you’ve done since you arrived here” Joseph spoke with such kindness that Ivy blushed slightly.   
“Infuriated both of your brothers?” Ivy retorted sarcastically.   
Joseph blinked slowly, his lips quirking slightly.   
_A sense of humor under there, Joseph?_  
“You’ve shown bravery, strength, persistence, and loyalty to your family” he reassured.   
“I only came here to find my brother, Joseph. I’m not sure what you’ve seen or heard or whatever, but I just want to take my brother home” Ivy sighed, tired of questioning the safety and well being of him.   
“Do you believe he would leave, just go with you?”  
“I hope so”.  
“Your brother has taken it upon himself to lead the _resistance_ ” he waved his hand dismissively. “He destroys everything we have built, he slaughters my flock and he will attempt to kill my family” he lamented, visibly pained at the thoughts he was expressing.   
“Joseph, there wouldn’t be a resistance at all if you gave people a choice. Violence and threats may be working for you, people will submit out of fear, but it won’t give them faith in you” Ivy countered, angry at Joseph’s criticism of her brother’s efforts to help people.   
“The voice instructed me to save as many as I could, and that is what I intend to do. The ends will justify the means and they will thank us in the end” he spoke with authority and Ivy realized he would never change his mind about his reason for being. He was always going to see himself as their “Father”. Fighting would do no good.   
“I can’t save you or your family, Joseph… I barely know how to keep myself alive” Ivy declared with a sympathetic look. If they could stop the pain, stop the hurt, she might feel a reason to follow them. To support them.   
Deciding to appeal to his gentler side, a side she much preferred to his threatening one. Perhaps kindness would change his mind about keeping her there, despite how accommodating they'd been to her, he knew she wanted to leave. Ivy reached out and placed her hand over the top of his. Trying her best to not focus on his long, slender fingers, his hands were a sinful distraction. He seemed intrigued at her affection, observing her hand as she ran her thumb back and forth over his knuckles for a moment before turning his hand over and interlocked his fingers with hers and releasing a heavy sigh.   
“I understand that you see as something more than I am, I know that I will disappoint you, Joseph. I won’t hurt my brother but I don’t want to hurt you either, I don’t want to hurt anybody. I’m a 22-year-old secretary who’s never had a fight with another person in her life, Jacob’s right about me. I’m a weak little girl. I’m of no use to you, to anyone… ” Ivy trailed, tears raining over her cheeks at admitting her flaws and lacking worth in front of him.   
Joseph stood abruptly, startling her and attempting to pull her hand back from his but he was already pulling her towards him, forcing her to her feet. He finally released her hand and they stood facing each other, he was at almost a foot taller than her and she looked over him. He’d clearly thrown his shirt on in a hurry, the buttons were in the wrong holes and his jeans were zipped up but the button was undone, hanging low on his hips. Ivy caught a slight hint of his bare stomach -lean and the ends of scarred letters marking his skin - biting her lip slightly after realizing that the word LUST was spelled out just above his groin. Forcing her roaming gaze back to his, she noticed he was copying her actions, tracing her body was his intense eyes, clearly approving of her by the flush over his face. The tears had dried on her cheeks, and he stepped closer, reaching up to brush them away, thumb softly following their track marks and coming to a stop briefly then continuing, down to her mouth where he followed the shape of her top lip, watching her intently.   
Ivy was too shocked to move, though she was completely content to let him carry on. She raised her hand and wrapped it around his wrist softly, a subtle sign to continue. He explored her mouth with the pad of his thumb and Ivy was suddenly boiling hot, parting her lips slightly and letting out soft pants against his hand. His free hand came up to her jaw and he moved his full body into her space, the heat radiating from him. Tilting her face towards his and stroking his fingers down her neck. He leaned in and spoke softly against her mouth. “In a few hours, after my sermon. I will show you everything. I will _make_ you see. You will see what is to come. You will see that you belong” he stopped and placed a gentle kiss against her lips “with us. With me”.   
Ivy could do nothing but give a slight nod, which he wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t had his hand wrapped around her jaw.   
“The sun will be rising soon, go and prepare yourself for the day” he instructed and Ivy took a deep breath before pulling herself away, free from his hands. Looking back over her shoulder as she ascended the stairs, seeing him with eyes squeezed shut, fingers pushing hard into the sin he was trying not to give in to.  
This was going to be a hell of a day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worship the sinful Father  
> https://vimeo.com/320273012


	18. Sunday Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is taken to Joseph's congregation when an unannounced visitor makes a radio call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know in the comments as I always want to know how you feel about my work.  
> P.S: WrathNotRat is awesome. She has way more reads than me but if by some miracle you haven't read her works, please do, they're fantastic.  
> Much love.  
> Xxx

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, dew sat on the surrounding foliage and reflecting the sunrise so it seemed so much brighter. Ivy stood gazing out of the barred window out towards John‘s airstrip, dressed and ready for someone to come for her, still not comfortable to have free reign of someone else’s home. She’d showered - removing the dirty bandage from her upper thigh - and plaited her wet hair, it definitely wouldn’t dry in time for Joseph’s sermon. The clothes in the wardrobe were pretty, but not Ivy’s normal style of casual and relaxed. It was far too hot today for jeans and shirts, she hated the heat, so she’d selected a simple white sundress with chrome buttons down to the hem, which stopped just above her knees, which she matched with plain white sneakers. After her awkward but admittedly enticing encounter with Joseph a few hours ago, dressing respectably would probably be a wise decision. He’d seemed almost desperate to continue further than his gentle peck on her lips, then furious at himself for touching her at all. This whole damn place and the people in it were a huge mind fuck and Ivy was getting frustrated, partly due to the fact that two of the Seed’s had been completely inappropriate and she’d enjoyed it to an extent and she was concerned that, well, the knowledge that she might give it to their advances if they kept pushing. Ivy had no self control, and she knew it, a lifelong problem she‘d never conquered. A small percentage of the frustration was the fact she was pent up from said advances and knew she wouldn’t be getting off any time soon while staying at John’s ranch.   
Church was the last place Ivy wanted to be, today or any day but Joseph had insisted which left her no alternative, being their prisoner and all.   
A tuneful knock on the door rattled Ivy out of her staring competition with the surrounding forest and she scampered to the door before opening it fully.   
John stood with a devilish grin upon seeing her, locking her up and down with a raised eyebrow.   
“You look exquisite, Ivy. I thought you might join me for coffee before we depart, hmm?” John offered with his practiced purr.   
“Sure, sounds good” she replied with a polite smile.   
Following John to the kitchen, Ivy studied the empty spaces around the ranch, expecting to see Joseph brooding somewhere.   
They entered the kitchen and Ivy sat at the stool she had just a few hours ago, this time not in the suffocating company of the preacher, though John’s company always proved to be a rollercoaster.   
Tattooed hands around a red mug appeared and Ivy thanked him before taking a sip and exhaling with a smile.   
_Maybe coffee is my new best friend._  
John was watching her with a smirk when Ivy looked up, his eyes were by far the bluest of his brothers, like a Zircon stone.   
“What?” Ivy frowned.   
“I’m wondering what your sin might be, the one that drives you” he declared with a head tilt to emphasise his point.   
Ivy nodded her head, trying to remain civil, she’d seen his temper and didn’t want a repeat of that today.   
“Is caffeine a sin? cos I think I've had a lifetimes amount in the last couple years” Ivy joked and John chuckled while taking a sip of his coffee.   
“Are you hungry?” he offered.   
“Yes, very”.   
John nodded and turned to his ridiculously oversized fridge, opening the doors and tapping his fingers on the open door, retrieving eggs, butter and milk.   
“Scrambled eggs?” he asked with a genuine smile.   
Ivy couldn’t help it, it was so sudden that her giggling started and forced it’s way out of her before she could halt it, pressing a hand to her ribs to stop the ache.   
“What’s so funny?” John asked with a furrowed brow though clearly amused at her outburst.  
Ivy’s giggling slowly died down after a brief coughing fit and she held her hands up in apology.   
“I’m sorry, John… I am, it’s just so… insane. Look at us, look and who we are what’s happening, it’s so domestic despite how crazy this whole situation is and I can’t… “ the chortle that came from her startled John slightly, and he wondered if Ivy had lost her mind, but her laugh was so sweet, so genuine that he couldn’t help but join her.   
After a minute of laughing like fools over eggs, Ivy wiped the tear out of her eye and looked in the opposite direction to calm herself down. She noticed a familiar backpack placed against the door, army green with some nerdy badges she’d collected over the last few years.   
“My backpack!” Ivy exclaimed, sliding off the stool and dashing over to grab it.   
John began to cook the apparently hilarious eggs, ignoring Ivy’s childish glee and she rifled through her stuff, sighing with relief as she found everything where it should be, minus one 1911.   
“I assumed you’d want your belongings returned to you” he said over his shoulder while placing bread in the toaster.   
“Yes, some of these things mean a lot to me, this iPod got me through some times” Ivy chuckled.   
“I don’t listen to music much anymore, other than our own radio station”   
“You guys have your own radio station?”  
“Yes. A dear follower even wrote and recorded a song with the local choir dedicated to me and my work” John smiled, pride oozing from him.   
“I see…” Ivy replied slowly with a quirked eyebrow.   
"The food is ready, let’s eat before we leave. We don’t have too long".

The eggs were great, while not a difficult dish to make, he’d seasoned them perfectly and Ivy wolfed them down in only a couple of minutes before chugging the rest of her coffee, ready for the day. John went to prepare himself before meeting Ivy by the door.  
John was dressed beautifully, a crisp blue shirt with black waistcoat, dark jeans and his hair was swept back as usual, beard combed to perfection. He looked like a Clavin Klein model and Ivy couldn’t help blush slightly at his appearance. All of the brothers were beautiful in their own way. Jacob was rugged, scarred but handsome and strong. Joseph was also handsome and toned, and had serious ‘fuck me’ eyes for a preacher. John was just so damn pretty, those big blue eyes, tattoos and smooth skin - outside of the carved words on body - made him so damn sexy. Ivy always had a thing for tattoos, especially on the hands.   
“Ready?” John said as he opened the double doors to the outside.   
“I guess so” Ivy responded apprehensively.   
The air was so warm and Ivy immediately grimaced at the humidity in the air as they strolled past armed peggies who sneered at her, one of even mumbling “filthy sinner” under his breath, causing Ivy to speed up to John’s side.   
_You’re seriously fucked when John Seed is your safe space, Iv._  
The white truck was waiting for them and John instructed her sit with him in the back, while a dishevelled looking man drove them to their destination, another armed peggie climbed into the passenger seat and kept his eyes glued to Ivy, which she frowned at.   
“Fool me once” John teased and Ivy understood why the bodyguard was watching her, looking down at her hands and recalling the memory of forcing John out of the car and stealing his weapon and radio before shooing him off into the woods.   
The drive seemed over is mere minutes and Ivy mostly watched Hope County fly past her window, occasionally forcing her eyes closed at seeing a poor civilian strung up or impaled around the winding roads. Joseph’s little island was surrounded by a barbed fence, though Ivy noticed small broken parts pulled upwards and assumed they were from defectors and escapees.   
Had Jack used one of them after his chopper went down?  
Pulling up to the front gates, people stared as John climbed out, sliding on his sunglasses like a celebrity at a meet and greet, maybe he was a celebrity to these people. He rounded the car and the expression of the congregation switched from awe to confusion at the young woman he was escorting. He sensed Ivy’s anxiousness and held out his arm for her to take, which she did, strangely thankful for his support around these holy strangers.   
They strolled towards the small, white church and Ivy couldn’t help but her first puzzling meeting with Joseph here.   
A couple of dozen of his flock were waiting outside of the church doors, smiling and talking amongst themselves, they seemed so… normal and Ivy was slightly taken aback. What was she expecting? Animal sacrifice and blood oaths?   
A small figure burst through the crowd and flew towards Ivy, who stood frozen in fear. The woman sprinted up and wrapped her arms around Ivy’s neck, giggling and bouncing slightly.   
“It’s so wonderful to see you again, Ivy!” the woman spoke.   
Glancing at John with a “what the fuck” look, John smirked and released her arm.   
“Faith!” John chided “you’ve startled poor Ivy, release her so she can see who’s accosting her”.   
The woman bristled at John’s words and she pulled back, keeping her hands firmly on Ivy’s shoulders, grinning like the Cheshire cat.   
Ivy recognised her once she got a good look at her, the pictures Pastor Jerome had shown her at the bar, but also the dream Ivy had after being hit the bliss arrow.  
 _That was a dream, right?_  
“Oh… umm hi Faith, I d- wait- again?” Ivy question, confusion washing over her face.   
“Yes. Don’t you remember - in this Bliss? We spoke. I told about the love we would give you, I told you to trust in The Father; to listen to him” Faith recounted with a sweet smile.   
_Holy shit that actually happened?_  
“T-that was… real? It can’t have been, it was… a different place… It didn’t even seem like planet earth”. Ivy fumbled over her words, brows furrowed and shifting around trying to regain her thoughts. The Bliss had sounded terrifying from Mary-May’s explanation but it was far more than that and Ivy wanted to get as far away from the woman as possible.   
The sound of the churches wooden doors opening forced Faith to turn away from her, looking slightly melancholic at Ivy’s apparent apprehensiveness towards her.   
The congregation began filing in, two armed men with scruffy beards greeted most of them either as “brother” or “sister”.   
Ivy followed behind John, feeling out of place and unwelcome in a place the cult called their church.  
They continued past the other members, finally coming to a stop right at the podium where Joseph stood with his back to everyone, wearing the same outfit he’d been wearing that morning during their exchange, except correctly buttoned this time.   
“Joseph, what a wonderful day God has given us” John said in such an over rehearsed way that Ivy rolled her eyes.   
Joseph turned and gave his warm smile to his brother. “John, how wonderful to see you” he purred before bringing their foreheads together.   
His attention then turned to Ivy, raising his arms for her to step into them, which she did, trying not to draw anymore attention to herself than she already had. His hands rested gently on her shoulders, warmth covering most of her arms.   
_Why is he always a million degrees?_  
“You look wonderful, Ivy. I’m very glad you are here. Today is going to be very important one for you” Joseph’s voice was full of kindness but there was something sinister lurking under his plan for her.   
Ivy nodded with a tight lipped smile and Joseph stepped aside clearing the way for the form of a familiar red haired man, causing her to instantly to feel irate, their last conversation had finished on such anger that Ivy felt nothing but that towards him.   
He turned and gave that same smug grin she’d become accustomed to.   
“How’s the leg?” he asked though it seemed more of a taunt, eyes skimming over her body.   
“Fine, thanks. How’s the knee?” Ivy countered, mirroring his smug grin.   
His teeth showed for a second, before forming into a smile.   
“Just peachy” he replied with no tone in his voice, except the harsh growl he usually had.   
John looked between them, not fully understanding their hostility before clearing his throat and ushering Ivy to a pew in the front row.   
She sat and glared at Jacob. He was such an infuriating man. His half smile remained and he winked at her.   
_Did he actually just fucking wink at me?_  
Ivy screwed up her face in disgust, deciding to keep her focus on Joseph, perhaps listening to him would be a good plan.   
Everyone took their seats and the atmosphere suddenly became a tense, Ivy shifted nervously beside John.   
“Relax, it’s just a sermon” he reassured her and she nodded. He wasn’t convinced and Ivy’s knee was bouncing out of anxiety, desperately trying to stop it and it was obvious beneath her dress. John noticed her struggle and placed a gentle, tattooed hand on her leg, ceasing it’s movement and rubbing a gentle thumb over her knee to soothe her.   
“Thank you” she whispered, too embarrassed to look at him.   
_Get a fucking grip, Iv. It’s just a church service, they aren’t gonna sacrifice you to their overlord… Right? No. Stop._  
“My children” Joseph’s voice boomed and Ivy’s head snapped to him.   
“I am thankful for you joining me on this beautiful morning. We are blessed for another day with each other. Though the voice has informed me this may not continue for much longer. Before the law enforcement arrived here, the voice warned me of a wayward soul, a snake in our garden who would cause destruction and death. That came to pass when their junior deputy took charge of the resistance” his tone was full of power, authority and everyone in the room hung on his every word. Ivy shifted uncomfortably at the mention of her brother. How would they react if they knew who she was?   
“Then I saw someone else, God guided someone to us, the twin of the deputy”.   
Ivy’s eyed were wide open, internally praying for Joseph to shut up.   
“But she does not come to harm us, she is here to save us. The voice has shown me her path… I will guide her into becoming one of us” Joseph concluded and reached his hand towards Ivy.   
_No. Nope. No way. No no no no no no no no._  
Frozen in her seat and shaking her head with pleading eyes, Joseph smiled and reached for her anyway, pulling her up in front of everyone, turning her to face them as she shook in his arms.   
“She is here, my children, to ensure to success of this project, and the lives of myself… and my brothers. You are not to harm her, you are to love her and what she will bring in return will make all of this worthwhile. Today I will baptise her, I will show her what is come and her part in our future Eden. I trust in the voice and it has instructed me to trust in her as well. You will see, my children that Ivy here is our-”

“JOSEPH SEED” a voice bellowed over the radios the Peggies had on their person.   
Ivy immediately tensed apparently the rest of the room did too, shocked gasps and angry jeers erupted and echoed around the church at the sound of his voice. Adrenaline rushed through her body, turning to gape at Joseph, who's eyes were burning with rage back at her.   
_Oh my god. Jack..._


	19. Dove and Rook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is furious and Ivy is not as sure if the word "rescue" if appropriate.

Jackson Rook - Junior deputy for the Hope County Sheriff’s Department, never considered himself a hero - only viewing the people he’d helped and saved since arriving in this god-forsaken place to be part of the job. “Serve and Protect” was a motto law enforcement used and he‘d be damned if a cult would break that. He couldn’t turn down the helpless civilians who’d pleaded for his help, that’s how it’d started at least. The cult and its figureheads had instantly taken a higher dislike to him, while also forcing themselves to quell their urges to destroy him. Joseph had laid the plan out for him - he must reach atonement.   
After a botched baptism concluded in Joseph ceasing John from drowning him, Jack had taken his wrath to the north, only to encounter the insidious soldier, who’d almost broken him, taking his free will for a time in the process. 

Jack was finished only helping those in need, he began taking every opportunity to aggravate them, to remind them he was set to break down their project. Destroying wolf beacons, admittedly for the satisfaction alone. Retaking Mary-May’s monster of a truck, purely for the joy of smashing through the roadblocks set up for him. Of course, helping the desperate people would always be his number one priority, but metaphorically showing his teeth to the Seeds was a joyful bonus. 

He’d paced furiously as Wheaty and Eli informed him of Ivy’s capture after rescuing a group of Whitetails, almost punching the bearded man for putting his sister in danger, before discovering it was Ivy’s idea to attack the outpost.   
Of course it was - she had the same compassionate disposition he did.   
After heading back to Holland Valley, not giving himself enough recovery time after Jacob’s most recent trial but unwilling to abandon his sister. Mary-May and Nick Rye had recounted Ivy’s stumbling into the Spread Eagle, bursting into tears after holding up John and escaping to safety. He chuckled at the thought of his tiny sister evading a man who’d terrified the majority of Hope County. Ivy could handle herself, he knew, but the Seeds were a whole new level of power that no one could’ve prepared for. Kim had remembered almost word for word what John had threatened over the radio.   
Ivy was… special to Joseph? His guts churned at the sickening thoughts that came to his mind. The Seeds obviously had a thing for him and his relatives and it spooked him more than he was willing to admit. In the desperate times, starving and sleep-deprived in one of Jacob’s cages, he often wondered if he’d see Ivy or their mom again.  
The Seeds had taken so much from him… His dignity, his pride, and for occasional bouts, his free will. They wouldn’t take his sister too.

The next two days had involved recruiting his friends, guns for hire he’d helped, and who’d accompanied his efforts during his time there, as well as a small crew of resistance members from the outposts around the valley.   
Occasional sightings of the Seed brothers being chauffeured around the County gave Jack a clear indication. Ivy was being kept at John’s ranch. 

Sunday morning, Jack and Grace were perched in the treeline beside his airstrip, peering through binoculars as the sniper studied the guards through her scope.   
Seeing Ivy trail behind John Seed made his blood boil, almost giving the game away and rushing the Baptist before Grace gave him a stern lecture on tactics.   
A radio call to Nick Rye and John‘s convoy had a tail, who advised they’d most likely heading for Joseph’s church, which turned out to be true. They retreated to their truck and followed. 

Petting Peaches scruff as he glared into the open door of the so-called church, Jack saw occasional flashes of red hair, thankful of Ivy’s bold color choice to help single her out in a crowd. His rifle scope was trained of Joseph, taking steadying breaths to stop himself from firing, knowing the mayhem that would erupt if he took the shot, Ivy was in there and he wasn’t going to risk her. The temptation immediately was replaced by fear as he spotted Ivy, uncomfortable and visibly shaking, now stood facing the cultists in front of Joseph, gesticulating towards her as he preached to his congregation.   
It was too much, and with a glance to the surrounding resistance members dotted and crouched around the compound, he found Jess Black through his scope, looking back at him and gave her a firm nod, which she mirrored before the group behind her crept closer in the trees towards the church. He took his radio from his belt and raised it to his lips, exhaling heavily and holding down the button to open the line.   
“JOSEPH SEED” he shouted into the receiver, which he hadn’t planned but he couldn’t hold his wrath inside. Lifting his scope again he observed as the room changed, heard distant angry yells from his flock, and watched Ivy slowly turn to face Joseph who looked furious at being interrupted. Joseph’s siblings came to stand beside him and Jack shuddered at the familiarity, the memory of the first night he’d been there, placing the cuffs on Joseph as his siblings watched him, cautious but cocky, somehow knowing they wouldn’t be leaving the county with their messiah.   
Jacob appeared even angrier than his brothers, eyes darting around the cracks in the windows and toward the open door. Ivy was shoved behind the family, clearly an effort to hide her away.   
Smirking slightly at the effect he had on the peggies, he lifted his radio once again.   
“I know Ivy’s there. Don’t try and hide her away. You are surrounded by a huge number of resistance members and we all have eyes on you. If you attempt to fire on us, your people will die. If you attempt to harm my sister, your people will die. If you even think about trying to keep her from me any longer, your people. Will. Die” he growled, knowing he had their full attention now.   
It didn’t take long for a response to come back, Jack expected an angry Jacob, but Joseph’s serious tone crackled through his radio.   
“Deputy. Don’t you understand that your sister is safe with us? You are destruction and your sister is not. She is here by the grace of God” he declared and Jack hissed a seething breath through his teeth.   
He could see the palpable tension through his scope as they awaited his reply.   
“Last chance, Seed… I will come and get Ivy or people will die”. 

** 

Ivy was panicking, forced behind the siblings but listening to her brother’s words, angrier than she’d ever heard him. His last reply had her adrenaline spiking, the thought of people dying - peggies or not - was horrible and she placed a soft hand on Joseph’s tense shoulder causing him to immediately spin to face her.   
“Joseph… I don’t want people to die because of me. Please, please just let me walk out of here. It’s not like the four of you won’t be able to find me again” she pleads with him. She wanted to get to Jack and escape these people most of all, and the idea of people dying was awful but if she could imply she cared more than she did about his flock, he might let release her. Jacob and John were looking over their shoulders at her best attempt at reasoning, sharing a glance between themselves as she forced herself closer into Joseph’s space, leaning up on her toes and placing her forehead softly against his.   
She whispered so softly against his lips that his breath faltered for a moment “Let me try and save him so I can save you”.   
His eyes snapped open and he studied her, scanning her face for any signs of mocking or anger, only finding beautiful grey eyes and a soft smile looking back at him. She scanned over other figures to the side of him, noticing them now all facing away and softly pressed her lips to his for a brief moment.   
_Use your position to your advantage, Iv._  
He seemed visibly baffled at her display of affection before he stood tall, towering over her.   
_You fucked up. Fuck fuck fuck._  
He didn’t take a burning gaze from hers as he lifted the radio once again. 

“Deputy… Your sister is ready to leave. You will not be fired upon. Come, take her and leave my church” he drawled, and turned to his family and flock. 

“My children, my family… Ivy has made the decision to return to the resistance, but do not fear… She will return to us and we must pray that the deputy sees the light too - through her” in the authoritative tone that everyone responded positively to, nodding and clapping their hands together in silent prayers. His brothers both snapped their heads towards Joseph, John with a creased brow and Jacob with a furious snarl.

After less than a minute, the floorboards creaked at the far end of the church and Ivy lightly pressed a hand to John’s shoulder, who stepped aside, not removing his eyes from the deputy who entered the room, assured but still slightly apprehensive, a hand ghosting over the pistol on his hip.   
The second Ivy caught sight of her brother - after what felt like a lifetime - not knowing for certain if he was coping with the stress of this place, the constant fighting, the fear of death, she was overcome with emotion. Her breath faltered as his hickory colored eyes met her grey ones, a small half-smile taking over as he moved toward her.   
“Come on, Dove. Let’s go” he said softly, gesturing to the door behind him before tracing over the Seed’s surrounding her, familiarity and contempt washing over his features.   
Ivy stepped forward slowly, a renewed sense of energy flooding through her, she tiptoed down the few stairs toward the aisle, the feeling of it being too to be true was overcoming her.   
_Don’t run, don’t spook the peggies._  
A sudden ache in Ivy’s stomach confused her and she stopped, a sudden urge to scurry back to the brothers overwhelmed her, slowly turning back to the siblings with a puzzled expression, who mirrored it back to her except for Joseph, who gave a knowing nod at her indecisiveness. Why on earth would she want to spend more time around those lunatics? A false prophet, a drug dealer, and two sadists.   
_What the fuck are you doing? Move, Iv. Go._   
Shaking her head to force out the thoughts overcoming her, she flew towards her waiting, now baffled brother, and launched herself into his arms. He half carried her out into the blinding sunlight and to the waiting group of people outside the gates, guns trained on the small groups of peggies who looked terrified. She didn’t let go of his hand as the resistance members took off towards the trees to waiting vehicles parked on the winding road outside of the barred fence.   
Jack opened the door and ushered Ivy inside before rounding the vehicle and climbing beside her, barely registering the other figure who'd been waiting in the driver's seat. He pulled her close as the emotions came and she bawled into his shoulder. Relief and the dropping level of adrenaline making her suddenly exhausted. There were no words to share between them currently, they would have time once it was safe. She was still confused at her urge to remain with them but was too emotionally unstable to focus on that right now, she fell asleep on Jack's shoulder as he took heavy breaths, obviously feeling the adrenaline decrease too as they sped off away from Joseph’s island. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this 4 times, all differently played out. Gah! Still not completely satisfied with it but I sincerely hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please comment if you liked this chapter - they really motivate me and give me an insight into what you're enjoying.  
> Much love and I hope you have a fantastic day. Kudos also appreciated.  
> *whispers* smut coming soon.


	20. Family dinners and the Backseats of Trucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph speaks with his family some more about Ivy and her purpose.  
> Ivy meets more of the people of Hope County, one of which she takes a liking to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SMUT WARNING**

“Letting her go was a mistake, Joe, she ain't gonna come back… She‘s tryna manipulate you!” Jacob rebuked, pacing back and forth in John’s living room.   
Despite the unexpected turn during his sermon, Joseph insisted he and his siblings dine together as usual. Knowing he needed to clarify his reasoning for releasing Ivy so easily.   
“Jacob. I understand your apprehension, but we must place our trust in her, she is destined to save us, after all” he reassured his big brother, stopping his angered stomps and placing a gentle hand on his forearm.   
“I thought her purpose was to save you, Joseph?” John piped up from his brooding spot on the couch.   
“I believed so too, until a vision came to me just last night, showing loyalty and love to all of us. She is the remedy to the deputy’s poison. We do not know how she will affect him, perhaps with her guidance, he will join us“.   
“Doubt it” Jacob scoffed.   
“What happened between yourself and Ivy, Jacob? There is a palpable amount of animosity around you both” Joseph question, taking a seat next to John.   
Jacob visibly tensed and his brothers furrowed their brows, it was completely out of character for him to look anything but confident and self-assured.   
“She likes to push her luck and I don’t have time for that” Jacob shrugged, internally hoping his mistake with her wouldn’t come back to haunt him.   
It was nothing. If it did come out… It wasn’t that important, Joseph would reprimand his lustful actions and John would make sarcastic jibes about atonement, and then it would blow over. Right now though, it wasn’t worth the aggravation or questioning.   
“I just pray she refrains from sin, it must prove difficult around those unrighteous resistance members” John mumbled.   
Faith came sauntering into the room with a breezy grin, perching on the edge of the chair opposite to the brothers.   
“I think it was a wise decision, Father. She needs to find her place - find herself. She wasn’t going to remain with us without finding her brother first… She may be more willing now she knows he’s alive and well” she crooned and Joseph returned her smile, thankful for Faith’s never-ending loyalty and support.   
“And remember” Faith continued, “she came to you in the form of a snake too, Father. It may take time for her to trust in her purpose”.   
Joseph nodded and mused over her words, he shouldn’t have trusted her, he knew but giving her a chance - an opportunity to return to him willingly would prove his belief in the voice. 

**

Ivy awoke in a familiar setting, upstairs in the Spread Eagle bar. Rolling onto her back and rubbing her sore eyes they flew open, jumping out of her bed, and after noticing she was still in the sundress from John’s wardrobe, slid her sneakers on and flew out of the door and downstairs to the bar. She caught sight of Nick Rye and his pregnant wife, laughing in deep conversation with a man wearing a baseball cap and green hoodie.   
Mary-May was pouring liquor into shot glasses along the bar and beamed when she noticed Ivy in the doorway.   
“Hey there, missy” she hollered and the rest of the room turned to her, all smiles and kind faces.   
“There she is!” Nick called out.   
A rush of movement came from between the group of people, Jack emerged with a smirk and Ivy rushed him as she had in the church, wrapping her arms around his neck as the rest of the room cheered and whooped in celebration.   
Jack chuckled and pulled back.   
“Hey Dove, good sleep?” he laughed.   
Ivy laughed back and shook her head “How long was it out for?”   
“Only a few hours, you were mentally exhausted so I thought our catch up could wait” he smirked.  
“Do you know how long I’ve been looking for you?” she questioned, raising an eyebrow in mock curiosity.   
“Yeah I know, as much as I hate the fact you’re in this damn county… I’m glad to have you with us” he nodded his head in the direction of his friends and she turned to face them.   
“Hey, Nick. Hey, Kim” she sighed happily.   
“I don’t think we met,” the baseball-capped man said, swaggering over to her with a toothy grin “I’m Sharky… God to meet ya. If I knew you were that much of a hottie I woulda made myself known sooner” his deep bassy voice contradicted his childish words and Ivy chortled.   
“Umm, thanks… Good to meet ya Sharky” she said between with a blush.   
Ivy liked Sharky already.   
“Come. Sit sit” Mary-May appeared behind her and placed a firm hand on her back, leading her to a table occupied by a stern-looking woman with a forest green hood covering the top of her face.   
Jack took the seat next to her and slid a beer to Ivy and she smiled awkwardly at the woman opposite.   
“This is Jess. She helped a hell of a lot getting you back from those cult fucks” he looked at the woman with a slight smirk and Ivy raised a curious brow.   
_Got a crush, bro? And where have I heard that name before… Oh shit… The Cook._  
“Oh. I see. Well, thank you, Jess. I appreciate the help” she half-smiled.   
“Not a problem. Any excuse to stick it to those assholes is a blessing. Your brother always needs my help” she declared with a sarcastic jab.   
Ivy studied her brother for a moment, noticing his slight blush as he ran a hand through his wavy hair.   
He looked different, not unrecognizable but certainly enough to notice. His hair was usually cut close to his head to control the curls - now sitting on the back of his neck and adorably unkempt. Usually, he was clean-shaven, professional as possible but now had a stubbly beard curving around his jaw. His skin had tanned significantly from being out in the Montana sun for extended periods. There was something else there too, a haunting presence caught in his eyes that wouldn’t fully dissipate, even when he smiled.   
The rest of the group crowded around them, pulling up chairs and stools, clinking bottles and they spent a while bullshitting and cracking jokes at Eden’s Gates expense. Ivy felt slightly uncomfortable at the mocking but couldn’t register why.   
“You gotta tell us everything, Iv. Tell me from the start” Jack sounded suddenly firm and serious, running his hand over the rim of the bottle in his hand.   
Ivy took a breathe, not even sure where to start recounting the journey she’d had.   
“I knew you’d been gone too long and you weren’t answering your phone. I got the address of your work online and went there to get some answers” Ivy started, looking down solemnly at her beer. “Nancy…“ she shook her head. “Fucking Nancy… she told me she’d help me. I knew something was off but I still followed her cos I was so worried” she rubbed her neck at the memory of the traitor jabbing the needle in her neck and continued, rambling about everything that had occurred. Waking up in John’s ranch, meeting Joseph in his church. Her escape and everything (minus a few awkward encounters) up until the point where Jack and the others had surrounded the church. The group seemed entirely fascinated at her story, shaking their heads in disbelief and gleefully praising her no-nonsense attitude towards the soldier in the north.  
Her brother leaned back in his chair, chewing his lip in contemplation.   
“Sorry I gotta ask, Dove. I watched most of the exchange in the church through my rifle scope… Why’d you kiss Joseph?” he questioned, brow furrowed and Ivy sighed.   
The other members of the group looked at her with pure confusion.   
“He thinks I belong with them, Jack… People would’ve died. I thought I could convince him that letting me go would help his cause. Which worked, clearly” she was beyond embarrassed at knowing Jack had seen her kiss him but knew it must have been nagging at him.   
“That was pretty smart, using your womanhood to your advantage… I like you” An older woman appeared behind Sharky and winked at her.   
“I’m Adelaide, honey. I was keeping a close eye on the church from my chopper across the lake while you were manipulating the man-bun” she joked and the group erupted into laughter again.   
They spent hours catching up, introducing themselves properly, and sharing heroic tales. Ivy was shocked at how many dangerous situations her brother had survived and he looked so damn proud of himself for. 

“Like… an actual bear?” Ivy asked with a gasp.   
Jack nodded and smirked arrogantly.   
“And a cougar… and a badass pooch” he added with a chuckle.   
“Damn dude, didn’t know you came out here to start a zoo” Ivy shook her head and pictured her brother running through the woods with a stampede of wildlife at his back.   
*

The sun was beginning to set, lurking beneath the hills behind John’s obnoxious sign as she smoked with Casey, Jess, and Hurk Jr, who she also liked a lot. The banter between him and his cousin made her laugh more than she had in months, fighting over who lost their virginity first. Who could drink the most and how many women they’d slept with.   
Casey and Hurk stumbled back into the bar and Ivy was left with the angst riddled woman. “Hey” Ivy spoke softly as she caught Jess’s eye, “Eli told me about The Cook… I’m so sorry” placing a gentle hand on the woman’s shoulder, who tensed at the contact.   
“Uh. Yeah. Your brother and I took care of that psycho first day we met” Jess recalled, an angry smile crossing over her face. “Looking forward to takin’ down Jacob next” her voice full of violent promise.  
A few beers, followed by three shots of Vodka had set Ivy on slightly wobbly legs as she found her way back inside.   
Jack was preoccupied on the radio with Dutch. Ivy was content just to have him close, watching him gesticulate and pace happily while recounted his rescue mission success, which almost hadn’t happened if Ivy had followed her head instead of her heart.   
_Why did I hesitate? Why did I feel the urge to stay with them? How quickly can Stockholm syndrome take hold? Maybe I just wanna bang them._  
She snorted at her fuzzy thoughts and a man next to her turned his head to her while a raised eyebrow.  
“Didn’t know I was that funny” he grinned at her from behind his beer.   
Ivy glanced over him, dark skin and emerald green eyes that twinkled in the neon lights from the bar. He was wearing a green tee that complimented his eyes, dark jeans, and black boots.   
“Lost in my thoughts” Ivy blushed, slightly embarrassed at being caught in a private joke.   
“Sounds like a fun place” he nodded with a smirk, turning in his chair to focus on her.   
She smiled and extended her hand “I’m Ivy, my brother is the world-renowned deputy”.   
He laughed and shook her hand. “Yeah, I know. Your brother and I have worked together a few times, he rescued my ass from one of John’s prisoner trucks a few weeks back… I’m Tom”.   
_Hmm, maybe I’ve found a solution to my little problem._  
A few test touches of his hand as they continued their small talk and noticing his occasional glance to her lips when she spoke were enough indication that he was feeling their spark too.   
“Where do you live?” Ivy managed to ask without coming across like she was trying to accompany him there, coming on too strong wasn‘t a good plan.   
“Up in the Whitetails originally, be heading back up there after tonight. Recently spent a lot of time in my truck, he gestured his hand to the outside of the bar “ Trying to helping out John’s captives when I see em’” he said with trepidation, obviously fearful of John’s wrath on people who interfered with his work.   
“That’s no-ble, people must be grateful for your help” Ivy reassured with a drawling slur.   
“Feeling good?” he laughed which she joined and bit her lip when focused on her mouth again.   
“I’m not drunk, just feeling happy… so…“ she leaned a little closer and he turned his head so his ear was closer to her mouth. “Your truck nearby?” she whispered.   
His eyes lit up and he nodded, leaning back to drag his eyes over her body.   
“You wanna see it?” he asked with a small smirk at his double entendre.   
“Definitely. Gimme a minute. Meet ya outside?” she giggled and he nodded again before downing his beer and stepping out into the night.   
She tiptoed over to her brother, who was chatting with Mary-May and the sniper he’d introduced her to after they’d all joined in together.   
“Hey” she tapped him on the back and he turned with a sincere smile that made her heart sing, she was so happy to be back with him “I’m just gonna take a quick walk. I won’t be alone don’t worry. Catch up later?” she said nonchalantly as he studied her.   
“Suuure… Just, be careful okay? And don’t leave Fall’s End!” he warned and she shook her head in acknowledgment before turning on her heel and heading after the handsome man waiting for her. He grinned a toothy smile as she exited.   
“So… Where’s your truck?” 

**

Ivy’s left leg was balanced over his shoulder, the other awkwardly jammed against the window.   
“Ah fuck” he groaned as he continued thrusting into her, gripping the door behind her head to steady himself.   
Ivy forced a hand over her mouth, letting out small whines as he fucked her with vigor, clearly suffering pent up frustrations of his own.  
His jeans were pulled down to his knees and her dress had slid down during their positioning, exposing her breasts for him to enjoy. Ivy slid her hand between her legs and he picked up his pace, breathing heavily as his eyes flicked from her face to her bouncing tits. It felt so incredible after so long and she closed her eyes to focus on the feeling of him and her fingers massaging her clit.   
“You close?” he asked in a strained breath.  
“Fuck. Yes. Keep going” she panted and shuffled down a little, pulling him closer so he could get as deep as possible.   
Her legs were trembling as a familiar pulsating sensation overtook her, arching her back and crying out as she came. He groaned at the feeling of her pulsing around him and thrust into her a few more times before spilling into the convenient condom he’d had in his glove box.   
They stayed that way for a little while, catching their breath and tittering at their sinful actions. He finally slid out of her with a small sigh, removing the condom and tying it off before tossing it to the floor on his truck. He tucked himself back in and pulled his jeans up, before helping Ivy readjust herself to decency as they climbed out of the backseat of the truck.   
“Damn I needed that” Ivy confessed with a blush. “I should uh… I should get back before a search party comes looking for me” Ivy smirked at the man she’d met less than an hour ago.   
“Sure thing” he replied gently, sliding a hand around her waist and pulling her close to place a last passionate kiss on her wet mouth. “I had fun. Let me know next time you’re in the mountains” he winked as she giggled before climbing into the driver's seat.   
“You sure you’re okay to drive?” she called out as he fumbled with his seatbelt.   
“Eh… Who’s gonna stop me?” he questioned, though clearly rhetorical.   
Ivy nodded and watched him drive away.   
Someone would stop him though, his night was about to go from unexpectedly enjoyable to a nightmare within a few short minutes of driving away from the little firecracker he’d met at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry the smut was short. I'm saving the SUPER naughty stuff for... umm... people, who may or may not be Seeds...  
> But that was my first time writing anything like that and I am beyond nervous about your feelings about it - be kind - I'm new. Lol. I really hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are really appreciated and I hope you have a wonderful day.  
> x


	21. No Rest for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John introduces himself to Ivy's truck buddy. Jack and Ivy have a talk.

John rounded the dingy halls of his bunker with a particular spring in his step.  
The mechanical sounds of doors stuttering open and his boots tapping on the ground sounded melodic as he prepared himself to help another sinner atone, welcoming a cleansed soul into God's light.

Ignoring the struggling figure tied to the rickety chair, John placed his tools on the dusty workbench, studying his implements as he prepared himself.   
Turning with a wide smile, he locked eyes with the man he’d ordered to be captured just a few hours before. Water droplets had pooled around his form, some still hanging loosely from the ends of his hair. The baptism had gone according to plan and his eyes were featuring a hazy unfocused tint. 

“Sin is _pervasive_ ” John began, resting a hip against the metal table “It drives us to do unspeakable acts… I know the feelings that drive you, I know them, intimately” he purred, keeping his eyes glued to the bound man. He was mumbling something behind the tape his mouth had been shut with, John sauntered over and ripped it off, smirking when the man winced.   
He took a few stuttering inhales, running his tongue over his cracked lips before settling his glare of his captor, his double vision not masking the hatred he harbored for the Baptist before him.  
“W-what the fuck d-do you want?” Tom stammered, still sucking in the not so fresh air of the bunker paired with grimacing at the smell of rotting flesh.   
John shut his eyes for a moment, collecting his thoughts and attempting to refrain from losing his temper.   
“You know what I want, Tom… Confess to me. Atone, and then you will be welcome with our family” John offered, fiddling with the nozzle of his tattoo gun.   
“I don’t want shit from you or your family” Tom scoffed, eyeing John’s tools as he tested his arm restraints.   
John disregarded the man's comments. ‘They’ll thank us in the end’ was a phrase that constantly ricocheted in his head, admittedly he knew he took way more enjoyment than he should in the atonement of the sinners.   
Rounding on the bound man and aiming a blinding light to his upper body, he wrapped tattooed hands around his green t-shirt and ripped the fabric apart, eyes glancing over his chest while smiling wholly at the fresh canvas.   
“Whether you co-operate or not, you will atone. There is no option here. Confess. Atone. Protection from the Gods cleansing” John reassured with a shrug, sponging cold water across the man's chest.   
Other than the pain of atonement, John enjoyed learning their secrets, exploring the darkest recesses of people's minds - perhaps in a similar way to Jacob.   
“So now…” John stood to his full height, eyes burning through the man “let’s talk about you. Let’s talk about your sins… Let’s talk about Ivy”. 

**

  
The sun was rising and illuminating the beauty of Hope County. Ivy leaned against the wall of the Spread Eagle, puffing on a cigarette and letting herself overthink.   
_What happens now? Do we help the people here? Would I be able to convince Jackson to leave with me? Do we finish what was started? Are we going to kill the Seeds?_

A sharp pain in her forehead came and she winced, a few seconds of horrendous pain and it was gone… Ivy blinked at the ground, confused as hell.   
The ground beside her shifted, Jack came sauntering over to her side and narrowed his eyes at her cigarette.   
“I hate that” he shook his head.   
Ivy smiled and blew her smoke his way.   
“Asshole” he muttered, brushing the air around to remove the cloud from his vicinity.   
“Meh. When’d you get so uppity about my smoking?” Ivy questioned with a curious eyebrow.   
“Always have. Just never mentioned it til now. You’re my little sister… I gotta look out for your well-being”.   
“Younger by 15 minutes” Ivy rolled her eyes.   
“Still counts. Anyway, I thought we could help out some resistance members today, breaking John’s prisoners out of the trucks. Mary-May needs some fuel too so the tankers gotta come back here once we steal em’”. Jack declared with a grin, seemingly excited at the prospect of poking the bear known as the Eden‘s Gate.   
Ivy studied him for a moment, questioning his true purpose for continuing his crusade against them. Had Jacob really managed to mess with his mind? He didn’t seem all that different, just hungrier for his goal of helping people.   
“Jack” Ivy sighed “Are you sure it’s a good plan to stay here? I mean, the Seeds have it out for you and fuck knows what they’re gonna do if they catch me again… We could… We could leave and get help, Nick could fly us out of here and w-”   
“Ivy” Jack interjected with a harsh tone. “No ones gonna help us. Do you think they’ll believe us? Look around you” he gestured wildly to the surroundings. “Magic flowers, mind control, multi-level giant bunkers, a doomsday cult?! Not to mention that the threat of nuclear attacks are at an all-time high and they really won’t give a shit about a fucking family of religious nuts” he growled his way through his rant and ran a hand softly through his hair.   
“I’m sorry, Iv… I just can’t imagine leaving this place right now. The cult will swoop in like vultures if they even suspect I’m gone” he placated, snatching the cigarette out of Ivy’s hand and taking a deep drag and releasing a shaky breath.   
_This is way more than just a job for you now, isn’t it?_  
“Okay” Ivy breathed. “Let’s help these people… together” she gave a kind smile and squeezed her brother's shoulder.   
He returned her smile. “Dad taught us well, we can handle this” he nodded confidently. 

A static crackle startled them both before a familiar voice came over the radio attached to Jack’s belt.   
“Dep… Dep? You there? It’s Eli. The fuckin’ cult got Wheaty. I need your help” the man's frantic voice came through, slightly fuzzy because of the distance.   
“No rest for the sinners, They ain’t having Wheaty” he growled “Get ready and meet me here in five” he ordered and Ivy flew back to the upstairs of the bar to dress and prepare herself for the shitstorm that was coming.   
_Wheaty is never gonna live through Jacob’s treatment. You got this. Heading north again… What fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Your comments really mean the world to me so please feel free to leave one if you're a fan (even if you're not and you wanna call me out. I won't take criticism too personally). This is my first story ever so I know there will be mistakes here and there but I truly hope I've entertained you to some extent.  
> Much love and have a wonderful day.


	22. Run, Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group attempt to rescue Wheaty. Do things ever go right for Ivy?

The sun was beating down hard by the time Jack and Ivy entered the Whitetails. Ivy took the wheel of his armored truck that he’d found in an abandoned garage as he radioed some of his resistance buddies. Eli had informed them that Wheaty was imprisoned at The Stone Ridge Chalet - a training compound for Jacob’s chosen - and they should come prepared for a fight.   
The backseat of the truck was stocked with a number of useful equipment and Ivy found herself an SA-50 with an extended scope, along with a bullet vest and a combat knife that she wedged into her boot. She pulled her ponytail through the hole in a camo baseball cap, loose hair was a sight hazard and her cherry color wouldn’t be the best when trying to remain unseen.

The long and winding road seemed never-ending as Ivy carefully weaved between fallen trees and abandoned vehicles either side of the road. Stopping around a mile away from the compound so everyone could regroup and plan their rescue. After a few minutes of rechecking gear, a rustling in the trees caused Ivy to fly around, gun drawn on instinct. Her heart almost stopped when the barrel came directly in front of a cougar, who snarled at her weapon.   
“Hey hey hey! Iv. Stop” Jack yelled, dashing to her side and pushing her barrel down. “Probably should’ve warned ya… This is Peaches… My cougar” he grinned.   
Ivy gawked at the creature, he had mentioned having a cougar onside but seeing it this close was disarming, the pink collar being the only sign it wasn’t a wild animal ready to rip out her throat.   
“Right… Yeah. Umm… Hi, kitty…” Ivy stammered, holstering her rifle behind her back and hesitantly reaching a hand to the cat, who immediately calmed and nuzzled her hand.   
“Wow… aren’t you something” Ivy smiled at Jack who returned it with a smug eyebrow raise.   
“If Peaches is here then Jess must be-”  
“Sup bitches” Jess’s voice came from behind them and Jack spun around.   
“Oh.Uh. Hey Jess… What’s up? Thanks for coming to help” Jack said with a nervous chuckle.   
_Oh brother you got it bad._  
“You kidding? A chance to kill Jacob’s little special boys is a fuckin’ pleasure” she declared, face giving no indication of sarcasm of trepidation. 

10 minutes of awkward small talk passed before Sharky appeared, his bassy voice bursting through the trees like music from an upstairs apartment.   
“Sup amigos! I’m here and ready to light some shit up” he called excitedly.   
Boomer was beside him, bounding along and immediately flew into Jack’s waiting arms, licking his face and neck while he chuckled and sputtered, dodging the canines wild tongue.   
Finally free, Ivy knelt to ruffle the scruff of Boomer's neck, getting a few kisses of her own from the speckled hound.   
“That’s boomer… and you know Sharky” Jack gestured with his head to the man grinning at her.   
“Hey, Sharky what’s up?” Ivy commented, before moving around him to examine his ridiculous flamethrower.   
“Hot and ready, Chika! Looking forward to lightin’ up a few of these beardy boys” he bragged, excitedly bouncing from foot to foot, pumped up at thought of action.   
“Before you get another shock, Iv. Cheeseburgers joining us with Hurk” Jack forewarned, before chuckling at Ivy’s furrowed brow.   
“The bear” he clarified and Ivy immediately rolled her eyes.  
“Perfect” Ivy shook her head with an exasperated scoff.  
_Bears surely can’t be trustworthy?_  
Hurk and the lumbering bear arrived shortly after, Ivy distancing herself from its huge form, eyeballing its teeth as Jack rubbed his head like it was a domestic pet. 

“Alright. We’re all here, let’s make a plan” Jack declared, pulling out a map as everything huddled together around the truck. 

**

Jacob was thrilled. Capturing one of Eli’s closest was a morale boost to himself and his chosen. The radio call from the training compound had come a few hours before, but instead of having him hauled to the center, Jacob decided to drive down and pick up the boy himself. Hoping one of the resistance would see Jacob with him and cause Eli to panic and fuck up.   
He climbed into one of the parked pickups outside the veterans center, along with the two chosen in the backseat, and drove them to collect his new tool. The sun was scorching today and he squinted while navigating his way through the mountains, only taking around 20 minutes to reach his destination.   
The chosen greeted him, behind their red masks, he could see they were pleased with themselves - as they should be - but Jacob wasn’t about to start praising his group. They knew their purpose.   
The stairs to the basement creaked as he made his way to the teenage wannabe hero, passing racks of shoes, sweaters, and Joseph’s book neatly piled on rickety shelves.   
The boy was bound with a black hood over his head, on his knees for quite some time it seemed as he swayed back and forth in agony from his stressful position.   
Swaggering over, he studied the teenager, images flashing through his head of himself at that age, recently enlisted and believing he could take on anything the world threw at him. A bullet could solve any problem laid out before him. Which he believed until he was separated from his base for days and was forced to make his sacrifice. He snatched the hood from the boy's head who immediately recoiled and leveled a hateful glare at Jacob.   
“Wheaty, right?” Jacob jabbed mockingly.   
“Fuck you” Wheaty spat back at him. “Eli’s gonna send a team for me and they’re gonna fuck you up you s- OOF!”  
His voice was cut off by a kick to the gut from the soldier, who then watched him hit the floor with a thud and cough until he gagged.   
“Weak” Jacob chided under his breath.   
  
** 

Ivy was on her belly on the north of the compound keeping her scope fixed on the Chosen littering the compound. Jack, Jess, and Peaches were coming from the East, and Sharky, Hurk, and Cheeseburger were lurking to the West under strict order not to start their heavy weapons and roaring until the Chosen knew they were attempting a rescue.   
An arrow caught Ivy’s sight and she watched it sail toward a lone man, striking his chest and immediately knocking him down, then his body disappeared as Jack’s arms appeared out of the trees and dragged the corpse out of sight.   
Jack then stepped out of the trees, still crouched and twisted his lit his flashlight twice toward Ivy, the signal to take out the man on the far tower.   
Raising her scope, she watched the bearded man study the tree line her brother was crouched in, completely unaware of the red dot now resting on him. Ivy exhaled softly as she pulled the trigger. The shot was mostly silent, with a small amount of recoil into Ivy’s shoulder but it hit the cultist directly in the Eden’s Gate symbol on his forehead, nice and clean.   
_Quick and painless._   
Ivy watched Jack as he noticed the man drop and smirked. They were competitive as kids but he appeared proud of her accuracy currently. The silent group crept forward, Peaches shoulder blades raising and lowering she stalked her way through the grass. Jess kept low with her bow ready and Jack swapped out his compound bow for a hunting knife, holding it sideways in his hand as he neared the wooden structure. A man took him by surprise and burst through the door, causing Jack to fly into action, grabbing the man from behind by his mouth and sliding the knife across his throat. He gurgled slightly before falling limp against Jack’s form, who hauled his body behind some bliss barrels before continuing.   
Ivy watched and felt her stomach lurch, she had just taken a mans life herself, but the proximity and aggression of Jack’s action were jarring. Her sweet, funny brother was now a cunning assassin who’s instincts immediately told him to kill without question. Hope County had truly fucking broken him down before rebuilding him as a murderous weapon.   
A chosen peered out of the building window, alerted by the gurgling sound of his fellow cultist. Jack yanked him over the ledge and Jess released an arrow into his chest.   
Two peggies rounded the deck of the chalet and instantly began screaming. A chorus of “Sinners!” and “They’re here!” erupted as Peaches latched her teeth into one of their necks as he howled in agony. Ivy released another shot into the back of the other, making sure he wasn’t moving before turning her attention to the side door, waiting for any angry cultists to come barrelling through. The horrifying roar of Jack’s allied bear came from behind him, now lumbering towards small clusters of gun-wielding chosen.   
Following the windows for any fellow snipers aimed at them, Ivy’s breath hitched as she saw a flash of ginger hair zip past the window.   
“Oh fuck. Oh no no no” Ivy said breathlessly as she followed his figure across the top of the building, losing him quickly among the scrambling men running back and forth in front of the many windows and decks.   
She snatched her radio up from her belt and lowered her scope for a moment to contact her brother.   
“Jack! Jack, Jacob is in there!” she yelled into the receiver, eyes locking onto his figure as he stopped for a moment.   
He took off into a sprint behind a truck to reply.   
“Yeah… And there’s like a hundred more Chosen than we were expecting. They must have tripled the guard patrol in case we came for Wheaty… You think we should fall back?” he panted sadly back to Ivy.   
“Yes, Jack. There’s no rescue if we lose everyone today. We can rescue Wheaty… Just not today! Get out of there! I‘ll cover you” Ivy ordered and leaned up to watch as Jack screamed to his allies. “They knew we were coming, we gotta go!”.   
Ivy took out of a few of the Chosen pursuing them as they fell back, consecutively hitting three with direct headshots. Scanning up to the top floor of building again, her scope immediately met another. Her eyes widened as a red rifle was pointed at her body, seeing Jacob’s camo jacket behind the gun confirmed his identity and Ivy lightly pressed against the trigger. Holding her breath and she squeezed a little harder.   
White-hot pain exploded in her head and she cried out, rolling onto her back behind a tree to stay covered as she prepared to writhe in pain. As soon as she lazily dropped her gun to the side, the pain dispersed and Ivy panted, tears falling softly down her cheeks from the sudden agony, now dropping onto the mud as she studied them, completely discombobulated and disturbed at her inability to take the shot on the evil bastard.   
Jacob’s roaring voice broke her from her stupor and she jumped to her feet.   
“Get after the others, I’m going after the girl” he ordered with a snarl before taking off in her direction.   
“Fuck fuck fuck” Ivy squeaked, snatching up her gun and taking off deeper into the woods, Heedlessly sprinting through the trees as their branches whipped against her cheeks, knocking her baseball cap off in the process.   
“You think you can outrun me, little girl?” he bellowed through the trees, mockingly. Ivy swallowed her pride enough to not retort her sarcastic reply, panting as she vaulted over fallen trees and ducked under low branches.   
_He’s old. He won’t catch you. Keep going._  
Ivy’s legs gave out around 15 minutes after her the chase began, dragging herself behind a huge tree trunk and she whimpered from the pain in her chest, burning for oxygen.   
“I warned you, angel!” Jacob’s growl made her gasp in fear, way too close and Ivy closed her eyes and pressed herself closer against into the tree. Tears coming once again as he realized she’d never lost him.   
“Just come out. I ain't gonna hurt ya. I’ve already radioed Joseph to tell him you need some more time with us - so that’s what you’re gonna do” he spoke with thinly veiled anger laced with threat. He wasn’t even breathless and Ivy wanted to give up, just let him catch her.   
_You can do this, Iv. Keep going. Suck it up and move._   
After a few deep gulps of air, Ivy took off once again, further down the mountain, slipping occasionally of the mossy rocks but recovering quickly. A piece of bark flew away from the tree she was sprinting passed and she froze for a moment, gaping at the bullet now lodged in the tree.   
“What the fuck?!” she screamed, ducking slightly as she continued her sprint, eventually breaking onto a nearby road, frantically searching for any signs of resistance or friendly abandoned vehicles. A sudden screech of tires squealed from her left as she noticed Jess and Hurk racing up in a red sports car toward her. Not wasting any time, Ivy almost ripped the door off its hinges and she dived in.   
“Drive Jess. Fucking go!” she squealed as the wheels began kicking up rocks, taking off down the road and Ivy leaned her head between her legs, taking greedy gulps of air.   
“Glad we found ya, man” Hurk piped up after a minute of awkward silence.   
“We all got out okay but your brother threw a world-class bitch when he realized Jacob was after you” he revealed with a small laugh.   
“He… almost… had me” Ivy said through pained inhales, still struggling to control her breathing.   
“Nice work outrunnin’ that fucking prick” Jess complemented (in her way) and Ivy let out a small amused laugh through her running nose.   
_I can see why he likes you._  
“Let’s get back to Fall’s End and we’ll come up with another plan for the kid” Jess stated with such contagious determination that it forced a grin from Hurk and Ivy. 

The henbane had a green hue coating it, softly floating above it like an ominous blanket of death. Ivy's oxygen levels were rising back to normal as she hazily followed the river, it almost seemed that things were heading for the positive despite the failed rescue… almost. The sound of skidding tires and a loud crash were the last things Ivy registered before she was cracking her head on the cold metal of the car door, everything then was dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, what's gonna happen now Joseph knows she lied about "saving" her brother? Is Jacob gonna be pissed she managed to escape him? Did John really forgive her? Is the Bliss gonna make a return? Tune in next time for the answers to all the questions...  
> I totally don't blame the deputy for his crush. Jess is hot as hell.  
> But seriously thank you so much for reading. Please comment if you enjoyed and Kudos is also appreciated.  
> Much love to you all.


	23. Ignorance is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is shown Joseph's vision while trapped in the Bliss and chooses to act.

The emerald sky met Ivy’s eyes as she awoke, laying on the ground surrounded by butterflies that seemed to form an outline of her body.   
Blinking slowly, she moved to a sitting position and examined her surroundings - realizing soon after that she was in the bliss again.   
It was hard to stand, the ground felt uneven and she could hear a sound that confused her… Like echoes of voices but so distorted that they were unintelligible.   
She followed what looked like a path just for her, nothing but dense fog either side until she saw a familiar figure - Faith. She was dancing, twirling and laughing.   
Ivy smiled too, unsure as to why. Everything felt so… serene. Peaceful as the far off voices dispersed, leaving Ivy in quiet relief and she stumbled closer to the ethereal woman.   
“Ivy” she spoke in a sing-song calm tone.   
“Yes. I’m… here” Ivy whispered back.   
“We saved you” Faith took hold of Ivy’s hand and pulled her close, enveloping her in a hug. Ivy wrapped her arms around her and sighed.   
Not releasing her hand, Faith began leading her further down the misty pathway, turning and giving a reassuring smile every few seconds.   
Ivy stopped when she saw him, shirtless and covered in scars - the sins of his past.   
He was preaching to a group of people sitting around him, they seemed completely enthralled by him, following his form as he promised them a beautiful future if they remained strong and vigilant. Ivy noticed that one of them was wearing a vest with ‘U.S Marshall’ emblazoned on the back.   
_Burke?_  
Joseph’s intense eyes locked with hers and he stepped toward her, taking her hand from Faiths and pressing his head softly against hers. The proximity making her exhale, she felt so safe here… protected by him.  
She closed her eyes and heard him whisper softly.   
“Now you will see”.   
Once she reopened them, they grew wide and her breath left her. Everything - the trees, the buildings, the world was aflame and the sky was dark, black, and malevolent.   
“Everything is coming to an end… You can feel that, I know you can” he said from his place now a few feet in front of her.   
“I don’t claim to be a perfect man, but when I saw what was coming I chose to act. To lead. Because society is broken and the only way forward… is to go back to the way things once were” he came closer once again, completely into her space, and rested his warm hands on her shoulders. “Innocent and pure. So safe and protected… In our Garden”.   
His head pressed softly to hers again and her ears were immediately filled with joyous sounds, singing, laughing. Ivy stepped back from Joseph to examine the world, this time not in ruins. Not in flames but peace. Families together around a huge campfire. Handmade instruments being played as they danced and frolicked together.   
It was perfect… There was no hatred. No death. It was… Eden.   
Ivy began to laugh, almost in disbelief at how perfect the future seemed. How much love was shared between the people here. Mesmerized at the colors of the aurora borealis that floated peacefully overhead.   
She looked to Joseph once again… He was not enjoying the sights surrounding him, instead looking solemnly in a specific direction as if he was waiting for something to happen. Ivy moved closer, standing to his side and following his eyes to try and find the reason for his sombreness.   
A snake… A hissing, moss-colored snake was weaving through the Garden, everything it touched bursting into flames, black smoke rising as it continued its assault, igniting every beautiful sight it could touch.   
Ivy screamed at it to stop, the sight of this perfect world once again being reduced to nothing to ash was too much and she began to pursue the snake, dodging flames as it continued to light everything up.   
She leaped once it was in reach and caught it… Fury built up in her as she grabbed it at either end to stop it’s flailing and pulled and twisted until it ripped in half, blood spraying wildly as she tore the creature in two, teeth bared and screaming non sensically as she did so.   
The fire ceased. The world returned to its heavenly state and Ivy dropped to her knees cradling the dead beast in her hands. Sobbing as she examined its features. Its eyes were wide and they were brown… A very particular shade of brown that Ivy recognized. They were Jack’s eyes. 

**

Joseph and his siblings were dotted around the living room at John’s ranch, waiting anxiously in silence. A ticking clock was the only sound that dared make noise in the tense room.   
A bald man with Eden’s Gate’s symbol carved into his forehead descended the stairs and Joseph jumped to his feet, rounding on the man before he’d even gotten to the last step.   
“Will she live?” Joseph demanded.   
“She swallowed a lot of the water from the river, the ingestion of such high levels of bliss are causing her struggle to regain consciousness. She also has many lacerations to her face and neck from the glass that smashed when the car overturned as well as broken fingers and a head wound which I have cleaned and dressed” he said as gently as possible to a frantic looking Joseph. He’d never seen the Father so on edge, so fearful, and he’d been a follower since the very beginning.   
“I’m afraid for now it’s a wait and see situation” he concluded, placing a gentle hand on the Father’s shoulder before moving to leave.   
“Thank you, Dr. Cole” John said as he accompanied the man to the door and locked it behind him.   
Faith stood and walked to Joseph. “Shall I stay with her, Father?” she asked with a sweet smile.   
“Yes… Thank you my Faith” he said, closing his eyes before returning to his position on the couch opposite his brothers. Faith’s step disappearing as she went to watch over the injured girl. 

Two days passed before Ivy awoke again, eyes flicking open and turning away from the blinding sun. Everything ached, her head was throbbing and her hands were numb. Trying to flex her fingers forced her eyes to spring open.  
“Ahhhh. Fuck. Oh my god” she whimpered, swallowing the vomit the agony forced into her throat.   
_What the hell happened?_  
Awkwardly rolling onto her stomach and sliding her knees underneath herself, Ivy managed to maneuver to a kneeling position. The world seemed topsy turvy, spinning like she’d been dancing in circles. The throbbing was matched with dull aches over her face and neck. Nausea swept over her again and she managed to fumble her way to her feet, staggering and swaying her way to the adjoining bathroom, heaving and releasing her stomach into the pristine toilet, watching it splash into the bowl, green liquid forcing its way out of her system. Slightly less dizzy and with a clearer head, Ivy made her way to the sink, examining the counter for painkillers came up with nothing and she sighed before catching herself in the mirror and gasping, goosebumps covering her skin.   
Her face was covered in dressings, long scraps of bandage spread sparingly over her skin and down her neck. Bruises and small cuts covered her shoulders and following her body she saw her hands, purple, swollen, and fingers strapped together.   
“Oh my god” she squealed at her reflection, blinking wildly in an attempt to force it back to normal.   
The door from the bedroom creaked open but Ivy wasn’t in fear. Utterly confused and terrified of her monstrous appearance.   
“Ivy” John’s soft voice came from the doorway went unanswered.   
He sighed and stepped behind her, watching her eyes as they remained on her form.   
“You will heal,” he said, placing a tattooed hand on her trembling shoulder.   
Ivy’s eyes caught John’s, who gave her a sympathetic smile.   
“I don’t know what happened” she whispered, furrowing her brow in thought but reaching no conclusions.   
“You were in an accident… A car you were driving in crashed and rolled into the Henbane River. You swallowed a lot of water laced with Bliss” he stated, rubbing his hand gently over her shoulder.   
“I don’t… The last thing I remember is driving up to the Chale-…” she paused, warily locking eyes with John, a flash of flying through the trees with Jacob hot on her tail burned through her mind.  
“Your brother… He chased me… I was running and then I do-” she babbled before John interjected, his voice warm and calming.   
“Ivy, it’s okay. It doesn’t matter. You are safe” he turned her and ran his thumb over her jaw. “We saved you” he purred, eyes burning into her.   
They stayed that way for a moment, frozen in time as they watched each other before a buzzing sound tore through the bathroom.   
John cleared his throat and stepped back before pulling his radio from his belt and raising it.   
“Joseph? Ivy is awake” he said tonelessly into his radio, eyes remaining on it until a reply came through.   
“Wonderful. Myself and the doctor will be there soon” Joseph sounded different, as demanding and confident as ever but almost… agitated and Ivy looked to John questioningly. He only shook his head and assisted her preparing for the day ahead, brushing her hair with care and getting her comfortable back in bed which she was thankful for as her head still pounded like a drum.   
“There. Should be comfortable now” he said, laying a blanket over her legs”.   
_When did you become so sweet?_  
He stood thoughtfully for a moment before turning back to her.   
“I shouldn’t be telling you, Ivy but Joseph knows about everything you’ve done since you left us” John admitted, giving her one last look over before leaving the room.   
_Oh. Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm really thankful for all of your support. <3   
> Kudos and comments are also appreciated as they let me know you're enjoying what I'm writing.


	24. Fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph finally helps Ivy see her purpose and remember what she'd seen in the bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Smut warning**  
> Notes at the end.

Joseph strolled into John’s ranch and greeted his brother, pulling their foreheads together.   
“Is the doctor with Ivy?”.  
“Yes, Joseph.” John confirmed, closing his eyes and enjoying the affection from his brother. “She’s very confused and not sure what’s happened. I told her there was an accident but she can’t recall anything after Jacob pursued her at the Chalet”.   
“I see. Well, I shall help her remember. She needs to know everything. Faith and I have shown her what is to come, I hope now she will understand. Until she is healed and ready for her atonement, I will continue working towards showing her what the voice asks of her” Joseph declared, turning his attention to the footsteps descending the stairs.   
“Ah. Doctor. How is the patient?” John asked with a grin.   
“She is doing well. She has a broken left hand and numerous fractures on the fingers on her right which will take a few weeks to heal. The lacerations to her face and neck are mostly superficial, only one of which may be permanent and aside from the vast intake of Bliss which has her slightly disorientated, she should be right as rain in no time” Dr. Cole replied with an honest smile, stepping closer to the Father to place a warm hand on his arm.   
“Thank you, Doctor” Joseph sighed, returning the gesture before watching the man leave.   
“Do you plan on informing her of the atonement of her… _friend_?” John questioned with a grimace.   
Joseph turned to his brother and sighed.   
“Yes, John. I must be honest with her. She needs no reason to distrust us”. He said, running a thoughtful hand through his beard.   
“Of course” John agreed, placing cups of steaming tea onto the kitchen island.   
Joseph picked up one in each hand and smiled warmly at his brother before ascending the stairs. 

Ivy stared at her reflection, bruises and cuts littered her pale face and she examined the dressing that spanned from her bottom lip around to her jaw.   
She wondered how obvious the “possibly permanent” scar would be.   
Glancing down at the small splints over her hands, she winced at the sight on her swollen purple digits. She was certainly thankful for the pain relief the doctor had given her, a clearer head and only dull aches remained.  
_I need to heal and get out of here._   
Joseph’s eyes were fixed on her when her gaze returned to the mirror. Standing a foot behind her like a cheap scare in a horror movie. Ivy didn’t startle, she’d expected his silent approach, it was a characteristic he used to his advantage.   
He looked beautiful, hair neatly tied into a neat bun. Black jeans that hung sinfully low, crisp white shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The expression he wore though, was worrying mix of concern, anger, and disappointment.   
Ivy turned slowly to face him, swallowing and backing into the counter when his eyes flashed something else, something dark.   
“Jos-”  
“You lied to me”. Joseph interrupted. “Now look at what has happened” he spoke in a hushed tone as he looked over Ivy’s battered appearance.   
_Fuck. He’s pissed. Calm him._  
“I’m sorry I lied” Ivy admitted in a whisper, avoiding his eyes and staring down at her bandages.   
He stepped closer and Ivy almost ran, his steps were precise as he forced himself into her space, towering over her form.  
“Ivy” he sighed, his long fingers gently taking her chin and lifting her face so she couldn‘t hide from him. “Why will you not trust me?”.  
Something about Joseph, the intensity surrounding him made Ivy’s brain a frazzled mess and she remained mute, staring back into those angelic yet maniacal eyes.   
“I-I…” she couldn’t formulate words as his presence broke through any resolve she may have painted herself with, resulting in her simply shaking her head as he studied her.   
He released her face and stepped away, gesturing to the adjoining room where he’d set a cup of tea for her and Ivy wasted no time brushing past him and releasing a held breath once he was out of her space.   
Looking at the cup and then her bandaged hands, she frowned, not sure how to hold it without spilling it over herself and the floor.   
Joseph, of course, had a solution to that as well. As she sat on the edge of the messy bed, he lifted the cup and placed it against her lips, and Ivy’s raised an eyebrow.   
_Is he really gonna treat me like a baby bird?_  
She took a small sip and while keeping her eyes on his. His neck muscles twitched slightly and Ivy realized how that action must have looked, immediately pulling away and mentally scolding herself.   
“Thanks” she mumbled awkwardly, still mortified at how blow job like she must have looked. 

He sat beside her, noticing how her legs dangled off of the bed. She was certainly tiny. He’d felt his blood turn hot as she sipped from his offered cup, those grey eyes burning into his. She certainly was a temptress, accidentally or not.   
“Why do you seem so angry?” Ivy asked hesitantly, unsure if she wanted the answer.   
“I am not angry, Ivy. I am disappointed” he said, Ivy noticed the rosary around his hand, twisted around and leaving its prints in his palm.   
“Because I lied?  
“Partially because you lied. Partially because of the sins you have given in to since you left us” he said coldly and Ivy tensed.   
_John said he knows. Surely just about the attack of the Chalet, right?_  
“Sins?” Ivy asked with a furrowed brow.   
“Yes. Your sins. Wrath against my brother Jacob. And lust, Ivy” he accentuated the s in the word, making it sound as filthy as he deemed it to be.   
_Well, fuck._  
“You’ve been watching me?” she shuddered at the thought of leering eyes watching her passionate exchange with Tom in his truck.   
“I had to ensure you were on the right path” Joseph sounded every bit the preacher, scolding her like a child.   
_Nah. This isn’t learning how to be a religious nut job school._  
“Honestly, Joseph. I don’t think I did anything wrong” she retorted with a nervous chuckle. “I’m not religious and if I chose to have se-”  
Joseph stood abruptly, cutting off her words, pacing for a moment before turning to her.   
“Why must you tell me at every turn how little you care for my faith!?” his tone was louder than she’d ever heard and her eyes grew wide at his sudden flare in temper, irritating a cut close to her brows.   
“I have tried... Over and over to help you. To make you see and yet you fight me incessantly” he hissed.  
“I don’t think I should have to feel guilty for what you deem as “sins”!” Ivy found her voice, managing to raise her tone to match his.   
He closed his eyes for a moment.   
“Tom has atoned for the sin you committed, and so shall you” he spoke with such barely restrained anger that Ivy stepped backward in fear of him acting on it.   
_Oh my God. Tom… What the fuck?_  
“What did you do to him?” Ivy hissed through her teeth, fixing her narrowed eyes on him.  
He tilted his head slightly, studying her reaction.   
“What. The fuck. Did you do?” she raised her voice even more, surely alerting John and every nearby guard of her fury at their precious Father.   
“He was baptized and then he atoned with John. He is to remain in the bunker until he understands our purpose” he declared matter of factly.   
Ivy scoffed. “To save people?”   
“Yes. To save people”.   
“I don’t know if I can believe anything you say. You probably killed him”. Ivy jabbed, shaking her head and awkwardly grabbing her cup of tea with the heels of her hands, taking a deep sip to calm herself.   
“Do you not remember your time in the Bliss?” Joseph questioned her, taking her cup once she was finished and placing it back on the side table.   
Ivy frowned as he sat back down beside her.   
“I told you I would show you what is to come. Your place in all of this. You saw.” he whispered, sadness flashing over his face.   
A burst of emerald green appeared behind her eyes and she recalled a moment… Faith?   
Shaking her head and taking a steadying breath, Ivy tried to focus, to remember but it was hazy, a mess of greens and blacks.   
“I-I can’t remember”.   
“Close your eyes” Joseph ordered, sliding his legs over so he was sitting in front of her “and I will help you remember”.   
She did as he asked, curious more than concerned and he leaned closer whispering the journey she had taken through the Bliss, soon his voice faded out and Ivy could see it all again, like remembering a dream long forgotten.   
Faith. Joseph. The end. The garden. The love. The fire. Death. The snake… tearing apart the evil form of her brother. It was so overwhelming and she couldn’t breathe, tasting the ash and blood that surrounded her, watching as the beauty burned to ash before her. It was too painful to remember and she silently prayed for a reprieve.   
Her eyes snapped open and she flew into a panic, breaths shallow and loud. Tears fell slowly onto the bed, staining the white sheets dark.   
Joseph moved closer and Ivy managed to look to him. She never imagined she’d see him as a savior, as a prophet, as anything other than a cult leader. As a lunatic, yes, but here he was now, appearing before her in the sunlight from the window, looking like a true gift from heaven.   
“I’m sorry I had to show you that again” he apologized. “I have seen that so many times, it never becomes easier”.   
“W-was that… was it real?” Ivy sobbed, not caring about the bandage she was soaking.   
“That is what will come. The garden will come to be unless he destroys us first. You are the savior of our Eden, Ivy.” Joseph clarified, catching her tears with his fingertips.   
“I-I can’t… I don’t know how to…” her voice cut off, cries taking over and Joseph wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest and running soothing hands through her hair, careful to avoid any of the lacerations on her face.   
She sniffed and breathed harshly into his white shirt, seeking every comfort he offered, craving his soft voice to calm her.   
“Shh shh. Ivy… You are so special. You are extraordinary. We love you. Let us love you” Joseph cooed, trailing his hot fingers over the back of her neck.   
Ivy returned his soothing warmth, sliding her arms around his waist while keeping her head on his chest.   
They remained that way for a while, Ivy letting out her sobs as he comforted her, holding her through her breakdown. All that was left when Ivy had no more tears to give were deep breaths and Joseph‘s sodden shirt, now partially see-through and Ivy could make out his chest, red and irritated scars covered him and she managed to drag her eyes up to his.   
His eyes were full of sadness, full of pain and it struck her heart, she didn’t want to see him like that, he needed love. Ivy managed to sit up, biting her lip slightly before hesitantly pressing her lips to his, lightly at first, testing his reaction. For a moment he froze before his body took over and he returned the kiss, full of passion, full of love as he pulled her closer to him until she wrapped up completely in his embrace. Tongues melding together and their temperature rising by the second, Joseph moved to hoist Ivy up to him until she straddled his thighs, causing her to let out a small moan into his mouth and god, he wanted her. He needed her. This felt so right - as if God himself had ordained it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they separated, breathing each other's air with eyes closed. Before Joseph had a chance to speak, to correct himself or apologize, Ivy latched her mouth onto his again and ground down slightly, pressing her core roughly against his cock, which instantly began to harden from her actions, causing him to release a soft gasp into her mouth. She could feel him pressing against her now soaked cunt, promising to release her from the need he’d instilled in her. This feels so right. So perfect. Ivy was overtaken by lust and the need for this beautiful man. He'd never lied to her, Joseph was a true prophet and she wanted to give him everything.  
_If this is crazy then I’m crazy._  
His mouth dropped to her neck as he gently lay kisses over the skin there, thumbs rubbing the backs of thighs as she gently rubbed herself over his now rock hard manhood.   
“I need you” she panted as he continued his sweet kisses over her shoulder.   
“And I, need you, Ivy” he retorted just as breathless as she was, beginning to move his hips with her, seeking relief from the tight jeans he was trapped in. His grip on her thighs tightened and he managed to lift her enough to lay her flat, smiling as her cherry-colored hair fanned out around her beautiful face. The small cuts over her were a sign of how much she needed him, the hurt she suffered when she was away from him. Crawling over her, he placed soft kisses over her stomach and chest before he reached her face again.

“You are so beautiful” he whispered against her mouth. “Look at me”.   
Ivy opened her eyes and locked onto his, blue burning into grey and she felt nothing but his passion and intensity.   
_Is that how you manage to make all of your followers feel?_  
His neat hair had come slightly loose and stray locks framed his face, it made Ivy smile.   
A quick, tuneful knock on the door sent Joseph flying up, leaving Ivy cold and wanting.   
“Joseph?” John’s concerned voice came through the wooden door.   
Joseph managed to clear his throat before answering.   
“Everything is fine, John. I will be down shortly” he answered through a strained voice.   
“Erm. Sure, okay” John said and they listened as his footsteps faded away.   
Joseph rounded on Ivy, who’d sat up and was awkwardly staring at the door.   
He leaned and placed another passionate, desperate kiss on her and she whimpered slightly as he caught her injured corner of her mouth.   
He pulled away and ran his thumb gently over the dressing of the deepest scar she’d obtained.   
“I’m sorry” he sighed, closing his eyes.   
“It’s okay” Ivy smiled and shook her head.  
“We can’t… We shouldn’t do this yet I…”  
“Joseph. I get it” Ivy interjected, tilting her head to kiss his warm hand.   
He looked over her, flushed cheeks, messy hair, and her body yearning for him, It took every ounce of strength he had to leave that room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize if there are any mistakes, I'm currently suffering from a chest infection (hurts like a bitch) and my brain isn't 100 percent.  
> I've rewritten this chapter around... 6 times. I'm worried if comes across too rushed but if I don't give them a push they will never get there. Yes, Joseph is a hypocrite but believes it's God's will. Ivy truly believes in him... For now.  
> Comments and kudos are so appreciated and please let me know your thoughts!  
> Much love and thanks for reading.


	25. Jekyll and Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Seed is a very difficult man to understand/

Ivy sat against the headboard taking calming breaths. Watching Joseph leave after coming so close to being together was a disappointment but as she recollected her thoughts that weren’t clouded by lust, she realized that the interruption may have been a blessing. Fucking the leader of a cult, whether he’d been telling the truth or not would surely make life exponentially more complicated than it had already become since climbing on that shady chopper to Hope County.   
_Like you’ve ever had self-control, Iv._

The bathroom adjoining her bedroom was small but just as over the top as John was. The counters appeared to be marble, and the products covering the counters were all expensive, the kind of thing that Ivy used to scoff and roll her eyes at, shampoo is shampoo whether its three bucks or thirty.  
Awkwardly using her wrist to twist the handle, the shower that took up the whole back wall started and Ivy managed to clean herself without the use of her hands, she never realized how useful her elbows were.   
Luckily John had already brushed her hair for her, so her loose curls didn’t look ratty. He was surprisingly good at removing the knots.

The wardrobe was as well-stocked as it had been since she was last here and Ivy selected a pair of blue jeans and a white tee with a single red rose on it.   
_Cute. Remember to thank him._

Strolling barefoot down to the living area of the ranch, Ivy was starving and decided to hunt for a snack. Instead, she was met with a terrified, shaking man on his knees and John standing over him with a maniacal fire in his eyes.   
“I’m going to ask you once again, Mark. Did you plot to release the people from my bunker?” John questioned with a cocky tone in his voice, twirling a scalpel in the air close to his face.   
“N-no John… I didn’t… It was an accident… I didn’t mean to release the doors. I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me!” he begged, tears streaming down his bruised face.   
He looked no older than eighteen and was terrified of the Baptist.   
“John?” Ivy asked with a slight waver in her voice.  
He glanced over his shoulder at her, before sighing at her interruption.   
“This doesn’t concern you, Ivy. Go back upstairs” he ordered with a harsh tone.   
“What’s going on?” she asked, ignoring his demands and making eye contact with the man on his knees, silently begging Ivy to help.   
“Ivy” John growled in warning, not bothering to look back at her again.   
_You can’t just leave him, Iv. Do something._  
“You know it’s really hard to answer questions with a blade in your face, John” Ivy said with a small hint of sarcasm.   
John spun around and marched toward her, shoving her until she slammed against the wall.  
“Do. Not. Involve yourself in my business” he growled an inch away from her face.   
Ivy swallowed nervously but kept her eyes locked on his.   
“He’s just a kid, John! Look at him! He obviously wouldn’t purposely try and piss you off” Ivy shouted back at him.   
John growled and gestured to a Peggy guard that was loitering by the door, who stepped forward and dragged the man outside as he released a relieved cry.   
The door slammed closed and Ivy felt the tension fill the air, John’s blue eyes were boring into her and he was breathing heavily through his nose.   
“The flock needs to learn their place. We are saving them, Ivy!” his voice rising in volume as he chastised her. “Do you think it matters whether they are male or female? Young or old? Betrayal is not tolerated!”. Ivy tried to move out of his space but he mashed his fists either side of her, keeping her caged between him and the wall.   
Closing her eyes and realizing she wasn’t able to fight him off with her fucked up hands, Ivy conceded.   
“John, Okay. I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have stuck my nose in, it was just a bit of a shock to see as I came down” she said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes in an effort to appeal to the gentler side he’d shown her earlier.   
He dropped his head with a sigh and stepped out of her space.   
“I’m pretty sure you don’t mean that, Ivy… but let’s not argue, hm?” John relented, straightening his black waistcoat and sauntering the kitchen, filling a pot with water, and placing it on the stove.   
“Tea?” he offered, clearly still angry but keeping up the appearance of the graceful host.   
_Jeez. Jekyll and Hyde._  
“Please,” Ivy said with a tight-lipped smile, awkwardly sliding herself onto the stool against the island close by.   
John continued his preparations, slamming drawers and cupboards as he did so.   
“What happened?” Ivy asked cautiously, hoping he’d calm if he could let out his frustrations.   
John turned and leaned against the counter, tracing his cobalt eyes over Ivy’s body before shaking his head and answering.   
“He’s a new follower, I tasked him with keeping an eye on the cameras around my bunker. Apparently, he accidentally opened the doors where our less than willing followers are housed. It caused a mass panic and we lost two souls in the process of returning them” he divulged, shaking his head at the idiocy of the boy.   
Ivy nodded her head slowly. “I see”.   
“The loss of life reflects on my abilities to keep people safe… I can’t be everywhere and if I cannot rely on the flock to follow orders then they must be punished” he growled, digging his fingers into the counter behind him.   
“John. I’m sure it was just a mistake. Your people know how important the work is” Ivy tried to calm him, his temper seemingly always a hair from snapping.   
He nodded and finished making the teas, placing hers down in front of her and starting to leave.   
“Where are you going?” she asked with a furrowed brow.   
“To my office, I have things to take care of”.   
“Oh come on, drink with me. You have all day to brood in your office” Ivy said with a small smirk. He stopped and turned, noticing her playful expression and returning her a sweet, genuine smile.   
He seated himself on the stool beside her and took a sip of his tea, closing his eyes and releasing a shaky relieved breath.   
“Do you never relax… Take time for yourself?” she asked, noticing how tense he was.   
He seemed confused at her question, tilting his head slightly and studying her.   
“There is much to be done, Ivy. I don’t really take the time to stop and relax. The only experience I enjoy is when I fly the Affirmation” he said with a smile.   
Ivy frowned “The what?”.   
“My plane” he chuckled.   
“Damn. That’s cool. I’ve seen Hope County from the sky… I don’t blame you for enjoying it. It’s beautiful up there” she replied.   
“Perhaps I can take you for a ride sometime” John purred with a quirked eyebrow and Ivy had to force away a blush at his suggestive tone.   
“Sounds fun,” she said, clumsily holding her cup between her wrists as she sipped the tea.  
“Do you need help with that?” he asked with a smirk.   
Ivy’s brain flashed back to sipping from the cup Joseph held just a couple of hours before and she shuffled awkwardly in her seat.   
“No… thanks. I got it”.   
John nodded and stood, placing his cup in the sink before slinking to the fridge and retrieving a small tray of fruits, sitting in front of Ivy, and gesturing with his head to help herself.   
“Did Joseph leave after he‘d finished… talking to me?” she asked, munching on a piece of apple.   
“Yes. He has more to prepare for than I do” he said with a concerned frown.   
Ivy couldn’t stop herself from replaying the feel of Joseph pressing against her, hard and desperate to take her. He’d looked so beautiful, his preacher appearance slipping away as he gave in to his baser needs.   
“He mentioned you’d seen what is to come?” John questioned, interrupting her thoughts.   
“Er, yeah. When I was in the bliss, I saw it. It was beautiful and then… horrible” her words fell to a whisper as she saw the inferno caused by her brother again.   
John ducked his head and caught her eyes.   
“Ivy… It’s okay, we don’t have to talk about that” he said gently, running a tattooed hand over her arm.   
“My brothers and I… We were separated for a long time. Our parents were abusive and we ended up in the system. Jacob joined the army as soon as he could. Joseph was sort of a… nomad, traveling around and working when and where he could. The money my foster parents left me in their will put me through law school in Atlanta” John started, clearly still damaged from the past and Ivy listened intently.   
“Once Joseph heard the Voice, he found me and showed me how selfish I was being. I used people… I took and took. Later, we found Jacob in a homeless shelter back in our home town after he‘d been medically discharged from service. Then we formed Eden’s Gate… and moved our followers here. A place of Hope” he concluded, looking down at his mug with a half-smile.   
Ivy was touched at his honesty, sharing the hardships he and his brothers had suffered through though it clearly pained him to recall.   
“Thank you for sharing that with me, John” she smiled at him.   
He didn’t reply, clearly caught up in the thoughts of his life before the project and Ivy felt an overwhelming need to comfort him. She scooted her stool forward and wrapped her arms around him. He tensed for a moment, clearly not expecting her show of affection, after a brief second of consideration. He released a heavy breath and returned it, holding her with strong hands.   
They broke apart and Ivy smiled warmly at him.   
“So you’re the baby bro, huh?”.   
John let out a small laugh.   
“Yes. Jacob is 44. Joseph is 42 and I’m 32... So yes I am much younger than they are, though I’d say I’m the most intelligent… and most handsome” he said with a wink.   
Ivy giggled and rolled her eyes. “Modest too” she jabbed playfully.   
John’s radio was laying on the wooden table and crackled to life, Ivy instantly snapped her toward it as Jacob‘s rough voice came through.   
“John. Where the fuck are you?” he demanded.   
John frowned and walked to pick it up before returning to sit beside Ivy.   
“I am at home, Jacob. Where did you expect me to be?” John responded sarcastically.   
“Yeah well, you might not wanna be. Had people listening in the resistance. They’re planning on taking your ranch… and soon. You better fly up to The Whitetails with the girl to be safe. I‘ll send some of my Chosen and judges down to help defend the place while you‘re here” Jacob offered.   
John huffed and dropped his head.   
“Ivy. Go and collect some clothes for the next few days. Your backpack is in the drawer next to your bed” John sighed and Ivy nodded slowly before dashing back up to her room. The idea of being around Jacob made her grumble, she couldn’t stand his smug demeanor and complete lack of care for human life but she could stick with John for now.   
She found her pack and smiled, reminded of simpler times.   
Shoving another pair of jeans, combat pants, and a few tees into her bag, she flew into the bathroom and grabbed the small can of deodorant, remembering the smell of death that covered the Veterans Centre.   
John was standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her as she descended, holding her boots she’d been wearing during the attempted rescue of Wheaty. She sat on the bottom step and John kneeled and laced them up for her, which she thanked him for.  
 _So much better when you’re sweet._  
“Looks like you I get to show you my aeronautical skills right now,” he said as he led Ivy to the hangar, pressing a button to raise the door, revealing a stunning iron-grey plane with Eden’s Gates symbol emblazoned on the rear and wings.   
“Wow… pretty” Ivy commented as John helped her into the seat behind his, securing her seatbelt and giving her toothy grin, clearly proud of his aircraft.   
“Let’s have some fun,” he said with a wink before sliding into his seat.   
“Fun?… What do you mean?” Ivy called out, suddenly concerned.   
All she got in return was a chuckle from him and she immediately regretted wanting to fly with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Kudos and comments are super appreciated and if you have any preferences or suggestions to who you'd like more of, or which character you'd like Ivy to... Spend more time with (in inverted commas). Then feel free as I write consecutive chapters after I post the previous one.  
> Much love and thanks again. <3


	26. Planes, Pain and Positives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy returns to Jacob and meets a familiar face.

John was a wonderful pilot, gliding effortlessly over the valley with precision.  
Hope county never failed to take Ivy’s breath away, it truly was stunning. The lakes reflecting the morning sun like crystal mirrors with the mountains framing the scenery perfectly.   
“Having fun?” John called back to Ivy.   
“Yes. It’s beautiful”.   
“Ahh… The scenery is indeed a sight to behold but that’s not much excitement. Let’s change that!” he called again and before she had a chance to question him, the nose of the craft lifted and forced her hard back into her seat. The plane continued until they were facing only the sky, but continued, making a slight stuttering sound as John forced the plane to do a loop in the sky.   
“Oh my god… John! Oh my god” Ivy squealed, mixed with hysterical giggles.  
“Now this is fun!” John hollered, far too excited to scare Ivy half to death.   
“Stop stop stop please” she begged, failing to convince him as treacherous cackles escaped her.   
“More? Okay” John taunted and set the plane straight before it twisted, making a corkscrew, then another, then another as she shrieked with fear and excitement.   
John was like a child and Ivy closed her eyes, feeling suddenly very nauseous.   
“Okay. Seriously no more or I’m gonna puke in your plane!” Ivy shouted forwards and John chortled before pulling the plane back on course. 

Pulling up to the Veteran’s Centre, John and Ivy simultaneously screwed up their faces at the stench of death and decay that surrounded the area like a morbid blanket which would be enough to send any whitetails running to salvage their sense of smell.   
Ivy glanced at her backpack while John parked up the truck that had been waiting for them at the hangar.   
“Do you mind if I have a cigarette before we go in?” she asked, holding up and shaking a small pack of Marlborough’s with pleading eyes.   
John gave her a quizzical look with those intense blue eyes before it became a grin.   
“Those aren’t good for you, Ivy. But yes… You may” he drawled before opening the pack and snatching one and popping it into his mouth. 

Jacob was striding between the numerous cages grouped in front of the center, occasionally tapping the bars of the cells to elicit a response from the terrified and malnourished people inside. His eyes caught sight of John and Ivy smoking beside the center, chuckling and clearly sharing some inside joke.  
Ivy was examining her surroundings and soon met the steely gaze on the eldest brother, who gave an irritatingly smug smirk before heading towards them.   
John stubbed out his smoke before greeting his older brother with a slightly artificial smile.   
“Jacob. Terrorizing the people?” he quipped.  
“Motivating ‘em. You wouldn’t know” Jacob retorted, glancing over Ivy’s form, landing on her bandaged hands”.   
John noticed Jacob’s focus and answered the unspoken question.   
“A few weeks to heal. Broken hand and fingers. Could’ve been much worse, right Ivy?”.   
She nodded and kept her sight on John. Jacob made her uncomfortable and she couldn’t be bothered with his jabs and threats today. The last interaction they shared was his tailing her through the woods while hollering threats and promises through the trees. The pain medication she’d been given was beginning to leave her system and her hands throbbed and ached. The bandage covering the side of her mouth and jaw was itching.  
John and Jacob continued their chat while Ivy leaned slightly and scanned the cages behind them, searching for any familiar faces.   
A few people were adorning the Whitetail motto on their filthy tees, looking defeated and almost lifeless. Some were sleeping (she hoped) in the dirt and others were huddled up and cradling themselves in the furthest corners from their cages locked door.   
“Lookin’ for someone?” Jacob’s gruff voice broke through her laser focus on the unfortunate souls.   
She slid her eyes to his with a glare. “No one in particular. Why? Something I should know?” Ivy retorted with an almost robotic-like deadpan.   
He let out a small exhale through his nose and shook his head.   
“You know you’re staying here?”.   
Ivy’s stomach dropped and she snapped her head toward John who gave her a small apologetic look.   
“Why?!” Ivy snapped.   
“Joseph thinks you’ll be safer here” Jacob shrugged.   
“With you?!” Ivy scoffed. “You tried to shoot me in the head less than a week ago!”.   
Jacob laughed at her, which he knew would piss her off.   
“You think if I’d aimed for your head you’d be stood there now?” Jacob said with a sarcastic eyebrow raise.   
Ivy rolled her eyes at his arrogance.   
“Okay then!” John said breezily, obviously not enjoying the tension between them, “Shall we?”.

Ivy trailed behind John and Jacob as they strode through the center, grumpily stomping her feet and glaring burning holes into the back on their heads.   
Too busy paying attention to trying to kill with her mind, she didn’t see the man walking out of a passing hallway and he crashed into her side, forcing her broken hand into her hip.   
“Ow! What the fuck is wrong with you!?” she screeched at the man.   
“I’m sorry I did-”  
He halted his words instantly when their eyes met and Ivy felt her breath leave her. The green eyes staring back at her were still warm but surrounded by dark circles and his dark skin was covered in cuts and bruises, similar to hers.   
“Tom?” Ivy whispered shakily.   
He didn’t respond, eyes darting toward Jacob who’d stopped after Ivy’s collision and subsequent cursing and was glaring at the man.   
“What happened to you?” Ivy asked, though unsure if she wanted the answer.   
Tom’s eyes closed before opening and landing on Ivy’s, all emotion dissipating.   
“The Father showed me the path. The truth” he said with a tight-lipped smile.   
Ivy shook her head, recalling Tom’s strength and resilience while discussing Eden’s Gate.   
John was behind her in an instant and placed both hands on her shoulders.   
“As has our dear, Ivy” he boomed joyfully.   
“Let’s go!” Jacob ordered and John began turning her back in the headed direction.   
“I’m sorry, Tom… This is my fault, I’m so sorry” Ivy said and for a brief second, she could see the man she’d met at the Spread Eagle, the green twinkle sparkling in his eyes, the man who’d charmed her with his humor and bravery in the face of the project. She was pulled backward by John and set on course.   
*  
John had shut her in the same room she’d been chained in the last time she was here. She was free to move around this time though and she paced back and forth, silently praying Tom didn’t suffer for engaging her in the hallway.   
She’d almost fucked the leader of Eden’s Gate that morning, while the people she knew were being tortured and forced into their cult. It seemed so simple only a few hours prior, Joseph was right and she would follow them, play her part in what the voice had shown him… but, no, she couldn’t do that… not while they were hurting people, killing people, pushing them into their twisted form of religion. Her preferential treatment made the suffering of those she cared about more impactful… and she scolded herself continuously until she stopped her self pitying and was just tired.  
 _Idiot idiot idiot! Selfish. Whore._  
But Joseph was right, wasn’t he? Surely the apocalypse would have sacrifices… Maybe the ends would justify the means?   
No, it was too much. The pain of her injuries and emotional pain due to the suffering she’d caused. Her foot connected with the small table next to the lumpy bed, glaring as it crashed the floor, breaking one of the drawers in the process.

Ivy tried her best to sniffle up her tears before Jacob sauntered into her room but was unsuccessful and he furrowed his brow at what she assumed he would view as weakness.   
“What’re you crying about?” his voice was always so rough, perhaps it’d been damaged along with his body.   
Ivy pulled her legs underneath herself and rested her head atop them, facing away from him.   
He released a heavy breath and stalked closer, kneeling so their faces were level.   
Jacob held up two white pills between his thick fingers.   
“You want these?” he offered with a mock curious brow.   
Ivy did want them, her hands were aching and burning and it was adding to her tearfulness. She managed to nod slightly without raising her head and got a smirk in response.   
“Sit up” he ordered and Ivy obeyed, her pride overtaken by pain.   
He stood and pressed the pills against her lips with one hand, the other holding a small glass of water.   
She furrowed her brow at his overly familiar action, receiving only a raised eyebrow.   
She parted her lips and felt him slide his fingers way too far into her mouth to drop the medicine on her tongue.   
Managing to resist the urge to gag and swallow down the pills, Ivy gave him a look that said nothing except fuck you.   
He chuckled slightly, placing her glass down on the floor beside her as she’d destroyed the small table and turned to leave.   
“Why didn’t you shoot me?” Ivy asked through the last of her tears.   
He stopped and turned with a slight head tilt.   
“I was enjoyin’ the chase” he quipped.  
Ivy sighed and stared down at her hands. “Okay, fine… Whatever”.   
“What do want me to say, pup? Joseph wants you alive… You know your purpose now, right?” he stated with actual honesty, much to Ivy’s surprise. 

“I… I don’t know”.  
“You better figure it out soon”.   
She locked eyes with his, studying him for a moment.   
“People are dying, Jacob. Don’t you care?”  
“Sacrifices gotta be made… The weak and the strong have their purpose but the strong are needed in the new world”.   
“So you believe Joseph?” Ivy asked suspiciously. Jacob certainly didn’t seem like a god-fearing man, in fact, Jacob seemed like the man to put the fear of God into all of those around him.   
“Doesn’t matter. He’s been right about everything so far, including you”.   
“You really believe I’m the one to save you all?” Ivy scoffed.   
“Never know. Strength isn’t only physical. You gotta forget what you think is right, and follow the correct path” Jacob shrugged.   
“John is returning home, the attempted takeover of his ranch was a bust. Sleep now” he ordered, noticing Ivy’s heavy lids threatening to take over.   
“’ Kay” Ivy yawned, falling sideways onto the gross pillow.   
She was asleep in less than 5 seconds and left Jacob observing her sleeping form. He leaned over and brushed a stray hair from her face before sighing.   
“You gotta be strong, Ivy” he whispered and exited the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. I've had a few family birthdays and a huge writer's block!  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading and sticking with me through Ivy's journey.   
> Comments and kudos appreciated. Much love. <3 <3


	27. Give it to me Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph finds himself lost in another vision and pays Ivy a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *minor smut warning*

Joseph fidgeted uncomfortably as he slept, watching the sight of his new Eden, expecting to see it burn again, to feel his heartbreak again. The snake never came this time though, and Joseph allowed himself to enjoy the sight of his garden, beautiful families, and friends, living together in harmony. Ivy… Beautiful, strong Ivy was strolling between them, smiling kindly at the people around her and it was clear she was a part of this community, she had been since the beginning.   
John appeared from a small hut and approached her, she smiled warmly and greeted him with a kiss, full of love, before breaking away and continuing her journey through the droves of the people, _her_ people. She was older, still as beautiful as ever but with smile lines that didn’t cease as it faded, her hands were calloused, as expected if she were there to help rebuild with them, by their side. Jacob appeared and she greeted him the same way she had John, just a lovingly and he smiled, a real, true smile. They separated and Ivy locked eyes with Joseph, who stood gazing at her from afar, she chuckled and sauntered over him, standing on her tiptoes to press her soft lips to his, he felt a small hand envelope his, and he forced his gaze downwards to a little girl, maybe three of four who’d taken his hand and smiled up at him. His heart skipped a beat and his breath faltered. She was his. Joseph knew instantly as he locked hands with the tiny little mixture of himself and Ivy.  
“Hello, my love” she whispered. 

  
Sleep had come so easily that Ivy awoke gently for the first time in a long while, still in pain but at least rested enough to think straight, a rare occurrence in current times.   
She rolled onto her back and thought back to the time spent in Hope County, the people she’d met, the ones she’d killed, the injuries she’d sustained.   
How could her life have gone from so incredibly tedious, to this nonstop ride of emotion and pain?  
She’d taken leave from work two weeks prior, informing her boss of her missing brother and, thankfully, given some time to at least make contact with his new workplace in an attempt to find him, which had worked out fantastically.

The 32nd floor of a boring grey building full of cardboard cutouts of people in suits. Ivy took the job as a receptionist for a lawyer, scheduling appointments and arranging meetings, it was a relatively easy gig. She spent most of her day alone, at her desk, counting down the hours until she could return home to smoke and be alone again, but in her own space, lazing on the couch watching The Simpsons reruns. She spoke to Jack every day, a pact they’d made when she’d relocated to central Missoula, not too far but enough to limit their time to see each other, so they spoke about nothing in particular for around 15 minutes every day without fail.   
Her boss - Ivan - was an accomplished, brash man despite the honeyed tone he used in court or with potential clients and he often praised Ivy for getting on with her work, rather than engaging him in meaningless small talk or trying to be buddies with the other workers around the building.   
It was life, repetitive, dull, and yet she craved the simplicity of it, the unchanged routine was comfortable, she was 22 and yet her life was seemingly already laid out before her in a neat, monotonous little package. Perhaps the unexpected loss of _him_ was the reason she desired such normality.   
Her heart ached and her stomach lurched at the unwelcome memory. She rarely thought about Max, forcing herself to focus on something else… anything else so she wouldn’t find herself swallowed by grief once again. Ivy subconsciously rubbed the bruised and broken empty space of where her engagement ring used to sit. 

If she’d worked out her days correctly, she was due back at work tomorrow… Her boss would be blowing up her phone, leaving aggressive voicemails about the importance of his work, she’d be considered a flaky, unreliable asshole, sent a termination letter, and forgotten about. Her hesitance to make friends at work would see to it that no one would care enough to check up on her. 

The bandage that had covered half of her bottom lip and curved around her jaw had slipped off during her sleep, it only stung slightly and Ivy wasn’t sure how it had healed or whether the doctor’s warning of it’s permanence had come true, she didn’t want to know right now, she wanted to heal and reassemble the thoughts had that been askew since the crash. 

Her door slowly creaked open and Ivy glanced expectantly toward her visitor, meeting eyes with Staci Pratt who gave her a weak half-smile before entering. 

“Hi, Staci”   
“Hi, Ivy. I have some pain meds for you and to let you know that J-Joseph is here and coming to see you soon” he whispered the last part and Ivy nodded slowly.   
_That’s gonna be awkward. We left it kinda… abruptly._  
“Okay. Thank you” she smiled, holding her less fucked up right hand to accept the painkillers and gulping them down with the lukewarm water Jacob had left beside her. 

Joseph followed Jacob across the courtyard and into the center, keeping up with his fast pace and he expertly navigated the halls.   
His office was a disorganized mess, papers and scribbled out notes dotted his desk, and pictures of the Whitetail militia’s higher-ups were pinned to the board against the back wall.   
Joseph sighed at the sight of the deputy‘s candid photograph. He still prayed for him, to help him see the true path - the correct path, to cease his murder and righteousness, and understand that he wanted to save him. He would forgive him. 

“Jacob. I cannot help but worry. Your work is consuming you, it always has but you must take time to rest your mind and your body” he murmured placing a soft hand on his brother's shoulder.  
“I’m fine Joe” he replied with zero emotion.   
“I won’t argue with you, but know I only say these things because I care”.   
“I know”.   
“How is she?” Joseph asked, busying himself by studying the photographs on the board.   
“Fine last I checked, tired but she’ll be alright. Pain can be a lesson to learn from” Jacob responded gruffly, thinking back to all the “teachings” he’d suffered and learned from himself.   
“I wish the two of you could make amends, Jacob. I had another vision last night” Joseph said apprehensively, not knowing how his revelation would go down.  
“Oh yeah?”   
“Ivy’s purpose is to save us, all of us. I was concerned that in doing so, she may die…” Joseph paused, it pained him to think of losing her, she’d come into his life so suddenly and for such a short period; but she had affected him, not only by the way she was so willing to give herself to him during their last encounter but his chest filled with pride when she’d looked at him as more than just a “Peggie” or “cult leader”. The bliss had shown her the truth and she’d seen him, truly seen him as a savior, rather than the murderer the resistance had concluded he was.   
“She will be within the new Eden, Jacob. Her purpose after saving us will be… loving us. All of us”.   
Jacob frowned at him, not completely sure if Joseph was implying the images matching that forced themselves to the front of his mind.   
“Meaning?”   
“She will join us in our new garden, she will love you, and John and I equally… I believe that in time that she may even give us… Children” he smiled, closing his eyes and recalling the feel of the tiny hand in his.   
Jacob grimaced at the idea of a needy little monster clinging to him. He’d come to the conclusion years ago that he was the last man who should be a father.   
“Jeez, Joe… That’s rea-”  
“I know how it must sound, Jacob. Believe me, it took a long time to gather my thoughts, but the voice showed me this for a reason. She will remain by our sides, but we have to show her love, Jacob. We must show her in our way how much we will value her, and we will experience a love like no other in return” Joseph declared, grasping his older brother's shoulder and giving him a rare grin that showed his pearly teeth.   
Jacob sighed. “Alright. I’ll try and take it a bit easier on her” he placated.   
“Thank you, brother”.   
“You gonna tell her?”  
“No… I don’t want her to feel powerless. Informing her of a future without giving her an option would cause her to pull away from us. Her first purpose must unfold before her second arises” Joseph said with a deep inhale, silently praying that her demise wouldn’t come before she could see the beauty of his New Eden, and offer her the love they could give in return for hers. 

  
Ivy sifted through her backpack, pouring out the contents. She beamed at the small bag of candy that fell out and bit the wrapper, tipping the little fruity drops onto the bed. Any food had to be better than the slop Jacob served here. She ate them too fast and grumbled when she noticed an empty packet. An energy drink had rolled out too and she struggled with the lid of the can, whimpering slightly as her fucked up fingers refused to grip the pull top.   
“Do you need hel-” Joseph’s voice came from the doorway. Staci must have left it slightly open as Ivy didn’t dear him enter, which she proved by interrupting his offer, shrieking and dropping the drink on the ground with a clatter.   
Joseph strode toward the can and picked it up, inspecting the label before grimacing and opening it for her. She took a few moments to gather his breath, glaring at him for making her nearly piss herself.  
“These aren't good for you,” he said with a raised brow.   
“I’m thirsty and the water here looks and tastes like it was pulled from a disused sewerage plant” Ivy scowled.   
Joseph released a small laugh through his nose.   
“The veterans center was unoccupied for a few years before Jacob took us residence here… The water may be, slightly unappealing”.   
Ivy nodded and took the drink from him between the heels of her hands, taking a sip and releasing a contented sigh.   
“Sweet, sweet caffeine” she hummed looking up at him with a small grin of resilience.   
He shook his head and smiled before perching himself beside her feet on the bed.   
“How are you feeling?”  
“Not too bad. Staci gave me some meds which have just started to work their magic”.   
He watched her closely, the images of the future wouldn’t leave his mind and all he wanted was his lips on hers once again.  
“What?” Ivy asked suspiciously, catching him staring.   
“No matter. I’m just happy that you’re here, safe”.   
Ivy gave a half-smile and pushed herself up to kneel in front of him.   
His breath hitched as she rested her forehead on his, raising his hand to run his fingers along her jaw as they breathed each other's air.   
“I want to stay with you” she whispered.   
“You are safest here”.   
“I‘m _safe with you_ ”.   
His heart skipped at her darling words and he dipped his head to kiss her, which she returned without hesitation. Her lips parted as they explored each other, tongues dancing as his hand gripped around her jaw, lovingly stroking his thumb in circles around her skin while the other hand pressed against her lower back, urging, daring her to come closer.   
They broke apart and took steadying breaths, lowering their heads and Ivy shifted closer and buried her head into the crook of his neck.   
“What are you doing to me?” she breathed, tickling his skin slightly.   
Ivy couldn’t help herself with Joseph. He was so gentle with her, almost paternal is a sense and she couldn’t resist the effect he had over her. She wanted him, she wanted all of him. She saw the future he’d shown her and believed.   
_Do you, Iv?_  
She wanted to.   
Ivy lifted her head and placed a kiss against his neck, noticing his soft gasp as she did, so she continued, opening her mouth to lay messy kisses over the skin below his beard.   
His groaning was a sign that Ivy had found of weak spot on the preacher and she moaned as his long fingers carded through her ruby locks.   
“Ivy” he breathed in warning, though doing nothing to cease her ministrations.   
“Mmhmm?” Ivy hummed coyly.   
It was too hot in the room, his body and hers so close they were almost sat upon each other. A bead of sweat rolled down her back as she ran her broken fingers carefully, softly along his leg, the urge to touch him became unbearable.   
_So close. So so close._  
Her aching fingertips brushed his erection, pushing against the zipper of his usual black jeans and he groaned, which Ivy took as an agreement of continuation. Maneuvering so she was directly in front of him, her tongue met his in a fiery kiss, the passion she received making her moan into his mouth.  
Absentmindedly, her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt, immediately regretting her actions as her broken hand and fingers burned and screamed in pain.   
“Ahh! shit fuck ow” Ivy whimpered, dropping her head and taking a deep breath through grit teeth.   
Joseph closed his eyes for a moment, trying to relax the throbbing ache between his legs.  
“Are you alright?” he asked through a husky voice.   
“Uh. Yeah… Managed to forget about these” she huffed lifting her hands to emphasize her point.   
He took both of her hands and dotted soft kisses over them.   
_So gentle._  
“I’m sorry, Joseph” Ivy said, biting her lip in thought. “I shouldn’t have… I mean it’s ju-”  
He silenced her by placing the pad of his thumb over her lips.   
“You have nothing to apologize for. I hope you understand how much you mean to me, Ivy. However, if you would like to continue this, I wish for you to be in better health” he sighed, moving to stand but thinking he should wait a moment first.   
“Yeah. Y-you’re right” Ivy nodded.   
“There’s something else I must ask of you before anything else transpires between us”.   
“What?”  
“ I want you to be baptized in our waters… And I want you to atone with John”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! I PROMISE the explicit stuff will be along shortly ;)  
> Kudos are also really appreciated. Much love to you beautiful people. <3


	28. Desk Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob can't stop thinking about Joseph's vision.  
> Ivy gets something to do.

Two days had passed since Joseph’s visit. It had taken a lot of reassurance, promising that John would not slice her skin off, it would not happen in the bunker and he would remain with her if she needed his comfort. Ivy said she would think about it, deciding during more of her healing time. It had been dull and exhausting in unison, luckily her old iPod still had charge and she spent hours listening, choosing a playlist of her favorite band; Tears for Fears until she could chill, grinning at the memory of dancing around her apartment while cleaning to her most treasured tracks. 

Jacob hadn’t been to visit, sending Deputy Pratt to give her pain meds and meals, Ivy didn’t mind but was slightly confused at his non-appearance, thinking he might’ve taken an opportunity to be his cocky self around her, relishing in the fact she was effectively their prisoner again. Ivy wasn’t sure if that was the correct term though… She believed Joseph, or at least, she wanted to believe that if the end was inevitable, there was hope, rebuilding something beautiful from the ashes of a destroyed world. 

On the fourth day of her seemingly never-ending stay, her door creaked open slowly.   
“Hey, Staci” Ivy said.   
“Sorry to disappoint. Peaches is busy” Jacob’s gruff voice came from the doorway.   
Ivy finally looked up and locked eyes with him.   
“Oh… Sorry. He’s been the only one I’ve seen for a few days so I assumed it was him”.   
The room was as stifling as ever and Ivy squeaked with joy when she’d found a hair tie in her backpack, immediately cursing as she realized she couldn’t force her hands to work to use it, resorting to tying it around her wrist for the time being.   
“Not a problem, pup. How ya feelin’?”   
Ivy frowned at his… friendliness? He’d never seemed bothered about her well-being before.   
_What’s your game, big man?_  
“Er… Not… too bad. Warm but that’s ya know… weather… Thanks”.   
“I thought you might be bored. You need something to do?”   
Ivy nodded before he’d even finished his sentence, she was sick of this room and could probably draw the four walls complete with every small crack and chipped area of paint from memory.   
He smiled on one side of his mouth and ran his hands over his red beard.   
“Alright, let’s go” he ordered and Ivy hopped up from her lumpy cot. 

She trailed behind him through the labyrinth of identical halls and rooms until they reached his office, he opened the door and ushered her inside.   
Ivy watched awkwardly as he shuffled some papers around on his desk, noticing the burns from his face were also present on the back of his neck, red, angry, and presumably painful still. She wanted to ask what happened to him but he might just break her neck for enquiring, could be he was very self-conscious of his war wounds.   
“C’ mere” he demanded and she stepped closer.   
“These are lists of the people I’m keeping downstairs, either awaiting their trials or recuperating from finishing. You’re gonna sort them into piles according to their progress so far” he said, pointing to the 70 or so documents stacked on his desk.   
“Sure, no problem,” Ivy said with a small nod, genuinely grateful for something to do.   
He tilted his head with a similar smile.   
“Not gonna argue with me?” he jabbed.   
“Nope. I’m bored as hell and I’m an office worker…” she paused, frowning slightly “was an office worker before coming here so I don’t see it being too difficult. So tell me how to sort them and I‘ll get to it”.   
He laughed - not in the mocking way she’d become accustomed to, but a genuine chuckle of surprise.   
“Okay, pup” he stepped back and gestured with his hand for her to stand in front of him. She did, facing the desk and his breath softly ran over her bare neck.   
“The ones who have completed their trials but have not yet given their sacrifice in one pile. The ones who have, in another. Then separate stacks for different levels on completion of trials” his arm brushed hers as he gestured to the papers, too close behind her, caging her between his arms and the desk from behind.   
She swallowed at his closeness.   
“Okay” she breathed, trying not to show she was intimidated by him. His large frame towering over her.   
He knew. In fact, he was doing it on purpose. He leaned down so his mouth was ghosting her ear.  
“Any questions” he growled, breath tickling her lobe.   
She hastily turned to face him, leaning back on her thighs against the desk to escape his proximity and the unwelcome feeling he was forcing into the pit of her stomach.   
“The er… T-the ones who don’t complete their trials? Do they need a separate stack?”.   
“You don’t need to worry about them”  
“Why?”  
He cocked an eyebrow, giving no further answer than that.   
“Oh…” Ivy whispered.   
He watched her for a moment, almost as if she were a riddle he couldn’t quite understand. She was too soft, too sensitive. A woman like her wouldn’t be capable of surviving his trials, despite how tempted he was to test her. Once she was healed, he would observe her skills with a rifle again, perhaps the first time had been a fluke. He could make her better, stronger, and capable. 

Her eyes caught the items around his neck, dog tags, a rabbit's foot, and a whistle.   
“Do your judges chose who they work with?” she asked as he noticed her focus on his neck.   
“They remain with who they perceive to be the strongest, from there they protect and fight for each other, it’s a symbiotic relationship”.   
Ivy nodded. “Clever”.   
“Glad you think so” he smirked. “I’ll be back later, sit and get some work done” he ordered and turned to leave,   
“You didn’t say please” Ivy quipped, immediately regretting her choice as he turned slowly to her, anger flashing across his baby blues.   
“It was a joke!” she placated and he shook his head at her attempted humor. He slammed the door as he left. 

Ivy stopped paying attention to their names after the first few documents she’d organized, it was easier to file them into numbers if she could dehumanize them, view them only as numbers so her emotions and guilt didn’t take over. Using her wrists to move the paper around was a hindrance but she didn’t want to attempt using her hands lest she damage them further. It was tedious, yet familiar and Ivy began to enjoy the little job she’d been given.

Jacob strolled between the cages, glancing in at the sorry excuses for potential soldiers. His attention was somewhere else, Joseph’s words echoing around his head.   
“Show her we value her”.   
He wasn’t sure how to attempt that, she’d done nothing to deserve the praise he rarely gave out, he saved that for the prisoners going through their trials, an incentive to push them further, to sacrifice the weak.   
Fuck it, he supposed it was worth a try to get Joseph off of his back and at least she was fun to play with, to tease… He could enjoy this. 

Ivy wasn’t sure when she’d fallen asleep over Jacob’s desk, she awoke to the door clicking shut and the scuffing of boots on the hard ground behind her. She sat bolt upright and began moving papers around as if she’d never taken a nap break.   
“That much fun, huh?” Jacob chuckled behind her.   
She sighed. Caught in the act.   
“I’m sorry. I think it’s the meds” she apologized, turning to face him. “I’m nearly finished though” she gestured to the small pile left unsorted.   
“Carry on then” he grinned, pausing for a second before adding “ _pleeease_ ”.   
Her eyes shot to his, wide and confused. The tone he used was venomous but there was a small hint of something… playful.  
 _Did he actually just say that?_  
She couldn’t help it. She guffawed, a pig-like snort leaving her nose at his sarcasm that turned into goofy giggles as he moved around his office.   
She heard him release a small noise through his nose at her unattractive laughing.   
She cleared her throat after a small coughing fit and began sorting files again, ignoring Jacob to focus on finishing her task.   
She tapped each stack of paper together, neat piles placed side by side.   
“Okay, I think that’s i-”   
Jacob wasn’t wearing a shirt and Ivy blanched immediately as her sight locked onto his toned body, defined abdominal muscles and light fuzz of red chest hair that trailed down, spreading as it descended out before cutting off at his sinfully low jeans. There were burns over his chest and spreading over his ribs, but fuck… He was like a statue carved out of marble by the talented sculptors of ancient Greece. He was more muscled than he’d appeared in his oversized camo jacket, slightly reminiscent of the superheroes in the comic books she used to read. Even in the cabin when he’d pinned her down and was pressed against her, she never noticed how incredibly chiseled he was, no mid 40s dad bod or slight beer gut. She subconsciously bit hard into her lip, her mind forcing images of running her tongue over the dips and curves on his stomach, gently trailing her fingers down the suggestive line of hair that led down to his-. 

“See something you like, pup?” Jacob smirked, jolting her out of her inappropriate thoughts.   
“Uh… I’m er finished” she stammered.   
“Just from me taking my shirt off?” he quipped.   
_WHAT?_  
She cleared her throat again, mortified, standing quickly and desperate to escape the room.   
Damn her cravings.  
“Can I go and have a cigarette before I go to bed?” she asked, eyes trying to focus on anything but his body.   
He stalked closer to her and she matched his steps in the opposite direction, but he turned at the last second, glancing down at his desk to examine her work. 

“Good job, pup. Go and have your smoke”.   
She nodded and as her hand grasped the door handle, he spoke again.   
“You know what happens if you try and leave this place don’t you?” he asked, tone laced with a threatening inflection.   
“Yes, Jacob” she whispered, not turning to face him.  
“Off you go then”. 

Pressing herself into the concrete building and releasing a sigh, Ivy scolded herself for lusting after Jacob Seed, not only was he a murderer, a psychopath -but she’d been incredibly close to fucking his brother a few days prior.   
This was so unhealthy. Dangerous. What would Joseph do if he found out?   
Jacob had managed to make Ivy feel like a teenaged virgin, staring, stuttering, and unsure. She growled while stubbing out her cigarette and heading back inside, ignoring the loitering Peggies who were watching her as if she were about to sprint off into the surrounding forests. She supposed she couldn’t blame them for being suspicious. 

Jacob sat in the chair he’d found Ivy passed out in, cleaning his pistol. He’d watched her for a moment, taking in her appearance, she was thin, but with thick thighs and an ample ass and he wondered how it would feel in his hands. When he’d noticed her asleep over his desk, he couldn’t help but imagine how she’d look bent over it, legs spread and desperate. The way she’d looked at his body like a dehydrated person would look at a glass of ice water. His test had worked - she at least felt a physical attraction to him. He smirked at the thought of sitting her on his desk, thighs over his shoulders as he ate her out, the sounds she’d make for him. He fumbled with his zipper and pulled his mostly hard cock out of his jeans, thumbing the tip. Releasing a small sigh.  
 _He’d leave his teeth and handprints on her pale skin._  
He gripped himself, running his hand up and down slowly, relishing the feeling, wanting some time to enjoy the thoughts.   
_He'd stretch her with his thick fingers first, prepping her for his cock._   
He sped up, breathing harshly through his teeth.   
_She’d be obedient and bend over, he’d fuck her from behind so he could enjoy that perfect ass._  
“Fuck” he groaned. Grasping harder and tipping his head back.   
_He could praise her, tell her how good she felt, run his fingers through her hair as she sucked his cock, then yank it back as he pounded into her._  
He grunted and hissed as he spilled out onto his shaking hand. 

Jacob took a few minutes to clean himself up and slide into bed, Joseph’s words again began ringing around in his head. “To love us. All of us. She will love you”.   
Fuck love, there was no way he was letting her get that close. It was weakness and weakness could not be tolerated. Perhaps if he got her out of his system, he could ignore her.   
He fell asleep in only a few minutes, thoughts of how badly he wanted to fuck her, and how much that concerned him fading out as he, for once, enjoyed a restful slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it here, thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos make my heart sing so please feel free to let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. The chapters and entire story will be hotting up from here so put on your shades and sunblock! Much love <3 <3 <3  
> xx


	29. A Soft Touch and a Rough Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph is planning to return Ivy for her Atonement.  
> Jacob has a night terror and Ivy can't help herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you liked this chapter!

Jacob had given Ivy a warning before allowing her to have free reign of the center. She wasn’t to go near the cages of either people or judges and she was not to leave the grounds, for obvious reasons.   
A week had passed since their awkward encounter and Ivy agreed instantly to his terms, feeling she’d lose her damn mind if she was forced to spend any longer in her paint chipped cell.   
Dr. Cole had been to assess her that morning and removed her bandages, telling her not to exert herself, but give her fingers gentle massages and bends to regain the strength.

She braved a freezing shower that made her squeak in surprise and washed her hair with the tiniest amount of soap she’d found around the stall before dressing in black cargos and a dark grey tee. She’d managed to tie up her hair in a high ponytail that sat between her shoulder blades.   
Catching her reflection in the cracked mirror, Ivy sighed as she ran her fingers over the scar that ran from her bottom lip to her jaw, glaring at the dusky pink line with silver hue running through it.  
Hopefully, as it continued to heal, the colors would lighten and not be as obvious. 

“Could be a helluva lot worse, pup” Jacob’s deep voice came from the doorway.   
“Yeah, I know. Just… Checking it out” Ivy smiled, feeling guilty for stressing over a scar with Jacob present, who’d clearly suffered greatly during his time in active service.   
“Joseph wants to talk to you” Jacob said, holding out a radio.   
Ivy’s heartbeat suddenly skipped and she swallowed hard.   
_Is it time?_  
She reached a shaky hand and took the radio, bringing it to her lips and holding down the receiver. 

“Hello, Joseph,” she said softly, noticing the slight waver in her voice. 

“Ivy…” his warm drawl came through. “I trust you’re feeling better? I’ve spoken to Dr. Cole who confirms that you are healthy enough to return to the Valley for your baptism and Atonement with John. Are you ready?” he asked, his signature preacher voice booming through the radio, full of confidence and strength. 

Ivy stared at the radio, registering his words. The last time she and John had been together, it had been lovely, after his little tantrum of course. They had laughed together and she’d held him after he’d shared some painful memories. Would this time be okay, or at least, bearable? She pictured him, relishing in the fear of the man’s eyes that he’d been tormenting back at the ranch. Would he similarly look at her? Would he enjoy inflicting pain on her?

“Pup…” Jacob’s voice broke through her panicked brain and she looked up at him, eyes wide as he approached. “Just tell the truth” he said with a nod toward the radio. 

Taking a deep breath, Ivy decided to follow Jacob‘s instruction.   
“I’m okay, Joseph… I just… I don’t know if I’m ready to… Atone yet, can I have a few more days?” 

She heard a sigh in return before he spoke. 

“Ivy, I understand your hesitance, I have told you that I will be there with you, that John will not cut you and you may Atone at the ranch. Time is unfortunately not on our side. You will not be judged, your confessions will be forgiven. You must trust in us, trust in _me_. 

_Would he forgive what I did?_

“Okay, I... I’m ready” she said shakily into the radio. 

“Wonderful, child.“ She heard the smile as he spoke. “I will collect you tomorrow afternoon after my sermon, which you are not to attend this time so may prepare for the day. I’m looking forward to seeing you, Ivy, and I will help you in any way you need” he reassured, his voice calm and warm. 

Breathing through her nose, she handed the radio back to Jacob and decided to have a cigarette, frowning her when she remembered she had smoked her last one the day prior. Jacob was still standing in the doorway, watching her. 

“Do you have any spare smokes? I’m all out”.   
“Let’s go” he said as he began towards his office. 

The sun warmed Ivy’s face and she inhaled the sweet nicotine she’d been craving since Joseph’s first words to her over the radio. Leaning over the balcony as Jacob sat at his desk, sorting documents and scribbling notes.   
She glanced down at the cages, squinting to attempt to make out any faces. The blazing sun wasn’t playing fair and Ivy could only make out silhouettes of people leaning against the bars. She took another drag, and caught a flash of red hair over her shoulder, studying her. 

_Payback time._

“See something you like?” she questioned with a smirk over her shoulder. 

He released a small laugh through his nose and approached behind her, snatching the cigarette packet from her, lighting one up, and joined her leaning over the balcony. 

“Why don’t you wanna Atone yet?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious. “You scared of a tattoo?”.   
“No. I have tattoos, just… don’t really like talking about… stuff” she answered with a sigh.   
“Ah. What do you have tattoos of”  
“A dove and one in remembrance of my dad” she answered, looking down, remembering joining her twin to endure their matching tattoos for their father.   
“Where?”   
She looked at him and raised an eyebrow before laughing and turning her back to him, pulling down one sleeve to expose her left shoulder, an inked pair of dog tags appeared and Jacob leaned in to examine them. One of the tags read “Arthur Rook” and the other had the dates “3.10.68 - 7.12.15”. 

Jacob nodded his head, respectful of her choice of Memoriam before looking back to her as she turned and lifted her shirt to expose her stomach. He glanced down, spotting a small grey dove nestled neatly under her ribs.   
His eyes remained on her, wondering if she felt as soft as she looked, biting back the urge to see how big his hands would look against her waist and her stomach. She had definition, she wasn’t just thin, she’d worked out to achieve the body she had. Still tiny though. He couldn’t help but enjoy the fact that he was so much bigger, stronger than she was. 

“Can I put my shirt down now?” she quipped, giving him a slight head tilt.   
“I didn’t ask you to lift it” he retorted, dragging his eyes back over his compound.   
“Well, I thought it was only fair” she chuckled, remembering the Adonis-like body he sported and she bit her lip subconsciously.   
He didn’t reply.  
She stubbed out her cigarette and turned to leave. 

“Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow before I leave, I guess” she sighed.   
“See ya, pup” he said, not turning away from his place. 

*

Ivy awoke with a groan, muscles aching from her uncomfortable bed, suddenly returning to John’s ranch didn’t seem as daunting if it meant she’d be able to sleep on the memory foam mattress in the bedroom there. She rolled around, side to side, then on her back and growled when she realized she was never going to find a suitable position to sleep again, she swept her small blanket off and got to her feet, deciding to take a walk and stretch her sore legs.   
She dressed but didn’t bother with her boots, deciding to stroll around the center in her socks.   
The hallways were dark, only the occasional flickering bulb on the wall lit her way through the center, peeking in at the Chosen members passed out in the makeshift barracks and tiptoeing across the rooms that contained the dozing Judges, not wanting to startle the angry beasts. Her trip ended at the door to Jacob’s office, and Ivy decided to return to her room, but that plan crumbled as she heard something from behind the closed door, what sounded like a plea from a man, then a small whimper. Ivy’s eyes flew open, for once hoping he was hurting someone and she hadn’t just stumbled across Jacob’s doing something naughty with a member of his soldiers. She stifled a giggle and turned to leave.   
“No. No!”   
She stopped again, realizing it was Jacob’s voice that sounded so disturbed.   
The urge to knock on his door, ask if he was okay overpowered the fear of his retaliation of her intrusion and she tapped her knuckles gently against the wood.   
“Jacob. Are you okay?” she whispered.   
No answer.   
_Fuck it._  
She turned the handle and peeked her head inside, seeing only Jacob’s form in his bed, hand clutching at his sheets.   
_A nightmare?_  
Her legs moved before Ivy had the time to register her actions and as she reached the cot, she looked down at Jacob.   
His features were contorted into what appeared to be pain, or… fear? Something she’d never place if it weren’t for the small “no’s” and groans he was releasing.   
Much like she had with John, she felt an overwhelming need to comfort him and she reached her hand down toward his scarred cheek. His red undercut had flopped down across his forehead and his beard was glistening with sweat.   
“Jacob” she cooed, running a thumb gently over his forehead. “It’s okay, you’re safe. Shh” she continued for a while as his breathing slowed, she smiled down at his now emotionless face. “Everything’s gonna be o-”  
Her voice became a squeaky gasp as Jacob’s hand wrapped around her throat, immediately cutting off her air supply, she struggled, pulling away and attempting to pry his fingers away but he had a vice grip, she focused on him, his teeth were bared and she noticed, he was still asleep. He was still inside his head, lost in his dark past, and had reacted the only way he could against the demon that lurked away in the recesses of his mind.   
“J-J-cob, pl-ease” she choked out, her head becoming light and she teared up.   
Using all of her strength, she lifted her leg and kicked him in the stomach, eliciting an “oof” from him as he released her neck, she dropped to the ground, coughing and taking greedy gulps of air.   
“What the fuck!?” he shouted, throwing himself out of bed and glaring down at her.   
“You-you were having a nightmare and-and I-” she stopped, sobbing into her hands as her throat burned.   
“The hell are you doing coming in here when I’m asleep?… Huh?” he yelled as Ivy shuffled away from his voice, still crying and wincing as she tried to explain, it hurt to speak and she gave up.   
He rounded on her, lifting her by her collar and forcing her to face him, lip trembling like a berated child and tears flowing. He glanced down at his hand marks around her throat and shook his head in anger.   
“You don’t **_ever_** come near me when I’m asleep. You understand?” he growled and Ivy nodded, legs shaking from adrenaline.   
“I don’t need your fucking help, now or ever” he said, blue eyes burning into her.   
“Now get out” he ordered through his teeth.

Ivy was suddenly overcome with rage at his attitude. She’d only wanted to help.   
She glared up at his through her tears.   
“Fuck you. I was only trying to stop you from hurting yourself” she rasped.   
He only returned her glare, clearly waiting for her leave.   
She stomped to the door as her tears hit the cold ground under her feet, deciding foolishly to get in the last jab before she left.   
She turned to face him.   
“I know your life’s been shitty and you’re not used to people caring, but you’ll never receive anything but shit if that’s all you give out” she half yelled through her painful throat.   
She turned to leave once again, grabbing the door handle.   
She didn’t hear him approach, didn’t notice his fast steps toward her, but he was on her in a second, and Ivy was suddenly pressed up face-first against the door.   
“What, Pup. You _care_ about me now?” he mocked, his hand placed firmly between her shoulder blades.   
“Fuck you. I should’ve just left you to suffer” she spat.   
“But you won’t, will you?” he growled into her ear from behind, “Like you couldn’t take the shot back at the Chalet. You’ve got it bad, little girl. I wish you could remember when I pulled you outta that car in the Henbane. You wrapped yourself around me, clinging to me like duct tape as I carried you outta there” he laughed menacingly.   
_Jacob was the one who rescued me? He’d been following me through the woods threatening me, how did he get there so fast? Jacob Seed… rescued me?_  
“ _You_ saved me?” Ivy asked with a frown, her face running across the wooden door.   
He must have realized his taunt had backfired and he growled, releasing her and turning her to look at him.   
“Couldn’t have Joseph’s little angel drowning now, could we?” he said, a few inches from her face.   
“Is that all it was, Joseph‘s order?” Ivy asked, softly this time, desperate the know if he’d been told to save her, or he’d chosen to.   
Jacob’s jaw twitched and she swallowed.   
“Ja-  
His mouth stole her words and she gasped against him, kissing back after a moment of shock. His beard grazed her face as his kiss intensified, tongue meeting hers as he pushed her back against the door, his hand sliding down to turn the small key beside her hip. They broke apart and he took a deep breath before taking her chin gently in his hand and lifting her face so their eyes met.   
“Tell me you want this” he demanded, though his tone was soft enough that she felt she could decline. She didn’t want to say no. She wanted him.   
“I want it” she said through an exhale and he replied by turning her face and burying lips against her neck, his hands slid down her thighs and he picked her up effortlessly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, placing soft kisses along his jaw.   
“Good. Cos I plan on fucking you till you scream” he growled, carrying her over to his bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I left it there, but starting the naughtiness 2000 words in wouldn't leave enough time for the in depth good stuff. The next chapter will be 90% smut and I hope you're ready! Buckle up! Comments and Kudos are reassuring and very appreciated.


	30. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Jacob finally give in to their temptations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turn the lights down and enjoy it. I know you've been waiting for this and I worked my ass off to make it as in-depth and descriptive as possible. It's my first time writing explicit stuff and I hope I made it good for ya.

Jacob made quick work of Ivy’s pants, once he’d dropped her onto his bed, his warm hands were ripping at the button, lifting her hips with one hand and yanking them down and off of her legs with the other.  
Ivy barely had time to register the last 30 seconds as he crawled over her, dragging his teeth over her hipbones, stomach and chest, his beard grazing against her sensitive flesh as she panted at his sudden ferocity.  
His face was suddenly level with hers and she raised her head to kiss him again, spreading her legs to allow him access between them. His lips had a faint taste of salt from his nightmare induced sweat and his beard was still slightly damp.   
He settled between her legs and rubbed his clothed cock against her core, pulling a high gasp from Ivy’s lips into his mouth. She felt him smile and his hand slid down her chest, groping at her breast. She jolted at the feeling of his rough hands and sat up, pulled her tee over her head, and threw it, giggling as it hit him in the face. His reaction to her childishness was a quick but painful smack on her outer thigh that made her squeak in surprise.   
“Think you’re so funny, don’t ya?” he said, his low and rough voice enough to make Ivy’s cunt throb, she nodded and flashed him a sly smile before latching her mouth onto his once more. She wondered how long it’d been since he’d kissed someone, other than the little make-out session they’d had back in the cabin. If it had been a long time, it certainly wasn’t obvious.   
He was too clothed and she frowned as they broke apart, reaching her hands down over his stomach to grab the hem of his white tee, yanking it and letting him fully remove it after her hands refused to cooperate. Finally, she’d be able to touch that body that had haunted her since she’d first laid eyes upon it, and GOD he looked so damn sexy, his muscles flexed as he moved and it was hypnotizing. 

“Can we swap places?” she asked as his lips were assaulting her neck. He looked up with a raised eyebrow.   
“I wanna touch you” she explained.   
He chuckled and grabbed her thighs, rolling them, and in an instant, she was on top, she sat up on her knees above him, biting her lip and contemplating where she wanted to feel first as his thumbs brushed back and forth along her hips. She leaned down and ran her tongue over his the dip between his pecs, slipping her hand down and cupping him through the cotton pants he’d worn to bed. He was hard as a rock and Ivy throbbed again in anticipation.   
He groaned as she ran a gentle hand over him, teasing him with her mouth over his chest, noticing how he’d tense up as she placed her lips on a scar or burn. His hand snaked into her hair and he gripped the band and yanked it out, smirking as her cherry hair fell over her breasts, she rose and reached behind, unclasping her bra and pulling the straps off, but held the cups in place, watching him with a coy grin. He stared back, blue eyes burning and determined.  
She lost the contest when he bucked against her, the tip of his cock sliding across her panties and prodding roughly against her clit, she gasped and dropped the bra to avoid falling.  
“Don’t play games with me, pup” he growled as she laughed at her failure.   
He sat up so he was level with her breasts, opening his mouth and taking her nipple in, sucking and laving against her sensitive bud.   
“Oh God” Ivy whimpered, clutching both hands in his ginger hair and grinding down to ease some of the ache between her legs. He switched to the other, wrapping his massive arms around her body to keep her in place while he ran his relentless tongue over her chest.   
_Holy shit I’m gonna die if he keeps this up._  
She was panting when he’d finally released her and she gently pushed him back to lay down, which he snorted at, thinking it was adorable when she tried to maneuver him without his assistance.   
She shuffled her knees further down and slid her tongue down over his stomach, dotting kisses over his abs, relishing the taste of his skin before she met fabric, grinning as she’d finally get to see him, all of him. She moved again so her body was stretched out, head between his legs as she grabbed a hold of his waistband, slipping them down slowly, he glanced down at her, smirking.   
_What’s so funny?_  
She realised immediately what was so funny as his cock sprung free. Ivy’s eyes widened.   
“Jesus” she blurted, noticing his stomach move as he silently chuckled.   
He was slightly over average in length but he was so damn thick, she’d felt him through his pants and knew he was big but didn’t notice how big until it was standing directly in front of her face.   
_That’s why Mr. Cocky is so cocky._  
“Not too late to back out if you don’t think you can take it” he teased and Ivy glared up at his arrogant face.   
She bit her lip before moving in, kissing the swollen tip and relishing the noise that left him, a rumble that vibrated through his chest made her suddenly more determined. She wanted more of those sounds. Running her tongue around the head and slipping it into her mouth.   
“Fuuuuuck” he hissed and Ivy would’ve beamed had her mouth not been in use.   
Wrapping her hand around the base, she sucked harder and deeper, her cheeks hollowing as she stroked him, her fingers didn’t meet around his girth but she managed to leave enough lubrication from her mouth to make it easy to pump his cock.   
“Mmm, that’s good, pup” he growled, reaching down and carding his long fingers through her hair.   
Her whole body warmed at his praise and she desperately wanted - no - needed more.   
Moving her hand away and using it the run her nails over his stomach, she took a deep inhale through her nose and forced her mouth down until he prodded against the back of her throat, feeling it constrict as she pushed past her gag reflex and took him further until her nose met his red fuzz. Bobbing her head up and down, using every skill and trick she’d learned over the years to send him wild.   
She felt his legs tense and his cock twitch, making her jolt as he silently thanked his former self for jacking off the previous days, he would’ve cum already if he hadn’t.   
“Yesss… Good girl” he praised, hand tightening in her hair to keep her in place as she started to choke.   
He released her after a few seconds, dropping his head back against the pillow as she forced in greedy breaths and wiped the excess drool from her mouth.   
She took his cock in her hand again before he yanked her wrist away.   
“Gonna be over before it’s begun if you carry on like that” he breathed and Ivy giggled.   
“Take those off” he ordered, gesturing with his hand to her panties.   
She stood and turned away from him, slipping her panties down her legs and kicking them off.   
He frowned, finally getting a view of that ass he’d wanted so badly to touch and he grabbed her around her waist from behind, sitting upon his knees and forcing her bent over in front of him, the backs of her knees braced against the front of his.   
“Up” he demanded, slapping her ass to show where he meant and she pushed up until she was on all fours, panting and shaky.   
_Is he gonna fuck me now? God, I hope so._  
She felt him move around behind her, both of his hands gripping her thighs and spreading her wider, she felt overwhelmingly exposed and was glad he couldn’t see the blush that covered her face.   
Her whole body startled as one of his thick fingers ran over her slit, sliding along her dripping folds and stopping at her clit, suddenly pushing hard and crooking his finger against her nub.   
“Ahh, fuck” Ivy moaned through grit teeth, almost falling on her face.   
“Sensitive little thing, ain’t ya?” his rough, heavy voice came from behind her.   
“Mmhmm” she moaned shakily as he continued his expert touch.  
His finger was covered in her slick and he circled her hole, grinning at her desperate grinding, stopping his movements every time she tried to force his finger into her.   
“Jacob!” she complained.   
“Hm?”   
“Please”.   
“That’s a nice sound. Stay still” he warned, finally slipping his finger into her and enjoying the whimpers and moans she let out, pushing in further until he was up to his knuckle. He gave her a few seconds to adjust before, pulling his hand away and replacing one finger with two, pumping them and twisting his wrist to find that perfect angle, his other hand snaked around her hip and his thumb ran rough circles around her clit.   
Her hands gripped at the sheets - which hurt like hell but was so worth it - as she groaned, dropping from her hands to her elbows, forehead resting against the hard mattress.   
A familiar heat coiled up in the pit of her stomach and her legs were shaking violently, each slight movement was pushing her closer to the edge and Jacob could sense it.   
“That‘s it. Cum for me, pup,” he commanded and Ivy was more than happy to oblige, his voice was the last straw and her body was buzzing.   
“Oh... fuckfuckfuckfuck” she hissed into the bed.   
Ivy let out a few high pitched gasps and arched her back before releasing a breathless groan as he continued to fuck her with his hand, humming in approval at the feel of her walls pulsating around his fingers. 

A few seconds of panting against his bed were all the respite she was allowed before he yanked her hips back up and towards his cock, running it along her folds.   
“You want this?” he asked shoving the head of cock roughly against her oversensitive clit.   
“Ah. God yes” she groaned.   
He chuckled again and dug his hands further into her hips, holding her in place as he pushed inside of her, painfully slow, inch by inch.   
Ivy’s breath halted as he stretched her and she desperately pushed her legs wider in an attempt to ease around his girth.   
They groaned in unison as he finally was sheathed inside of her and Jacob ran his fingers along her spine before resting his hand between her shoulder blades.   
He slid almost all the way out of her and quickly shoved himself back in, forcing Ivy’s face to press into the mattress, muffling her sharp cry.   
He pushed her down with his hand on her back and held her in place at her hip as he began thrusting into her, looking down over her form as she was jolted forward from his rough movements. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of her scarlet hair and decided to test the waters before yanking her head up until her neck was an inch from his mouth, her back arched as he held her up, still pounding into her.   
The sound of skin against skin filled her ears, as well as his ragged breaths in her ears.   
She was so full, her short gasps and pleasured moans were spurring him on and his thrusts became sharper every time she’d quieten down.   
“Everyone’s gonna -ahhhfuck- gonna hear us” she panted.   
“I don’t give -mmm- a fuck!” he growled, accentuating his point with a particularly sharp thrust that made Ivy cry out.   
She was heading towards the edge again, his movements were hitting that perfect spot inside of her and his pace was unforgiving, methodical.   
He released her and she flopped down onto the pillow, he pulled out of her and grabbed her ankles, flipping her over, looking over her naked body pulling her toward him, and slammed back inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, hands grasping at his shoulders and calling out to God above. After they were finished, she’d be completely ashamed of her pornographic sounds but for now, she’d relish everything he was giving her.   
His pace faltered, thrusts becoming unsynchronised and Ivy knew he was close, she glanced up at his face, illuminated by the moonlight coming from the balcony doors, he dripping with sweat, as was she, and breathing heavily through his teeth.   
His hand shot down to her clit and began rubbing it with his thumb, causing her to buck wildly. He didn’t ease up, gripping her hip with one hand as he tortured her with the other.   
“Oh god oh fuck” Ivy whined shakily as another mind-numbing orgasm rushed through her, thankful for him anchoring her as her body spasmed around him, heels digging hard into his back.   
He only lasted a few more moments before he let out a throaty roar, pulling out and shooting his seed over her stomach and breasts.

She unwrapped her legs and he fell back on his heels, panting and wiping the sweat off of his brow before peering down at Ivy - sweet little Ivy - covered in his cum.   
She was still shaking and trying to catch her breath, she looked up at him and as their eyes locked, she released and breathless laugh. Jacob shook his head with a small chuckle and leaned over the edge of the bed, grabbing his tee and wiping his spend away. 

Ivy was pretty surprised he didn’t kick her out after, eyes widening as he laid down next to her, wrapping a strong arm around her, giving her a chaste kiss before they both fell into an exhausted but thoroughly satisfied sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? I hope so. You're all amazing and thank you so much for reading! Please comment if you liked this chapter as I'm super nervous about how it turned out. Would you like more smut soon? Love you all.


	31. Simplicity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Jacob enjoy each others company.  
> Conspiracies are afoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more smut. Next few chapters are gonna be... different.

Ivy awoke before the sun had fully risen, stretching out and removing Jacob’s heavy arm from her stomach. She turned over to look at her bed buddy, smiling at his peaceful, sleeping form. Leaning down on her elbow, Ivy placed a gentle kiss on his lips before slipping out from under the blanket, wincing slightly from her rough workout a few hours previously. She blushed as she noticed the strewn clothes and searched each piece out of their hiding place. She noticed her twisted panties on the floor, then spotted his camo jacket over the back of his desk chair. She smirked as an interesting idea came to mind. 

Jacob sleepily stumbled out onto his balcony, dressed in the clothes from the previous day that Ivy had folded neatly at the foot of the bed, which was slightly unusual but he decided not to think into it. Ivy was easy to find among the people dotted around the grounds, her cherry hair shining in the sun. He studied her for a moment as she smoked (a stolen cigarette of his) and intently watched his Chosen as they went about their duties.   
She looked relaxed, almost content and he decided to believe it was because of their intense fucking session, smirking to himself as he replayed the sounds she’d made when he’d made her cum, twice.   
Her eyes suddenly locked with his as she glanced over St Francis, and she blushed slightly, before returning his knowing smile.   
God, she’s too fucking sexy, he thought.   
He gestured with his head to come to him, deciding he’d fuck her again before Joseph came to collect her.   
His smirk dissipated when Ivy bit her lip and slowly, tauntingly shook her head, keeping her eyes locked on his.   
He raised an eyebrow, a silent warning not to test him.   
She held her ground, mirroring his raised eyebrow and he released an angry breath through his nose.   
His form was gone in an instant and Ivy’s tummy flipped in excited anticipation.   
She darted across the forecourt, back inside to hide in one of the empty rooms.   
Listening intently as she backed up inside a small room with a few chairs dotted around, she heard heavy footsteps pass the door, heading out the way she’d come in and she ran for it again, this time, finding her way to his office and stepping out onto his balcony, she saw him, scanning the area for her.   
He caught her eyes and she immediately broke into a sweat as the look he gave her, burning, angry, hungry. He turned on his heel and flew back inside, Ivy squeaked out of the thrill of the chase and began to exit his room, the door flew open before she even made it there and she froze, eyes wide as Jacob blocked her path.   
“What are you, The Flash?” she giggled.  
He took one step forward and Ivy took one back.   
“I know every inch of the place. The slow ways to get around, and the fast. You think you can outrun me… _here_?” his gruff voice retorted and Ivy pouted.   
“I was having fun, you spoilsport”.   
He strode toward her and grabbed the tops of her arms, pulling her over to his desk and bending her over it as she continued her pointless attempts to get away from him.   
He stopped her movements with a firm smack on her ass, sound ricocheting off of the walls.   
“Ouch!” she yelped.   
“I wanna fuck you over this desk”.   
“You should” Ivy giggled. 

That was all the confirmation he needed and he reached around her to undo her pants and yanked them down, pushing them until they were bunched up around her knees. She stilled and he heard her breathing become heavier.   
“No panties today?” he questioned, sliding his thick finger across her mound, lightly tugging at the dark curls that had grown out since her time there.   
“Didn’t see the point” she panted “I was kinda hoping you’d fuck me again”.   
“Oh I intend to, little girl” he growled and her legs almost gave out from his baritone promise.   
He pulled his cock free and slid it back and forth across her hole and up to her clit, and it only took a few seconds for her to soak herself and him.   
“So fucking desperate for it, ain't ya?” he taunted.  
“You gonna fuck me or not?” she retorted, casting a condescending look over her shoulder.  
He slapped her ass again, harder and her hips were crushed into the hard desk.   
“Ow, Jacob what th- ahhh”  
He pushed himself into her and hilted himself, reveling in her surprised gasp and following shaky panting and she struggled to adjust to him, given how fast he’d entered her.   
“This what you wanted?” he smirked and she whimpered.  
His pace was fierce and Ivy could only hold onto the desk for dear life and pray it didn’t collapse under their combined weight and Jacob’s brutality.   
He slammed into her, over and over as she could nothing but moan and curse.   
He was pushing her to the edge and her legs were doing their telltale shaking, he was so damn huge but her body accepted him as if she were made for it.  
 _Just a little more…_  
“My dear brother…” Joseph’s soothing voice came softly through the radio next to Ivy’s head and she flew upwards, causing his cock to slide out.   
“Calm down. It’s just the radio” he cooed, urging her to resume her position with a firm hand on her back.   
“Aren’t you gonna answer it?” she frowned, allowing him to slide back into her with a deep groan.   
“Yep” he said, reaching over with one hand to snatch it up from his desk, the other hand snaking around Ivy’s face and clamping over her mouth.   
She frowned, confused, and horrified at his filthy idea.   
_This is too weird. This is way too weird._  
“Hey, Joe” he said, voice even and calm despite being balls deep inside of her.   
His hand squeezed harder over her mouth and he began to pound into her once more, her moans muffled under his warm hand.   
“Jacob. I hope you’re well. Unfortunately, there has been a situation in the Henbane which I have to see to after my service, will you have a trusted member of our flock drive Ivy down to John’s?”.   
Ivy barely registered Joseph’s words, too lost in the pleasure Jacob was forcing into her.   
“Sure. No problem. I’ll see to it that she’s taken care of” Jacob responded, accentuating his last words with a particularly rough thrust that made Ivy squeal into his palm.   
“Thank you, brother” came Joseph’s final response and Jacob threw the radio down, grabbing Ivy’s hips and continuing his forceful fuck.

** 

“You’re such an ass” Ivy chuckled, smoke billowing out of her mouth and she and Jacob enjoyed an after-sex cigarette. The best kind, in her opinion.   
“Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it” he smirked and Ivy gave him a mocking glare.   
“I enjoyed being bent over your desk”.   
“I could tell” he said, giving a smile that showed off his sharp teeth.   
His eyes dropped down to her neck and he reached out to run his fingertips over the bruises he’d left on her after she’d startled him from his night terror.   
“It was an accident” Ivy said softly, running her hand softly over his wrist “and besides, it’s not the first time I’ve been choked in a bedroom” she giggled.   
He laughed heartily. “I’ll remember that, pup”.  
“You’ll have to find someone else to keep you busy while I’m away” Ivy quipped.  
Jacob suddenly felt an emotion he couldn’t quite identify, something long-buried, and whatever it was, he forced himself to push it away.   
“You should go and get your things together” he stated with a cold tone.   
Ivy’s eyes dropped down to her feet.   
“Oh umm… Yeah… Okay” she sighed, stubbing out her cigarette and disappearing quickly. 

Jacob arranged with a member of his Chosen, Andrew, who’d been part of Eden’s Gate since the very beginning to drive Ivy safely down to John’s ranch, and ordered him to be outside and ready.   
Ivy appeared in Jacob’s office around 10 minutes later, looking slightly dispirited and nervous, carrying her backpack over her shoulder.   
Jacob suddenly felt guilty, an extremely rare occurrence, for his switch in attitude earlier and stepped towards her, taking her chin and lifting it, placing a surprisingly gentle kiss on her.   
“I’ll see you soon, pup” he gave a half-smile.   
She returned his smile, much brighter, and with a slight blush.  
“I look forward to it” she said with a chuckle.   
“Off you go”. 

He watched the truck drive out of the compound, internally cursing himself after realizing fucking her didn’t get her out of his system, if anything he wanted her more. He would confront that issue at some point or hopefully forget about her during her absence. He slid his hands into his pockets and frowned. Pulling out Ivy’s panties was a surprise, but he laughed, a genuine laugh that sounded foreign even to him.   
He remained on his balcony for a while, smoking and readying himself to test his newest potential Chosen. His eyes suddenly caught something, it was Andrew, stumbling out of the center, bleeding and confused, without his mask.  
Jacob’s stomach dropped and he flew out of his office and down to the courtyard, grabbing the man by his collar and slamming him into the brick wall of the grounds.   
“Uhh… S-sir?” that man whimpered drowsily.   
“Who the fuck just drove Ivy outta here?” he snarled, an inch from his face.   
“I- d-don’t. The-” he stammered, clearly suffering a severe concussion.   
Jacob dropped the man and turned to the staring Chosen.   
“Get after em’. Now!” he bellowed.   
They instantly began scampering around and jumping into nearby vehicles, kicking up dust as they flew after the truck.   
“You better fuckin’ hope we find em” Jacob growled down at the confused man before stomping over to his truck and speeding off towards Landsdowne Airstrip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh. Dun dun duuuuun. Who's got Ivy?  
> Thanks so much for reading, kudos and comments make the author less self-conscious. Haha.  
> I made a Tumblr for miss Ivy! You can contact me there if you'd like to chat privately or I'm open to prompts/requests. There's Seed smut there, incredible fanart, memes/vines about FC5, and occasionally other games.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashes-of-roses-ivyrook


	32. Hope in the County Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is "rescued" and has second thoughts about her belief in Joseph.   
> Jacob is PISSED

Jacob arrived at his airstrip, punching the button to the hangar and ducking under the slow opening door to get to his aircraft. “The Pack Hunter” was a stunning beast and Jacob enjoyed cruising over the mountains, checking on his wolf beacons, and taking out any aircraft that wasn’t sporting the Eden’s Gate insignia.   
The propellers began spinning and he was in the air in seconds, furious and determined the destroy the traitorous bastards that dared to challenge his authority. 

Ivy felt a fair amount calmer after Jacob had placed a soft kiss on her and sent her to the waiting truck. The Atonement was something unavoidable if she were to stay with Eden’s Gate. Did she even have a choice? What would happen if she refused?   
She knew Jacob was observing her from his balcony as she strolled to the truck, opening the door and slipping inside, she slammed the door and instantly noticed something was off.   
The first thing that caught her sight was a Chosen, crouched down in the passenger front seat, the second, were the trembling hands of the driver.   
“What’s… going on?” Ivy whispered warily.   
“Let’s get going and then we can talk” came the driver's hushed response, familiar voice making Ivy frown in confusion.   
The truck bumped along down the dusty road and once a safe distance from St Francis, the crouched man settled in the passenger seat and Ivy instantly recognized his clothing - the Hope County Sheriff’s Department patch was the most obvious giveaway - and she gasped.   
“Staci!” she hissed, terrified at this display of insubordinate that would no doubt end with everyone involved being caged or worse.   
“Ivy… We’re getting out. Can’t s-stay there any longer” he stammered, glancing over at the driver.   
“Who is _that_!?” she yelled, adrenaline now pumping dangerously through her veins, her heartbeat thumping in her ears.   
The driver slipped his mask off and Ivy gasped again.   
“Tom?”   
“Hey, you”   
Ivy heard the waver in his words, clearly, and understandably, terrified of Jacob’s retaliation should they be thwarted.   
“What is going on?” she screeched, startling both of the men, “Do you have _any_ idea what he’ll do if we‘re caught!?”.  
“Yeah, we do” Staci sighed, and Ivy instantly lowered her head in shame. Knowing that he’d endured a hundred times more than she ever would in Hope County.   
“I-I’m sorry, Staci. I know, you’ve had it real damn bad” she apologized.   
He nodded, avoiding her eyes.   
“Tom, can you please explain to me what’s going on?” she questioned, catching his eyes in the rear-view mirror.   
He sighed and ran a thoughtful hand across his sweaty face.  
“Jacob sent me out to work on the wolf beacons after you came back to the center, I assume so you and I wouldn’t find some way to conspire” he started, “your brother managed to track me down and keep me up to date with the resistance’s efforts to get us out of St Francis. Seems that every time anyone gets close, they’re either captured or that goddamn music plays” he hissed with furious recognition. “He’s been trying to get us out but it’s too dangerous, Jacob isn’t taking any chances”.   
Ivy just sat, slowly blinking at him.   
_Jack has been trying to get to me? Yes, your brother Iv, remember him?_  
Shaking her head to push aside her cruel thoughts, she probed further. 

“But he trusted you to drive me outta there?"

“No… I er, I overheard him asking Andrew to do it and I… managed to knock him out to take his mask and keys. He should be coming around about now”. 

“Wait, what!?” Ivy growled “Oh my god… Oh my God”.  
Her hands were now trembling along with the other men in the car and she could feel hot nausea growling in her stomach. 

“I know. I know it’s nuts” Staci rushed out, trying to placate Ivy, who had decided to put her head between her legs in an attempt to calm herself. “But we can’t stay there any longer. He’s fucking crazy!”. 

Ivy ignored the overwhelming urge to defend Jacob, her body was still aching from their fucking sessions the night before and less than an hour ago.   
“The last time I was sent to the beacons, a friend of your brothers showed up, Dolphin or somethin’, he told me your brother had taken a shitty Bliss trip, wasn’t even conscious yet and I decided it was time to take action. We’re going to the Hope County jail to regroup and check on Jack” Tom announced.   
Her stomach lurched.   
_Unconscious?_  
“Is he…” her throat constricted "Is he gonna be okay". 

“He’s been in the Bliss three times now… I don’t think it’s great for his mental state” Tom replied sombrely. 

Ivy was overcome with fury at the Seed’s consistent attacks on her brother… He was doing what he thought was right, as were they, apparently. She thought back over her experiences with Joseph, John, and Jacob and sighed heavily, running a hand through her cherry hair and looking out the beaten up trucks window to the skies, seeking answers from somewhere… anywhere. She was being selfish, believing that trusting them was the best course of action. Did she even believe them anymore? Joseph had shown her what was to come, but it was the Bliss, surely anything in that ominous place wasn’t trustworthy? Would Joseph let her be if she just didn’t return to them? No… Of course he wouldn’t, she’d be impressed at his relentlessness had it not caused people such pain.   
He had an effect on her that she couldn’t quite identify, it was so easy to believe every word that left his mouth when he was there before her, he struck all the necessary chords to have her as putty in his perfect hands. 

An oncoming Peggie truck suddenly screeched on its brakes, pulling a U-turn and speeding up behind them. 

“I guess they know. Jacob must’ve put an APB on the truck!” Tom shouted to Pratt and Ivy, before pressing down hard on the gas and taking off towards the Henbane.   
Staci tossed a pistol to Ivy once they realized they weren’t going to lose their tail and she grit her teeth, removing her seatbelt and turning to face the following cultists. 

“I… _fuck_ …Do they have to die?” Ivy asked with wide eyes and Staci looked at her as if she’d insulted his mother.   
“What? Of course they do, they’re trying to run us off the road, Ivy. Do it, now!” Staci yelled back at her, shaking his head incredulously.  
Ivy leaned out of the window next to her, eyes narrowing at the harsh wind due to their speed. Ivy took aim at the Peggie, who also had a weapon trained on her. He didn’t take the shot, he wouldn’t - Joseph’s warning not to harm her must’ve been a known order across Hope County by now, and she raised her pistol.   
“I’m sorry” she whispered and unloaded a bullet into the man's forehead, pain ricocheted through Ivy‘s hand, still not fully healed, causing her to let out an angry grunt.  
The sound of skidding tires and a loud crash were all that remained of that man’s impact on this earth and the guilt, Ivy knew, would come around eventually. She slipped back into her seat, pushing her windswept hair back out of her face.   
“Nice shot!” Tom praised and Ivy gave a small nod of her head. 

Two more trucks and an ATV appeared seemingly out of nowhere and Staci and Ivy made short work of them too, one of the trucks slammed into the other and both slid off of the road and down into the Henbane, the ATV driver was shouting “For the Father” repeatedly before Ivy managed to land a shot in her chest.   
_Gotta get to Jack. Gotta get to Jack._  
Bullets, tires screeching, crash. Over and over until a new sound appeared. The roar of an aircraft, expertly flying over and around them, firing it’s turrets carefully, hitting only the road ahead of them.   
“Fuck it’s Jacob!” Staci cried, his whole body tensing up instantly at the threat the man posed to him.   
Ivy leaned forward in her seat and clasped Staci’s shoulder, who flinched but allowed her soothing.   
“He won’t fire at the truck. Joseph’s ordered the whole damn project not to take my life. You’re safe” she cooed, running her thumb over his shaking arm.   
“He’s not gonna stop though” Tom hissed, pulling out his radio.   
“This is Tom. I have Deputy Pratt and Ivy. I’m on my way to the jail but Jacob’s plane is following us. Get everyone inside. ETA 4 minutes” Tom was surprisingly professional at his rescuing attempts and Ivy found herself impressed at his proficiency.  
The next few minutes were hell, Jacob would light up the road ahead of them, a scare tactic that was working on poor Staci. Occasionally a Peggie vehicle would bump their truck or attempt to form roadblocks but Tom managed to outmaneuver them all.   
The jail appeared in the distance and Ivy’s breath faltered, they were so close.   
“I’m going to give you one chance” Jacob’s gruff voice, full of malice burst through Tom’s radio and the whole car startled.   
“Stop the car. Let Ivy out and I won’t separate your flesh from your bones” he half growled, half hissed, and Ivy swallowed hard, his tone reminding her of the harsh words he’d used on her during their first interactions.   
Tom didn’t stop, he continued his high-speed race toward the jail. Staci clammed up, retreating into the shell he’d created months ago after being handed off to Jacob.   
“Ivy…” his rough voice came again. “You know where you belong”. His voice was low, threatening and she felt her mouth dry up.   
_Fuck. I may have just peed a little._

“Maybe… Maybe you should just leave me here… I d-don’t want to get y-you killed” Ivy stammered, worry clouding her mind. 

“ _Fuck that_!” Tom yelled. “He’s gonna kill us if he gets his hands on us either way, we got this! Your brother needs you. We all need you if we‘re gonna win this goddamn war!”.   
His confidence was infectious and Ivy nodded rapidly.   
“Yeah… Yeah… We got this!” she mirrored back and he shot her a dazzling smile in the mirror. 

The gates opened as the truck approached, immediately closing after they skidded to a halt inside.   
Everyone sat stock still for a moment, catching their breath and trying to calm their frayed nerves before a door beside the stairs flew open and an old man adorning a mustache and a police uniform was yelling at them to “get their asses inside”.   
  
**

Jacob exited his vehicle back at St Francis, the other Chosen wisely choosing to disappear out of his way and hide from the redhead's wrath, he navigated the halls with precision until he found Andrew, who was sitting reading the book of Joseph on his bunk. Jacob tore the book from his hands and dragged the terrified man out to the courtyard, before bellowing an order to his soldiers to come to him.   
Once the Chosen were all nervously staring down at Andrew, Jacob spoke.   
“Simple orders… That is what I gave to this man, today. You are all here because you proved yourself to be stronger. He let himself be bested by a coward, he is weak, and we know what happens to the weak” Jacob growled, before snatching up his red knife. He lifted the trembling man by the scruff of his uniform and slowly, spitefully, pushed the knife through the man’s chin, who instantly screamed in agony. Jacob didn’t pause or soften, and continued jamming the blade through the man's head until he went limp in his arms, the last thing Andrew saw were furious blue eyes, like fire upon an ocean, staring down at him.   
He dropped the corpse and stood upright.   
“Now… Everyone remember how to follow orders correctly?” he asked the surrounding cultists, who immediately were nodding their heads, some saying “Yes, Sir”.   
He silently took off back inside, reaching his office and slumping down into his office chair.   
He’d given Ivy the chance to leave, perhaps they hadn’t given her the chance, perhaps she hadn’t wanted to. Perhaps… she’d used him.   
He wiped the fresh blood from his knife across his jeans and shrugged off his camo jacket. He’d asked her once she returned to them, to him… and she _would_ return to him. He’d make sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Much love and as always, please comment if you enjoyed this chapter, it honestly makes my day! 
> 
> Tumblr for Miss Ivy - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashes-of-roses-ivyrook


	33. Serving Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and his siblings discuss their next move.   
> Ivy and Jack have some issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much a chatty chapter, focusing on miss Ivy's internal conflict.

Jack hadn’t woken in the two days since Ivy, Tom and Staci had come speeding to the jail. He remained in the main room on a bunk beside Marshall Burke, who Ivy vaguely remembered from her Bliss trip. The man looked broken - not in the way Staci had been but like a zombie, an empty shell of what used to be a human. His barely audible mumbling put Ivy on edge and she purposely stayed as far out of his reach as possible. Something wasn’t right about him like he was a ticking time bomb waiting for the most opportune moment to explode.

Sheriff Whitehorse was a stern but kind man, who seemed to genuinely care about the well being of her brother, which was a relief. The people of Hope County seemed to rely too much on a rookie deputy to fix all of their issues.   
The jail itself was well fortified and that was reassuring, though Ivy knew that the silence on the Seed’s end would not remain that way forever. 

Tracey had explained some important facts about the Bliss and Ivy became more aware of her gullible mistake of believing anything she’d seen in that place, the same place that had sent her brother into an almost comatose state. 

The inescapable problem that Ivy couldn’t ignore was the sharp, incessant headache that would not cease, despite drinking copious amounts of water, getting more than a few hours of sleep, and taking the aspirin that was dotted around the cabinets in the jail. The doctor working there had no other advice or answers for her, chalking it up to stress. The pain was similar to the ones that would attack of out nowhere and disappear just as quickly when she thought of the Seeds getting hurt or worse, the same as the agony that pierced her skull when she’d had her rifle pointed at Jacob. It was concerning, but not enough to force her to leave her brother's side until she knew he hadn’t become another Burke. 

The two days so far were mostly filled with meeting the countless people who were housed and/or protecting the jail, and patrolling the walls, occasionally putting down the angels, who Virgil explained were too far gone from exposure to the Bliss and had zero quality of life, effectively slaves. Somehow, it seemed kinder to put them down. 

Everyone seemed relatively calm despite the looming threat of the rejected and furious Seeds biding their time before they acted. Repercussions were bound to come around eventually, against Tom, against Staci and herself. Joseph had mentioned of his patience only extending so far, and fleeing before her Atonement was bound to push him over the edge. 

“Jack’s awake!” startled Ivy out of her staring contest with Joseph’s statue, that loomed over the Henbane, reminding everyone that he was everywhere, and saw everything that happened in his county. 

She slid down the ladder and sprinted into the building, the doors slamming into the walls as she flew through the building, coming to skid to a halt beside his cot, dropping to her knees beside him to take ahold of his hand.   
His eyes were fluttering, hazily scanning the area, the dark hickory brown she knew had a small tint of green around his iris. His met hers and he released a barely noticeable smile.   
“H-hey buttface” he rasped.   
“Hey asshat,” Ivy said with a relieved laugh. Still her brother, still Jack.   
“I’m thirsty” he frowned.   
The doctor beside him, who Ivy hadn’t registered leaned over to lift Jack’s head and bought water to his dry lips, which he gulped down greedily before dropping back on to his pillow.   
“Are you okay?” Ivy asked, squeezing his hand tighter to avoid him falling back into a slumber.   
“Yeah, I-I think so… Faith didn’t… Didn’t hurt me” he stammered.   
“The Bliss did enough damage. You’ve been out for four days” Ivy explained.   
“How did you-”  
“Tom and Staci got me out a couple of days ago”.  
“Oh… That’s good”.

Sheriff Whitehorse appeared at the foot of the bed, looking concerned.   
“Hey Rook,” he said with his scratchy voice.   
“Hey Earl” Jack responded, pushing himself up to sit against the headboard, Ivy stood up and smiled warmly at the sheriff.   
“Glad to see you’re feelin’ better, you should get some more rest though, I don‘t wanna see you back in here again in that state” he nodded, giving Jack a reassuring squeeze on his leg before disappearing back into the comms room. 

“He’s a good guy” Ivy grinned.   
“Yeah, he is. Reminds me of dad sometimes” Jack returned her grin, which disappeared once he looked back at her.   
“What happened to your neck?“ Jack asked, eyes locked on the finger marks Jacob had left on her neck, barely noticeable now but she was only a few inches from him.   
“It’s nothing. An accident” Ivy reassured, shaking her head dismissively.  
Jack winced, pressing his hand flat against his head, obviously suffering from a Bliss headache.   
“You want some pain meds?”  
“Nah it’ll wear off soon”.   
“Did you… Did you see anything, in the Bliss?” Ivy asked cautiously.   
He looked at her, releasing an exhausted sounding sigh.   
“Yeah. Joseph was there along with Faith” he recalled. “He tried to preach at me about the Collapse. Showed me the Hope County on fire… I was fuckin’ terrified” he hissed, eyes unfocused and evidently picturing his trip again. 

“Do you believe it?” Ivy blurted, internally cursing at herself for the stupid question, well, a stupid question to ask him.   
He tilted his head in confusion.   
“No, Dove, I don’t. It’s a scare tactic, a waste of my goddamn time. Even IF I believed it, I couldn’t follow them… They’re murderers, psychos… I’ll never be a part of their damn cult” he growled, face contorting with fury. 

“Yeah…” Ivy nodded. 

“Dove?” he asked slowly, and their eyes locked, hers full of worry. “Did they get inside your head?”.   
Her heart began pounding as she forced her gaze from his, racking her brain for the correct words.   
What would he say if he knew everything, how selfish she’d been? He’d go insane if he found out about her intimacy with Jacob and Joseph. 

“I-I saw the same thing as you, well, a similar scenario, in the Bliss. I think I was convinced then because of how _real_ it seemed” Ivy confessed, gaze dropping to the floor. 

“Dove, hey…” he soothed, running a thumb over her knuckles. “I get it. I know how convincing they can be, how manipulative that family is”. 

His words were supposed to supportive, forgiving her lapse in judgment but instead, she just felt guilty and forced back the urge to defend them, or at least some of their actions. Her headache intensified and she growled, frantically rubbing at her temples. 

“You alright?” Jack asked.   
“Yeah just, stress, I think. I’m gonna go get some air, you should try and rest some more” Ivy said, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek and turning to leave. 

“I love you, Ivy” he called.   
“I love you too, Jackson” she smiled before disappearing out of the room, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. 

**  
Joseph’s sermon had been a shorter one than usual, his focus was somewhere else, he wanted to discuss a plan of action with his brothers, Ivy’s exposure to the resistance was dangerous and he could not allow them to sway her.   
It was an awkward dinner, John eye’s darting between everyone. Jacob furiously and silently munching on the roast chicken. Faith was smiling, humming softly, and pouring everyone cups of tea. 

“Ahem. I think it is time we speak about our options regarding our lost lamb, it has been four days since she was taken from us” Joseph declared, placing knife and fork neatly down on his plate.   
“I’ll send my hunters and Judges to the jail, she’ll be back in no time” Jacob growled.   
“I don’t think having her brother torn to shreds is gonna have her on our side, Jacob” John snarked with an eye roll.   
“Perhaps I should send some of my angels with Bliss” Faith chimed in.   
“They’ll be shot down before they get within a hundred yards of the jail, Ivy and a Grace Armstrong have shown proficiency with scoped rifles” Joseph sighed. 

“Are you sure she’s that instrumental, Joseph? She murdered our brothers and sisters during her escape” John questioned. 

Jacob and Joseph shared a knowing look and John and Faith shared a puzzled one.   
“I have seen our future, John. In our garden, with Ivy at our sides. Her purpose is not only to save us but to love us… I saw, children, John. Our children”.   
John choked on his OJ, spraying Jacob who immediately stood and angrily stomped to the kitchen to grab a dishrag. 

“She is to be with… _us_? As in the three of us?” John questioned loudly, gesturing between himself and his brothers. 

“That is what the voice has shown, John” Joseph said calmly, clasping his hands together, rosary hanging loosely from one. 

John nodded slowly, eyes wide.   
“I see… So she is important. Does she know?” 

“No. She must fulfill her first purpose before moving onto the future. I do not want to give her reason to feel powerless”. 

Jacob slumped back in his chair and let out an irritated sigh. 

“I should probably let you know… Me and Ivy, we spent a night together before she left” Jacob confessed, as collected as ever. 

Everyone’s heads snapped to him, John seemed slightly amused, Faith was wide-eyed and Joseph was looked… concerned, disappointed, something unrecognizable hiding under the surface.   
Jacob shrugged, seemingly unapologetic of his sin. 

“Lussst” John smirked. 

“Just happened” Jacob countered. 

Joseph felt the painful sting of envy burn inside and forced himself to quell his temper. No, God instructed him, she would love them, all of them, there was no sin in desiring the gift they’d been given. 

“Jacob. I understand the… draw to Ivy” Joseph started, seeming slightly uncomfortable. “She is, after all, to love us,” he admitted. “She is the exception, God has delivered her to us. She will ensure our survival, then she will join us in New Eden”. 

“We need to plan our next move” Jacob sighed, searching to change the topic, reaching into his camo jacket to pull out a map of Faith’s region, the jail circled with a few numbers jotted down around it. 

“I want the Marshall back. He belongs in the Bliss with me” Faith said quietly, obviously angry at the deputy’s stealing her toy. 

“I’m not sure that attacking the prison will help our cause, only costing lives and pushing Ivy further from the correct path,” Joseph said, placing a radio on the table. “I am going to attempt to contact the people occupying the jail” he declared. 

“That’s not gonna do anything, Joe. You know they’re not just gonna hand her over. Hell, she probably doesn’t wanna come back now she’s back with the deputy” Jacob explained. 

“I’m going to offer them a choice, they will have time to chose wisely,” Joseph said, raising the radio to his lips as his siblings watched on intently. 

“This is Joseph Seed contacting the Hope County Jail”. 

  
**

Ivy was wandering the jail, Sheriff Whitehorse had relieved her of her guard duty on the wall, Jack was training some new resistance members outside despite Ivy‘s desperate pleas for him to rest some more. He was always pushing himself too hard, even as children, he‘d always be on the move.   
Passing by the door to the comms room, she heard a woman’s voice, yelling into the radio, Tracey looked absolutely furious as Ivy poked her head around the door. 

“- and you can fucking _forget_ that shit, Seed. Get off of this goddamn frequency you psycho asshole!”. 

Ivy’s stomach lurched and she instantly ducked back out of the room and took off down the halls and out of the metal door, searching around for her brother.   
“Jack! She called out, noticing him loitering around with the sheriff. “Seeds are on the radio”.   
He passed her in less than three seconds, charging inside with a face of pure hateful fury as Ivy trailed behind, internally questioning why she’d run to her brother for help.   
He crashed through the radio room, grabbing the receiver out of Tracey’s hand. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Jack roared into the radio, not entirely sure which Seed would respond, and certainly not caring - each of them deserved his unbridled anger. 

“Deputy” Joseph’s warm drawl returned and Ivy’s breath caught, taken aback by the piercing headache nullifying slightly at his voice, it was a heavenly reprieve but incredibly concerning.   
How did he do that?

“No. Joseph. I’m not interested in talking to you” Jack snapped. 

“Then perhaps your sister will speak with me, civilly?”

 _Oooof. Bad idea, Joseph._

“Not a chance, man-bun. What the fuck is your goddamn obsession?”

“She belongs with us, deputy, and she _will_ join us. It is beyond anyone’s control, God has already decided” Joseph stated softly, with an underlying smugness usually worn by his little brother. 

“We’ll see” Jack growled. “Don’t contact us again, believe me when I say, you’ll know when we’re out and about again” he finished with an arrogant smirk before slamming down a button of the radio, which ceased it’s crackling sound instantly.   
He stood and ran a hand over his face before looking at Ivy, frozen in the doorway and staring at the radio. 

“He offered to release Hudson, and stop using Bliss in the drinking water, in exchange for Ivy” Tracey sighed, shaking her head. 

“Ain’t happenin’” Jack growled, closing his eyes and taking a steadying breath. “They’re liars” and I’m really starting to dislike them” he joked, turning to leave before Ivy stood in his way. 

“What do you mean, they’ll “know when we’re out and about again”? she questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

He smirked.   
“Adelaide, Hurk and I are gonna take down John’s “Yes” sign, then we’re gonna fuck up that ridiculous statue of Joseph”.

_That’s a terrible idea._

“So, you’re just gonna piss them off… for fun?” Ivy scoffed. “Great idea”. 

“Hey, people don’t wanna join the resistance with those giant ass reminders of the fucking Seeds”. 

“That’s not why you’re doing it, Jack. You’re trying to get a rise out of them, which is a really _stupid_ idea!” Ivy snapped back, pointing an accusatory finger at him. 

He looked shocked, more pissed off than when he’d been talking to Joseph.   
“They started this war, NOT me. If they need a little reminder that we aren’t gonna be pushed around anymore, then so be it”. 

Tracey stepped up behind Jack and clapped a hand over his shoulder.   
“He’s right. I think destroying the place they all congregate and jerk it to Joseph will send a loud and clear message”. 

Ivy scowled at both of them, shaking her head incredulously.   
“Yeah, getting killed to send a message will give the resistance the boost they need. Fucking ridiculous” Ivy said under her breath, stomping off down the hall.   
She heard boots following and Jack grabbed hold of her elbow. 

“Don’t!” she growled at him, spinning around to show how little she wanted to continue this discussion, her headache was peaking again and it was making her increasingly pissed off.

He stared at her with suspicious eyes.   
“They really did get inside your head, huh?” he jabbed. 

“Oh, Fuck you!” she spat, yanking her arm out of his grip and disappearing back to her post on the wall, lighting up a stolen smoke and praying for someone to attack so she could blow their head off. 

Ivy loved her brother, but he seemed to be going out of his way to annoy an incredibly dangerous family and the thousands that followed them and would give their life in the name of Joseph.   
_Wrath. That’s wrath._  
She wasn’t defending them, had it seemed that way?   
She’d been tempted to defend them, sympathize with their insanity at times when the resistance would badmouth them - that was worrying, why should she need to come to their defense? Huffing and throwing her cigarette over the wall, she felt that pang of guilt at her selfishness again.   
*  
The wall was guarded by just her for a few minutes as people changed over.   
_You could leave. Be back with them. NO. STOP IT._  
She cursed at herself as her thoughts kept poiting to possible exits, times she could leave unnoticed and fuelled vehicles dotted around.   
Betraying the resistance and her brother wasn’t an option, it couldn’t be… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, how long do you think Ivy can hold out for? Poor confused lady. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my heart sing! I'm nearly at 100 for both! 
> 
> Much love, beautiful people.   
> <3 xx


	34. Anger is Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy is getting sick of the Seeds as she learns more about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

After her fight with Jack and furiously taking down anything that came within 100 feet of the jail, Ivy was exhausted, pissed off, and still suffering her headache from hell. She decided some overdue rest would be her best plan. 

Slumping onto the bed with a huff and sliding her rifle down under the underneath it, she lay staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, internally praying for a restful night, a reprieve from the constant urges of returning to them.   
She’d have forced herself to stay awake if she knew what was to come. 

_The world was on fire. Screaming, panic, and death were all that surrounded her. Ivy was… flying, floating, watching from above like an eagle observing its prey._   
_Jack… The people from the jail, the people she’d met in Holland Valley… The Whitetails… were all fleeing from an inferno, their speed no match for its deadly approach._   
_Joseph, he was there, walking calmly through the flames, untouched and unhurt, his cobalt eyes gazing up at her._   
_“Please. Save them!” Ivy cried, seeing her friends, one after the other caught by the raging blaze._   
_“I tried” Joseph drawled sombrely, his voice was quiet and far away, yet vibrated through her entire body._   
_“No!” Ivy screamed, watching as the people she cared for were overcome, bodies turning to black and crimson as they succumbed to their agonizing death._

_She drifted down. Slowly, like a dried leaf descending from a tree, her feet meeting the scorched earth, she fell onto her face, howling into the dirt._  
 _His touch was warm, he lifted her carefully to her feet, grasping both of her shoulders as the tears of her face were absorbed into the burned ground at her feet._  
 _“I can save them, Ivy. You have to have faith. Trust me and they shall be spared from God‘s righteous fire” he whispered._  
 _Ivy’s teary eyes distorted him, but she could feel the love in his eyes, the sorrow he felt for the lost souls…_  
 _“I… I don’t k-know how…” Ivy stammered._  
 _“Shhh. Come back to me. It’s okay, everything will be as it should be”._  
 _He was suddenly pulled from her, she was flying backward, out of his reach, away from his embrace._  
 _“Joseph!” she cried out, uselessly fighting against the force, flailing to reach for him again._

She shot up, panting and sweating. Eyes darting around to gain her bearings. Things weren’t on fire, they were okay, the same and Jack was… _Jack_ …   
Whipping her covers off and ambling through the jail, she passed Burke and his incessant mumbling. Passed Hurk and Sharky snoring away. When did they get here? The Sheriff with his hat planted over his face. Ivy found him, sleeping peacefully, and as much as she wanted him to rest, she couldn’t stop from grabbing his hand and pulling it under her chin and resting her head against it, tears slowly dripping down over his fingers. 

“Dove?” he rasped, puzzled, and still half asleep.   
“I’m sorry…” Ivy whispered, sniffling.   
“For what?” he awkwardly shuffled and moved to sit up.   
“For everything… I came here looking for you… while I was moved from regions, around the county; I barely thought about you, I was selfishly only thinking about myself. I chose to believe them, Jack… He showed me the collapse and I believed it” she confessed through sobs.   
“It’s alright, Dove. I understand” he replied, eyes full of sympathy.   
“No… You don’t. S-so much happened… I was so close, to turning on all of you, all the people fighting against their terror, against their forced confessions and kidnappings. Maybe things would be better if I just went back. I keep, dreaming about them, about him. From the second I left the veterans center, the headache like I’ve been stabbed in the goddamn temples and it won’t go away and you know how to handle this but I don‘t an-”

“Ivy!” Jack barked and she jumped, wiping her sleeve over her damp face. 

“Listen to me. Do you think I haven’t thought about giving in to them? When I was starving and dying of malnutrition in Jacob’s cage, I didn’t wanna just beg for a chance?” his face contorted in the painful memory. “You think when Joseph talks, I don’t feel compelled to listen, that he hasn‘t struck chords in me? When John threatens the people I care about, I don’t wanna just give up myself in the hopes of saving them? Every single person who’s encountered those assholes has thought about giving in, only the insane ones have never questioned whether or not Joseph could be right… but we can’t let them destroy people's homes, peoples _lives_ on the word of one man” he concluded, dropping his head after his speech he’d realized he hadn’t taken a breath during.   
Ivy’s tears had ceased during his rant, suddenly feeling less of a fool, less of a traitor.   
“I saw you die… I saw everyone die in my dream” she sighed.   
He reached and grasped her shoulder and she was instantly reminded of Joseph.  
“We gotta be strong,” he said with a sympathetic smile.   
_I think you’ve spent too long around them._  
She nodded, took a few calming breaths, and stood, looking down at him. He’d always had a way of calming her when she was suffering, if it weren’t for him; Max’s death and the ensuing guilt would’ve destroyed her.

“At least my hands are better, wish this damn scar would fade though” she grumbled, gesturing to the pink silver line that ran over her jaw. 

“Hey, you look like a tough cookie now” Jack smirked, gesturing with ridiculous finger guns that instantly make her chortle.

“How’d we get into this?” she questioned with through her laughter. 

“I ask myself that every day”. 

**

The jail in the mornings was always the busiest, the night guards would switch and go to rest, the radio chatter connecting all regions would be alive with tales of the project’s movements, the sheriff ordering different groups to different tasks around the jail or sending them to locations for recon.   
Ivy, Jack, Sharky, and Hurk leaned over the metal tables in a room with four floors, all lined with cells. 

“So, when are you planning on fucking up the statue?” Ivy asked, munching on dry toast. 

“Soon as the heat dies down, I know they’re waiting for us to leave to drag me back to confession or fuckin’ cages” he replied, looking visibly shaken at the idea of either scenario. 

“You’re gonna blow it up?” 

“Yep”. 

“Hells yeah!” Hurk’s voice boomed and Ivy shook her head with a smile at the childlike excitement that emanated from him at the mention of explosions. 

“I’m gonna join the fun, ya know… for science purposes” Sharky joked. 

“You’re welcome to” Jack offered, giving Ivy a small eye roll over his coffee cup.

“I don’t think anything is gonna die down until you speak to em’” Sheriff Whitehorse’s voice appeared from the entryway door and he joined them, leaning over the table with an audible groan. “They’ve been repeatedly trying to contact us” he sighed, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, they’re gonna try and bargain for my little sister. Not happening” Jack shrugged.

Ivy’s cheeks reddened as the people around the table and loiterers around the room gave her curious glances. They probably wondered what made her so special. She wished she had an answer. 

“We ain't gonna hand over the dep’s sis. You’re with us, right Hawaii-Ivo?” Sharky asked and Ivy nodded with a small laugh at his nickname.

“Cheers to that!” Hurk raised his cup of what Ivy prayed was water (it was 9 am for God’s sake) “Let’s kick some ass!”

The table and ensuing room began to laugh and hesitantly joined Hurk’s strange celebration, all except Jack, who seemed lost in woeful thoughts.

“I guess… I can just, hear Joseph out and hope they’ll leave us alone when I tell them straight that they can’t just demand whatever they want” he murmured. 

“They might wanna talk about something else” she offered, fiddling with the loose strands of hair from her ponytail. 

“Got a call from Holland Valley last night, apparently John’s has been threatening to launch a full attack on the town. Mary-May and the others won't confess… He’ll kill em’” Sheriff Whitehorse said, sombrely staring down at his cup. 

Ivy’s stomach lurched. 

“He’d just… Kill them?” she asked, frowning. 

Everyone stared at her as if she was the dumbest person on the planet. 

“Yeah, Dove… It’s what they do”. 

_Blind idiot. How could you be so stupid? Of course, they’re killing people. Joseph had to have demanded it._

Her nightmare was still replaying itself in her head along with the ache she was never going to grow accustomed to, every time she’d enjoy the time with her brother and the others, the dream would quell her happiness and sour her mood, almost intentionally spiteful. 

Ivy had raided the vending machine before they’d sat, filling her backpack with different off brands of cola and water. Her dad always told her that fluids and ammo were the most important resource in a war. 

**

Her shift on the wall was so far uneventful. Staring out at Joseph’s stern face was making her anxious as well as a treacherous touch of yearning, seeking his calm voice and captivating eyes that seemed to burn into her soul. She shot him a middle finger, they were threatening to murder her friends… The realization of how evil they were to the people, the people just wanting a normal, peaceful life… It was painful to admit she’d gained feelings for psychotic cultists.

The air had chilled over the last few days, summer was turning to fall and Ivy was calmed by its presence, she smiled to herself, it was her favorite time of the year. The smell of her mother baking pumpkin pie filled her nose fleetingly, thoughts of trick or treating with her brother. She inwardly cringed at the memory of them dressing as Scooby and Scrappy-Doo one year, her tiny self had to be Scrappy, of course. The crunch of leaves under her feet always felt wonderful, oversized hoodies that would drown her and rest just above her knees were her happy place. 

_“We miss you, Ivy”_

Ivy’s eyes flew open and she spun around looking for the source of the soft voice.   
“What the fuck?”

_“Come back to us, don’t force his hand”._

“What?” Ivy hissed at nothing, shuddering at the goosebumps that shot up her arms. 

_He won’t wait much longer. We need you. You are important._

“Faith? Is that you? What do you want?” Ivy whispered shakily. 

_“You look so lost. When I was younger… I spent years searching. I was a rat in a maze always chasing the same wedge of rancid cheese. The Father was the first person who helped me realize there was a world beyond the maze. A world that doesn’t take, doesn’t devour, it’s a world that gives - that loves. It’s a world that welcomes you with open arms. I’m not searching anymore. I am here to share his word, and one day… You will too”._

Ivy felt as if she’d just fallen through an icy lake, her whole body was overcome with an almost painful chill. Faith wasn’t there, but she was talking to her. She wasn’t it the Bliss. 

“How are you doing this?” she whispered harshly at the surrounding trees.

“Dove?”

Ivy gasped aloud and spun around to her brother, staring at her with an eyebrow raised. 

“Did you… Did you h-hear her?. Faith… She was here, you heard her, right?” Ivy rambled. 

Jack rushed to her and wrapped her in a tight hug, sighing loudly in her ear.   
“No. I didn’t hear her, but I have before. I think… she finds a way to get in your head with the Bliss, it’s… freaky when it first happens, I remember falling over my own feet and nearly shooting Boomer up the ass the first time I heard her”.   
Ivy snorted at his tale, though still thoroughly spooked, he always found a way to make her laugh. 

“It’s time to switch,” he said, patting her shoulder. “You gonna be alright?”. 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine” she lied, giving him a small smile before slipping down the ladder and heading inside. 

_These fucking people are turning me into a crazy person. Can’t I relax for one second?_

  
*

As she passed the door to the comms room, she heard him, clear as day, Joseph Seed, calling out for an answer.   
Against her better judgment, she sighed and sat down at the radio and lifted the receiver. 

“Joseph. You gotta stop. Having Faith whisper in my ear just makes it worse, leave us be. I don’t want to come back, okay? I wanna be here, with my brother, with my friends. John threatening my friends is a shitty thing to do” she spoke as sternly and as confidently as she could, though her voice shook as she lied about not wanting to return, unfortunately, that feeling was unwavering but he didn’t have to know that. 

“Ivy…” his voice sounded, warm, loving, very much ‘The Father”.   
“I have been praying to hear your voice once again”. 

“Joseph. Don’t. I don‘t wanna hear it” she growled. 

“Return to us” he demanded, voice level but verging on anger. 

_The fucking entitlement._

“No… I won‘t” she hissed back at him. 

“Have you decided to abandon us, child? Abandon your future, your purpose!?” he sounded furious and seemed to speak through grit teeth. 

_My purpose? Fuck off. No such thing as fate._

“I was never _with_ you! You kidnapped me, passed me around from place to place, you drugged me! What is wrong with you?” she retorted, her voice rising in pitch with each accusation. 

“And yet, you betrayed your _friends_ , gave into your sin, roamed around the Veterans Center and never attempted to flee, promised to Atone.” his Father's voice had returned, this time, reprimanding and scolding. 

She didn’t have a response to that - had Jacob told him about their time together? That had to have been awkward. 

“It’s okay, Ivy. I understand. I know your purpose. Come to me and I will tell you everything. I will show you” his tone had cooled and he sounded as convincing as always. 

Ivy took a deep inhale in preparation, every fiber of her being wanted to cry for him to come and take her back, to flood the jail with Peggies who would safely return her to his waiting arms. She couldn’t, she wouldn’t. They were all the things she’d accused them of, as well as murderers and her brother was their target, their enemy number one.

“I’m going to say this once, Joseph. I don’t wanna talk to or hear from you again. I don’t wanna talk to your siblings again, I don’t wanna hear your goddamn names ever again. Do not contact here. Do not attempt to _fuck_ with me or my brother and do not come near this jail or I will blow your fucking head off!” she yelled, partly out of anger, partly due to the headaches pressure increasing as she threatened him.   
A few moments passed and Ivy stood, about to exit to the room, deciding he was sulking and wouldn’t answer. The radio crackled as her hand grabbed to handle. 

“I will see you _soon_ , my child”. 

Her whole body shook at his threatening tone and she huffed and stormed back outside, searching around in her backpack for a smoke, after breathing from the pain pulsing through her brain, she joined Jack on the wall. 

“You stalking me?” he joked. 

Ivy glared at the statue, his statue, ego personified. Surely that was Pride?

  
“Let’s fuck up John’s sign… and then that statue” she growled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Ivy to finally show some teeth, show her badassery. You're gonna get to see Ivy's training from her father in the next chapter, and you KNOW the Seed's aren't gonna let her be for long.   
> I also came up with "Hawaii-Ivo" in the moment and laughed for 5 straight minutes when reading it back.   
> Please comment if you enjoyed.  
> <3


	35. NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy, Jack and the crew do some redecorating in Hope County. 
> 
> *Graphic violence, mentions of PTSD*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have taken some liberties with Tulip. Don't judge. 
> 
> Please read the end of chapter notes. <3

Ivy and Jack were privileged enough to be blessed with fantastic parents, a safe area, and superior education systems in their formative years. The paradigm of an American family.   
Their mother was a well respected and loved nurse-midwife in their hometown while their father was a long-serving Colonel of the United States Air Force.   
Life was a dream during the first 10 years of their lives. Jack used his height to become a talented basketball player, while Ivy took a musical route, learning piano from her grandmother and guitar from her mother, becoming relatively good despite her tiny hands. 

A nuclear family perceived as so perfect could still not avoid the perils of a broken mind, their father - so strong and outstandingly brave was damaged from his service, his pained cries at night followed by soft coos from their mother would terrify them as children and Ivy often wondered what sights he must have seen to suffer and still be so haunted by long after they’d occurred. 

They’d just turned 11 when their father returned from a tour in Afghanistan, his chopper had been shot down by Taliban forces and he had been the only survivor, minus a few broken bones and second-degree burns, he had been considered a lucky man. 

Ivy and Jack had run to greet him after they had returned from school, excited to see their father again after so long, to play games, and listen in awe to his tales of bravery. The feeling of shock and emptiness when he’d simply looked at them with hollow eyes, before standing and hobbling into his bedroom was something they never wanted to experience again, their abandonment still a painful issue they both suffered the effects of. 

He was different, distant, and agitated by their presence, it was painful but their mother had told them to be patient, that he’d been through a lot and he still loved them both. 

After a few months, and seemingly out of her nowhere, he put on the façade of forgetting his horrific experience, calling his children to his truck one day, telling them they were going for an impromptu camping trip. They were ecstatic, finally spending some much needed time with him.   
The joy ended once they’d set up camp, their father handed both of them rifles and silently trudged behind them towards a boarded-up tower before ordering them to load them while he yelled reprimands at any mistakes their trembling hands made.   
The next week of their trip for Jack consisted of comforting his traumatized sister as she cried, taking down the peaceful creatures of the forest while at the same time, trying to follow the strict orders his father had given him.   
After learning his children had different skills, Ivy was given the job of scoped attacks, her brother was niftier with melee weapons and their father observed as he stabbed and beat the animals already wounded by his sister.

“Daddy, why? I don’t want to hurt it” Ivy would sob as Jack whispered to her to just get it over with.   
It continued that way for a few years, the twins becoming adept with the weapons they’d been trained in.   
Their mother allowed it, he’d brainwashed her into his mindset, setting the kids up for a violent future he hadn’t been prepared for when he’d enlisted was essential for their survival.   
At age 15, their father forced them into a martial arts class, taught by a mean old man and former army buddy of their dads.   
They learned self-defense and hand to hand combat, Ivy much preferred the classes to the hunting, nothing had to lose its life in that time. Though they’d still have to occasionally join their father to the woods to “keep their skills sharp”. 

Arthur Rook would drink excessively, then order his kids to attack him, often knocking them to the ground when they’d hesitate to charge their drunk father. They'd cower on the ground as he’d stand over them and slur menacing threats of the future they’d suffer if they acted like such “pussies”.   
He would pit his children against each other too, a lesson of never trusting even those closest to you, forcing them to fight it out if they had a disagreement, telling one they were the best, then saying the opposite during confrontations. It made them competitive, for his approval, his love, and validation. Ivy learned the hard way that not every problem could be solved with her fists when she broke the nose and collar bone of a school bully that set her sights on her, expulsion and a police officer threatening juvie scared her into biting her tongue with future school bullies, though most backed off after the news spread of her attack on the other. 

They still loved each other despite everything, being together literally since conception and growing up as best friends would and could not to destroyed by their suffering, bullying father. 

At age 18, Ivy and Jack were deemed prepared for the dark and scary world, their father backed off and they were left with the psychological and physical wounds he’d branded them with at far too young an age. They both moved out at aged 19, Jack contacted his parents regularly, while Ivy would only speak to their mother.

Ivy, who was studying medicine had moved in with her fiancé when Jack decided to become a police officer. Both pursuing careers that would help people.   
Ivy’s loss and subsequent drug abuse would end her career. Her caring brother continued his training while simultaneously helping his broken sister. Ivy never used a weapon after she’d left her childhood home, only keeping a concealed carry in case of emergencies, but never feeling the need to use it.   


** 

Ivy stared at herself in the cracked mirror of the jail, brow furrowed in thought as she wondered if she should be thankful to her father, after all, he’d trained her for situations such as these, prepared them to fight for survival. Perhaps he’d had some foresight about what the future held for them and wasn’t just a broken man with PTSD.

She hadn’t used any of her father's training during the time in Hope County, bar kicking Jacob’s knee out during their tussle. God, that felt like so long ago.   
She didn’t want to give her dad the satisfaction of being right, he was dead, but her pride forced her to play soft during the dangerous exchanges she’d encountered. 

Usefulness with a rifle could be played off as just having a knack for such things, the Seed’s would never know how fucked up her teen years were and how prepared she and Jack were for any conflict thrown their way, the questions that would be raised by them were ones she wasn’t ready to answer, knowing that opening up about her father’s treatment would be too much for her.

Today, she decided, was the day she would no longer be ordered around by the Seeds - who all had varying characteristics of her father which was a terrifying prospect - she’d remained relatively passive during her time in the county, she hadn’t wanted to risk her brother initially, then she was too injured to escape, then she hadn’t wanted to leave them, so she’d remained as herself, just a calmer and less pugnacious version of herself. 

Joseph ordering her to betray the resistance and return to him had broken something inside of her, and she’d furiously volunteered to help Jack destroy John’s “YES” sign, then Joseph’s ridiculous statue. 

Tying her hair into a French braid at the back of her head and dressing in combat boots, a bullet vest, camo jacket, and jeans, Ivy strode to the front of the jail, stepping out into the morning sun, a rifle strapped to her back.   
“G‘mornin” she greeted the people ready to fuck up some local eyesores.   
“Hey, Chika!” Sharky called “Looking good” he nodded with an exaggerated wink.   
Jack noticed and punched Sharky’s shoulder, causing the man to let out a bark of surprise before giving a “well she is” under his breath to his equally as over the top cousin.   
She laughed at her brother's idiot friends, technically, her idiot friends now too.  
“You sure you’re up for this?” he asked, gently grasping her shoulder with concern.   
“Yeah. You were right. People aren’t gonna join or relax with those giant reminders lurking over them” she gave a small smile. 

He looked slightly skeptical but eventually nodded.

“Alright. Adelaide and Nick while be arriving with their aircraft soon. We’re gonna ride in the chopper while Nick provides any air support if needed. Tracey told me that Joseph’s statue is hollow and that Faith has her personal copy of his book inside” he said slyly, wiggling his eyebrows in a childish display of destructive excitement. “Wheaty wanted to join but he’s Eli went into protective dad mode and refused”. 

_Wheaty… I forgot about Wheaty. Selfish again._

“Oh my god… Wheaty… Is he okay? I am such an asshole” Ivy scolded herself, knocking her fist against her temple, doing nothing to help her constant headache. 

“It’s alright… Things are crazy, I get it” Jack reassured before continuing. “After the rescue was a bust and we hauled ass, I got word that Jacob was chasing you and after killing the fuck ton of cultists pursuing us, we decided to regroup and snatch him back before Jacob returned. I was pissed but I knew you could outrun that asshole”. 

“Wasn’t easy, he’s a fast asshole” Ivy mumbled. 

“Staci, Tom, and a few others are in Fall’s End, have been for a couple of days after John’s threats. Hopefully, they’ll be prepared if he follows through on em’”. 

The whirring of helicopter blades interrupted their conversation and soon after, Nick’s plane touched down on the road just outside the prison. 

Jogging over to the chopper, Hurk and Sharky climbed in before reaching a hand for Ivy, which she accepted, climbing in beside them and greeted the flirty cougar in the pilot’s seat as Jack took a seat in the cockpit beside her. 

“Hey Adelaide”. 

“Hey there, darlin'. Ready to blow some shit to dust and rile them Seed boys up? I bet they’re hot when they’re mad” she purred and received disgusted looks from the men onboard, while Ivy blinked incredulously and snorted after a moment of shock. 

_Jacob certainly is. STOP IT IVY._

“Let’s do it” she called back and the blades began whirring. 

“Here’s hopin’ we don’t crash again, huh, Ivy?” Hurk called out and she shot a look of “shut the fuck up” at him before buckling her belt and slumping back into her seat. 

*   
Jacob’s radio crackled before one of his Chosen spoke.   
“Sir. The Rooks have left their nest, along with the Drubman’s, they‘re taking a chopper towards Holland Valley”.   
Jacob smirked and glanced over his balcony. 

“What are you up to?” he said gently under his breath. 

“Follow 'em but keep a distance” he ordered, before quickly switching the frequency. 

“John. Is Joseph still with you?”   
“Yes, Jacob. Joseph and I were just about to sit for breakfast” he calmly replied.   
“The deputy, Ivy, and those Drubman morons are on their way via chopper. The Valley for sure, but not clear on where exactly they’re headed, stay vigilant”. 

“Ah. I see. Thank you, brother”. 

  
John and Joseph both strode to the roof of John’s ranch, searching for any signs of the aforementioned chopper in their location.   
The Baptist focused hard on the mountains surrounding his area of Hope County as Joseph looked lost in thought, he’d remained that way since he and Ivy spoke the day prior, evidently hurt by her words and rejection. 

The sound of an explosion echoed around the valley and John and Joseph startled in unison. John’s spun on his heel, eyes landing on his sign, the sign he used to remind the people how easy salvation was, that one simple word, as the Y crumbled to the ground.   
“No!” he shouted, immediately seething and breathing through grit teeth.   
Another explosion came quickly and the E fell too.   
“Mother _fuckers_!” John yelled, Joseph laid a gentle hand on his shoulder but John was far too outraged to pay him any mind or apologise for his cursing. 

Watching the last letter fall also destroyed John’s walled off wrath and he stomped back inside, raising his radio with a shaking hand. 

“When this little uprising is over, you’ll rebuild that piece by piece. You’ll work until your fingers are worn to the bone, and when you’re done… I’ll bury you beneath it” he growled, barely restraining himself from shouting. 

*

“Nice shot, Hurk!” Jack cheered as the final letter of that damn sign became rubble with its friends.  
John’s voice and subsequent threat over Jack’s radio made everybody waver in their celebrations, remaining in silence for a few moments.   
“He’s welcome to try,” Jack said with a wicked grin. “Now it’s Joseph’s turn!” he shouted, raising everyone’s spirits again, all accept Ivy who was thoroughly terrified of the tone and malice in John’s words. 

Another chopper with the Eden’s Gate symbol appeared behind them, and everyone ducked down as a few of the bullets it was spraying clanged and whipped against Addie’s chopper.   
“You don’t fuck with Tulip!” she hollered, spinning the bird and firing back, sending the black helicopter spinning to the ground where it exploded in a fiery ball. 

Ivy double-checked her rifle as they headed towards Joseph’s statue, knowing there would be numerous Peggies there, worshipping their messiah. 

She rested her head back against the seat and took a deep inhale, before feeling Jack give a reassuring yet rough squeeze to her knee.   
“We got this” he grinned, gesturing with his head towards the giant slab of concrete roughly sculpted into the shape of him, the man she had foolishly believed not long ago, the man who had so easily taken her mind and almost her body. It felt as if he was truly there, watching her with sadness and anger flashing across his cobalt eyes and Ivy winced as her headache from hell intensified. 

Addie raised the chopper and until it was level with the statue, facing it as the inanimate objects silently challenged each other, reminiscent of David and Goliath as his statue dauntingly towered over them.   
“Hold on to something!” the pilot called out, waiting a few moments before everyone jolted as a rocket shot out and hit the statue, directly in the chest, then whooping as it crumbled to the ground, Ivy and Hurk began picking off the Peggies, who were either enraged or hysterical about their place of worship.   
A few of the snipers inside the statue began firing at the bird, and Adelaide’s face paled as she tried to keep Tulip level.   
A whistling sound came and Ivy watched, almost in slow motion and a missile flew past, an inch from hitting them. 

“We gotta get down there! All of us in one place is a big easy target. Addie go around and get us down!” she shouted, and Addie nodded before taking one last shot as the statue, this time sending his arm and Book of Joseph crashing to the ground as more peggies began swarming around the base of the half-destroyed beast watching over the Henbane. 

Ivy, Sharky, and Jack hopped out of the vehicle as it landed slightly down the trail. 

“I’m gonna stay with momma! I can shoot that man bun asshole with my RPG from the chopper” he hollered, charging around the front seat as Adelaide rolled her eyes and nodded to the others, quickly taking off and returning to the fight. 

They charged uphill as Sharky nervously rambled through a story about a time he kissed a skunk “on accident“, which was a welcome if somewhat nauseating distraction from the fight coming. 

Ivy grabbed Jack‘s hand as they approached, blaring sun skewing their view. 

“Sinners! They‘re here!” was all Ivy heard before a bullet zipped past her ear.   
They all ducked behind cover, Ivy raised her rifle and took a shot at a man sprinting toward them, killing him instantly with a headshot. 

“He’s down. Let’s go!” she called out and the three continued, less brazenly. 

Nick’s plane soared overhead and their radios sprung to life before they reached the base of the statue. 

“Hold off for a minute there, I got a special delivery for them fuckers” he laughed gruffly before they saw Carmina unload a bomb above the statue, which exploded with an earth-shattering rumble that vibrated through their entire bodies. 

“I think my balls just went back up” Sharky called out, slightly deafened by the blast and Ivy shook her head with a small chuckle, raising her scope again to observe who remained through the dust and smoke.   
“Looks clear, let’s go” she affirmed. 

Two Peggies emerged from behind a rock ledge and Jack and Sharky quickly put them down. 

Another Peggie launched herself at Ivy while shrieking. A quick butt from her rifle and a clean headshot ended her. 

“I can’t see any oth-” pieces of her rifle shattered in her hand as a discreetly hidden sniper missed her chest, only destroying her gun in the process. 

“God-Fuckin-Dammit!” she shouted, ducking behind a bush and trellis with steps beside it. 

“Iv, catch!” Jack called out, having seen the sniper and quickly dispatching him, watching him fall from the statue to the Eden’s Gate symbol painted at the bottom of the peak. 

She caught his combat knife and took a steadying breath before running up the steps, grabbing a fellow knife-wielding arm and pulling it back, hearing a disgusting pop and howl of agony before she plunged the knife into the Peggies chest. 

Jack and Sharky took off around the other side and Ivy heard the roar of Sharky’s flamethrower shortly before the shrill screams of people burning, the smell of charred flesh filled the air shortly after. 

A huge man emerged from behind a bliss plant and managed to get a punch to Ivy’s jaw, causing her teeth to clack together and she stumbled backward, slightly dazed as she saw him charge at her. She wiped the blood from her mouth. Ducking as he lunged and lifting once he had, she used his weight against him to send him flying to the ground, bashing his head against the floor in the process. He looked up at her, slightly confused at her capability, and ran at her again.   
“I’m taking _you_ back to The Father” he growled as he charged like a rhino, Ivy sidestepped him at the last second, away from his fury and dashed away as he roared in frustration. Ivy held the knifes blade between her fingers and flung it, hitting the man directly between his eyes. Stumbling around, he fell to his knees in front of her, desperately grabbing at her clothes as he succumbed to his injuries.   
“Sorry” Ivy whispered through a grimace as she, grabbed the blades handle and yanked it out of the man’s face which instantly sprayed blood over her jeans and boots.   
Her training had flooded back as the adrenaline spiked and she was impressed she could still down a man twice her size. 

_Like riding a bike._

A cultist, a beautiful woman with red hair similar to hers, and tattoos down her arms flew at Ivy from the concrete circle at the center of the statue's base, Ivy caught her by the neck and spun her, kicking her legs out from behind she hastily drove her knife through the base of the woman’s neck, who flopped the ground, a green mist rose from her corpse and Ivy shook her head as the corners of her eyes began to mist up, lights dancing across her vision. 

“Fucking Bliss” she growled, rubbing her eyes and banging her palm against her forehead to stop its effects. 

A loud boom erupted above her and Ivy felt the ground shake once again, snapping her head up, she shrieked as that perfect face, Joseph’s stern features shaped in concrete came tumbling towards her. 

She’d never moved so fast, stumbling backward before vaulting over bliss flowers, tripping down the stairs as the literal face of the project crashed a few feet from her as she sat on the ground where she’d landed, legs out in front of her. Every metaphor and sign of symbolism she could imagine ran through her head as she stared at his grey eye that seemed to be staring right back at her. 

Her own eyes were so wide that they burned, managing to tear her gaze away to shakily scan over her body for any signs of injury.

“Shit, honey are you okay? I‘m sorry sweetheart I didn‘t see ya” Adelaide’s voice came over her radio and Ivy let out a small, delayed whimper.   
“I-I’m fin…fine” she replied with zero emotion. 

She wasn’t fine, far from it but she managed to collect her thoughts, adrenaline no doubt forcing her into action.

“Ivy!” Jack shouted and she turned to see him charging toward her.   
“Jesus fucking Christ, I thought you’d got smushed” he panted, bending over to help her from the ground. 

“No… I’m good” Ivy replied in a barely audible voice. 

“You coming with us?” he offered, checking if she was okay to continue. 

“Er, yeah… Yeah let’s go”. 

A few more cultists were quickly taken care of as the three rounded the base of the statue once again, hopping over the debris. 

The short ladder took them to the first floor of Joseph’s statue, a Peggie charged Jack who tussled with him briefly before launching the screaming man out of the broken structure, down the mountain. 

Ivy noticed another cultist, scrambling up the ladder. She caught his ankle and yanked him down, causing his chin to crack against the metal bars and hit the ground, he looked up at the three with blood gushing from his mouth. 

“For the Father!” he said through spurts of crimson before he raised his pistol slowly, forcing Jack to fire at him, spraying Ivy’s face and chest in his blood, now covered completely as she stared at the dead Peggie. 

“Jesus” she whispered, suddenly uneasy and shocked at the man's willingness to give his life for their savior.

Wiping her camo jacket sleeve over her face to wipe the blood and probable brain matter out of her eyes, they continued further up the statue. 

On the third floor, a familiar voice rang out as Sharky pulled a lever to lower the ladder. Ivy tensed up instantly, her stomach lurching in anticipation. 

“I see what you’ve done. I know what you’re doing. I’m not angry, but I’m disappointed. My people are coming to show you my displeasure” Joseph announced sternly. 

Ivy snapped her head toward Jack, who looked just as concerned before Tracey’s voice followed.

“You got choppers comin’ your way” she warned and all three shot up the next ladder. 

A hail of gunfire blasted across the side of the statue Jack and Sharky were covering on, a clearly well-trained pilot purposely aiming away from her, silently informing Ivy that Joseph knew she was there and had ordered she remain unharmed. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Sharky shouted. “How we gonna get out of here?”. 

His question was answered as Ivy glanced over to Tulip appearing, Hurk shooting his launcher at the other bird, which exploded instantly. Ivy smiled when she noticed the small silhouette of Hurk dancing around at the open door of the chopper. 

The final floor was tricky, after watching another chopper get destroyed by Hurk and his crazy accurate RPG, Ivy volunteered to climb her way to the top as Jack and Sharky covered her. Her brother smirked as he tucked a lighter into the pocket of her camo jacket. 

She jumped across a broken piece of twisted metal and pulled herself up, before balancing and slowly edging across a beam that vibrated ominously from the abuse and shockwaves it had suffered.   
Her legs dangled as she grunted through the pain of pulling her entire body - plus the extra weight from her protective clothing - up and over the last floor to Faith’s small podium, taking a few deep inhales like a beached whale before standing.   
  
She approached the book and lifted it from it’s home, examining the bastardized cross on the front before taking out the lighter and setting the book aflame, making sure it was engulfed before tossing it out of the structure. She watched as it sailed to the ground, like a blazing bird and smiled to herself, feeling elated she’d managed to finish a task without being captured or severely injured in the process. 

_“What have you done?”_

Faith’s voice startled her, but she’d half expected the woman to react to what they’d achieved here. 

_"His words… Don’t you understand what he’ll do to me?"_

Ivy frowned, staring at where the book had unceremoniously flown. What did she mean? He wouldn’t hurt her, would he?   
_Nope. Don’t care. Not my problem._  
  
“All done” Ivy called down to the men below, smiling slightly as they whooped in celebration.   
“Awesome. Let’s get the fuck out of here!” Jack called back and Ivy nodded to herself in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, over the last few days; I hit 3000 reads and over 100 kudos. I honestly can't tell you how much it means to me that you've taken time out your day to read my story, it blows me away.  
> I started this work as an escape when my own life was at a low point and I am so thankful for you all, for your support and lovely comments since the beginning.  
> You are motivational, amazing, brilliant and all my love is for you.  
> Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed the double chapter.  
> <3 <3


	36. Losing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The residents of Fall's End and fellow resistance members throw a celebration.

John raised a brow at the images playing on his laptop before glancing back at Jacob, who appeared surprised yet impressed by what he was seeing. 

“I think it’s time we have a chat with those two” Jacob smirked gruffly.   
Joseph stared at the screen, frowning in concern as he watched the CCTV footage from around his destroyed effigy. Jack and Ivy masterfully taking down their attackers while his heart ached for the charred corpses surrounding the crumbled pieces of his followers' tribute.   
“Do what needs to be done” he said quietly, standing and silently leaving the room, lost in thought. 

**

“You look great!” Mary-May said with a genuine smile.   
“I dunno…”.   
“Ivy. You don’t have to live in cargos and hiking boots while you’re here”.   
“I just want to be prepared”  
“You can still kick ass in a dress”. 

Ivy examined at herself in the mirror of Mary-May’s bedroom, perhaps it was the contrast of what she’d become accustomed to wearing. The dark green dress sat around her lower thighs and the bartender had done a beautiful job of her makeup. It was just a celebratory party, that was all, but it was pleasant to feel feminine for a while.

“Alright. Let’s do it” she said apprehensively.   
“That’s the spirit!” Mary-May cheered with a playful smack on Ivy’s ass. 

The bar was bustling with regulars and new resistance members. It had only been a day since they’d taken down John’s sign and annihilated Joseph’s statue but the effects had been profound, around 30 new people had joined in a day. 

Ivy greeted Staci who was stood with Tom. She gave him a firm hug which he accepted though with a slight flinch. She noticed her one night stand drag his eyes down her body and she gave him a quick wink and smirk before moving to the bar, watching Sharky and Hurk having some kind of dance-off, while Adelaide shook her head in shame. Nick, Kim, and Pastor Jerome were sat at a table in deep conversation. 

Mary-May poured her a shot of tequila, and one for herself.

“Things look like they’re finally going our way,” she said with a pensive look toward the other patrons. 

“I’m glad I can help” Ivy answered, reaching down to rub Boomer’s ears as he appeared below her stool. 

“You’ve done more than help, missy” she answered, shooting Ivy a raised eyebrow. “Miss modest. Jack told us you climbed up a rickety piece of metal just to burn Faith’s copy of Joseph’s book”. 

“Yeah, well… I was trying to send a message” Ivy said softly. 

“Everyone here has a personal message for the Seeds. What’s yours?”

“That I’m not interested” Ivy laughed and Mary-May joined her, downing her shot and pouring out two more for them. Jack appeared and slumped down next to her. 

“Where’s mine?” he called at Mary-May who was tucking the tequila under the bar. 

She reached into the fridge and handed him a cold beer, which he accepted with a warm smile.

“I can’t believe we did it, Dove. I’ve been eyeing those damn things since I got here” Jack said quietly, running his thumb over the condensation on his bottle. 

“They were gross. That sign was unnerving and Joseph’s statue was hypocritical. How much Pride goes into making a giant ass statue of yourself?” she asked, shaking her head.   
Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crash that sent them both jumping off their stools in preparation. 

Hurk was on the ground, writhing, and Sharky was doubled over laughing, apparently trying to do karate in a small, cramped bar was a bad idea. 

“For fuck’s sake, Hurk!” Mary-May shouted as she stomped over to a wooden table now in two pieces. “If this weren’t a party for fucking up the local eyesores, I’d kick you out on your ass”. 

Jack and Ivy both burst into laughter once they’d realized they weren’t about to die, and Jack gave her a quick eye roll before moved to help Hurk off the ground, who was now being accosted with kisses from Boomer. Ivy decided to back up into the corner of the bar to avoid getting a stray karate chop 

Tom approached and stood beside her, still watching the crowd as he spoke. 

“Hey, there pretty girl. You come here often?” he said with a small smirk. 

Ivy chuckled and leaned on the wall to face him.

“I do, actually. Met some real handsome fellas while at this bar” she purred back, tequila giving her a confidence boost. 

“Oh yeah? Any stand out?” he questioned with a filthy gleam in his eye. 

“Yeah there was” she started coyly “but I don’t think he’d interested again”. 

“Then he’s an idiot” he whispered, leaning over and taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger to place a gentle kiss on her, which she accepted instantly, sighing slightly as he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer. 

It was nice, not feeling guilty for the person she was attracted to. The kiss intensified and went on for a long time, Ivy imagined them back in his truck for round two.   
That was, until a flash of Jacob’s hot mouth on her danced through her mind. 

She pulled away and closed her eyes. 

“You alright?” he asked gently. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine” she lied, before giving an artificial smile and leading him back to the bar. 

“Let’s get drunk” she said, a rhetorical question, and Tom chuckled before ordering more booze. 

** 

Three shots and two beers later, Grace Armstrong came strolling into the bar and looked Ivy dead in the eyes. 

“You good to switch?” she asked, looking thoroughly exhausted. 

“Sure” Ivy said, standing and wobbling toward the door. “I’ll see you later, Tom”. 

“Whoa, whoa, you drunk?” Grace asked suspiciously. 

“I’ve had _a_ drink, but I’m good” Ivy said, grabbing a rifle from the doorway, whistling for Boomer who happily joined her side. 

It was Grace’s idea, taking turns to watch over the roads leading into Fall’s End so celebrations could be had and Ivy and Boomer sat in a truck parked outside the church. There were resistance members in trucks or rooftops dotted around elsewhere, so it seemed pretty secure. 

Ivy stuck her head out of the window, trying to take in some sobering air, she was far too intoxicated to be on the lookout.   
Boomer made a little nest on the backseat and was snoring within seconds. 

“Some guard dog you are” she laughed, fiddling with her radio, switching between the jail and Wolf’s Den but receiving nothing noteworthy. The next station she landed on was music, not the rock and roll that Wheaty liked to blast but a soft guitar, she put it up on her dash and continued to look around. 

_I once was a child_   
_With innocent eyes_   
_And my family swore_   
_They knew best for my life._

_I followed_ _their rules, As_ _I played with my friends._

_When_ _it came to the world_

_I never thought it would end._   
_Help me Faith_   
_Help me Faith, shield me from sorrow_   
_From fear of tomorrow_   
_Help me Faith_   
_Help me Faith, shield me from sadness_   
_From worry and madness_   
_Lead me to the bliss_

  
“Oh, good grief” Ivy sighed. She remembered John talking about their radio station, smiling proudly as he spoke about the song dedicated to him. She decided curiously to listen, if anything she could get a laugh out of their insanity. 

She didn’t have to wait long, after the song dedicated to Faith, came an upbeat tune that had Ivy subconsciously tapping her foot. 

_Come brothers and come sisters_   
_Come weary and come strong_   
_Come meet the man who reaps the land on which we walk upon_   
_The time has come for judgment but we ain't done nothing wrong_   
_Join us all, we all can sing along_   
_Oh John!_   
_Bold and brave_   
_He's finding us a family_   
_He's teaching us the faith_   
_Oh John!_   
_Keep us safe_   
_He's gonna march us right through Eden's Gate_   
_Oh Lord_   
_He's gonna march us right through Eden's Gate_

Ivy snorted. It was actually an entertaining song to listen to, the choir sounded beautiful but it seemed so… manipulative, which she supposed was fitting for the Baptist. Mary-May had run-ins with the man, and told Ivy that he’d tattooed her against her will, but didn’t elaborate further than that and Ivy didn’t pry after noticing the anguish in her eyes. 

The song changed again and this time, Ivy lit up a smoke and listened to the words. 

_He once was a peach picker and he toiled in the sun._   
_He reaped the orchard on his own, until the day was done._   
_His hands were hard and calloused, cause he didn’t have a choice._   
_He served so many non-believers, til he heard the voice._

_Now he’s our shepherd, and we’re his flock._   
_Now he’s our captain and our ships about to dock._   
_Now he’s our keeper, to keep us safe from wrath._   
_Now he’s our Father, he’s gonna lead us down that path._

Ivy swallowed hard and glanced around, suddenly wary that she’d be caught listening to cult music. Switching back to the frequency of her fellow watchers around Fall’s End. 

“-from the west!”  
Oh shit.   
She pressed the button.   
“Please repeat”.   
“We got a convoy coming from the west!” A panicked voice came through.   
“Okay, calm down and go report to the people in the bar” Ivy answered calmly, somehow managing to hide her own spiked anxiety.   
“Boomer, let’s go” Ivy said to her sleeping buddy, who instantly jumped up, ready for action. 

Walking back to the bar at a brisk pace, pulling her dress down and feeling foolish in the damn thing, Ivy saw what the man had been so panicked about, the convoy was now headed straight toward the town, six or seven trucks speeding for the Spread Eagle. 

Ivy crashed through the door to see the patrons loading weapons, some looking apprehensive, others looking furious that their celebrations were interrupted. 

The bar and all inside were quiet when the trucks parked up outside, replaced by the heavy breaths as Ivy quietly stepped beside her brother. 

“People of Fall’s End” came John’s smug voice, startling a few of the people inside, Ivy’s stomach lurched in anticipation. 

“I apologize for interrupting your celebrations. I am here to deliver a few of you to our waters for cleansing, then Atonement in my bunker. This is the will of the Father, and we are prepared to take you by force if necessary”. 

Ivy closed her eyes, there was no escaping the might of Eden’s Gate. The bar remained silent, broken only by the occasional cocking of guns. 

“Deputy Rook, Ivy Rook, Tom Miller, and Deputy Pratt. Please step outside. You have sixty seconds before we come and collect you” he called and Ivy’s eyes flew open, landing on Staci, a silent tear slipping down his face. If Jacob got him back, he’d be killed or pushed to the point where he begged for it. 

“Jack, we can’t let Jacob get Staci again. He’ll kill him” Ivy whispered in the silent room.

“Yeah, I know. Mary-May, take him up to your room, he can climb out of your bathroom window if they come in” he ordered softly, and Mary-May jumped into action, doing just that with a shaking deputy Pratt. 

“What about us?” Tom’s voice came from behind.

“I dunno… I dunno…” Jack panicked, eyes darting around the bar to search for an answer. 

“Thirty seconds!” John’s voice came again, along with the sound of footsteps approaching the bar. 

“Tom, go and stay with Staci. He’s tough but Jacob has fucked him up. He’ll need your help, go outta the window once you hear my voice outside” he said, eyes locking with Ivy’s. 

“We’re probably their priority targets, I don’t think we have a choice here” he sighed, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. 

Her gaze landed on a heavily pregnant Kim loading a pistol, Pastor Jerome praying silently, Hurk and Sharky staring at the entrance of the bar. She wouldn’t be the reason any of these people were hurt. 

“Hey” Ivy started, taking his hand. “We can do this, together. Dad taught us how to survive, so let’s do that” she said with a soft smile. 

“10 seconds!” John shouted again.

Jack gave a fleeting glance to the other people around the bar before he lead Ivy outside, still holding her hand tight, ready for whatever the Seed’s had prepared for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to share some love for the Hope County Choir, what's your favourite Eden's Gate song? Mine is "Now he's our Father" and "Set those sinners free".  
> The next chapter is gonna be long as heck so I will be taking some time to work on it.  
> Are you ready for the Atonement?  
> Please comment, they make me happy!


	37. Atonement. Part One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Jack are taken for their baptisms. 
> 
> What happens when you mix alcohol and Bliss?

The bar door swung open, Ivy and Jack stepped outside, hand in hand.   
It was immediately obvious why the convoy consisted of so many vehicles, as stood in front of them, along with a plethora of armed Peggies were John, Joseph, and Jacob, three pairs of sky-blue eyes halting their steps, Jack’s hand instantly tightening over his sisters. 

“Ahh, there they are“ the youngest paused for a moment, dragging his eyes over Ivy, curious gaze landing on her short green dress and heels “and dressed for the occasion it seems” John purred, making Ivy frown at his intrusive eyes. 

“Missin’ two” Jacob snapped out with a quirked brow at her.

“They aren’t here.” Jack snapped, louder than needed, his signal for Staci and Tom to disappear. 

Jacob nodded to two men beside him, who instantly began a quick pace toward the door of the Spread Eagle. Ivy stepped in front of them, attempting to give the men ample time to flee. 

“They aren’t. _Here_.” she growled at the cultists, narrowing her eyes when she heard one of them chuckle behind his mask. 

“We’ll see” a muffled voice came and she was shoved out of their path, bumping into her brother. 

“It’s okay” he whispered, looking down at her with a small wink. 

“Well!” John started chirpily, stepping toward the twins with a group of Peggies. “Time for your cleansing”. He produced two pairs of handcuffs, handing one to a huge man beside him and gesturing toward Jack, while he stopped before Ivy and held his out, giving her the opportunity to place her hands in his cuffs. She looked between the brothers, curious as to what they’d heard, if they knew everything or just the basics.   
A glance to Jacob answered her first question, a small smirk over his face that held a thousand words and their night of passion replayed through her mind in flashes, forcing her to look elsewhere, though finding no reprieve in the eyes of Joseph, who gazed at her with such determination and restrained anger. John was staring at her curiously, a playful tilt to his head as he waited for her to submit. 

She stepped forward and rested her hands against the cold metal as Jack was cuffed by the giant Peggie. 

“There,” he cooed, “so much easier when you’re obedient”. 

“Go fuck yourself, John” Ivy drawled, glaring at him. 

She heard Jack chortle, being yanked towards a parked truck and John shook his head and pulled her toward another, toward the Father as she stumbled on her heels, alcohol and his force making her clumsy. 

He stopped her in front of Joseph, who took the chain of the cuffs between her wrists, holding her in place before him as he peered down at her through piss colored glasses, expression unreadable and yet, telling her he knew, knew what she’d done, knew she no longer believed. She swallowed hard, feeling like a child caught in an act of insolence. 

The doors of the bar banging open startled her and she turned her attention to the Chosen men exiting the bar, shaking their heads at Jacob who glanced toward the twins with a skeptical eye. Ivy turned to see her brother smirking at him in front of a neighboring truck.   
Her eyes scanned over the rooftops of the buildings in Fall’s End and she noticed a resistance member half hanging over the top of the mechanic shop, blood dripping to the concrete below, the other snipers were probably dead too which explained the delayed call to warn of the incoming convoys. 

_Probably Jacob’s work._

“Two out of four is better than none!” John remarked, clapping his hands together and turning on his heel toward the trucks and marching over to open a door for Ivy. 

She climbed inside the truck and watched as Joseph rounded the vehicle and slid in the seat beside her. He didn’t speak, just leaned over to grab her seatbelt, his rough jeans abrasive against her bare legs as he snapped her belt in place around her. Ivy pressed herself against the door, staring out of the window in an attempt to avoid the eyes that seem to cloud to her mind, which make her feel so small. 

John strutted over to the truck containing her brother and sat in the passenger seat, both vehicles sputtering to life before they began on their way to the waters. 

Ivy remained spooned against the door during the short drive. She felt Joseph’s eyes boring into her, the wispy hairs on the back of her neck warned of his intense gaze. 

The water looked beautiful, the moonlight looked almost spectral as it danced over the soft current. 

She was pulled out of the truck by a cultist who looked completely strung out, her shoes posing more difficulties and she struggled at the soggy shore of the lake. 

Her brother appeared beside her, hands cuffed behind his back as opposed to hers in front. John and Joseph strolled around and stopped in front of them, both of their boots in the shallow of the waters. 

“You okay, Jackson?” she asked, not averting her eyes from the threats in front of her. She briefly wondered where Jacob had gone, deciding he probably drove back to St Francis to take his frustrations out on the caged people there. 

“All good” he replied, slightly swaying side to side, the alcohol clearly hadn’t left his system either despite the sobering events occurring. 

“The Father has decided to watch over your baptisms, you two are well aware of your… _part_ in the future of our project. Those who deny the project are the ones most in need of its salvation. You will wash away your sins, you will say “yes” and you will atone, then you will be offered a future, with us” he purred, gesturing animatedly with his tattooed hands. 

“Didn’t we do this already?” Jack questioned sarcastically. “You almost drowned me, got in trouble with him” he gestured with his head to Joseph. 

John flashed a toothy grin, barely concealing the anger that flooded through him. 

“It would appear your soul needs a harder _scrub_ ” he hissed, taking a deep breath before offering a hand to Ivy, eyes once again peering over her choice of outfit, a choice she regretted more by the second. 

She looked down at her shoes. 

“I gotta take these off” she whispered. 

John nodded but kept his hand outstretched to her, watching as she leaned against her brother, using his arm to keep balance as she kicked her shoes off in front of her. 

“Love you, broski” she whispered before finding her balance again. 

She felt grounded, more relaxed now she was back on a surface, a wet and cold surface, but a surface none the less and she offered a quick glance to her brother - who didn’t remove his burning glare from Joseph - before reaching for John’s hand. 

Her bare legs tingled as she waded in with him, the change in seasons had cooled the water and she sucked in a breath of surprise as her body reacted to the change in temperature. Once up to her waist, and positively freezing at that point, John grabbed her shoulders so she could face the people on the shore.   
Peggies were smiling warmly, Jack looked furious with an underlying hint of sadness, and Joseph just… watched. As it were a tipping point, like dunking her in water would change everything. 

“Are you ready, my dear?” John asked, words tickling the back of her neck. 

“Not really, but I don’t have a choice now, do I?” she retorted over her shoulder. 

“Just… embrace it” he whispered, and before she had time to even question what that meant, she was dragged backward and the cold water swallowed her, sending her body into shock as she hadn’t taken a breath in preparation. She struggled in John’s grip, desperately trying to pry his fingers from her shoulders.   
Just as the edges of her vision began to darken, he pulled her out of the water. 

She took in desperate inhales, ignoring the white stars dancing around in her vision, Joseph and her brother looked further away, blurred and swaying.   
“Y-you asshole” she coughed. “You knew I wasn’t ready!”  
She felt his fingers grip tighter on her shoulders and winced as his nails pierced her skin, he bent down so his lips ghosted her ear. 

“And I wasn’t ready for the destruction of my sign” he growled. 

_Oh shit._

Again, the water rushed over her, she inhaled some and her throat constricted painfully. Her eyes opened and she tried to calm herself, focusing on the bubbles that drifted from her nose to the surface. The water that was so blue turned green, that sickly bliss green, and before she was yanked back up to the surface, she felt an overwhelming sense of calm... as if every problem was suddenly bearable. All fight left her system. All anger was suddenly replaced with a peaceful hum that buzzed through her like an electric shock of pure euphoria. The relief was instant and addictive, she almost prayed to stay under the water where she was happy and safe, using every scrap of will remaining not to breathe in the blissful liquid surrounding her. 

“There we go” John’s voice seemed like an echo as she blinked heavily, slowly waving her restrained hands in front of her face and smiling as a blue butterfly landed on one of them. Everything looked so pretty, glowing spots danced over everything and everyone, the people on the surface seemed to pulse and drift closer… then further. 

Blue eyes appeared and they were pretty too. 

“How do you feel?” he asked carefully, thumb gently running over her jawbone. 

Ivy furrowed her brow. 

_How do I feel? Wonderful… Just perfect…_

“I feel… very good” she whispered softly and John grinned before turning his head and nodding to Joseph. 

"Go to Joseph, go to the Father" he purred. 

_Joseph… Yes..._

She splashed her way back to dry land, no longer feeling the cold, and stopped a foot from the Father. Her brother’s voice echoed through her brain and it disturbed her, she turned to him. 

“Hi” she giggled, entirely ignorant of the fear in his eyes. Everything would be okay. The Bliss felt nice in a smaller dose, a dose that didn’t knock you out cold. 

She didn’t notice Jack get shoved into the water, instead focusing on Joseph. That voice, that soothing, angelic voice sounded even more beautiful right now and she listened intently, not hesitating in taking his outstretched hands. 

“I will keep my promise, Ivy. I will take you home, I will keep you safe during your atonement” he spoke so softly and she felt herself press into him, laying her against his chest, her cuffed hands pressing into his firm stomach, ignoring his sudden intake of breath, clinging to him as if he were her best friend or a long lost lover. 

“Come, my angel” he drawled into her dripping scarlet locks and led back to the truck they‘d arrived in. She walked past her discarded heels. 

_No. Painful heels. Leave them. Bye-bye shoes._

“Home?” she asked, her voice noticeably higher in pitch, full of apprehension and with a slight head tilt. 

“Yes, Ivy. We’re going home”. 

**

  
Jacob watched the trucks bump away towards the lake, shaking his head with a small smirk. He knew the siblings were lying but he’d prepared for such an occasion. He opened the backdoors of the van he’d bought along. It looked just one of John’s prisoners' trucks, but this time, he ushered his Judges out, who all obeyed the alphas commands. 

He nodded to a cluster of Chosen who all grouped up with the wolves, loading their weapons and awaiting the ensuing demands of their herald. 

“Find the traitors. Bring em’ to St Francis. Do not disappoint me” Jacob ordered before climbing into his truck and speeding off towards the mountains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bliss and alcohol make a very loving and compliant Ivy. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, writer's block is a bastard. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are so appreciated. <3 
> 
> If you'd like to see my Ivy design, check out my Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ashes-of-roses-ivyrook/632029033187639296


	38. Atonement. Part Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Ivy to atone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write, while it's Ivy's story, there are elements I relate to so I'm thoroughly exhausted after this one!  
> Ivy will talk about the loss of a loved one and there will be some blood, just a warning for those things.

The drive to Seed ranch was, unusual to say the least. Joseph remained silent, though his hand hovered carefully close to her as if he were worried she would try and run, throw herself out of the car and make a dash for freedom. 

Ivy had no intention of fleeing, feeling a fresh sense of calm she’d never experienced before, the alcohol and Bliss combined a wonderful cocktail of euphoria that she was contentedly reveling in. The scenery passed by the window in oscillating waves of gold and green and she smiled softly as she looked up toward the sky, a full moon pulsing above that seemed to dance through the darkness.   
She was looking forward to going home, her mind fogged up when she pondered exactly where home was, but Joseph was with her and he would guide her, he always found a way to be reassuring and she trusted he would keep her safe. 

“Ivy?” the voice of the man himself broke through her thoughts and she peered up with a furrowed brow. He was stood before her, the car door opened, and hand offered toward her. 

_When did we arrive?_

She reached her cuffs hands for his and accepted his help, standing on bare feet and returning his warm smile. He was so handsome, she’d somehow forgotten how blue and captivating his eyes were, he’d ditched his glasses - she didn’t like those. 

“Let’s get you inside” he cooed and led her toward John’s house, through the double doors, and stopped her before the giant fireplace.   
He turned to her and smiled once again, raising her hands and placing a gentle kiss over her knuckles before closing his eyes releasing a heavy sigh. 

“Your Atonement will take place once John returns, and I want you to accept me, Ivy, accept us. You will not be judged… and I will help you” he whispered against her skin and she watched his lips move, her mind still fuzzy as his words and mouth seemed slightly out of sync. 

“I-I trust you, I want to… I did…“ she slurred slowly. 

“Shh. I’m not asking for anything except your trust in me for now, during your atonement. You must be open and honest with us so that we may guide you. Let me show you, child. Let me free you“.  
.   
Something was lurking in the back of her mind, a barely audible voice telling her to beat the shit out of Joseph and run, to return to her friends in the resistance. 

_He‘d never hurt me… I want to be free…_

“Okay, Joseph” she whispered, and his head shot up, locking eyes with hers, lips parted slightly as if he were shocked by her answer. 

“Darling girl” he sighed softly. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck to bring their foreheads together and they remained that way for a long while, breathing each other's air. 

“Joseph!?” John’s frantic voice broke through their peaceful embrace and the Father immediately backed up and snatched up the radio from the table. 

“What is it, John?” he replied, glancing over at Ivy who was staring at the fire, seemingly fascinated by the crackling logs. 

“The deputy” he seethed. “He said “yes” Joseph, and then he murdered the brothers and sisters in my bunker to escape his atonement”. 

Joseph sighed deeply, looking back over his shoulder at Ivy who was now gazing at his radio curiously. 

“John. Return home, the deputy may have… evaded you, but Ivy has said “yes” also, and she will not run”.   
His voice was stern, an underlying hint of something sinister flashed across his eyes during his last words, bordering a threat.

**

Jackson ran, knowing John and deputy Hudson would be long gone by the time he’d fled the Bliss filled bunker. He’d searched for Ivy, only finding prisoners pleading for their freedom. He would have to return for them. 

Dutch’s voice over the radio reassured him, clarifying he wasn’t suffering some Bliss induced hallucination. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and gazed out over a cliff edge, scanning his surroundings until his eyes landed upon a church steeple and a few buildings beside it. 

Bingo. 

He took off once again toward Fall’s End, silently praying that Ivy had somehow escaped her captor too. 

** 

Joseph had offered to let her change first after taking a judgemental glance at her short emerald dress. She’d instantly agreed, feeling far too underdressed for in the presence of such a pious man.   
He’d removed her cuffs, making sure she’d noticed the armed guards outside and the pistol holstered against his hip. A clear warning, though an understandable one gave her actions since their last meeting. 

He’d sent Ivy to her bedroom, where she’d perused through her expanding wardrobe, selecting a pair of black leggings and a blue button-up shirt, deciding to have easily loosened clothing may be beneficial during her atonement. Socks were a pleasing discovery and her freezing toes thanked her as she pulled them on. The alcohol in her system was dropping and being dunked in the freezing water was starting to show its effects, she felt cold down to her bones. 

She emptied her bladder, hearing the ranch doors bang open and John shouting excuses and furious threats toward her brother. She stood and walked to the mirror and taking a glance at herself, she frowned. Her eyes, so bright and grey were… different, a faint hue of cloudy olive. 

She remembered Sharky talking about the angels, people so fucked up by Bliss that even their eyes changed to the color of the flowers that had destroyed their minds, white-green lights where their eyes used to be. 

_Get the fuck out of here._

Her mind finally won out over the Bliss coursing through her body and she startled as her thoughts began to assemble again. She glanced toward the barred window and down at her irritated wrists where the handcuffs had sat painfully. 

_There is no running this time._

  
She sighed and exited the room, taking the stairs down toward the men she’d promised her trust to. 

**

John had tied Ivy’s wrists to the chair, a precautionary measure, he’d assured her. Joseph allowed it, placing a warm hand over her shoulder as John moved to bind her ankles too. The dimly lit basement was chilly and she longed for more of Joseph’s touch to halt her chattering teeth. 

An awkward few moments passed as John stepped over to a small table, fiddling with items before turning with a grin, his brother had calmed him but there was a remaining look of fury lurking in his arctic blue eyes. 

He slid a chair along the ground and sat close before her, eyes studying her face for a moment before dropping to look over her body, no doubt picturing the scars he was planning to leave her with. 

“Are you ready, Ivy? Ready to rid yourself of sin? Emerge free from the binds of a destructive life?” he asked, rolling up the sleeves of the cerulean shirt that complimented his eyes, angry scar over his chest peeking out through the buttons.

“I-I guess so” Ivy answered, slightly concerned by the excitement that emanated from him. 

He gave her a small smirk and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

“Shall we begin, with lust?” 

She looked down shyly at her hands. 

“Just to clarify, which occasion?”.

“During Tom’s atonement, he told me of your… time together” John replied carefully. 

_Good grief._

“Well, yeah… I mean, I’m not gonna deny it”. 

“And that’s good” John answered smugly, giving a questioning glance to his brother before looking back at her. 

“And Jacob?” he asked, tilting his head to the side and quirking an eyebrow as he noticed her tense up. 

_Damn that ginger._

“I um, I won’t deny that either”. She shifted uncomfortably. 

“Wonderful. See? Honesty makes this so quick and simple” he gave a soft squeeze to her knee and stood, returning to the table and flicking on a desk light. Ivy’s throat constricted, the two tattoo guns, a screwdriver, a scalpel, and a bowl with a wet rag all reflected back at her. 

“Just a moment” Joseph’s voice came from beside her and both of them turned to see him, shirtless. Ivy’s eyes flew open while John just stared at him questioningly. 

So many scars, deep pink lines marking his skin, along with stitched up slashes over his body, stapled gouges on his sides, what on earth had happened to him? 

Greed.  
Gluttony.   
Pride.   
Lust.  
Sloth.   
Wrath.

His sins, he wore them well and they were carved in deep. He moved to stand before her and Ivy couldn’t help but roam her eyes off his lean body, abs peeking through his taut stomach, she focused on the crown that sat centered on his chest. He was seen as a king, she supposed, and would most likely rule over a new world if his prophecy were to come true. 

His thumb nudged her chin and she met his eyes, full of sorrow and pain. 

“My sins, Ivy. For you to see, for all to see. I have experienced almost all since the voice first whispered in my ear. I am not perfect, neither is John, Jacob nor Faith. We all carry our sins with us, our strength comes from keeping them at bay, having faith instead of anger, choosing love instead of hatred”. His words bumped around inside her head and she replied with a small nod.   
Once he’d disappeared from her sight again, John became her focus.   
He was grinning, holding… a laptop?

“Let us continue then” he started, turning to device toward her and once her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked away. 

“I don’t wanna see it. I was there. I know what went down” she growled, desperately avoiding watching the murder of the people who’d defended Joseph’s monument. 

“Watch it, Ivy” Joseph ordered from behind her. 

She took a deep inhale, deciding she was in no position to refuse them, and glanced toward the screen. Four separate CCTV cameras positioned around the destroyed statue. 

Jack and Sharky slaughtering their attackers. One man, aflame and screaming as he ran off into the surrounding fields. Seeing another’s head explode as Jack landed a direct shot. Tulip’s machine gun tearing through people and embedding bullets into the stone around them. Herself, backing up from the giant, bleeding man who attacked her as he drooped to the ground. Stabbing one of Faith’s chosen until her body slumped. Diving out of the way of Joseph’s stone head as it crashed to the ground. It was all there, and they’d seen it, seen her. 

The screens cut to black shortly after and Ivy dropped her head. Guilt and shame washing over her as she was forced to confront what she’d done. Anger welled up alongside it, knowing she’d have to explain her combat efficiency. She wasn’t ready. 

“Explain it to me, Ivy. Help me understand how you defend yourself so well, with such proficiency and tenacity?” John asked.

She bit her lip, there was no need for this. It was her dad’s sin that made her this way. 

“Just got lucky, I guess”. 

“Ivy… you told me you would be honest. Luck played no part in what happened there” pointed out, gesturing the laptop John had haphazardly thrown back on the table. 

“I-I can’t. I don’t want to talk about it. I know how to use and gun and defend myself, isn’t that enough?” she pleaded, silently praying that they’d just drop it. 

“Talk, Ivy. We only want to help” John cooed, running a thumb over her bound knuckles. 

“It’s painful…” Ivy closed her eyes. 

“As many of our pasts are, we want to know you. Just let us in” Joseph spoke from behind her, standing close and stroking his warm fingers across her nape. 

Ivy took a shuddering breath and just started talking, she explained her father's service, the attack that took his fellow men, the psychological effects that survivors guilt and PTSD had on himself and subsequently, his children. 

“When he first handed me that gun, It seemed so alien. Before long I was, taking down fleeing deer, perfect headshots on moving targets. No matter how hard I tried, how many times I succeeded, it was never enough for him. I lost my dad that day his chopper went down, and his ghost returned to bully and berate me. Jack tried to protect me from his rage, putting himself between me and dad but he would always find a way to break me down and build me up again, stronger, faster… I don’t know if it was a good thing or not” she stopped and let out a heavy sigh, feeling… lighter. 

John gave her a warm, genuine smile and Joseph kept his hand gently wrapped around the back of her neck. 

“Well done, Ivy. Talking about the trauma we’ve suffered is always painful, Joseph and I know deeply of childhoods stolen from us” he murmured, giving a knowing look to his older brother. 

“Yeah, you told me some of it before” Ivy nodded. 

“And you listened, even embraced me after” John smiled. 

She had listened intently to John as he spoke of their childhood over fresh fruit and coffee, her heart broke as she imagined a little boy with those beautiful blue eyes, scared and hungry. She wanted to help him and she realized, he was doing the same for her, listening, understanding. Maybe this whole atonement truly had been for her benefit, she certainly felt better after letting it out. 

“John?” she whispered. 

“Hmm?”. 

“You… You don’t have to find my sin” Ivy let out a sob, knowing this was the moment she’d dreaded since first learning of atonement. “You don’t have to find it because I already know what it is” she blinked out tears and watched them drop onto her shirt, the mascara from Mary-May combined with her tears made a steel color. 

“Okay…” John started, seeming slightly taken aback by her sudden admission. “Tell me”. 

I should, um, I should start from the beginning…” she sniffed, nose suddenly stuffy and eyes sore. 

John nodded and Ivy shifted awkwardly, trying to find a decent time to start the tale that she’d forced to the back of her mind. 

“So, when dad… changed, we weren’t allowed “kid stuff” anymore. All our toys, games, VHS tapes were tossed out in place of books about war, combat, history, empires throughout time. I used to get so jealous of my friends riding their bikes, the birthday presents they’d bring to school. Those phases were every kid had that one toy of the moment, Jack and I never did. The vacations people would go on to sunny beaches, instead of woodland areas with loaded guns.   
I met…” she swallowed hard, breath shaky and uneven.   
“I met Max when I was eighteen, he was twenty-five. God, he was… perfect, smart, funny, ambitious, and so damn beautiful. Within a few weeks of being together, I told him everything about my father and he listened, he understood. He fixed me in a way I didn’t think possible, but I guess I’m like my dad, cause it was never enough. I’d start fights when I saw his happy family, jealous that mine had been broken. The downside of being with someone so beautiful was that everyone else wanted him…” she shuddered at the memory of girls fawning over the man she loved, hitting on him in front of her, looking at her like she was nothing.

“He never cheated on me, he never even looked at another person the way he did at me. I was insecure, I thought I wasn’t good enough, it’s what I’d been told for years. He loved me… and I didn’t know how to accept that. We moved in together after a year. He always found a way to reassure me, to show his love and devotion”.  
She paused again, turning to wipe her eyes over her shoulder.  
“He proposed on our third Christmas day together and I swear… I could’ve died of happiness” Ivy was still crying, yet her words became harsh and her eyes seemed to burn.   
“I’d just turned twenty-one so, New Year's Eve, two weeks after I’d accepted his proposal, we went out with our friends and, we were drinking… a lot. I remember it vividly though, some girl standing next to him at the bar, touching his arm, playing with her hair, desperately trying to take him from me… He shut it down obviously but I just couldn’t control it… Every little spike of jealousy over him those past few years just… boiled up. I gave that girl a broken nose and a nasty concussion and then I jumped into a cab and went home…” John looked understanding, placing his hand over her own.   
“Max came home not long after, he was furious. Kept asking me what he had to do to prove his love and I just, told him to leave. He’d taken a cab home and I knew he wasn’t okay to drive…” the tears came hard again, her words becoming whimpers. “I made him leave… I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have made him leave” she spent a few moments, desperately trying to control her breathing and stop herself from having a panic attack.  
“I got a call around an hour after he’d left. He um, he crashed into an oncoming car and pretty much died instantly, a traumatic brain injury they‘d said. It was my fault… I killed him, with my insecurity, with my anger, with my jealousy…Took a fucking angel, and destroyed it” she dropped her head and let her tears fall as they wished. 

Joseph’s hands gently massaged her shoulders and John kept his hand over hers, speaking after hearing Ivy take a steadying breath. 

“The pain you carry, Ivy… It must consume you” he breathed. 

“It did” she nodded. “That’s when I started using… Drugs, alcohol, sex… In the space of a month I was addicted to everything and anything that stopped the pain, taking any substance that was offered, drank until I forgot why I was drinking in the first place, slept with anyone who‘d have me…” she explained.   
“Jack was the one who got me the help I needed after finding me close to death in my apartment… I overdosed on cocaine and whatever else I’d snorted or smoked. Our mom secretly sent him money and I was taken care of. Less than a year ago I was forced into rehab, it was… so hard, but I pulled myself up, found a job with a grumpy old lawyer, had normality. Well, until my brother went MIA after being sent to arrest some guy“ she chuckled, glancing over her shoulder at Joseph… And here I am”. 

Ivy felt sore, she’d been tied to a chair for more than an hour. She felt tired, releasing painful memories and shameful actions had drained her. Overall, though, she felt like she could breathe, blurting out her past through sobs had seemed to help, John and Joseph had been so patient and understanding and there was a sense of peace inside of her that she’d never anticipated when first being ushered to the basement. 

She felt Joseph’s lips press against the top of her head as John retrieved his equipment. He gently popped open the buttons on her shirt until it slowly separated. There was no shame, she didn’t feel uncomfortable, she was ready.

“I see you’re already familiar with tattoos” he quirked a brow, taking a closer peek at the little dove nestled under her ribs. “We’ll start with Lust” John stated, running the damp cloth just above where her leggings sat, close enough to be suggestive. 

Ivy nodded, jumping slightly as the machine buzzed to life.   
The L and U weren’t too painful, John had a surprisingly light hand when he wanted to and he ran a cloth over the finished product before beaming at his work. Joseph stalked around to inspect the tattoo and gave his brother a firm nod. 

“Are you feeling okay, Ivy?” Joseph questioned, running the backs of his fingers over her cheek. 

“Yeah… I’m fine. What’s next?”

“I admire your enthusiasm” John laughed, raising the machine once again until it was pressed against her left collar bone. 

“Wrath” he whispered and Ivy knew he was referring to her part in the destruction of his sign as well as Joseph’s statue. 

She looked down at and watched his tattoed hands carve the words into her, focusing on the snake tattoo that wrapped around his wrist. This one made her wince as the vibrating machine ran over the bone.   
“Perfect” John purred, backing up to refill the ink. 

Ivy tipped her head down but couldn’t see the second tattoo, spotting the word “LUST” on her lower stomach made her frown.   
Forever. She’d have that on her forever. 

“Gluttony?” John asked and Ivy looked up at him. 

“Are you calling me fat?” Ivy asked. 

“Gluttony doesn’t necessarily mean overeating, Ivy. It can excess of other things, in your case, alcohol, and drugs” he stated and Ivy spoke up before he could say anything else. 

“I already beat those, I may not have atoned but I don’t depend on them anymore” she stated proudly. 

“That’s true” John smiled. “Well then, one to go… The sin that drives you, the sin you confessed as your own” he spoke confidently and raised his machine once again, toward her chest. 

It wouldn’t hurt. The pain, the anguish she’d caused because of her sin deserved a real consequence. This was getting off lightly and she needed a real reminder of what she’d done.

“Wait!” Ivy called and John turned off the gun, giving her a quizzical look. 

Ivy glanced over his shoulder to the scalpel on his tray and he followed her line of sight. 

“Are you certain?” John asked, giving an unsure look toward his brother. 

“Yes. I caused so much pain, I need to feel it in return” the words seemed to leave her without thought and she allowed it. 

“It will be painful” Joseph clarified, seemingly as surprised as his brother by her choice. 

“Good… I want it to be” she stated, giving John and firm nod to show she was ready. 

John looked slightly excited by the events occurring and Ivy was slightly worried about his psychological wellbeing. Was it simply helping others atone that thrilled him? Or did he genuinely enjoy inflicting pain on people? 

The first cut into her skin made her yelp and she slammed her eyes closed, picturing every time she’d fought with Max over something he’d had no control over. His beautiful brown eyes tearing up as she screamed her hateful venom at him. How messy his dark hair would be in the morning. The way he’d cuddle her from behind as she made dinner for them.   
The E was finished and Ivy could smell her own blood, her skin felt scolding hot and before she had time to take a deep inhale, John continued.   
She cried out and hissed through her teeth as John curved the N.   
Joseph’s hands grasped her shoulders.   
While John started the V, she felt hot liquid trickle over her tummy and decided she didn’t want to see, she’d chance a peek once he’d finished. 

“Last one” John cooed and pierced her flesh once again, ignoring her tears and whimpers as he finished up the Y. He dropped his head and released a heavy exhale once he’d completed the word and Joseph took the blade from him, slicing through her binds and massaging her wrists. John retrieved a small tube and squirted the liquid onto his hand before gently following the word with his index finger, covering her open wound with what she assumed was an antiseptic cream.   
  
She was exhausted, reliving all that she’d suffered and caused, the Bliss and alcohol leaving her system mixed with pain and delayed breaths had beaten her. 

Her leg binds were cut and she felt herself being lifted, her eyes fluttered as she saw Joseph carrying her up the stairs of the basement and towards her bedroom. He nudged open the door with his hip and gently placed her down into the soft mattress, brushing a hair out of her face before turning to leave, assuming she already asleep. 

She reached for him, her hand grasping his wrist desperately as he gasped slightly and returned to her. 

“Please stay with me, I don’t wanna be alone right now” she drawled groggily and Joseph studied her for a moment before pulling his shirt off over his head and rounding the bed, slipping in beside her and pressing himself against her back. 

“Thank you” she murmured. 

Joseph kissed her shoulder.   
“You did perfectly, I’m proud of you. Now sleep, my angel. I’m am here with you”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, that's outta the way so shall we get back to the fun stuff? I've had this chapter in my head since chapter one and I wanted to write it out as accurately as I could. I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you're reading, writer is insecure about her fic and needs reassurance haha.


	39. The Letter J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys contemplate how things are playing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some thoughts from the boys we love, after this chapter we'll be getting much more M rated.

Jackson grunted as another shot of whiskey invaded his already incendiary throat, slamming the glass down on the counter of the Spread Eagle, much to Mary-May’s annoyance. 

“I know you’re pissed off, deputy, but it ain't my shot glass fault” she chided, snatching it out of reach of the drunken man. 

“They’ve got her, M-Mary-May… They must’ve made her atone by now. I d-dunno if she can talk about that shit yet, I don’t want her to fall apart again…” he slurred and stuttered, closing his eyes momentarily as he recalled his sister being wheeled into the ER, eyes rolling back in her head, dried blood crusted below her nose. 

“She’s a fighter, like you. The two of you will be reunited like always, and you’re gonna fuck up this project together” the bartender reassured, placing a gentle hand over the deputy’s. 

Jack raised his hand, along with hers, and placed a warm if somewhat sloppy kiss against her knuckles, pulling a blush from the woman’s cheeks. 

“That’s a good start to ending up upstairs… And we ain’t repeating _that_ ” she chuckled, removing her hand from the deputies and busying herself with stacking bottles along the back of the bar. 

“I gotta find her, fuck knows where she is… they got p-planes n shit… she could be anywhere by now…” 

“Gettin’ drunk and bitching ain't helping, go and sleep it off and we’ll come up with some sorta plan in the morning, nothing can be done while you’re drunk as a skunk,” Mary-May said, not turning to face him. 

“A skunk? Damn… better stay away from Sharky then” Jackson snorted through his nose, staggering to his feet and stumbling his way up to bed. 

He’d fix the mess and get her back, he always did. 

**

Jacob slumped down into his chair with a grunt, his thick legs aching after his morning hunt and standoff in Fall’s End. The whole day had been a bust, he’d only taken down three deer and had allowed the smug deputy to get away with smart mouthing him, only due to Joseph‘s insistence on his baptism. He knew Tom and Deputy Pratt were at the bar before they’d arrived, Ivy and Jack sacrificed themselves knowing they were in no immediate danger, while the two traitors fled like cowards. They would suffer, he’d make certain of it. 

He wouldn‘t lie to himself, watching Ivy’s combat expertise and speedy reflexes on the camera footage had excited him. He knew she was a decent fighter, during their tussle he’d noticed some instinctual defensive moves that he recognized as military training. She was playing a part in the destruction of his brother’s statue, an ultimate show of disrespect to the family, and yet, he couldn’t deny his cock twitched in his jeans as she expertly fought off and launched a blade into a man twice her size, snaking around one of Faith’s chosen and piercing her throat with a simple combat knife, even internally praising her as she killed members of their project. 

That‘s it. 

Clever girl.

You’re a warrior.

If fucking the girl hadn’t purged her from his system, it was certainly harder to deny his want for her now.   
She’d been downplaying her training and he was certainly eager as to what she was capable of now she couldn’t hide behind the unassuming facade she’d worn. 

*

John stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, processing all that had happened in such a short space of time. He was enraged at the deputy's blatant middle finger after agreeing to atone. Killing the brothers and sisters housed there and half destroying a few areas of his bunker. 

How dare he believe he would be allowed to get away with the murder committed in _his_ bunker. 

Then Ivy, sweet, infuriating Ivy, confessing so earnestly, allowing them inside to help understand her. She had atoned, she was unburdened by her selfishness in the past, stronger for the future in confronting her sins while the deputy fled from them. When she’d spoken of her use of drugs, sex, and alcohol to mask the internal agony she was suffering, it struck a chord in him, as he himself had used the same methods and vices to escape his past, he mirrored her at that moment and truly empathized with her struggle. Carving the sin into her flesh had been something beautiful, her tears and pained whimpers were part of the process, no matter how difficult they were to hear. She’d asked for pain, she wanted to feel the repercussions of her actions. Envy and jealousy had played such a huge part in her life and he understood the urge to want - to need more. 

Joseph had almost sent his heart into arrhythmia when he’d told John of their prophesied love for her, he’d only imagined a lonely existence, allowing only the project and his brother's word into his heart, but perhaps, if he and Ivy could truly understand each other centered around their shared traits and past struggles, there may be a place for her too. 

**

Joseph listened carefully as Ivy’s breath became soft and rhythmic, placing a gentle kiss into the back of her hair before silently slipping out from her side. He’d spent the last 24 hours executing his plan and remaining by her side, neglecting his own needs. He noiselessly sauntered down the stairs of the ranch and fetched a glass of water, gulping it down and exhaling a euphoric noise as his parched throat sung with pleasure.   
He gave a small nod to a guard who’d peered through the door to inspect the interior of the house, who’s eyes widened before he scurried away and out of sight.   
He wondered momentarily if the members of his project were fearful of him, if they had reason to avoid his eyes so warily. They knew that the Father was a man of power, as the leader of their mission to reach Eden, but did they truly believe he would portray acts of violence without reason?   
His hands twitched as he recalled squeezing his thumbs into the eyes of a man who’d betrayed them, it was partly a show to his followers of his intolerance for such Judas acts in their garden, but it had been within reason, the man had been filming his sermons, either for profit or ridicule and he could not be allowed to spread propaganda which would lead to criminal investigations or speculation from the outside world. It was a deserved punishment for the safety of his children.

He downed another glass of water and headed back to Ivy’s bedroom, silently praying the girl would not become angry once she awoke beside him, she had begged for his company and she deserved his affection after atoning the way she had, so openly, so honestly. 

He slipped under the covers beside her and watched her turn to face him, brow furrowed in a deep dream. Her scarlet hair fell across her face and she looked so soft, so warm. The covers had slipped down and he gazed over her exposed torso, her modest breasts slowly rising and falling between her unbuttoned shirt as she slept away the bliss and alcohol that had flooded her system. He reached a hand toward her and ran his thumb lightly over her bottom lip.   
His heart skipped when she parted her lips, inviting him to slip his digit into her mouth, breathing heavily against his palm.

He felt the lustful urges pulse through his body and emanate into his groin. He growled and stood briskly, out of bed and dropped to his knees, clasping his hands together. Joseph wasn’t sure how long he prayed for, but behind his pinched eyes, he saw images of the garden and Ivy, his Ivy, in their haven with them, full-bellied and smiling, part of his family and the extended family of Eden‘s Gate. So beautiful, he would show her just beautiful she was.

Slowly crawling in beside her again, he placed a gentle hand over the flat plains of her stomach, avoiding the tattooed sin he was currently facing, picturing how perfect she would look while pregnant with his children, glowing and full of love.

He had asked for her to complete her atonement before they could continue their physical pleasures with one another and now, he would no longer deny her, he yearned to give her his love and with God‘s permission, she would give hers in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, yay anxiety!   
> Thank you guys for reading, please leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter and stick around, the next few a gonna be SPICY! No delays for the next chapter as I've already started it so no daunting blank word documents to frighten me away. 
> 
> Have an amazing day, stay safe and much love.


	40. The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy feels a strange new sensation and Joseph is there to help her understand.

It only took a few minutes after waking up for Ivy to recall her eventful evening, drinking at the Spread Eagle, the baptism, the strange euphoria that filled her, and then her confession. Her eyes widened and she slowly turned before sighing with relief as the space beside her was empty, she’d asked him to stay with her, but the thought of awaking beside Joseph Seed was disconcerting. 

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she rubbed her eyes and instantly screwed up her face as goopy mascara marked her fingers.   
Her skin burned as she stood and paced to the bathroom, an effect of the new additions to her body.   
Her reflection was unpleasant, black makeup smudged below her eyes, hair like an unkempt shrub and as her eyes trailed lower, she caught sight of the jagged, angry letters over her chest. 

Envy… She thought about all that word entailed, had that truly been her sin? She was jealous… But envy held a different definition in biblical terms. She’d told them that was her sin though, confessed honestly. 

Allowing the plaid shirt to drop from her shoulders, she stepped back from the mirror to check on her other sins.   
Her own form seemed slightly alien to her, she was skinnier now and with the black cursive letters over her pale skin, she didn‘t feel like herself. It was a substantial change after being accustomed to only the small dove under her ribs. 

A sudden realization hit her and she froze up, blinking at her reflection.   
The headache, the nausea-inducing, sharp pain that had formed in her head during the daring rescue by Tom and Staci - was gone. She’d become slightly accustomed to the damned thing but was constantly aware of it, and now, somehow, she was cured. 

_Was it the Bliss?_

Tracing the letters of her scar, she thought of Max and all the suffering she’d caused a man who did nothing but love her.   
She waited, waited for the heavy feeling to sink into the pit of her stomach as she thought of him, as it always did.   
It didn’t come, and Ivy was left confused once again. Where was the guilt, the self-hatred, the deserved pain? 

“What the fuck?” she whispered to herself, 18 months of feeling the effects of her actions, every day feeling like she could slip back into her old ways, drinking, and drugs. 

_The Atonement… Did it work? Did they fix me?_

Taking a deep inhale, tears sprung into the corners of Ivy’s eyes as she felt like she could breathe, for the first time since losing him, she could finally breathe again. 

She felt no sadness, no underlying fury, no feeling of teetering on the edge of sobriety. An incredulous laugh escaped her, almost waiting for herself to awaken from this dream where her past didn’t haunt her. 

What would she tell Joseph? Would it be pride, if she lied and told him his Atonement hadn’t worked? Ivy wasn’t sure if she could deal with John’s smug satisfaction if she admitted how revitalized she felt to them. 

Grimacing once again at her reflection, she filled the sink and scrubbed away the grime and cosmetics from the day before. A brush dealt with her unruly hair and she let out a relieved sigh as she no longer resembled a recently exhumed corpse. 

She retrieved her shirt and buttoned it right to the top, checking for future reference if a shirt would conceal her scar, should she need to.   
Heading back to the bedroom to collect her thoughts over the latest developments and plan her next actions, she strode back through the room, only stopping her pace as she hit a wall of flesh that had moved into her path.

The sound of liquid hitting the ground sounded as Ivy bounced off of Joseph’s shoulder, which had dug painfully into her scar. 

“Ow. Fuck! Sorry, Joseph” Ivy gasped, placing a protective hand over her sore chest and examining the ground, finding a splash of coffee had hit the wooden floor as they’d collided. 

He turned and Ivy swallowed hard, he wore an indiscernible expression along with a white shirt and black waistcoat. She forced her eyes away as his appearance set off an ill-timed reaction in her body, rejecting the urge to pounce on the man. 

“It’s okay” he spoke softly, his voice as soothing to her as always.   
“I bought you some coffee when I heard you moving around up here, though it’s slightly less full than it was” he smiled. 

Ivy chuckled and hurried back to the bathroom, collecting a small towel and dropping it over the spill. 

“I didn’t hear you come in, though you always seem to appear out of nowhere, you’re very light on your feet,” Ivy said, raising her brow. 

He watched her carefully, curiously as she cleared up the mess, taking ahold of her wrist when she turned to move away from him. 

Her breath hitched and she glanced up at him. He was almost a foot taller than she was and intimidating when he needed to be, Ivy kept her eyes on his as he let her arm go and instead moved his hand toward her shirt, long fingers undoing the first button and pulling the fabric apart slightly to expose her scar. 

He ghosted the sliced flesh with his hand and eventually locked eyes with her again, giving her a small, genuine smile. 

“You seem in good spirits” he observed, releasing her. 

“I-I um… It’s… strange” she stammered. How would she even begin to explain how she was feeling? 

“Come. Sit” he gestured to the bed and she sat beside him, crossing her legs in front of her to face him as she spoke. Perhaps his guidance would help her understand. 

“I feel, good, like, I can breathe… It’s so weird, I got used to feeling sad that I forgot what it felt like to just be myself, who I was…” she trailed off, unsure of her words. 

He nodded softly, though there was an excitement behind his eyes that betrayed his calm exterior. 

“I’m not sure why, maybe it was the Atonement or the alcohol mixed with Bliss, but I can’t remember the last time I felt so… content” she sighed. 

He listened carefully to her words, reaching to take her hand. 

“I asked you to trust in me so you may be freed, from your pain, from your sin. You did so, and now you may reap the benefits of the cleansing and Atonement. God has sent you to me, and I will do all I can to aid the gift of you”. 

She watched his fingers dance over her knuckles, small grazes over them reminded her of the people she’d killed while attacking his monument. 

She stood and stepped away from him. It was infuriating how kind he was to her, despite all that had happened since they’d last met. 

“You should hate me, Joseph. Everything I’ve done… I killed your followers, people who love you” she shook her head as she spoke. 

“Your actions came from a place of confusion, don’t you see now that you belong here? You’re feeling as you do because this is what is meant to be” he retorted, standing along with her. 

“But I, I disrespected you… I destroyed your statue… I slept with your brother. How can you forgive that?” she questioned, wringing her hands uncomfortably. 

Joseph stepped closer and turned her by her shoulders. 

“Because, I choose to forgive you… and your actions with Jacob are no concern” he whispered. 

Ivy frowned. 

“But it’s lust, isn’t tha-”

“I will explain it to you in due time, for now, I want you to revel in the freedom and joy your confession has given” he interjected, running the backs in his fingers over her cheek. 

Ivy sighed at Joseph, he was a difficult man to argue with. 

“I could just be on a Bliss high, ya know?” Ivy smirked. 

“I doubt it’s in your system any longer. It’s past two in the afternoon” he returned her smugness. 

“Well, damn. I haven’t slept that long in forever. Maybe I should shower or somethin’” she said, realizing she hadn’t done so since destroying the sign and statue two days prior. 

“Good idea. Perhaps join us for dinner afterward?”. 

“Okay” Ivy smiled. 

A tension-filled few moments hung in the air, blue eyes locking with grey. She bit her lip and he noticed, stepping closer and roaming his eyes over her face, he leaned toward her and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before turning to leave. 

She swallowed the urge to drag him back to her and watched him leave. Her desire for Joseph never left her and now, with him once again, it would be difficult to stop. Would he want her now? She’d slept with Jacob… Wouldn’t that be too uncomfortable for him? 

Shaking her head to dislodge her thoughts, she took her own advice and headed for the shower. 

**

Jacob whistled his trademark song as he proudly rounded the cages outside St. Francis, glancing in at his terrified captives as he moved. He stopped in front of a cage he’d usually saved for his favorite deputy, but kneeling down, he smirked at the sight before him. 

“Didn’t get far, huh?” he mused. 

An irritated grunt came from behind the bars. 

“Ya know, kid… you had potential. You coulda been a useful member of the Chosen if you’d worked hard enough, not fucked up like ya did. Sending Peaches to the wolf's den was pretty good, but I’m gonna destroy that place, and him along with it” Jacob growled, knowing the man inside was listening. 

“Fuck you” came the only response and the Herald chuckled. 

“There’s only one thing I despise more than weakness,” Jacob said, taking a small box out of his camo jacket and turning the key on its side.   
“And that’s treachery. You’ll make your sacrifice, Tom, and then I’ll end you”. Jacob smirked again at the man, watching him spasm and cry out in pain before ungraciously dropping to the floor with a thud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been really busy and when I found time to sit and write, nothing would come out.   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, yes, there will be some Ivy/Joseph soon and I will make it damn good for you amazing, loyal readers.   
> Please leave a comment if you're still with me and feel free to let me know what you would like to see, I have a base story set for this but if you're hoping for something in particular I'll do my best to add it in for ya. 
> 
> Much love and thanks for reading.   
> <3


	41. Dubiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly dinner, sexual tension, and Ivy being indecisive as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy lovelies!

After a rejuvenating shower - she hadn’t realized how filthy she was despite her baptism the day before - Ivy dressed in black jeans and a plain blue tee before she began pacing around the room. 

She could smell something delicious being prepared for dinner, and she’d told Joseph truthfully about how she was feeling, but it was still incredibly awkward, walking around John’s ranch as if she belonged there and expecting to be fed. 

Anxiety had her bouncing from one leg to the other in front of the door as she played imaginary scenarios through her head. Snapping at John if he acted smug would make for a disastrous dinner, knowing his temper she may end up wearing the food.   
She huffed. Life-threatening situations were no big deal, but an uncomfortable dinner made her want to evaporate away. 

_Civil. Calm. Relax._

After psyching herself up, she stepped out into the hallway and toward the stairs before catching the tail end of a conversation between John and Joseph. 

“ -a risk worth taking, she seems far happier than I’ve seen her since she arrived here”.

“Yes, Joseph. I will do all I can to make her feel welcome”. 

So Joseph could sense her apprehension towards the youngest brother, it was a relief to know he’d picked on that and she gave a small sigh before forcing herself down the stairs. 

Both brothers turned to her as she entered the open plan kitchen that led through to the living room with the ridiculous fireplace. 

“Ah, there you are. I was about to come and collect you” Joseph purred warmly. 

“Uh, yeah. Hi” she smiled. 

“How wonderful to see you, Ivy. I hope you’re hungry, I am preparing pan-fried venison with confit potatoes and a red wine sauce” John declared proudly, gesturing to the numerous pots scattered around. 

Ivy’s stomach instantly growled like an angry dog and she couldn’t help but laugh at its timing. 

“That sounds incredible, my stomach agrees”. 

John chuckled and Ivy was immediately calmed by his cheery demeanor, given the last time she‘d seen him, he‘d just tattooed and cut into her, she hoped he understood her hesitance.  
“It‘s ready, why don’t you go and get comfortable at the table”. 

“Okay, thanks” Ivy smiled at him and she and Joseph walked back to the living room, settling at the table before the fireplace. Joseph sat at the head of the table, as she assumed he would, and she sat beside him. A small radio hummed the songs she recognized as their own station quietly by the double doors leading to the back of the ranch. 

“John has always prided himself on his culinary skills. We grew up with very little nourishment so he’s passionate about making food that impresses while is equally nutritious” Joseph looked down at his hands, and Ivy noticed a fleeting defeated look flash across his face as a painful memory washed over him. 

“I’m sorry. No child should go hungry” she murmured, placing a hand gently over his wrist. 

An appreciative look her way lingered before John came into the room with two plates of delicious smelling food, stopping for a moment as he noticed the contact between the two. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I assume you’d like to eat this while it’s hot” he shuffled across the room and placed the plates before them, then returned to the kitchen to fetch his own. 

Ivy cringed inwardly. John must think she’s a shameless slut, fucking Jacob and now working on his other brother.

John sat opposite her and Ivy was about to tuck in before Joseph cleared his throat and held his open hand toward her. 

“Oh, right. Sorry” she said, taking his hand and listening as he said grace. She watched his eyes close as he said words of thanks. He really was handsome, that white shirt was thin enough that his toned stomach was slightly visible, along with his many scars. She roamed her eyes over the preacher as he thanked the Lord, feeling like the true embodiment of a sinner.

The three ate their dinners over small talk about crop production and repairs due to be made to John’s bunker. Ivy mostly remained quiet, listening to their conversation as an outsider. There was no discernable tension in the air despite John’s slightly heavier breathing while discussing damages to his gate, which she assumed was her brother’s doing and the whole atmosphere felt as relaxed as it could be given the circumstances. 

After placing her knife and fork over her plate and deciding against undoing the button on her jeans, Ivy gave an appreciative smile at John who’d finished a few moments before her. 

“I hope that was satisfying” John said, an innocent statement but his eyes flashed something… dark, something hungry. 

She swallowed and dropped her eyes to her plate. 

“Uh, yeah. It was a great dinner. Thank you” Ivy fiddled with her napkin. 

_Seriously John!?_

She listened as he corrected himself with a fake clearing of his throat and taking an awkward moment before speaking again. 

“How are your tattoos feeling?” he asked in an overly polite tone.

“They’re okay, they don’t hurt. I’ve had two before so I know what to expect and look out for” she shrugged. 

“Two?” John quirked a brow, “I only noticed the small dove”. 

“Oh. Yeah, I have a remembrance tattoo to my father on my shoulder” Ivy replied, tipping her head backward to show where it sat. 

Joseph and John seemed equally confused and Ivy continued with an explanation.

“He died while I was abusing the substances. After Jack helped me get back on my feet, I saw a therapist who helped me understand why my dad had acted the way he had, without excusing it. Then, I spoke to an old ex-military buddy of his who explained the effects of PTSD and I found it in myself to forgive him. I couldn’t tell him myself so Jack and I got matching tattoos as kinda a testament to our forgiveness” Ivy relayed. 

“Forgiveness is the hardest give to gift to someone who has hurt you” Joseph started “but choosing to do so, shows exceptional strength and maturity. I know of people who have lived their whole lives without acceptance and forgiveness for their pasts, and it haunts them” Joseph said, a knowing glance shot at his brother.

Ivy made a small noise of acknowledgment. 

“Would anyone care for some dessert?” John asked, eyes flitting between the two of them. 

“No, thank you. I’m stuffed” Ivy smiled and John nodded before disappearing back into the kitchen with their plates. 

“He’s trying to be kind to you” Joseph said quietly. 

Ivy turned to him with a frown as he continued. 

“He does not trust easily. I believe your actions since being here have given him reason to be unsure of himself around you”. 

“I thought I was forgiven?” Ivy asked, harsher than intended as she traced her nails over a wood split in the table.

Joseph’s eyes closed, and once they opened again, they burned through her, making her feel like a child who’d spoken out of line. His subtle way of advising she watch her tone. 

_So much for no tension._

“Yes, but trust takes time to build, and given recent events it will take a longer time to fix. I had to contain his wrath when his sign was destroyed, I feared it would consume him. It is very easy to lose oneself in their emotions, sinful or not” Joseph explained. 

“Guess that explains the look on his face when he gave me this” Ivy mumbled, gesturing to her scar. 

“Hm. I sometimes worry that John takes a little too much pleasure in his work”. His eyes landed upon the empty chair his younger brother had been in. 

“Do you… Do you think he likes hurting people?” Ivy asked apprehensively. 

“I truly hope not. His purpose is to help those needing Atonement so they may enter the garden alongside us. While the work should bring him joy - it should be as a Baptist guiding them, not the man who causes them pain for his own selfish and misguided wrath” his preacher's voice broke through and Ivy couldn’t help but feel a flush of heat radiate through the pit of her stomach. 

_For God’s sake, Ivy. Stop it. He’s talking about his brother being a psycho_. 

John sauntered through again with coffees and handed them out. Ivy sniffed hers with an appreciative hum before downing half the cup in one swig, only scolding her throat a little.

He didn’t join them and began making his way to his office. 

“I, unfortunately, have work to do, so I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Ivy, Joseph” he nodded. 

“Goodnight John, and thank you… again, that was an incredible dinner” she grinned at him. 

He preened at her praise and gave a toothy smile before disappearing into his office. 

_What a strange man._

“Well, just us” Joseph acknowledged and Ivy’s eyes glued to him. 

“Guess so”.

“What is it?” he asked, head tipping slightly to the side. 

She wasn’t sure, she just wanted to look at him, take in his face and how he looked at this moment. Happy, relaxed, warm. 

“Nothing” she whispered, taking another sip of coffee. 

“Would you like to go to bed?” he asked. 

Ivy inhaled the coffee in her mouth, sending her into a coughing fit that ended with Joseph standing to pat her gently on the back. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just went down the wrong way” she lied through a raspy voice. She looked over at him and noticed the glint in his eye, amusement, and playfulness lurking behind his usually unreadable exterior. 

_You motherfucker._

“You did that on purpose” she accused, feigning outrage, though a small smile betrayed that façade. 

“I don’t know what you mean” he said, smirking behind his cup. 

“Didn’t take you for a comedian” Ivy snarked with a sideways glance his way. 

“Perhaps I’m full of surprises. You never what could be happening underneath the surface” he purred and Ivy subconsciously bit her lip as heat pooled between her legs. 

They remained watching each other for a few moments, heat from their gaze burning into the other. She hadn’t flirted since…

_Tom. Oh, God… Did he get away?_

Clearing her throat and standing with a small wince as her skin moved around, Ivy’s tone turned icy cold. 

“I‘m gonna go up”. 

The preacher's face morphed into confusion, blue eyes shrewd as he watched her appear to have a conversation with herself. 

“Is everything alright?”. 

_Your family is trying to kill my friends, oh, and my brother? My twin is your enemy number one, the biggest threat to your project, and wants you and **your** family dead?_

“Yep. All good. G’night” Ivy half snapped and rushed back up to her room, leaving Joseph standing in the wake of her sudden departure. 

*

Staring at the clock beside her as 9 became 10 then 11 o’clock, Ivy’s mind would not switch off, coffee, sleeping so late and shame no doubt causing that. She sighed before swinging her legs around and stomping to the bathroom.   
She still felt wonderful, reveling in the peace she‘d been given and she smiled at herself in the mirror, the scar from her unplanned trip into the henbane made her smile lopsided, but was fading and hopefully disappear in time. 

Then there was Joseph, in her mind, smiling and making flirtatious jokes, she felt incredibly mean to have just disappeared on him, but his brother was actively seeking out Tom and Staci, hell, he might’ve even caught them by now if they hadn’t managed to find a secure place to hide. 

Her behavior must have confused Joseph greatly, but she had every reason to push him away. She wanted him, she had done since meeting the asshole, but it wasn’t as easy as that. He was the leader of Eden’s Gate, a group who took people against their will with the promise of salvation. How can you promise something like that and expect all to believe in you?

On the other hand, he’d given her something that she thought was an impossibility; peace with her past. She’d slept with his brother, killed his people, destroyed the monument his followers had made in his honor, and yet, he forgave her. 

She wanted to speak with him, he had a way of helping her see things more clearly, at least from his perspective. 

Checking her clock once again, it read 11.30 and she decided against going to him, his guidance was something she craved, which was concerning but undeniable. It would have to wait tonight. He was probably already asleep. It could wait. 

*

Joseph stepped into his shower with a sigh, questioning at which point he‘d slipped up. Her mood changed so suddenly after they’d shared a flirtatious and playful moment and he tried to analyze his words, unsure of how he‘d caused her to push him away.  
Allowing the water to cascade over his face, he decided he would speak with her once she’d slept on it, and was hopefully willing to discuss her inner turmoil. 

She’d looked so happy over dinner and he'd felt pride blossom in his chest when he’d watched her with them, like one of the family, a preview of life to come. 

The way she’d bitten her lip as he’d attempted to show a playful side made his mouth dry up. He longed to feel her lips again, to touch her, to run his hands over every inch of her body.

“ _Forgive_ me” he whispered above as he took himself in hand and began softly stroking his member with a throaty groan, thoughts of tasting her filled his mind. He pondered the sounds she would make as he slid his tongue over her cunt and between her lips. The sweet moans of pleasure she’d give him. Picturing her naked beneath him made his head fell back as his hand sped up its movements. He yearned to feel her around him, to tell her how beautiful she was. He would spend an eternity making her feel incredible if that’s what it took to ensure she remain by his side.   
Her scarlet hair and pale skin dripping with sweat as he made her come for him, again and again. 

It had been so long since he’d given in to his baser urges and he finished in only a few minutes.  
He groaned her name as hot spurts erupted from him, breathing through his teeth as his seed mixed with the water below and disappeared down the drain. 

Climbing into bed, fully spent, he glanced at the clock as it read 11 o’clock. She was probably asleep by now.   
He knew her fate and what was to come from loving her but reaching that goal seemed an endless task and he prayed for patience and forgiveness. Tomorrow he would offer her some further insight into what the voice had shown him, perhaps his guidance would help her to understand the importance of her role in their future and the future of the project. God willing she would be as open-minded as she had been during her Atonement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So watcha thinking, smut next chapter or more torturous tension between Joseph and Ivy? (Jivy?) That works for all of them and I'm feeling it.  
> If you'd like to see miss Ivy, I posted an updated image I made of her here: https://ashes-of-roses-ivyrook.tumblr.com/post/636213699241197568/my-oc-ivy-says-hello-and-hope-youre-all-staying  
> On the subject of tattoos in this chapter, you guys got any?  
> I have 4. A butterfly on my shoulder, music notes on my ankle, "Siga La Luna" (Follow The Moon) on my hip, and paw prints on my wrist. Totally considering getting the Eden's Gate symbol on my ribs but I heard that hurts like hell. 
> 
> Much love and thank you for reading.  
> Btw comments are super motivating (hint hint) and I'd love to hear from you.  
> xx


	42. A Simple Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy has a decision to make.

A few hours of nightmare filled sleep were all the reprieve Ivy was allowed from her agonizing thoughts, scattered images of what looked like Hope County covered in fire, dust, and the wails of people on the surface with nowhere to run. 

Glaring at the sun through the barred window, she decided to drag herself out of bed and start her day, whatever that meant currently.   
Turning the showers temperature down and braving the cold paid off as she felt far more alive after scrubbing herself with the overpriced soap. She was surprised to find a razor in one of the drawers beneath the sink, wouldn’t they consider that a weapon? She was thankful though, as she removed the far overdue body hair that had been unkempt for the six weeks she’d been in the county. 

It was a beautiful day, the sun's rays warmed her legs as she strolled to the wardrobe. She grumbled after finding no jeans, pulling out a dress, she screwed up her face. Ivy was never was much of a girly girl, the outfit and makeup she’d worn back at the Spread Eagle were Mary-May’s idea and she’d felt like such a fool during her baptism, wearing 6-inch heels and a party dress. 

It was incredibly humid though, despite the leaves beginning to fall from the trees and Ivy slipped the white sundress over her head, a soft laugh coming from her as she checked the mirror. The lace embroidered hem sat just below her knee, conservatively proper. Her scarlet hair had grown out a little, sitting in soft curls just below her breasts and her natural dark brown roots had begun peeking through. 

She wanted a coffee, in fact, she wanted three but one would suffice for now. As if on cue, a gentle tap on her door barely caught her attention and she opened it to find Joseph, wearing his black jacket, a crisp white shirt, and those sunglasses. 

“Good mo-” he paused, looking her over, blue eyes turning a noticeably darker shade, even through the yellow lenses, as his gaze lingered over her choice of attire. Ivy felt her cheeks heat up, not realizing the effect a simple white dress would have on the preacher. 

He cleared his throat. 

“Good morning, Ivy. I am making coffee if you’d like to come downstairs. John has business to attend to elsewhere so it will be just us” he said, staring down at her expectantly. 

“Sure, Okay” she mumbled and followed him down to the living area, sitting on the soft couch near the fireplace and tucked her legs underneath her. 

He sat on a chair opposite, which she was thankful for, knowing his lack of respect for personal space. 

“I feel we should talk” he drawled between sips from his cup. 

“Yeah, I think so too” she replied with a small nod, clasping her hands around her beverage. 

He seemed to psych himself up before speaking, taking a steadying breath. 

“Before the reaping began, I had a dream - a vision. I was with my family and my flock in the garden. In our new Eden. We had emerged from the bunkers that had housed us and kept us safe during the collapse - and begun anew, it was… beautiful.   
When it became an inferno around me, I watched as everyone and everything that I love burned” he spoke through his teeth, and the agony that crossed his face as he spoke made Ivy shiver.   
“The snake, the destroyer of such a perfect future. I tried all that I could to save it, but the creature knew only violence” his tone was somber. 

Ivy nodded, understanding the reference to her brother but refraining from aggravating Joseph while he was being so open. 

“After the reaping had begun, I was feeling… disheartened, lost, as though perhaps the prophecy God had whispered was nothing more than a fantasy that would be ended before it had begun” his tone softened and his eyes fixed on her. 

“Then you, Ivy. The snake came to me once more while I slept, but there were two heads to it, instead of one. The new addition, with eyes like the sky before a thunderstorm… protected me, and continued to protect my family as further visions came” the blue in his eyes seemed to glow as he spoke and Ivy felt hypnotized by his words.   
  
She remembered in the church, the first time they’d been introduced, his breath hitching as she looked at him, as their eyes met. When Jack had come for her during Joseph‘s sermon, the urge to run back to them that had confused her greatly. How she’d almost pined for them when she’d escaped St. Francis. The explosive pain she’d felt when she was about to take the shot on Jacob and similar pain when Jack had nonchalantly mentioned killing the siblings.   
Was it that obvious? The feelings she’d had were a part of some fated role she was supposed to play?

“So, you just want me to save you?” she asked quietly. 

“No, Ivy. I want you to understand the position you are in. I want you to embrace the role God has asked of you - as I have. Stay with me, with us and you will be safe. I have seen you in our garden. I have seen the love we share…” his voice was slow, precise and so very confident. 

Her eyes widened and she focused anywhere but on his burning gaze. 

“When the earth is born anew and we emerge once again, love will be our most valuable asset. Love and family will keep us safe and protected”. 

If she’d heard him say those words to her when she’d first arrived, she’d have laughed in his face and possibly punched him. Now though, it was hard to deny the inexplicable draw to him. It was regrettable that his words didn’t reflect all she’d seen from the other side. When she’d fought alongside the resistance. 

“As wonderful and… unlikely as that sounds, how can you justify the death and destruction I’ve seen your family cause since I got here?” she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly to avoid falling into his words like Alice down the rabbit hole. He was a difficult man to reason with and even more difficult to argue with when he spoke with such honeyed words. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and slipped his sunglasses off, placing them neatly beside him. 

“Those who do not follow us, those who fight us will do nothing but put the lives of our true believers in jeopardy. I will not allow them to destroy everything that we have built. We are prepared for what’s coming. It is death to protect my flock today, or death by God’s wrath tomorrow”. 

His voice hardened as he spoke and recited those lines back to her, clearly having had this conversation before. 

“And you get to chose who lives or dies?” Ivy’s frowned at him. 

“There are no compromises when it comes to the safety of my children” he sighed. 

“I just… I don’t know what you want me to do” Ivy mumbled with a shake of her head. 

  
He stood and strode over to her, leaning and grabbing her hands to pull her from her chair, holding her unsteady on her bare feet. 

“What are you doing?” she gasped. 

He slid his hands over her cheeks and lifted her head, his gaze drifted across the scar that ran from her bottom lip to her jaw, then meeting her eyes and burning into her soul. 

“You trusted in me when you Atoned, and it worked, correct?” he asked breathlessly. 

“I-”

“Ivy. It worked, didn’t it?” demanding her answer while so close gave her nowhere to run, no excuse to fall back on, and no opportunity to lie. They were so close he’d probably notice the fluctuation of her iris. 

“Yes” she whispered. 

“You wanted to come back during your time at the jail, yes?”

“Yes”. A tear slid down her cheek. 

“Do you want to be happy?” his hold on her face tightened. 

“Yes”. 

"Do you want to be loved, Ivy?”

She nodded, too caught in his words to deny the truth. A single tear dripping from her lashes onto his warm hands. They remained that way for a few moments as they caught their breath, the sudden adrenaline had her trembling in his grasp. 

“What you needed, my angel” he breathed softly, removing one of his hands and wiping a new tear away with his thumb. “Was to be honest with me, as I have been with you”. 

He with right, as usual. Feeling a weight lifted as he forced her truth from her lips. Sliding his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug, she melted into him and allowed him to crush her against his chest. 

Ivy wondered if she’d ever truly “escaped” from them. They had stolen her from the start and no matter where she was, the Seed's were with her. 

“Do you regret trusting me, during your Atonement?” his voice rumbled in his chest. 

She shook her head. 

“Because I want you to be happy, to be safe. Trust in me once again. I will never let you down and I will never abandon you” he whispered, placing a kiss placed to the top of her head. 

Ivy pushed away from him and sat back down on the edge of the couch, chewing her lip in thought. 

“Why can nothing ever just be simple?” she asked, mostly to herself but Joseph heard and sat beside her. 

“But it is simple. You stay here, join us and you will be safe when the collapse comes”. 

Ivy scoffed. 

“Yeah, while at the same time betraying my brother and the people that helped me, risking my life for yours and wholeheartedly trusting that your…visions will come true. That’s a lot to put on a person, ya know?”. 

Joseph sighed. “I have told you what you need to know. It is your hands whether you decide to join us, or fight the opportunity for salvation”. 

“When you said that I protected you, from the snake… Did I hurt it?” she questioned, disregarding his previous comment.   
“No, you put yourself between us to stop its attack” Joseph explained. 

“During my Bliss trip I tore him in half” she shuddered at the memory. 

“It is your choice to make - how you save our Eden from his destruction. I will not ask you to kill him, ever” he reassured, placing his hand over hers. 

“Can’t trust what you see in the Bliss” Ivy repeated her brother's words to herself. 

“On the contrary. The Bliss helps one's eyes to open to the reality of the world around us, people's greed and immorality taking the place of love and charity” he corrected her, like a teacher would a struggling student. 

Ivy ran her hands over her face, breathing in the new information Joseph had given her. 

“Why don’t we have some food and then you can sleep on it? A busy mind is no time for big decisions” he smiled warmly.

Ivy nodded and followed him to the kitchen where he reheated some leftovers and they silently ate together as she tried to collect her thoughts. 

**

Joseph’s company had a strange way of soothing her. Every question she had, he answered with ease, not denying the death at the hands himself of his siblings, but giving her a reason for it. Was it simply for the greater good? Were the resistance condemning his believers? 

She pulled her covers up and tried to turn off her frazzled mind. 

Checking the clock, Ivy huffed. It had been two hours since she got into bed and she was no closer to falling asleep. In fact, a part of her body was slightly more awake than the rest.  
When she thought of Joseph, an unwelcome but familiar heat pooled in her stomach and she cursed herself. 

_Stop thinking with your pussy, Ivy._

A question bumped around in her brain, over and over, and eventually won out. She climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of bed shorts and a tank top, and silently, she tip-toed across to Joseph’s room. 

* 

Joseph sat at his desk, a small candle lighting up the surface as he wrote for his sermon the coming Sunday. His mind was a mess though, as he questioned Ivy’s choice, whether he’d done enough to prove she could trust him. 

He hadn’t meant to be so aggressive with her, simply growing frustrated at her lack of understanding and dancing around his questions. It had worked though, she had admitted her truth, she had wanted to return to him after St. Francis and it reassured him that she on the correct path, that God would ensure she remained, or would return if she lost her way. 

A gentle tap on his door came. Probably John announcing his return. 

“Come in” he called, remaining sat at his desk. 

Red hair and a small frame appeared around his door and his heart began to thud in his chest. 

“You up?” she asked, stepping inside wearing very little and Joseph couldn’t help but drag his gaze over her body. 

“Yes” he rasped, pretending to clear his throat instead of his mouth drying at the sight of her. “What do you need?”. 

“I just wanna ask one more thing… maybe two” she fidgeted awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Of course” he smiled. 

She seemed to argue with herself and he thought for a moment she may just leave, stepping from one barefoot to the other as she mulled her question over. 

“Do you want me to be a member of Eden’s Gate?” she asked. 

He frowned. Of course he did, he’d asked her to join them numerous times. 

“Yes…” he affirmed, slightly confused. 

“And that’s all you want from me?” she asked, their eyes meeting, candlelight highlighting the burn already there. 

He swallowed. He’d asked her to let them love her, perhaps she assumed that’s what he’d told all of his followers. Joseph loved his flock - his children - of course but Ivy had a separate purpose and he closed his eyes for a moment, deciding if this was the time. 

“No” he eventually whispered, watching her carefully to gauge her reaction. 

“You want to be with me?” her face remained emotionless and did nothing to calm his heart rate. 

“God has-”

“No” she interjected, cutting him off from any rant about visions or prophecies. “I’m not asking God. I’m asking you” she said sternly. 

The tables had turned and Joseph was forced to be honest. 

“There is more to it than that but…yes, Ivy. I want to be with you” he admitted, suddenly conscious of how much older he was than her. 

She nodded slowly, thinking hard again before her eyes glued to his and an unexpected confidence overtook her contemplative expression. 

“Then I gotta check something” she murmured and Joseph had no time to react before Ivy dashed over to him, straddling him in his chair and initiating a passionate, desperate kiss. He froze for a moment, before sliding his hands into her hair and reciprocating. Their tongues battled slightly before both gave in to their need for each other, Joseph panted heavily as she broke their kiss. 

“Well,” she said through a shaky breath. “I see you wanted to do that too”. 

“I believe we’ve kissed before, my angel”. 

“Not like that” she corrected, eyes dropping down to his groin, noticing his jeans had tightened during their making out. 

Ivy dropped her head and placed a single kiss to his neck, pulling a small groan from the preacher. She smiled at his reaction, which he felt against his skin. “There’s something else we haven’t done” she crooned beside the shell of his ear and his cock twitched at the proposal.

His body filled with heat as she began to suck and kiss at the sensitive flesh beneath his jaw. 

“That’s a situation that can be rectified” he purred, grabbing her thighs and standing, carrying her over to his bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love and thank you for reading. <3
> 
> Also, yes, I have a thing for being lifted up by people bigger than me. Err, I mean... Ivy does... *sweats profusely*


	43. God Sent Me You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Joseph finally give in to their desire for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay (again!) Christmas drama, blah blah blah. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas or whatever you do or do not celebrate, much love for the New Year also.

Joseph laid Ivy tentatively down across his bed, gazing lovingly at her form before standing to his full height and beginning to undress.   
Ivy bit her lip and leant up on her elbows to watch him, her breathing becoming harsher as anticipation pulsed through her body.   
His fingers flicked between his shirt buttons until the garment fell to the floor and then began working on his black jeans, undoing the button and halting as he looked over her. 

“Ivy” he spoke softly, though with a hint of roughness from his desire. 

“What is it?”.

“If we are to unite. I want this to be a foundation - to build love and trust between us. Our joining should come from more than simple lust. It should be a beginning, not an end” his voice was contained, his fingers hovering contemplatively over his zipper.

Ivy climbed on her knees and smiled at him. 

“Joseph, if this was only about lust, it would’ve happened before. There must be something more to this than simple attraction. I… I can‘t stay away from you”. Her own words surprised her but she couldn’t deny their truth. 

Joseph seemed satisfied with her answer and dipped down to place a soft kiss over her forehead before pushing his jeans down and stepping out of them. 

He hadn’t been wearing underwear and his cock sprang free from its confines, resting against his stomach. It was long, like he was, as well as thick and curved slightly. Ivy’s mouth dried up at the sight of Joseph naked before her and she walked on her knees over to him, positively buzzing with the excitement of having him to herself, finally. 

Her hands trailed over his chest and she noticed him tense as the pads of her fingers traced his scars and tattoos. The candlelight accentuated each shadow and highlight over his body and he resembled an oil painting.

“You’re so beautiful, Joseph” she whispered as her fingers danced over his skin.

A small hiss left his lips and she brushed the tip of his cock and she wanted nothing more than to please him at that moment, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the wet tip and smiling as a soft groan rumbled through his chest. 

After a lick of her lips, she ran her tongue down his shaft as his head tipped backwards, mouth agape in pleasure.  
She continued her movements, a gentle teasing motion to ease him back into the acts. He was much older and likely far more experienced than she but he’d remained abstinent for so long that aggressive movements may end their night before it had begun. Leaning up higher on her knees, she licked the precum that had beaded there and took him into her mouth, lowering to take as much as she could from the awkward angle. 

“Ivy” he groaned, carding his fingers through her burgundy hair.   
She responded with a small hum and he couldn’t help but thrust slightly into her mouth. That familiar ache had been building between her legs but hearing Joseph so lost in pleasure had her throbbing with need. She revelled in the taste of him, bobbing her head and locking eyes with his. 

_Fuck, he’s gorgeous._

“My angel,” he said through a ragged breath, running a gentle hand along her chin. “Enough”. 

She let him slip from her mouth.

“Okay”. 

“I would prefer us both be satisfied from our time tonight” he sighed, a small hint of humour behind his words made Ivy chuckle. 

She flopped back onto the bed, allowing the blood to circulate through her knees again. Joseph’s hands travelled down her legs, over her knees and across her thighs, eventually slipping into the waistband of her shorts.   
Her hips raised and she watched him carefully slip them over her legs and toss them haphazardly behind him.   
Her panties were the next item preventing him and he swept them off hastily, his own need becoming urgent. Ivy sat up enough to pull her tee over her head and it joined her shorts on the ground. Taking a moment to admire her bare form, Joseph smiled contentedly. 

“You are an angel upon the earth” he purred. His words so pronounced and deliberate. Ivy’s heart skipped at his tone.

“Come to me” she breathed and Joseph crawled over her, the feel of his bare body brushing against hers had her almost begging for him to just take her. He was a patient man though, and she imagined he’d rather take his time in matters such as these.

Her legs spread and he slotted himself between them, leaning down to meet her lips in a fiery kiss than left them both breathless and yearning. His cock ground against her core and she moaned into his mouth. One of Joseph’s hands travelled back down her body, the backs of his fingers exploring her skin. All attention was suddenly placed between her folds as he slid a long dextrous finger down her slit. Ivy’s eyes closed, focusing on the feeling of his soft touch. 

“So eager” Joseph crooned against her ear before attacking her neck with licks and small nips while continuing to explore her with his fingers. His kisses moved south and he paused briefly, gazing at the “ENVY” that was beginning to heal over. 

If his hand had not been expertly teasing her she’d have shamefully covered the word, but she was far too lost in seeking her pleasure to acknowledge where his attention was lurking. His lips placed over each letter before he moved to her “WRATH” tattoo and repeating. His mouth and tongue crossed over her stomach and “LUST” received the same treatment. He was so close, so close to where she needed him and she peeked down, eyes pleading with him to give her some relief. His blue irises were barely visible as his pupils were fully dilated and she swallowed at how dangerous he appeared at that moment, like a shark about to feast on its prey.

The first brush of his tongue against her mound had her entire body jolting and he wrapped one arm around her thigh to keep her body still. 

Ivy heard Joseph inhale her scent and mutter something indiscernible under his breath. The sensitivity in her body was driving her wild and once Joseph finally began to taste her, she writhed and cursed under him. His tongue dipped and ran from her clit to her entrance, circling there before slipping back up, seeking her nub.

“Joseph” she moaned as a hot sensation prickled over her skin. 

His finger slipped inside of her and Ivy keened at the feeling, her walls clenching around it.

“Oh, god. Please” She begged, though she wasn’t entirely sure what she was pleading for. 

“I know, my love” she heard his response as he added another finger into her. 

Ivy began to shake as Joseph’s mouth and hands worked their magic, her legs trembling either side of his head. 

A crook of his the fingers inside of her and a particularly hard suck on her clit made her cry out. Her lower half rose from the bed to push her mound closer to his skilful mouth. 

“Jo-seph…” she moaned shakily as he continued his ministrations. 

The coil that had been building since she’d straddled him in his chair finally snapped and she writhed and grasped at the sheets as wave after wave of euphoria washed over her. Her mouth was wide and Joseph crawled back up over her body, kissing her and swallowing the small moans as the intensity of her orgasm ebbed away.

“Perfect” Joseph whispered against her lips once she’d stopped twitching and Ivy wasn’t about to disagree.   
Her hands travelled over his shoulders and through his hair, stopping at the band and pulling it loose. The locks fell to his shoulders and Ivy smiled. 

“I like your hair down” she murmured and Joseph returned her smile. 

“Then I shall leave it so when we are alone” he responded. 

Her hands reached for his and she kissed them in turn as he watched her, seeming somewhat surprised but pleased by her affectionate act. 

He raised them above her head and held them there as his body moved atop hers, kissing her chest. His cock was so incredibly hard between them and he gazed at her questioningly. 

“I want you” she affirmed, raising her legs either side of his body, an invitation Joseph could not decline if he’d wanted to. 

Switching Ivy’s wrists into one hand, he reached between them and ran the tip of his member along her still sensitive slit, pulling a shaky gasp from her. 

“Look at me” he whispered against her lips.   
Ivy obliged and their eyes locked in a moment that seemed to freeze time, there was no Eden’s Gate, no resistance… No war. It was only the two of them in this world right now and looking at him made everything seem so clear, so simple. Her deep thoughts evaporated as he pushed himself into her, stealing her breath as he passed her entrance. 

Once fully inside of her, Ivy released a breath she’d been holding, broken and ragged. Joseph’s gaze left hers then, dropping his head with a groan to kiss her deeply and interlocking their fingers above her head. 

Their lips melded as Joseph pulled out of her, then pushed back in deep and Ivy whined into their kiss. 

He felt so incredible inside of her. It was like she was meant for being with him. God the feel of him… It was like coming home. 

Their heads pressed together as he continued a slow but deep pace. Their sounds filled the room as their hips met and Ivy could sense the struggle Joseph was facing to stay in control.   
She wrapped her hand around his nape and met his thrusts, the sound of their skin meeting and their concurrent moans filled the room. It was beyond beautiful. 

Ivy realised at that moment that throughout her life; she’d had sex, she’d fucked and been fucked - but never had someone truly made love to her. The thought alone was enough to make want to cry.

His hand worked its way between them and instantly began working on her clit, circling and pinching slightly. Ivy inhaled sharply and dropped her head back against the pillow. That familiar heat was building in her tummy and she locked her legs around Joseph’s waist to allow him deeper. 

“Let go, my angel. You will never be left wanting while you are by my side. Eden’s Gate awaits us and I will love you every day” he almost growled the words and a mewling Ivy tipped over again.   
Tears formed in her eyes as another mind-numbing orgasm flooded her, her walls clenching hard around Joseph and he began to slam into her, making the pleasure extend for Ivy. Only a few moments of Joseph pounding into her came before he stilled, groaning and breathing harshly through his nose before dropping down onto his elbows and burying his head into her neck. 

They remained that way for a long while, steadying their breath in a tangle of shaky limbs. His breath was hot over her chest and she could feel his cock softening inside of her. 

Ivy ran her fingers through his hair as he collected himself, eventually kissing the top of his head and making an uncomfortable sound to gesture for them to move. He kissed her again and dropped down next to her, leaving his spend behind to leak down her thighs. 

They turned to face each other and smiled, both feeling satisfied and unapologetic to have finally given in to their need. 

He raised a hand and cupped her jaw. 

“Stay with me?” he whispered.

“I am kinda sleepy so I was planning on it” Ivy joked. 

Joseph let out a small laugh through his nose. 

“That isn’t what I meant, and you know that” he chided playfully. 

She stared at him. His beautiful blue eyes, his messy hair, his sculpted features. He’d frightened her so much when they’d first met in his church. She’d tiptoed between the pews and startled at finding him praying, recoiled at his proximity.   
Now, though, his closeness was something she craved so often, a simple touch, a gentle kiss was enough to make her feel safe and loved. It wasn’t as simple as just being with him, there were a million other factors to consider but currently, the idea of even leaving the bed without him terrified her and she whispered her reply.

“I want to be with you too, Joseph. So… yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love a thank you for reading. I hope this was worth the wait.  
> Please drop a comment if you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Have you seen our beloved Father with his hair down? <3 Here ya go:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/83105555611817368/


	44. Tunnel Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Joseph spend a day in bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut incoming!

Ivy awoke before the sun had fully risen in the sky, soft orange rays blanketed the room. The season was still turning the leaves brown and it was chillier in Joseph’s room than her own. She turned to face him, smiling at his peaceful form. She wondered how often he was offered the reprieve of restful sleep, given the terrifying dreams and visions he’d told her of. His hair was still loose and fell messily across his face. God, he looked so much younger… more like a regular man than an intimidating preacher. 

She reached and brushed a strand from across his eyes. It was a challenge not to touch him, a challenge she immediately lost as her fingers traveled along his cheek. Butterflies danced in her stomach as he groaned slightly. Ivy leaned over and kissed him, only for a moment before Joseph reciprocated. She moved back and grinned warmly at him, still naked as the day she was born, but feeling no shame in being that way around him. He made her feel beautiful. 

“Look at you” he sighed groggily. “I must still be dreaming”. 

_Oh._

They kissed again, both waking fully during that time as their bodies began to move in unison. Ivy positioned herself and straddled Joseph, running her hands over his chest and tracing his tattoos with her fingers. He watched her with intrigue, rubbing her hips with his thumbs. No words were spoken - there was no need for them - as they studied each other's bodies. Joseph was a beautiful man, each muscle and vein and line told a different story, some of pain and tragedy, some of joy. 

Ivy felt his erection straining against her ass and gave him a small quirk of her brow. 

“You must understand the effect you have on by now, angel”. 

“I’m pretty sure that works both ways” she breathed, sitting up on her knees and moving her hips back slightly to slip him between her folds, instantly her eyes fluttered closed as his cock prodded at her clit. 

She ground her hips down, drenching herself and his member fast as desire pulsed through her body.   
  
“I want you…Joseph…”

“Take your pleasure, angel” he purred, clearly affected by her ministrations if the rasp in his voice was anything to go by. 

She bit her lip and slowly sunk down on him, brow creased as he stretched her.   
They both groaned as she fully sheathed him, taking a few moments to breathe and relish in the euphoria of their joining. 

His hands remained on her hips, guiding her as she began to move. The drag of his cock inside of her made her moan and curse under her breath. She placed both of her hands over his taut stomach and shifted around, speeding up as she rode him with all vigor she could muster. Her legs instinctually closed as much as possible and she was surely hurting his ribs with her knees, but he never complained, his eyes switching between her eyes and watching her breasts sway as she moved, she rolled her hips as she pushed down and it was heavenly for them both.

The sounds he made spurred her on, his voice was ragged as he groaned and gasped beneath her, fingers now digging hard into her hipbones. He began to meet her thrusts and her head tipped, arching her back to take him as deep as possible. That familiar coil began to wind in Ivy’s stomach and her legs trembled violently. He could sense her nearing orgasm and he slid his arms around her back and pulled her to him, a fiery kiss exchanging as he bucked up into her. Her head dropped into the crook of his neck and he listened to the small cries and whimpers she gave him. His cock hit that bundle of nerves inside of her perfectly from this angle and their combined sounds echoed around the room, growing in volume as they matched their rhythm. 

“Oh God, I’m so close please d-don’t stop” she cried, her breasts stimulated by the fine hairs on his chest. One hand slid up her back, grabbing the nape of her neck to keep her flush against him. 

A few more seconds of Joseph pounding up into her and Ivy tipped over, her nails dug into his shoulders and tears sprung in her eyes as she came hard, releasing a muffled cry into his skin. He followed quickly after, something between a grunt and a growl rumbled through his chest as he spilled himself inside of her. 

He held her for a few minutes, cradling her head against him like she was something so precious. Maybe to him, that was the case. She could’ve easily fallen asleep laid there with him, deciding against it as she definitely could use a shower after the incredibly sweaty start to her day. She tipped her head up and he peered down at her. They both chuckled, Ivy loved to see him smile, his teeth were damn near perfect and he had small but adorable dimples. 

“We should probably get up” she whispered. 

“Why is that, angel?”. 

She frowned. 

“Don’t you have to prepare for your sermon tomorrow?” she questioned, stretching out and rolling off of him, facing away. He turned on his side and trailed his fingers across her back, the pads circling a specific area curiously. 

“Everything is taken care of” he responded. 

She hummed an answer and he continued investigating the scars on her back. 

“What happened here?” he asked finally. 

She knew what he was referring to, the twin scars on either side of her spine. Talking about her past was always so difficult, until she met Joseph. 

“A boar”. 

He paused for a moment, twisting his head to get a closer look at her back. 

“How on earth did you get attacked by a boar?”. 

Ivy sighed. 

“My dad took Jack and me to Texas to visit his mother when we were like… thirteen. He decided it could be a learning experience and dragged us to some forest in the ass-end of nowhere. Told me to take down a boar, keeping my skills sharp even on vacation” she scoffed. “I was tracking a lone male, well, what I thought was a lone male. Dad neglected to tell us that winter was mating season for em‘. I had my scope trained on it, then there was this horrible sound behind me, like, charging at me. I was on the ground in an instant and I couldn’t move. Jack was yelling and dad just… looked at me, like he was disappointed. He had to pay the hospital bill though so, jokes on him I guess”. She spoke calmly, almost robotically as she spoke of something so horrible. It made Joseph frown in concern. 

“Does it hurt?”. 

“Sometimes. I was lucky though, an inch either way and it would’ve paralyzed me”. 

Joseph sighed and nodded, pressing his body against her and a soft kiss to her neck. 

“I am sorry that your father let you down. I hope in time you can accept my family… The one I have built here. They will love you as one of their own”. 

She smiled. That’d be nice. 

“So… What’s the plan for today?” she asked, flipping over to face him. Only letting him answer once she’d kissed him a few more times, much to his amusement. 

“Well…” he breathed. “I would like to spend the day with you, right here. My sermons are ready. Perhaps we could just, enjoy each other… learn about each other” a small smile tugged at one side of his mouth. 

After a hot shower, that’s exactly what they did. Cuddled up, swapping stories about their childhoods, their lives, their plans for the future, though Joseph‘s plans mostly centered around the upcoming Apocalypse.   
He collected fruits and snacks from the kitchen and they worked through them as she animatedly rambled on about snippets of happier times in her childhood. While opening up more about the tough times after losing Max, Ivy informed Joseph of the IUD in her arm and he understood why she’d been so willing to allow him to finish inside of her, though fleetingly he wondered if she would be willing to remove it once the collapse came. John knocked at some point - startling Ivy beyond belief - and checked on Joseph, who reassured him he was fine and spending the day in his room. They laughed, they held each other and were happily, blissfully… normal. 

After making love again, Joseph gave into his drowsiness and fell asleep with his head resting over Ivy‘s chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and pondered how she’d ended up in such a position. She’d come to Hope county looking for her lost twin and somehow, she’d found a lover in his enemy. She could never have predicted how life would change when she’d boarded that chopper back at the police station, maybe if she could go back she would turn around and disappear back to a life of mundane normality. There was only one certainty for Ivy… she was falling in love with Joseph Seed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Ivy lovers rejoice! I do feel we need some drama and possible explosions in here soon, though. 
> 
> I hit 5000 reads since I last uploaded, so tysm for making me a very happy girl!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
